Mass Effect Revival
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: Captain John was brought back from the dead, but by the quarians. Now he is serving the quarian flotilla. But, soon after his revival, mysterious disappearances happen in the Terminus. Humans are disappearing. Now he must find a way to stop the ones threatening humanity, and possibly the quarians. Sequel to the Birth of the Hero. Parings: John/Tali. Sequel: Mass Effect The Crucible
1. Comeback

**June 6th, 2183, 0198 Hours, Galactic Standard, aboard the Starship Moreh.  
**John was brought aboard the Moreh, dead. His armor - burned to the lower layer. He was brought to the med-bay of the Moreh where Daro'Xen and her assisting personnel helped her remove the melted armor. Under the armor, was a dead human. His skin was burned heavily, his bones were easily breakable after the fall. But Xen just smiled. She took the challenge, and recorded the progress every week on her private computer. When she saw the sums that Admiral Hackett sent, she was impressed, it made her raise an eyebrow. More than 12 billion credits just to get bleeding-edge equipment meant to repair bones and tissue. Extra 7 billion to get equipment needed to produce a new human skin. Totaling more than 19.5 billion credits just for one man in the first stage of reconstruction. But Xen wasn't worried about the money; she was worried whether is it possible to make John the same as he was - a selfless hero of humanity. It took her atleast seven weeks to heal John's bones. It wasn't an easy task as even Xen was dropping some sweat to do that, even with all that bleeding-edge equipment.

**August 24****th****, 2183, 1693 Hours by Galactic Standard, Starship Moreh.  
**''We are finishing the reconstruction of the Captain's bones and beginning to recreate the human organs. To do that, Admiral Hackett sent us the best human doctors, including an old friend of John's – Doctor Karin Chakwas. She knows his anatomy best, because she was healing him a lot of times.'' Xen finished recording her weekly progress log. She was happy by the results they are gaining, though slow, but they are surely on the path of success. Though the reconstruction of the body is the easiest part, the hardest part is the reconstruction of the organs and making sure that they work properly. Harder – repairing the brain, making sure that he thinks the same way he did, and that his beliefs and thoughts are the same that he had them before, it would seem like a preposterous myth in the Galaxy, but the quarians are completing that myth with the help of the human military.

Admiral Hackett is masking the disappearing billions as part of his ''improvement program'' that improves the durability of the marines and ships, while in reality however; his soldiers go through extra training instead of some genetic upgrade programs. The politicians don't even bother to inspect anything.

**January 20****th****, 2184, 1413 Hours by Galactic Standard, Moreh.**  
''Admiral Hackett said that our subject's birthday is today, January 20th. He won't be alive to celebrate his 28th Birthday, but our progress is impressive. We're going over the 60% line and are making considerable progress on Captain John's reconstruction. His outer body is fully reconstructed, digestive system is fully restored, but the brains, lungs and the heart are still in progress. Without these three organs, John will die a second after awakening. I must not fail.'' Xen finished yet another recording. As the medical team was taking a day off, to celebrate John's 28th birthday in human tradition. Gift him presents that he won't open, and have a party which they will not have. Doctor Chakwas even had mistaken John's situation as simple slumber when she was drunk from a Serrice Ice Brandy bottle. The next day, the team started working on John's lungs, restoring them back to operational capacity. It took a week and 3 days to finish his left lung and restore it to operational capacity.

**April 19****th****,2184, 1983 Hours, GST, Starship Moreh's med-bay.**  
John's organs were restored, but now the team had another problem ahead of them, restoring their operational capability. It was not an easy job, but they managed to finish it until May 1st. John awakened on May 2nd for the first time in a year.

* * *

**May 2nd, 2184, 0400 Hours, GST. Unknown Location (For John)  
**His eyesight was blurry, he could not recognize any of the figures next to him. There were two figures in front of him. After a minute, he managed to identify them, they were quarian females. He managed to move his arm and he raised it high enough for his eyes to get a good look at it. It was fully restored, it looked like new. He felt like a newborn. Dying and then being revived is not a pleasant feeling. He ran his hand over his face and felt some unfinished scars. His hair was fully restored; it is as it was when he was still alive in 2183. His facial stubble still the same as it was – in need of a shave. He couldn't see his eyes though. But he was interrupted before he could finish scanning himself a quarian tried addressing him.

''Hello Captain. Are you alright?'' The unknown female asked him. ''Are you alright…?'' She looked awkwardly at him observing himself.  
''Uh… where am I? Who are you?'' He barely managed to say his sentence.  
''Captain John, you are aboard the starship Moreh. My name is Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. I have heard stories about you from my niece, Tali.'' After saying Tali, John tried getting up but was stopped by Raan.  
''Calm down, Captain. She is alright. I believe she is behind the door right now.'' Raan explained to John. While John was trying to ask something.  
''Could I get… a mirror?''  
''Ofcourse, Captain.'' She replied and showed him a nice and clean glass at the opposite side of the room, she helped John get up on his feet.  
''Argh… I never thought learning to walk would be so… hard.'' He whispered while Raan was helping him get to the glass. As they got there, he observed his face, his scars glowing dark orange. But his eyes were the same old brown ones, maybe a little hint of quarian light, but not that visible. His hair was the same old straight dark brown one. His stance was the same old militaristic straight one, he was the same old 2 meter tall human N7 marine. He was happy but also sad. Sad because he didn't take the pod with Tali when he could. Happy, because she would crush him again while hugging.  
''John…? John!'' The Captain heard a familiar voice enhanced by a mask. He turned around and saw Tali already running towards him, he knew that he had to gather strength. She grabbed him and he grabbed her back and made a spin to lower the energy from the impact of a suited quarian on a human with simple off-duty clothes.  
''I missed you, John. Promise me you will never, ever do that again!'' She hugged him, her mask was on his left shoulder and his head was on her left shoulder. They hugged for a few minutes until John finally said something.  
''Never, Tali. Never again.'' She raised her head up and watched John closely. She couldn't believe it. It was the same old human Captain that she loved. Her fingers ran across his face, his unhealed scars. She caressed his face with her hands.  
_I would kiss you right now, John. But then Raan would object._Tali thought to herself.

''Tali, you've grown a little.'' John commented on Tali as she was looking different in her new suit. She had a brand new purple visor and a suit that made her look like a true adult quarian, unlike her previous one.

''Tali, please, let the Captain lie down. We need to heal his scars.'' Another voice spoke. It was Admiral Xen.  
''Come back in 10 minutes, Tali. This procedure will not take more than 5 minutes, but he needs 5 more to rest.'' Raan explained as she then looked on the Captain, who was laying on the med-bay bed and a machine approaching him. The machine healed his scars in 5 minutes and then he was a little worried. But he was happier than ever.  
''Wait, Raan. What happened to my suit?'' He asked Admiral Raan about his hardsuit.  
''I'm sorry Captain, but it was burned to the lower layer when they brought you aboard. But do not worry, many surprises are waiting for you.'' She answered as she smiled under her helmet as she and Xen exited the room and allowed Tali to go in.

Tali then took John's hand as she helped him sit on the bed then get on his feet.  
''You look like if you never were at war.'' She giggled as she examined him.  
''Hm.'' John examined the room's expensive equipment.  
''What was the cost of my revival?''  
''They said it's more than 28 billion credits. They wanted you like you were.'' She answered and then whispered and dropped a happy tear under her helmet. ''I missed you, John.''

''I missed you too, Tali.'' He answered as he managed to get used to walking again. Tali then asked about him.  
''John, it must've been hard being dead. You need something to eat.'' She offered him her hand.  
''Tali, I can't eat dextro food. It would cause something unimaginable if I do that.'' She just giggled and grabbed his hand as she pulled him out of the med-bay.

They were walking to the shuttles, as they took a shuttle from the Moreh to the Neema, which was located in the middle of the flotilla. It took only a few minutes to get to the Neema. When they docked, John was greeted by Admiral Raan, Hackett, Kahlee Sanders who was also somehow on the fleet, and the team of medics from the Alliance.  
''It's good to see you up and moving, Captain.'' Doctor Chakwas spoke.  
''Doctor Chakwas. I didn't you'd be here.'' He was truly surprised to see Chakwas on the flotilla.  
''Yes, well, I can't turn down an offer to revive a friend of mine that I served with before the Normandy on the Sydney.'' She smiled as she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes to tell that.  
''It's great to see you up, Captain. How are you feeling, son?'' Hackett asked John about his situation and how he feels with a smile on his face.  
''Green, sir. Yellow is when I sleep, and red is when I'm dead.'' Both of them chuckled when John finished that.  
''Well, in your case, you already had a red one.'' Hackett continued laughing but then regained control. He also noticed Tali and John holding hands. He smiled, but then informed.  
''Alright everyone, we should give the Captain some time to recover. Besides, we have to get back in Alliance space or someone might begin to worry about our absence.'' He turned back to John.  
''Yes, Naval Admiral.'' An officer said.  
''Naval Admiral?'' John was surprised yet again because Hackett was a Fleet Admiral when he led the Fifth Fleet.  
''Yes, Captain. I was promoted after the Battle of the Citadel. The Parliament put me in charge of the Alliance Navy as a reward for my part in the Battle.'' Hackett then shook hands with John as a goodbye.  
''Captain, you're now part of the Migrant Fleet Marines, but not forever. If the Reapers invade… sorry, **when**the Reapers invade… we will call you back to the Alliance.'' He then left to his ship that was docked with the Neema. It was the SSV Everest, the flagship of the Fifth Fleet.

Captain John then stared into Raan's eyes.  
_Damn, he knows how to stare someone down. I wonder how has Tali not given up to him yet._Raan thought to herself.

''Captain, you will be leading the Migrant Fleet Marines Fifth Company which is without a leader for now. Its temporary commanding officer was Squad Leader Prazza. Oh, and we are aware of the needs of humans. The Alliance will supply you with levo-amino based food supplies to your room. I believe Tali has agreed to share it with you.'' As she finished, he looked at Tali who was trying to stop blushing. She was shy but she is sharing her room with him.

They walked to her room, which was not far from the Shuttle Bay. It was not a small room, but also not a big one. By quarian standards, it was a living room meant for some special people, like Tali, who is an admiral's daughter. But her room could house two occupants.  
''John, I have a little present for you. It's from the Alliance. Just open that door.'' Tali said as she showed him a closet. He opened the door and saw a new, black N7 armor. He was shocked. He looked at Tali who was already in her bed and then looked back at his N7 hardsuit. It was thicker than the old one, and definitely heavier. It had asymmetrical defense layer shoulder guards, Kassa Fabrication chest piece, Standard 2184-version greaves with extra ammo slots around the thigh area, and the same for the hands, which had extra slots for thermal clips around upper arm area. And most of all, his N7 symbol was on the right side of the chest piece.  
_  
They didn't forget about the N7… damn… this is why I love the Alliance. _He thought to himself.  
''John, you must be exhausted already. Come, you can try on your armor later. Come here and lie down.'' She placed her hand on the vacant slot on the bed. It was a bed meant for two. But John heard his stomach demand food.  
''Sorry, Tali. But I am so hungry that I could eat an elephant.'' He saw through her mask that her eyes were wide open.  
''It's an old human saying.'' He explained and they stared at each other for a while until Tali finally responded.  
''Okay… well, I brought some food for you in my room.'' She pointed him to a table that had a dish on it. It was a good ol' human pizza.  
''Damn, a pizza. I haven't had one of those in years.'' He smiled as she got up from her bed and went along with John who was taking a seat on one of the two chairs that was next to the table. Tali took the other chair and sat down next to him.  
''A… pizza? You call it simply a pizza?'' She was surprised, she didn't know much about humans, but they were an impressive race.  
''Yeah. Don't know where it originated, but it's damn great. I know it originated somewhere on Earth a few hundred, if not thousand years ago.''  
She chuckled as John was eating the pizza, slice by slice.  
''Huh. I wonder who knew about what I like. It has extra cheese and meat.'' He looked at Tali who was looking at him from the corner of her mask. ''How…?''  
''Oh, female intuition.'' She smiled, but as he finished that pizza in minutes, they went to sleep on her bed.  
''Come on, John. Now you surely have to sleep.'' She laid down on her bed at the same time John did.  
''On this I can agree.'' They were about to sleep, and Tali put her arms around his neck and moved closer to him.  
_Hugging while sleeping or keeping me to herself? Ah, I can never guess females._John kept thinking until he fell asleep.

* * *

**May 3****rd****, 2184, 0434 Hours by Galactic Standard, Starship Neema, Tali's Room.**  
John woke up precisely at 0434 hours by Galactic Standard. He slept for 7 hours and he felt like a new man. But when he woke up, he saw that his clothes are gone. All the clothes except for the underpants. He noticed that his uniform was lying on the floor, and that Tali was gone. He got up to a standing position quickly. But after waking up entirely, he heard water. _Water. _ Like a shower. He quickly examined Tali's room and found the source of the water. It was a small bathroom that contained a toilet and a shower. He placed his feet on the floor and put his pants on. Suddenly, as John was finishing tying his boots, the shower stopped. He got up from the bed and was just standing there for a while until Tali came out with her suit on.  
_  
Wait… did she take a shower with her suit on or did she just dry herself with towels faster then I think. Wait… quarians use towels too? _He kept thinking until Tali approached John and put her hands around his back.

''Good morning John. Sleep well?'' She asked observing his chest and then looking up into his eyes.  
''Yeah. Though I don't understand. Why was I undressed? I remember going to sleep with clothes? Wait… no I didn't.'' He was trying hard to understand why was his uniform left on the ground.  
''I placed the uniform on the ground. Didn't seem right to just leave it on the bed. Why are you worrying about that?'' She raised her left arm to caress his face, but then she came across his unshaven stubble. It seemed that he looks like Joker with that facial hair.  
''You need a shave. Here, step into the bathroom. While you were asleep, I ordered a shaving machine from the Alliance. They delivered it just twenty minutes ago.'' She opened the bathroom doors for him. He was still a bit confused, but he was quickly adapting to the new life.

John picked up the shaving machine and started shaving his stubble until it was back in its previous size, short and rough, as John liked it. Though he was looking at Tali, who was leaning on the door jamb. She was observing John shaving himself. Before John finished shaving, someone was knocking on the door.

''I'll get it.'' Tali went to the door and unlocked it. The visitor was Han'Gerrel. Apparently he was looking for John.  
''Where's the Captain.'' He was looking around the room until he noticed an open door near the window of the small cabin.  
''He's in the…'' Before Tali could finish, she was pushed aside by Admiral Gerrel, who wanted to talk with John about the Fifth Company.

''Captain!'' He walked in the bathroom with his arms spread out. _Unusual._ John almost lost concentration when Gerrel noticed that he was _shaving_. Something a quarian doesn't need to do.  
''Oh, I see that you are busy…'' He turned around and saw Tali pointing him at a chair near the table which was next to the door. He took a seat there and waited until the Captain finished his shaving.  
John finished shaving, he ran his hand over his stubble, nodding in perfection and walked out of the bathroom, closing the doors behind him and approaching Admiral Gerrel.

''Good to see you Captain. I came to talk.'' Gerrel put his hands on his knees and looked closely into the Captain's brown eyes.  
''Talk? About what, exactly?'' He took a seat on the bed and faced Admiral Gerrel.  
''I assume Raan has told you about your new unit? The Fifth Company?''  
''Yeah. She said that I am its new CO.'' John replied looking in Gerrel's mask.  
''Well, one of the current Squad Leaders – Prazza – won't accept you so easily as the Commanding Officer of the entire Company. If you show discipline and an iron fist, he would become like… what you humans call? A puppy on a leash.'' It made John smile. He knew how to deal with soldiers that didn't want to obey direct orders. His 4-year experience aboard the SSV Sydney proved it. Thought the 4 year operation of the Sydney is largely classified, some people know the truth.  
''Don't worry Admiral. After I'm done with him, he'll be begging for me to give orders.'' The Officers then shook hands and the Admiral left the room with Tali sealing the door again.

''Well, that went well. When are you visiting the Company?'' She asked John polishing his uniform.  
''Hm. I don't know. I believe someone will contact me.'' He sat on the bed and took his boots off. Then he lied down with Tali leaning on him. Her legs closely holding his. She was trying to seduce the Captain. He almost gave up to her seduction, but she then laid down next to him, picking up his hand and playing with it.  
''Tell me a story.'' She asked John while playing with his hand.  
''About what? I have a few stories of my adventures. One involves a fight against Cerberus.''  
''Tell me about your fight with Cerberus.'' She was giving that cute look under her helmet that John couldn't resist to.  
''Alright. So… It was the last week of the Systems Alliance Reconnaissance Mission – Terminus.''

* * *

**2181, Alliance Geneva-class Cruiser SSV Sydney, Raheel-Leyya system, Valhallan Threshold.  
**_I was the highest ranking officer left aboard the cruiser SSV Sydney. Our mission was to find any new worlds and species and establish contact. Unfortunately, asari-made laws prevented us from opening unidentified Mass Relays, thus the entire mission was a failure. But, on the last week, we encountered two Cerberus cruisers identified as CAV Nara and CAV Portsmouth._

''Two cruisers just entered the system. Identifying… Cerberus cruisers. They are on… intercept course.'' A female ensign reported.  
''I want a readiness level 2 across the ship. Prepare all combat stations. I want everyone at their posts!'' John yelled across the CIC while sitting on his chair in the middle of the CIC.  
''Sir, the cruisers are opening fire, it seems they want us destroyed and spaced.'' The female ensign reported with a hint of fear in her voice.  
''I want all GARDIAN clusters opening fire on the incoming Mass Accelerator rounds, divert power from the engines and lighting if needed.  
''Arming the Starboard GARDIAN Clusters. All five clusters reporting green. Time until impact. 10 seconds.'' The female Ensign kept informing John about the situation.  
''Alright. All hands, brace for impact. If a single one of those pass, the impact will be pretty awful.''

_The GARDIAN clusters opened and took aim in a succession. After all the clusters were open and their batteries active, the guns fired in quick succession. 3 out of 4 Mass Accelerator rounds were eliminated, but the 4__th__one missed the ship entirely. I almost bursted in laughter back then. But I took control over myself and made the next order._

''Sir, enemy Cruisers deploying fighters. Twenty-four fighters in total approaching us at maximum speed.'' The Ensign turned to face the Lieutenant who was nodding at her.  
''Deploy our fighters. Kick their sorry asses.''  
''Yes, sir.'' The Ensign then tapped a few buttons and ordered  
''Attention all pilots, report to your fighters. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill.''

''Sir, they're firing Javelin torpedoes at us. The impact force from a few salvos would entirely wipe out our kinetic barriers.'' A male ensign reported in turning to face the Lieutenant.  
''Please. You know what to do. Evasive maneuvers. Then fire back with GARDIAN clusters and our own Javelins.'' He ordered and then continued to watch the holo-screen of the battle.

_Our ship maneuvered out of the torpedo trajectory and then responded with tight GARDIAN-Javelin fire. The Cerberus cruiser, Nara, was caught with its barriers down. It was engulfed in flames. Our GARDIANS kept on the pressure and eventually I ordered the ship to turn and face the main guns towards the Nara. When we fired, the Nara was entirely decimated. A wing of the ship heading towards the Plymouth and destroying its barriers and ramming into it. It was a sight worth to pay and see. Now there was a large wing sticking out of the Plymouth. I ordered the ship to enclose within knife-fight range and then decimate the Plymouth with our GARDIAN batteries. It all ended as fast as it started. But the Cerberus fighters were still active, so our Portside GARDIANs eventually wiped out every fighter in the vicinity. After that, our already crippled Cruiser returned to Alliance space, in the Exodus Cluster. After that, I was called to Arcturus Station._

* * *

**May 3****rd****, 0467 Hours GST. Neema, Tali's Room.  
**''Wow. But, weren't all 3 Cruisers identical?'' Tali wondered.  
''They were. All three were Geneva-class cruisers. But only one – ours – was the successful one. Because of me. Besides, we were battle-hardened veterans. Our four year mission turned us from simple humans, to metal chewing professionals. Not really metal eating, just an expression.'' He chuckled at the last sentence. Tali didn't laugh at first, but soon after joined him and laughed also. But while they were laughing, John's omni-tool suddenly came to life, beeping. It was a call coming from Admiral Gerrel.

''Hello? John? The Fifth is assembled in the shuttle bay. You may go there now.'' Gerrel finished and then turned off his omni-tool.  
''Well, I guess I have to go.'' He got up to a sitting pose on the edge of the bed and put his boots on his feet. Tali leaned towards him from his back. Her right hand on his right shoulder and the left one on his short, dark brown hair.  
''Be careful. They could be savages.'' She sarcastically commented, to which John replied with a evil grin on his face.  
''If they don't follow me, they can test out the human training.'' He grinned as he left the room. He was moving towards the shuttle bay and when he entered there, he found a group of trained experts. There were 3 platoons of quarians. Each consisting of 40 soldiers which equals 4 squads per each platoon. Prazza was seen standing in the front with the 5th Platoon. The quarians saluted to their new officer.  
''Hello. You boys might not know me, but I am your new commanding officer.'' John crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall. ''But with me being your commanding officer, I expect each and every one of you to follow my orders in the missions to be. If I see someone disobeying my orders, I will introduce them to hell that I lived through when I became an N7.''

A quarian raised a hand in a question. It was Squad Leader Kal'Reegar vas Rayya.  
''Excuse me, sir. But what's the N7?'' The question made John raise an eyebrow.  
_What the hell? Don't they know who humanity's finest are? Oh wait… isolation. Yeah. Right.  
_''The N7 is the humanity's finest soldiers. Officially we are called the 'N' Special Forces. But most of the time we are known as N7.'' He responded with a proud smile on his face, which all the quarians noticed.  
''But, what kind of training you pass through? Or you don't have physical ones?'' Reegar asked again.  
''Heh. During our qualification to N1, we pass through pure hell. Twenty hours of training every day. Obstacle courses, firing ranges, live fire training and courses. If a quarian would get there, I'd say he either wouldn't survive, or would pass out from the tough conditions. Thought if he would pass out, it wouldn't be dishonorable, since the N1 training is so tough that you would be HONORABLY discharged. But enough about that… for now.'' He got a hold of himself. ''Any other questions?''

Prazza raised his hand.  
''When are you leaving?'' He asked a stupid question to which John gave a long answer.  
''When you're dead, when you're following orders or when you finally learn how to control yourself, kid.'' Prazza maybe was an ignorant fool, but he was also young. Younger then Tali. A brash, young fool. At his age, John was similar, but not so foolish.  
''Anything else, marines?'' His head high and his eyes overlooking the 120 quarian marines. No one questioned.  
''Alright then. Dismissed.'' John was feeling the heat of command over his shoulders once more. This time, he was more than ready for command, but he expected to command a company of elite marines, rather than a company of FNGs. Quarian FNGs.

He returned to Tali's room, feeling a little weird, yet impressed. When he entered the room, he saw Tali undressed checking her suit. His politeness said that he should wait until she is dressed, but his other side said that he should move in. Though he did move in a bit shy. He felt tired because it was a few hours of wandering around the Neema. He was trying to find a new suit. Nothing matched. He needed to visit a human planet. He just wanted to sleep, nothing more. But Tali turned around and was shocked to see John. He was scratching the back of his head, as in a little confused.  
''Oh. Sorry, I should… uh… wait outside.'' He was walking to the door when Tali spoke.  
''No, no. I was just finishing.'' She pieced her but didn't seal it. John turned around and raised his omni tool to look at the clock. It was 1793 Hours. _Crap._

''Where were you John? I was starting to worry that you might get lost onboard the Neema.'' He smiled but he was unable to respond for a while.  
''Wandering around, doing nothing but looking for a new suit.'' He took a seat on the chair.  
''Oh. You know they don't have anything for humans.'' She got up and turned to face John. Her mask was off because her room was decontaminated. Her long hair, her bright eyes literally hypnotizing John. He would obey Tali's orders like a little puppy. Luckily, she didn't abuse it, _much_. She turned John towards her and leaned on him. Their foreheads touched. She lowered her hood. Tali started to think:  
_Mine. He's all mine. And no one will take John from me. No one._  
Tali's lips moved closer to John's. John got up from the chair, he took her hands and sat on the bed, where she forced John to lie down and then she jumped on him kissing him. She couldn't do that in more than a year. She felt better than ever.

They kissed for a few minutes until John finally tried to talk her out, for now.  
''Tali, pwease, I… want to… get some shut eye.'' He tried to talk but with his mouth mostly occupied, he couldn't make out anything of what he said himself. He was forced down by Tali who was kissing him more than the last time. She felt lonely for this year.  
_  
Was she this lonely? I mean, oh yeah that's good. Shit, my thoughts… Damn I better enjoy this. I need to concentrate… Must… enjoy. Hell, yeah. _John couldn't gather his thoughts until he finally gave up. Tali was controlling him, but he took over control and they both rolled over the bed, John dominating over Tali. He was starting to kiss her enviro-suit down her neck. She couldn't feel it but she was trying to take off her suit. John helped her take off the suit and was kissing her neck and then going lower. Tali was moaning, but she was trying to be as silent as possible so that the other quarians don't suspect anything. Eventually John reached her abdomen, where he stopped and went back up to her lips. They kissed like that for an extra 10 minutes until John collapsed next to Tali. He didn't have the strength to continue. Possibly because he's alive only for two days and already engaged in sexual activities. Apparently Daro'Xen forgot to warn him that engaging in sexual activities after a tiring day would cause him to collapse. Tali finally got out of the great feeling that John was giving her and saw that John was sleeping. Tali pulled the blanket and covered them both. She grabbed John and held him until she fell asleep into her dreams.

* * *

_**John is back from the grave. But he is not on an Alliance starship or a fleet. He is aboard the Neema, a quarian starship. He is serving the quarian flotilla now, and the quarians gave him a company of fresh recruits that he needs to train. And apparently he collapsed during his little romance with Tali. Will it wear off shortly? Or will it keep him off Tali's hands for a few months? The next chapter will tell.**_


	2. The News

**May 4****th****, 0761 Hours by Galactic Standard Time. Starship Neema.  
**John wakes up from his sleep. He has a major headache and whines like a quarian with a tummy-ache. Soon after he notices that he feels weak. He can walk, but only for a short time.  
_  
What the hell is going on? Did I do something wrong yesterday? _He was talking to himself but he noticed that Tali was not in the room or the shower. John collected his thoughts and decided to visit the ship's medical specialist. He got up and he noticed that this time he was sleeping with his uniform on. He walked to the door with his hand on his head and his left eye closed from the pain. He felt like his head is going to explode. When he opened the door, he fell on his knees, and a quarian came by to him.  
''Hey, are you okay?'' The quarian asked.  
''I… need to get to the doctor…'' He answered holding his head in pain.  
''Here, let me help you, sir.'' Another quarian came by and helped John up, placing John's right arm across his neck and helping him get to the doctor.  
''Reegar? I thought you'd be on the Rayya.'' He slowly asked the Squad Leader.  
''I can't. When my CO is on another ship, I will be on the same ship as he is. Always ready to assist.'' He responded explaining to his Captain as they were nearing the sick-bay of the Neema.  
''There. You can get to it yourself. I will wait here.'' He released John as he slowly walked into the sick-bay. He noticed that Admiral Daro'Xen was there. He tried to straighten out and salute to her, as it is like a tradition in the Alliance Navy to salute to higher ranking officers. She smirked behind her mask. She then approached the Captain and examined him closely.

''What did you do?'' She asked with her usual cold tone.  
''Uh… exercises.'' She smirked yet again. But she knew what kind of exercises would cause a Captain like him to collapse a few days after waking up from the dead.  
''Let me guess, you tried to romance someone? That reminds of me when I was younger. Though I was not spaced.'' She chuckled and found some levo-amino medicine. It was called ''vicodin.'' Relieves severe pain. She passed a single pill to John and he took it.  
''Really? I never thought that the great Admiral Xen would try to seduce someone. Or tried to seduce someone.'' He smirked and teased Daro'Xen, who chuckled and replied.  
''Oh please, just call me Daro. It would save us both the time. And yes I did. But I can't talk about it right now. I've got work to do, I have to monitor your status. Oh and Captain… try not to do that again in at least 2 more weeks?'' She then turned back to her omni-tool and returned to work.

_Uh… 2 weeks? Great… just great…_ He thought to himself as he left the sick-bay and noticed Kal'Reegar to his right, leaning against the wall.  
''You alright, sir?'' He moved up closer to John.  
''Yes, Kal. I feel much better.'' He was walking up to Tali's and his room when an idea came to life in his mind.  
_Hey, this is a quarian ship. This means I could find some nice ship models. I've always liked those._  
''Hey, Kal. Is there a nice shop on this ship in which I can get some ship models?'' He asked the Squad Leader.  
''Yeah. There is only one though, it's not far from here. Just follow me.'' He then led the Captain to a nice little shop onboard the Neema. They were walking around for 4 minutes trying to get through the crowd of the quarians and reach that shop.  
''During our pilgrimages, we take anything that we can and bring it back to the fleet. We can give it away to a local shop and then if that item is sold, the ex-pilgrim gets fifty-percent of the income if they want. If they don't need the income they can just give it away to the fleet.'' Reegar explained.  
''I see. Oh that's it?'' He pointed at a small shop.  
''Yeah. Go ahead, I'll wait for you out here.'' He finished as John went inside the shop and saw a lot of starship models. He was impressed. The models were even categorized. John approached the ''Alliance Starship'' category and saw Everest class and Kilimanjaro class dreadnoughts. Franklin class Combat Carriers and Eisenhower class super heavy combat carriers. Geneva-class cruisers, Yokohama-class fast attack cruisers that failed to pass the tests and the current Stockholm-class heavy attack cruisers. Even frigates and fighters are there. Normandy class frigates and the old Alamein class frigates that were used even during the First Contact War.  
When picking up the Eisenhower class, he remembered his birth ship, the SSV Chester W. Nimitz. The Carrier looked similar to the Kilimanjaro dreadnoughts, but it had a large hangar between its angled wings that could hold up to a hundred fighters and interceptors and a few dozen shuttles along with the same amount of IFVs. It also had its middle section larger to house more marines on the ship as the Carrier's second role is to transport marines. The space for the marines was larger at the cost of the Mass Accelerator, the gun was still a large threat, but it was the same as a Cruiser's. It couldn't stand up to a dreadnought toe-to-toe but it could destroy or severely cripple a Cruiser with its MAC or the GARDIAN Clusters that it has. The ship was also 1249 meters in length in real time as it needed the size for the gun, the crew quarters and all the fighters stored in it.

John approached the salesman.  
''Hello, I'd like to buy a set of Alliance starships. All of the types. From dreadnoughts, all the way down to fighters and interceptors.''  
''11 types. Each costs approximately 100 credits, that is 1100 credits.'' The salesman activated his omni-tool and awaited payment.  
_Hey, my bank account is still working. Heh-heh. It looks like they are too stupid to close it._  
John raised his omni-tool and produced a credit chit that held 1100 credits. He gave the chit and received the set of Alliance starships. He really loved Alliance starships.  
''Need a hand, sir?'' Kal asked as John left the shop.  
''Sure.'' He accepted and gave him five of the purchased models.  
''These all Alliance?'' Reegar asked.  
''Yeah. You can't blame a person for loving human warships. They are very reliable and can take a lot of damage before going down.'' He explained as they reached their room where Reegar left the models  
''Thanks for the help, Reegar. I'll see you later.'' He thanked and closed the doors. But when he examined the room, Tali was nowhere to be seen. He was looking for a nice spot to put his models and he found it. It was a built-in glass panel that had enough place for 20 models to be placed in. John opened it and slowly but carefully placed in the eleven models. When he finished placing them, he closed the panel slowly and then nodded to his careful job. But even then Tali didn't come in. He was starting to worry.  
_She's not away this long. Did she find a few girls to have a little girly chat with? Hmm… Oh hey television. Maybe there's something interesting going on. Nahh… probably just the ol' ''Alliance veterans demand reparations for Shanxi. Maybe just a little.  
_  
John turned on the Alliance News Network channel that was showing a large title on the top of the screen over the female news reporter.  
_**  
HUMAN COLONIES ARE DISAPPEARING IN THE TERMINUS SYSTEMS  
**__In today's news we have reports that another human colony named Cyrene. The moon orbiting a gas giant held a population of 5,000 colonists, and it was recently abducted. All the colonists simply vanished, disappeared without a trace and haven't reported it to anyone. The colony seems to be intact and no signs of battle are found, except that all the colonists mysteriously vanished after breakfast, or atleast we assume it was breakfast. Cyrene is the seventh colony to become abducted without a trace. In total...  
_Tali walked in through the door and saw John looking at the Alliance News Network._  
In total 235,567 humans are missing in the Terminus. Alliance Investigators report no signs of battle and they are stuck in a dead-end. They cannot find any witnesses or video surveillance footages. Hold on… Wait, a video footage was found intact but it was severely damaged, Investigators say that to clear it out, it would take a few weeks of intensive work.  
In other news Alliance has officially commenced a massive refit of its fleets. Remaking every Geneva-class cruiser to the new Stockholm-class cruisers. Rumors say that the refits in total would cost more than 15.6 trillion credits.  
_Tali turned off the news.

''John…'' He was sitting on the edge of the bet doing nothing. He was shocked by the news. He quickly turned to Tali who was nervously playing with her hands to try and calm down.  
''…I'm sorry. Anyone on that colony?''  
''Service Chief Vladislav Dukov. He was on retirement. He retired from active duty in 2182. We were serving on the SSV Sydney.'' He explained and slowly got up.  
''Sorry to hear that.'' Her voice was as much shocked as his. She was looking down on the floor. ''Are you okay, John?'' She asked and John took a step closer to her. He put his hand under her helmet and raised her head up.  
''Yeah. Maybe… thought I don't know really. Back on the Sydney, I wanted that guy dead for being such an ass, but now, I feel that I lost one of my friends.'' He looked into Tali's eyes that were so bright and he responded again.  
''The quarians knew about this didn't they? They hid this from me!'' He was filling himself with rage and anger.  
''Calm down John, please. I will tell you everything. Please, just sit down.'' She placed her left hand on his right cheek, he placed his right hand on her left hand. But Tali's eyes widened when she noticed that John's eyes were also glowing bright white. He noticed it.  
''What? What's wrong?'' He said with a calm voice.  
''Your… eyes… they look… quarian.'' She ran her hand over his face, trying to convince herself that it's not possible. John rushed towards a mirror in the bathroom.  
''AH! GODDAMNIT!'' He then lowered his head, trying to convince himself that it's not true.

_No… NO! This can't be right. My eyes look quarian now…  
_But before he finished thinking, his eyes returned to normal. He then raised his head up and noticed that his bright eyes turned back to his human ones. His irises are hazel colored.  
_Damn. What the hell is going on? I hope this is just a side effect… Wait… HAZEL? They were brown… no that can't be right. Brown around the pupils… damn what the hell is going on…  
_Tali appeared behind him, he turned towards her and noticed that his eye color has changed.

''John… we should really visit Xen, she's still on the ship but she's going to the Shuttle Bay.'' Tali grabbed John's hand and pulled her along with him. He couldn't even respond. They were running towards the Shuttle Bay. But before Xen managed to step inside her shuttle, she heard someone yell her name. It was Captain John who got here before Tali.

''Xen… Daro… would you mind explaining why did my eyes glow bright white and then turned hazel?'' She was shocked herself to hear that, but it was something that she planned to do.  
''It was… a necessary risk. Your true eye color is hazel. It was only stuck in your evolution. And the bright white? It was one of our implanted cybernetics clearing a path for the hazel color pigments. Nothing else was changed. We didn't do anything else. You are as you were.'' She finished and stepped in her shuttle which took off and left the Neema. Tali got there only a minute later.

''John, is everything alright?'' She asked while being a bit confused.  
''Yeah. Fine. Let's just go back.'' Tali nodded in agreement and they left the bay and back to Tali's room.

**May 5****th****, 0923 hours by GST, 2184. Neema, Tali's and John's quarters.**  
Tali woke up. She heard water, and someone whistling. She then turned her head to her left but John was gone. Probably he's in the shower. She giggled as she got up. She saw John's uniform laid on a chair.  
_What would happen if I hide his uniform somewhere? Heh. A little morning joke._ She smiled and grabbed his shirt and the pants and placed them in the closet that had John's armor. She felt a little hungry so she grabbed some nutrient paste that was on the table, she unscrewed the cap and then she squeezed the paste out of the tube.

''Goddamn bastards abducting humans in the Terminus. I wonder who they are though…'' John was talking to himself while washing.

Tali finished eating the paste and threw the empty tube out in the recycling tube and then closed it. She had some more thoughts on how she would cheer John up.

_Maybe I could tease him. He's always loved my figure. I could tease him with that, or I could tease him by trying to seduce him… So many ideas._

John came out of the shower faster than Tali expected. John looked at Tali.  
''Hey, Tali. Good morning. Sleep well?'' He asked as he was trying to get his shirt, but it was gone. His eyes widened.  
_What the hell? It was right HERE!_  
John was seriously confused. Luckily he made sure that he brings his underpants along with him in case something happens. He was still wrapped around in a towel. His muscular body impressed Tali. She has never seen it besides his tight shirt. Tali was silently giggling. But John still heard it and turned towards her.

He had a confused look on his face.  
''Tali, where's my uniform?'' But Tali couldn't stop giggling, and that giggle eventually turned to laughter. John was getting more and more confused and a little spark of anger appearing.  
''This isn't funny, Tali. It's damn cold without my uniform right now.'' She hadn't thought about that so she stopped laughing and pointed at his closet. He opened it and noticed his shirt and pants dropped near his suit's boots. He picked up his pants first and dressed them on. He had a nice belt. It was made of quality Earth-made leather and a nice palladium belt buckle with an Alliance Navy symbol on it. His belt also had some packs on the sides. Possibly for storing some small items like thermal clips or rings. In fact Tali had explored his belt's packs, there was a necklace in it. It's truly impressive how it managed to remain intact from his fall. It had a heart on it and it was openable. It was made of pure silver. But she couldn't examine it closely at that time because she was afraid that John would suddenly come out and see her searching through his clothes. She didn't want to look like a thief in his eyes so she tried to be as natural as possible. But when she stopped thinking, John was already fully dressed. His dark blue uniform covering his entire body except for his hands and the head. His neck was also uncovered.

Tali decided to put her mask back on. Covering her beautiful face and her long, black hair. She could freely walk without her helmet in her room, because it was getting decontaminated every 30 minutes. Tali then picked up a datapad which contained some information about human history. There was a human history magazine written there. John could understand that she was concentrating on that magazine but nevertheless, he took a seat next to her. He noticed that she was reading about the Battle of the Normandy, also known as Operation Overlord. She know understood the name giving of human frigates.

''I finally understood it. Though I never knew that.'' She yelled out loud getting John's attention.  
''What did you find out, cutie?'' He flirted with her, causing her to blush a little.  
''How you humans name your frigates.'' She kept blushing after he said the word 'cutie' for the first time.  
''Oh. And how do we name them, cutie?'' He had an intimating smile that caused Tali to blush even more. He never did that. She was not used to that.  
''Um… well… you… um… name them after battles…'' She couldn't speak freely with him seducing her. Though he knew he couldn't romance Tali, he could atleast tempt her.  
''I could take that pad away from you and we could enjoy the sight of your ships just floating out there. What do you think? Let's just cool off for a few hours.'' He smiled and took the datapad out of her hands and raised his omni-tool. He entered a command that shut down the audio coming in and going out and they moved their chairs closer to the large window. They sat together so close, that any closer is not possible. Tali placed her head on John's shoulder as he placed his right arm around her. They watched the ships slowly drift in space.

**May 7****th****, 2184, 1592 Hours, GST. Neema, CIC.  
**Captain John stepped into the quarian CIC and saw 5 Admirals around a holo-table. Admirals Daro'Xen, Rael'Zorah, Shala'Raan, Zaal'Koris and Han'Gerrel. They started briefing the Captain of his mission.

''Ah, It is good to see you here, Captain. Please, come closer.'' Rael'Zorah ordered with an interested voice. He was interested to see the Captain outside of his hardsuit.  
''We assume you've heard about everything?'' Daro'Xen spoke with her arms crossed and in her usual cold tone.  
''Yeah, I've heard about the abductions and that Cyrene is the last one hit.'' He said while hanging his head down. Raan came and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
''Lost a friend there?'' She asked.  
''Yeah. A Service Chief who I served with once on an Alliance Cruiser.'' He looked into Raan's eyes.  
''We're sorry, but we need you to focus.'' Zaal'Koris interfered, though John noticed that Xen winked at him.  
''Captain, we need you to investigate Cyrene. The Alliance Investigators have gone missing there along with one of our pilgrims – Khera'Gerrel nar Neema – my daughter.'' Gerrel said.  
''Uh-huh. And you all want me to go there all alone and investigate?'' John crossed his arms and asked with a questioning, yet, daring tone.  
''Not entirely alone. The Neema will jump to Cyrene and the Fifth will be ready to assist. You just need a small team to investigate and if you encounter anyone, call in for backup.'' Gerrel explained. ''But if you can, please, find my daughter, Khera.''  
All John could do was salute in a human way and respond with three words.  
''Aye, aye, Admiral.'' He left the CIC and went to Tali's room.

''Knock, knock. Hey Tali.'' He went in the room and saw Tali reading that datapad with the human history magazine in it.  
''Tali, we got our first mission. We're jumping to Cyrene. Pack your… thermal clips.'' He informed Tali who was carried away by human history. But then she woke up from her thoughts.  
''Oh, I'll be at the shuttle bay right away, John.'' She dropped the datapad and went to the shuttle bay.

After an hour of FTL Travel, the Neema jumps in the orbit around Cyrene. John's shuttle goes down to the planet into the colony. He took Reegar, Tali and a quarian sharpshooter named Ren'Shomn vas Defrahnz. In 2 minutes, the shuttle landed and released the team.  
''Ren, set up over on that tower.'' John pointed at a large tower that could overlook the entire colony. ''The rest, stick close.''  
The team was moving through empty buildings and the smell of rotting breakfast. They were moving slowly to be careful and not miss anything. They were moving around until they saw a blue body. Possibly a human.  
''Keelah. What the hell is that?'' Reegar asked John who was leaning over the husk and checking for anything.  
''Reegar, meet the husks. They are synthetically enhanced walking bodies that are controlled by Reapers. And they were put on giant spikes, but… I don't see any Dragon's Teeth here…'' John explained about the husks to Kal'Reegar. John got up and pulled out his M-5 Phalanx, he aimed at the husks head and made sure that it was dead by pulling the trigger.

''Ren, see anything suspicious?'' John asked the sharpshooter.  
''No, sir… wait… Yeah, some movement, It's 200 meters to Northwest from your current location. I'm tracking it right now.'' Ren'Shomn replied.  
''Copy. Moving up two hundred meters North west.'' John aimed his M-96 Mattock that way and ordered the team to move behind him. They moved through abandoned buildings always taking a look outside. The colony was as empty as space without stars, galaxies and other.  
''Captain, on your ten o'clock.'' Reegar informed John as he turned a little to the left and noticed a body in a blue Alliance Navy uniform. John pokes it with the extended barrel of his rifle.  
''This is one of the investigators, check the shoulder patch.'' He keeps poking and after the 16th poke, he is convinced that the Alliance officer is dead.  
''Alliance Naval Investigation.'' Reegar read the patch using his VI translator.  
''Correct. Now we just have to find the bastards who killed this poor fool.'' John informed as he holstered his rifle on his back's magnetic hold.  
''Looks like we found them…'' Reegar whispered silently pointing outside at two unknown life forms. ''…I think those are Collectors.'' John and Tali moved to the window, Tali leaning against the wall while John was crouching below the window. John pulled out his dual Phalanx pistols, though he felt that it was inadequate to use Phalanx heavy pistols as dual. Predators suited that better.  
''Right. I see three more. That means there are five. Ren, you see 'em?'' John observed the situation.  
''Yes, I see two only. I can snipe them off.'' Ren informed through the radio.  
''Good. Do it.'' John whispered on the comms.  
Ren sniped off both of the Collectors and the team picked off the remaining three.  
''Good job Ren.'' John commented but didn't get an answer. ''Ren?'' Suddenly a cracking sound was heard. It was a glass crack. It was heard through the radio. Ren's visor was cracked. And most likely he was killed.  
''Come on, we need to find the rest of the investigation crew. And pick up a few Collector tissue samples.'' John stepped closer to a still alive Collector who was barely breathing. He approached him with his Phalanx pistol and finished him off with a shot in the inner left eye. He cut off a piece of the Collector's skin and placed it in one of his packs around his left arm.  
''Secondary objective complete. Now we have to find those goddamn investigators.'' Suddenly John heard a cracking noise, like a bone crack and turned around. He noticed an Alliance officer walking like a zombie and turning his head slowly facing John. Tali was afraid and ran behind John, she didn't encounter anything like that before. The Officer dropped on his knees.

''Please… you have to… help me…'' The Officer asked.  
''Officer, rank and name.'' John demanded to know his profile.  
''2nd Lieutenant Francis Akitos. Alliance… Naval… GAH!'' He grabbed his head. ''Voices… can't stop… tearing my head…'' He was severely crippled and John aimed his pistol at his head.  
''Soldier, you served the Alliance well. May whatever awaits you after treat you well. Keelah se'lai.'' John finished his speech and shot the Officer.  
''John, you just said 'keelah se'lai' didn't you?'' Tali was wondering why would he use it.  
''I did. And now translate what it means, please. I need to know what it means though.'' John holstered his pistol.  
''It means… by the homeworld I hope to see one day.'' She looked into his visor.  
''Exactly what I want.'' He commented and then looked at his radar showing two unknown objects behind the house they were next to. John went behind and saw two pods that contained two husks, one each.  
''Atleast we know what happened to the investigators. Tertiary objective complete. Now the primary, find Khera'Gerrel nar Neema.'' John looked around but found nothing. He used his omni-tool to extend the radar's range to four kilometers but still nothing. Not a dead quarian body, besides Ren, not anything. It's like she was taken off-world.

''Admiral Gerrel. Khera'Gerrel nar Neema is nowhere to be seen.'' John spoke on his helmet's communicator.  
''Ah… I understand… come back to the ship and we will debrief you later.'' Gerrel didn't sound too happy, he was sad. He did send a shuttle to pick them up, but John wanted to find Ren before leaving.  
''I need to find Ren. He might still be alive, just unable to contact us.'' John was about to run, but he was stopped by Tali who grabbed his hand.  
''Don't leave. What if those things appear while the shuttle is still descending? You're the best one. Besides, he might be dead.'' She was trying to stop him with no success, he won't listen even to his girlfriend.  
''Tali, it's my duty as a soldier of humanity. In the human military, we don't leave anyone behind, that's how we kicked the turian asses on Shanxi.'' But before he broke free, Reegar grabbed his hand.  
''Sir, I cannot allow you to leave.'' John's training didn't allow him to leave a friendly soldier simply lying on the battle field. But Tali was staring in his eyes with hope that he would listen to reason.  
''Fine. I'm not leaving you two. But we'll make a pick up if he's still alive.'' He decided not to go. He was a proud soldier, but he couldn't resist to Tali's cuteness if he'd see her knocked out or heavily wounded, he'd tear apart even the whole Imperial Fleet just to find the one responsible.

''Shuttle inbound, 10 seconds.'' The pilot informed and they waited for the shuttle to land. As soon as they were in, John ordered the pilot to go to the old LZ. As they got there, they saw a lifeless body of Ren. Quarian Designated Marksman of the 5th squad, Ren'Shomn vas Defrahnz was killed in action against these new enemies on Cyrene.

As the pilot ascended up into the orbit, the doors of the shuttle closed and John dropped his helmet on the floor. He was filled with anger over his tactical mistake. He punched the door and left his fist at it. He placed his left hand on his forehead.  
''What was I thinking? You are not bloodthirsty specialists that I am used to command. I shouldn't have left Ren there alone.'' John was blaming himself for Ren's death.  
''John…'' Tali was trying to calm him down.  
''No, Tali. Not this time. His death is on my hands. The blood of a Quarian on my hands. I shouldn't have done that. Was I blind?'' He kept blaming himself.  
''John please!'' Reegar was catching the moment as he was listening to Tali trying to calm his CO down.  
''John! Don't blame yourself! You couldn't have predicted that he would get killed! You couldn't have predicted that someone would climb up to that tower and break his visor or pulling him down. You're simply human. And I'm simply quarian. We are simple organics. We cannot predict, we can only guess.'' She took his hands and placed them around her hips and her back. She wanted to hug him like they did it back in Saren's days. John placed his head on her shoulder, he was angry and sad. His first loss in his first week alive. Tali placed her head on his shoulder. She hugged him harder as if about to cry. But she didn't. Ren was a close friend of hers. From the time before she was a pilgrim. Reegar was just leaning against the other door on the shuttle until the shuttle docked. John and Tali immediately left to their room. John picked up his helmet that was on the floor while he was still on the shuttle. John already took off his chest piece of the hardsuit and when they went inside their room, he removed his gauntlets and boots placing the suit back into the closet. Tali wanted to continue reading, but John lied down on the bed and was trying to get asleep.

Tali finally decided to join him. It was… a hard day. John went over his loss quickly, but Tali lost one of her friends to those damn husks. But John knew that Collectors were abducting them. But before John entered the room 5 minutes ago, he ordered Reegar to deliver the Collector tissue sample as a confirmation of the Collectors. They were behind the abductions. John needed to react. But a new day gives new thoughts. He noticed Tali turning to sleep on her left side and John did the same and placed his right arm around her abdomen. John closed his eyes, but the thought of leaving the quarians at their current level of training would result in more deaths. He had to act.

_**He had to call upon the Interplanetary Combatives Training.**_


	3. Presents and Gifts

**May 9****th****, 2184, 1800 Hours by GST. Neema, Tali's room.**  
John had asked his old ICT Instructor, Anderson, for an advice to train those novice quarians. He was talking to him via omni-tool that transmitted the comm signal through comm buoys.

''Anderson. I need an advice. I need to train a full sized company of FNGs. They couldn't even face a geth unit since that's what the quarians want.'' John was standing in Tali's room. She was sitting on her chair, reading that history magazine, _again_. John was talking to Anderson through his omni-tool.  
''Hm. Sounds like you got your hands full yet again, Captain. You need an obstacle course, a natural one ofcourse. What's the closest planet with a lot of obstacles?'' Admiral Anderson asked John and already started giving tips.  
''Uh, Cyrene. Atleast that's the only one that I know of. And It could be filled with those husks.'' John replied. He didn't know of any other planets nearby. He didn't know any Terminus planet that could be good.  
''That'll do. Cyrene has a lot of obstacles. Next you need a live fire course or atleast team vs. team practice games. Like Team Deathmatch or Capture the Hill or something. For those you need practice slugs. And don't forget about daily exercises like climbing over some large hills or push-ups and pull-ups. I didn't train you 21 hour per day for nothing. Hell, I was getting tired just from yelling at you.'' Anderson laughed as he gave a few advices. ''Alright, Captain, I have to go. Udina must be pissed already. That bastard's never done anything right.'' Anderson cut the link.  
''On that we can agree.'' John agreed with Anderson but only after he cut the link.

John decided to visit Admiral Gerrel on the CIC but before he managed to take a step out of the room, Tali questioned him.  
''Where are you going?'' She asked while still carried away by that history magazine on the datapad.  
''I'm going to visit Admiral Gerrel. Military talk.'' He left the room and was going towards the CIC of the Neema. It was a long walk since the Neema was a full-sized cruiser, yet it was still a bit smaller then the human cruisers. Ofcourse the Neema wouldn't stand up toe-to-toe in an all out battle with an Alliance Cruiser since the Neema lacks the armor plating and Mark III Mass Accelerators that the Stockholm cruisers have, but the Neema could be a great escort for the Cruiser.

After minutes of walking and thinking, he finally reached the CIC. He noticed that Gerrel was walking with a datapad in his hands. Walking nervously.  
''Admiral? Have you got a minute?'' John walked in the CIC as the Admiral nodded for him to come in.  
''Yes. What do you want?'' He threw the datapad on the holo-table and looked directly in John's eyes.  
''I want temporary command over the Neema, sir. It's for training.'' He explained his goal.  
''Ah. And what kind of training might I know, Captain?'' He asked with a cold, distrustful tone.  
''The Fifth Company are a bunch of FNGs. I can improve them with some marine level training that we humans receive when undergoing Hostile Environment Assault Training exercises. And some basic level exercises.'' He explained again and this time Gerrel nodded in agreement.  
''Fine. But for how long?'' The Neema was Gerrel's flagship, so he wanted it back as soon as possible.  
''For a few months, sir.'' John replied with a hopeful look. He wanted the entire ship for his training to serve as orbital support.  
''Alright. But I will be watching your training. Try not to kill any of your troops. I've read about ICT and HEAT for the N force. They result in a 80% possibility of death due to the long hour trainings.'' Gerrel was not pleased, yet he accepted because he knew that the company did need some training indeed.  
''Alright then… let's make a jump for Cyrene. And don't ask Admiral. It's a perfect planet for HEAT training.'' John ordered and the Navigator of the quarian ship immediately plotted a course for Cyrene. When he finished, the ship jumped. It took two hours for the ship to reach the planet's orbit because the Migrant Fleet was already farther away from the planet.

* * *

**May 10****th****, 0001 Hours by GST. Orbit around Cyrene, Neema's shuttle bay.  
**''Alright, newcomers. Today you will feel the heat of human marine training. When you step on the planet, you will become marines. But when you leave it, you will be the Migrant Fleet's finest. I expect each and every one of you to be at your best, for if you are not, you will suffer from dehydration, from loss of oxygen. Please inform me of your condition during training and I will try my best not to get you killed. Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema will oversee your progress. Load into your shuttles men, we move out in two.'' John made a speech, as he finished, Gerrel and John took the shuttle that carried 5th Squad that was under Squad Leader Kal'Reegar vas Rayya's command.

The shuttles transported the marines on the ground, platoon by platoon to the designated LZ which was a very rocky area.  
''Get out marines!'' John yelled at the new marines. He felt like an instructor, like a Drill Sergeant. ''Go, go, go! True marines don't hesitate to jump out of a shuttle before touchdown. Move it ladies!'' John kept yelling until the first platoon was out of the shuttles. The next were Seventh Platoon and Nineteenth Platoon. John did the same with the rest as he did with the first one.

''Alright ladies. This is your first task, cross this canyon without the usage of any modern equipment. Only your arms and legs. You can freely rappel down the cliff if you want, but then you have to do it as fast as possible. Oh and don't worry, you'll have to get back to this side, under some heavy fire.'' He described their first task as he passed an assault rifle to Han'Gerrel.

''Don't worry Admiral, I loaded it with training slugs for when you make a direct hit in someone's suit or mask.'' He explained to the Admiral, but before Gerrel could respond, Prazza started talking.

''Hey, Captain, why aren't you coming with us?'' He said with a hateful voice.  
''Because, newcomer, I already finished it. I did that on Mars and faster than anyone. Now get moving or you're staying without dinner and will be left on this rock until you learn to show some respect to your high ranking officers.'' He looked directly into Prazza's mask by touching with his own fore-head and showing how angry John is.  
''Take your places, ladies!'' John pulled out his Phalanx pistol and aimed it at the air. He also raised his omni-tool with a chronometer activated.  
''Get set!'' He yelled so that all of the 120 marines could hear him without the use of a helmet radio. All the quarians attached their ropes to their belts.  
''Bang!'' He said as he fired off a shot from the pistol and the chronometer automatically activated. The fastest of all was Kerh'Nagas vas Neema. Private Nagas was a promising young soldier along with Squad Leader Reegar…

Kerh'Nagas reached the bottom in two minutes and seventy six seconds. Reegar was second with a score of two minutes and eighty nine seconds. The rest came in ten seconds later and each by a second later after that.

''Good job, ladies. Now get the hell on top of that cliff! Move it, why did you join the Marines if you don't know how to climb? C'mon ladies move it move it!'' He kept yelling the marines trying to give them some moral support… _Heh, moral support._ It was hard to get on top of a cliff so it took the fastest soldier, Kerh'Nagas vas Neema, eighteen minutes to climb. Eighteen, because it was hard to climb on top of a canyon's cliff, especially on Cyrene where the gravity is stronger than usual. When all the newcomers got topside they were already worn out. But it wasn't over.  
''Alright you lazy-ass bastards! Time to get back down under fire. Move it ladies!'' John finished and aimed his assault rifle at the marines, he fired and Gerrel followed him. They were spraying fire on the marines, which gave the marines the combat morale that they needed. They got down two times faster and got up also two times faster. It proved to be a valuable lesson, but as an N7, John wasn't about to go soft on the newcomers, he ordered them to run seventy kilometers. He was softer on them then Anderson was, because John had to run hundred and sixty two kilometers on the Martian surface with full heavy gear. It could've killed him, but with the implants and genetic operations that John passed through after leaving boot camp on Terra Nova made him stronger than the best marines. He could run up to two hundred kilometers without stopping to take a breath in heavy armor and with no inner coolant systems. He was softer on them by two times.

Those newcomers finished those seventy klicks in more than 9 hours. John wasn't going to stop for another hour. He saw the newcomers all worn out, but John decided that it's enough for today and ordered everyone to set up temporary tents on the ground. But before going to sleep, John informed about the next day's task.

''Alright you princesses. Tomorrow live fire range training and Team Deathmatch games. You better be ready or I will kick your sorry asses all by myself!'' He finished and it made Gerrel raise an eyebrow in surprise. He never thought that human instructors were so tough on their soldiers.

''Captain, is this how every instructor acts with their soldiers in your Alliance?'' He questioned John.  
''You kidding? I'm being as careful with them as it's possible without losing the training they are quarians after all. A little too much and the hospital bed awaits them. No offence, but you quarians are not that good fighters as a human marine is. A human marine is worth atleast 4-5 turians or 10-12 quarians.'' John responded to Gerrel with a smirk.  
''Let me tell you an old marine motto – we are few, but we are proud. It holds true to the Alliance marines as we have the smallest marine force in the Galaxy, yet it's the most skilled and proudest force in the Galaxy. We are proud of who we are, the finest soldiers of the Galaxy.'' The Captain stopped, and they were waiting for a new day, most likely sleeping. But John couldn't sleep. He was staring at the sky.

_I feel like a kid again, always staring outside of the window, looking at the stars._He saw stars shooting everywhere. He kept looking at them until the next day came.

* * *

**May 11****th****, 0796 hours, 2184, Cyrene cliffs. Fifth Company campsite.  
**John shot a few rounds into the air waking up the quarian marines.  
''Wake up princesses. We've got no time to waste. Get prepped. Team Deathmatch training, 6 teams against 6 teams. Grab your guns and whatever else you might need.'' John opened his omni-tool's map of the area and placed 2 starting points in a 2 kilometer area with little trees but a lot of rocky cover. The marines divided in 2 platoons consisting of 6 squads each and went to their starting areas. John spoke on the communicators.  
''Alright, today, the ladies become marines. I want you to be on your best, show the others that you are no push-overs. I want to see the best battle out on this sector of the Terminus. Orbital support is not possible. No flashbangs or HEs otherwise you will be ejected out in space. I want a fair battle, rifle vs. rifle, pistol vs. pistol. On my signal, you become your firefight.'' He loaded a flare in his pistol and aimed it in the air.

''Get set, ready…'' He fired the flare. ''…Go! Move it ladies!'' Both platoons were storming each other with training slugs. Admiral Gerrel and John were observing the battle. Gerrel was not impressed, the quarians acted out of an unorganized battle plan, every man for himself.  
''Cover your flanks, don't let them open! Get a plan goddamnit!'' He kept shouting on the communicators until an idea reached his mind.

_I could feed one team pure information and fool the other, let's see how well they do with deception._

''Deception. I feed truth to one, lies to the other. Good luck uncovering the truth.'' But in reality however, John planned to lie to both sides.  
''Fox Platoon, enemy moving up from your right flank through those trees.'' He informed Reegar's and Prazza's platoon. Prazza responded by moving two of his men to strengthen the right flank. He fell for the bait.

''Alright… uh… Wolf Platoon, enemy is weak at your left. Rush in.'' He informed Kerh's platoon which caused Kerh to move a fire team from his middle to his right and ordering it to assault. He saw through, smart kid. But when John turned his eyes towards Fox, he saw Reegar moving 3 men into his left, they were ordered to protect it. Reegar wasn't so bad, he saw through but Prazza fell through the hole of deception.

''Alright. Fox, enemy approaching through the middle behind those rocks. Wolf, enemy approaching through your middle.'' Reegar immediately thought that the enemy is approaching from the flanks but Prazza ordered his entire team into a trap which eliminated him and his team because of his mistake. _Goddamn bastard, he couldn't have fallen for a lie two times straight. Even idiots see through._

''End! Wolf platoon won due to Prazza's idiocy. He ordered his entire squad into a trap made by Wolf, thus causing Reegar's unit to fail miserably.'' John was not impressed, he got the feeling that he is training two smart ones and a single idiot who shouldn't rely on intel that much. And that feeling was true. John had to intensively yell and train the marines for months until January. If those marines were humans, they'd be N5s already. But quarians can't reach N6 and N7 due to their immune system problems. But they had to stop in January because Freedom's Progress was abducted along with its 900,000 population.

* * *

**January 19****th****, 2185, 0789 Hours by GST. Neema's Shuttle Bay.  
**''Alright, you passed. You're not ladies anymore, you're fully evolved quarian marines. If you guys were humans, you'd be N5s. Only two were worthy to reach N7 by my category of experience and loyalty. Kal'Reegar vas Rayya and Kerh'Nagas vas Neema. Congratulate them be-…'' The Captain was disturbed by Admiral Gerrel who whispered to him some vital info.  
''Captain, Freedom's Progress is occupied, 912,810 humans are gone. These attacks are getting closer to the flotilla.'' After saying the exact amount of abducted humans, it made John drop onto his knees and drop the datapad that was in his hand. He was shocked.  
_Damn them! Damn those Collectors! Damn them all!_ He was looking at the ground and breathing hard, likely stress. One of the marines asked.  
''Captain, what's going on.'' He made John look back on his quarian subordinates.  
''Freedom's Progress… 912,810 lost, abducted.'' John got up slowly. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do. But he also knew that there was a quarian pilgrim there. ''Also… Veetor'Nara was there… damn Collectors.''  
The entire company was shocked and started talking with each other.  
''We need to get Veetor out. We'll signal when you'll leave.'' Gerrel left.  
''Dismissed, marines.'' John left and went straight to his room.

John went inside the room and noticed Tali doing something on her omni-tool. John took a seat near her.  
''Hey, Tali. What's up?'' He asked her while she was still playing with her omni-tool.  
''Oh… nothing, just… ah forget it.'' She was trying to find her way out of a conversation but she didn't know that she locked herself in it.  
''Just... what?'' John kept asking as he was already examining Tali's body.  
''It's just that… we haven't well… you know.'' She turned off her omni-tool and turned to John.  
''I know… what?'' John was not going to give up that easily.  
''I want you John, here right now, but it seems that every day you're too busy. Always trying to improve someone else but not us both.'' She was sad, and also lovesick since John couldn't romance her in a few months.  
''You know, I've got some hours free.''  
''Really?'' She bounced up on her tiptoes on the floor and John nodded in agreement.  
''I... um… need to… get my… herbal supplements… and you should too… Xen told me that if you digest anything dextro-focus… um… you could die…'' She was talking in short, abrupt sentences trying to stop herself from being shy before romancing her human boyfriend but he stopped her.  
''We don't need them. You've adapted, and so have I.'' He interrupted her trip to her closet that contained her herbal supplements, anti-biotics and anti-histamines.  
''But…''  
''We don't need them.'' John and Tali sat on the bed and John removed her mask revealing her beautiful face and her bright eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she forced him down on the bed and started kissing on lips. She started taking off her suit. John took off his shirt and dropped it somewhere near the bed. She had total domination over John's body. She leaned closer to him until their bodies touched. Tali was definitely lovesick as John was training those marines since May. But then Tali remembered… John's birthday is tomorrow. She almost let John take over control but her powerful legs held him in place. Her hand was slowly sliding along his neck down to his chest and then slowly reaching for his crotch. Her hand stood there as they kissed. She thought that they couldn't do that right now so she raised her hand back up to his abdomen and then to his chest.

_Huh? And I thought she'd try and take off my pants._ John thought _Maybe she's just a little too shy right now for that.  
_That's exactly what Tali wanted.  
Not wanted… _needed._But she couldn't do it. She was too shy for that.

''Come on, Tali. Let's do it this way.'' He grabbed her behind her back and pulled her down, her crotch touching his. She was reassured that nothing bad would happen. She started running along his pelvis and eventually she stopped kissing as she bit her lip from the temptation. Eventually she tore off her entire enviro-suit revealing her gray skin. John was tempted even more than ever. She re-started kissing John. She could feel the pleasant feeling that she had from her human boyfriend.

John's fears and worries disappeared as he was being carried away by what he was doing with Tali. John and Tali were bursting in love to each other as their hormones suddenly took over them. Tali was afraid, but now she is the one controlling the act. Their hormones were literally yelling at them. It was the beginning of Tali's first sexual experience and with a human.

* * *

**Rayya, Conclave Chambers.**  
Shala'Raan, Daro'Xen and Rael'Zorah were discussing future steps.  
''I hope you two know anything about the human ship heading this way, to the Valhallan Threshold.'' Rael demanded.  
''Yes, it's a present for Captain John's birthday and his 11th year of service within the Navy. It's from Admiral Steven Hackett of the human Fleet.'' Raan explained and caught Xen's immediate attention.  
''Ah, so when is his birthday anyway?'' Daro'Xen asked Shala'Raan as Raan knew all that she needs to know about the Captain.  
''Tomorrow, 20th January. By human history, it's a very important date for some human nations.'' Raan explained and Xen immediately left the room.  
''Where's she going to?'' Rael asked while looking at Xen leaving the Chambers to the shuttle bay.  
''Maybe she wants to congratulate the Captain on his birthday. After all, she was the one who rebuilt him. I believe he deserves a greet from his guardian angel as the humans call them.'' Raan explains as she is the one on the flotilla who knows the most about humans.

* * *

**January 19****th****, 2185, 1994 Hours by GST. Rayya's docking cradle bay.  
**Xen was leaning against a wall and observing a human ship approaching. It was a cruiser-weight vessel. It was one of those new Stockholm-class ships that Xen saw while watching the news channel of the Alliance. She was particularly interested in the load of technology stored on the Stockholm-class Cruisers. But she noticed that the ship had no name. By human tradition, each ship must have a name on it and its Naval Hull Type designation along with a number. But by closer examination she saw that designation but she didn't find a name. She thought that the name was to be given by John. She wanted to get onboard that ship.

* * *

**January 20****th****, 2185, 0894 Hours by GST.** **Neema, Tali's room.**  
John and Tali were sleeping. Tali had her head placed over John's shoulder next to his neck and John had his right hand right underneath her just a little lower then her back. Suddenly the omni-tool on John's right hand came to life. It was a call from Admiral Raan. It was… _a video call_. John knew he had to get dressed quickly. He put on both pants and then his shirt. Only then he could answer Raan's call.  
''Captain. It's good to see that you are awake. Please, come down to the shuttle bay.'' Raan ended the call.

John put on his boots but his haste awakened Tali who was dreaming about her homeworld. She was dreaming about the house that her father promised to build her.  
''Huh… John… you're leaving again?'' She said while still being partially asleep.  
''No. Raan called me down to the shuttle bay. I think it must be important.'' He explained as he raced towards the door.  
''Not this time. I'm coming with you, my love.'' She said as she got up and dressed her enviro-suit on.  
_Did she just say... my love? Huh… She usually was too shy to freely say that. Or was it just me._  
As she placed her mask on she noticed John's awkward look.  
''What? What's wrong?'' She asked while still putting her mask on.  
''You said… 'my love'?'' He asked awkwardly.  
''Yes, and I will say it many more times.'' She smiled as she took his hand and walked out of the room.

They were walking towards the shuttle bay. When they reached it, Raan was already waiting for them.  
''Ah, so my little Tali decided to come along?'' Raan asked.  
''Yes, auntie Raan. This time I wouldn't stay in that room alone.'' She explained her goal.  
''Ah, then we have no time to waste.'' Raan finished as she pushed the two inside the shuttle and stepped in it herself. The shuttle departed the Neema and was racing towards the Rayya. It docked at Rayya's docking bay, where they stepped out and went towards the docking cradles.

''Captain… I believe this would impress you. We know you like to… 'blow shit up with big guns' as you humans say it.'' She said the human saying with a poor human accent as she led them towards the blacked out docking cradle. There was something massive behind it.  
''It arrived just last night.'' Xen explained who was leaning against a wall.  
''What arrived?'' John asked Xen.  
''Oh, you'll see.'' Raan answered instead of Xen.

Lights started appearing across a white hull with blue stripes. They were periodically activating from the front of that object revealing it to John's eyes. It was an Alliance Stockholm-class Cruiser. The lights were flickering to life across the entire hull of the ship, first showing the main decks of it, then the angled wings revealing an array of weapons and architecture. John was standing there with his jaw dropped down. The lights were appearing even over the Hull designation revealing it.

_HAC-1 as in Systems Alliance 'Heavy Attack Cruiser – 1'._

John's jaws were dropped, the quarians, though, seemed impressed too but they never thought that John would be this impressed. Tali then commented.  
''Why are you looking at him so awkwardly? He likes human starships more than any other.'' She said defending him while he regains himself. He can't do it easily because he has never seen a ship this perfect. Perfect combination of firepower and beauty. Tali then approached John and asked.  
''How should we name her?''  
''SSV…'' he was trying to find a perfect name.  
''How about… SSV New York.'' Tali said and gained an even more surprised look from John.  
''Perfect…'' He said slowly while looking awkwardly at almost everything.  
''Excellent. Now that the ship's name is chosen, we may congratulate you, Captain.'' Shala'Raan was giving him a small box. John took it and stared at it.  
''Open it.'' She was smiling behind her mask she knew that present would be adequate for him.

John opened it and saw two weapons. Those were two Predator pistols that he always carried. His favorite pistols, Rex and Lexi. Rex being the male and Lexi being the female.  
''Wow… I… my best guns… thanks…'' He found a note that had text on it.

_Captain John,  
You are a good friend to the quarian people. The best friend to us. We cannot repay you for that level of respect, but we can always welcome you back between us, the quarian people. May the stars keep you safe.  
Keelah se'lai.  
Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay._

''Thanks, Admiral Raan.'' He thanked Raan for her gifts.  
''Please, just call me auntie Raan.'' She replied with a smile on her face.  
''I'll try to work on that, auntie Raan.'' He smiled back and then Xen approached him from the left side.  
''Here Captain, take this. I won't need it anymore.'' She passed him a necklace. It was made on Earth in 2160. It was possible that she acquired it during her Pilgrimage. He took the necklace. He noticed that it was similar to the one he had now, a silver heart at the bottom. He placed it inside his storage pack. And Daro'Xen hugged him  
''Congratulations on your 29th birthday, Captain.'' This act got the attention of Shala'Raan and Tali. Though Raan knew that Xen was heartbroken from her Pilgrimage, she didn't think that Xen would do something like that anytime soon. She released John who was looking awkward yet again.  
''Captain, I have a question. Will you take me aboard the New York?'' Xen wanted to get onboard that ship. ''I could provide you with the very best scientific solutions that could improve your ship.''

''Welcome aboard, Daro.'' The way he said 'Daro' made her drop a tear behind her mask that no one noticed. Xen was heartbroken but who did it, she didn't want to say. She was always engulfed in her research on a new weapon against the geth.  
''Captain, I understand that you need a full crew. We might be able to give you some 126 specialists excluding Xen's team.'' Raan offered John a full crew.  
''I can always use the extra hands on deck. I accept your offer. I just need to pack my stuff on the Neema. Tali, you coming?'' He turned his attention towards Tali. She was thinking what to give to John on his birthday. Eventually she answered. ''Sure.''

It took some time for John and Tali to pack their stuff, but when they came back, the SSV New York's crew was already filled. John's Fifth Company was also loaded in along with the already added marine detail of the Systems Alliance. When they boarded, the quarian EVA teams had already placed the New York's name on it. John went inside the CIC. It was huge. It was about 150 meters in length discounting the communications room and the War Room that was built on every Cruiser, and it was similar to the Normandy SR-1's CIC. There were crew members all around it. Quarians and humans were already co-operating. John noticed Kal'Reegar already onboard. He was particularly interested in the armament of the ship so he was walking around the gunnery stations. John kept observing the starship until an Alliance Communications Specialist approached him.

''Captain Hunter? My name is Communications Specialist Elizabeth Davidson. I will be your yeoman and comms manager.'' The young female saluted to her new CO. She was barely 20 but it seems like she never had the taste of warfare.  
''Slow down specialist. By the way, you can call me simply Captain.'' John replied and saluted back. ''At ease.''  
''Thank you sir.'' She left to her station but before she left, she added a few more words.  
''Captain, you can check your messages in your private terminal. Also, I believe Admiral Hackett wishes to talk with you on the vidcomm.'' She left to her terminal.  
''Tali, find the Captain's Cabin and get Reegar to help you carry our stuff in it. Have to take the call.'' He was in a hurry. It took him about a half a minute to get to the comm room. Admiral Hackett was already waiting.

''Congratulations Captain. This is my gift to you. I hope you like it.'' Admiral Hackett crossed his arms and smiled.  
''Are you kidding, sir? This ship is the best.'' He commented on the New York.  
''Glad that you like it. This particular ship costed the Navy a pretty penny. 29 billion just for the innovative hull, 49 more for the equipment and shielding and the dual cores. It's a birthday gift from me. Well, I have to go now. Take care of what you have to do. And give my best regards to your quarian girlfriend.''  
''What...? How did you…?'' Hackett just slightly laughed as he ended the QEC Comms.

_How did he find out? Oh… right he must've seen her hold my hand back when I woke up for the first time.  
_  
John walked back to the CIC where the Galaxy map and the ship's holo-table was located.  
''Specialist, open the intercom. I have an announcement to make.'' The specialist then tapped a few buttons.  
''Active, Captain.'' She reported.

''Welcome, humans and quarians, aboard the Systems Alliance Space Vehicle New York. The most advanced human cruiser built. But this ship is not the most advanced for nothing. We have a mission. That mission is to stop the Collectors. They've already taken more than a million humans. It is our job to stop them. And we must also serve the Migrant Fleet with some problems. But know this, right now, we will jump to Freedom's Progress and investigate. I want everyone at the ready. I declare readiness level two across the ship.'' John pressed a button and it stopped the intercom.  
''Navigator, plot a course for Freedom's Progress. We have a quarian to find there.'' He shouted across the CIC to reach the Navigator.  
''Aye, sir.'' The Navigator then ran to his computer and calculated the course.

John was walking to the science lab that was on the CIC. It was to the opposite of the Conference Room's entrance. The Conference room also lead to the War Room and ultimately the comm room. He went inside the Science Lab which was occupied by Daro'Xen and 70% of her crew. The other 30% were in the medical deck which was Deck 4. The Cruiser had atleast 11 Decks including the Captain's Cabin. The CIC is Deck 3 and the Main Battery is Deck 2. Deck 11 contains the shuttle bay that has the Mako IFVs, F-61A Trident fighters and Kodiak shuttles along with the lower armory.

''I see you've settled in well enough, Daro.'' He smirked as he went inside the Science Lab as noticed the quarians already at work developing new armor layers or finding ways to increase GARDIAN battery efficiency against other ships.  
''Indeed. Your ship is truly impressive. I don't regret leaving the Moreh. I found some truly impressive weapons on your ship. Here's the list.'' She gave John a datapad with the Cruisers armament.

* * *

_Systems Alliance made Mark III Mass Accelerator Cannon 2184  
Systems Alliance made Mark IV Mass Accelerator/Rapid Accelerator 2184  
GARDIAN Infrared/Ultraviolet clusters (24 clusters)  
Javelin torpedo tubes (4 front – 8 on each side)  
Systems Alliance made Mark VIII Missile Launch systems (2 on front – 6 on sides)  
Side mounted ship-to-ship Mass Accelerator cannons (14 per side)_

Armor  
Ultra High Quality Ablative Armor with titanium underplating.

Propulsion  
Antiproton thrusters (4 thrusters at the back of the ship)  
Fusion Plant (2 units)  
H-Fuel cells (4 units)  
Cruiser Drive Core (2 units)

Sensor systems  
LADAR  
Radar  
Thermals scan device  
Visual scan device  
Radio detectors

* * *

He finished reading the full list of the ship's systems and armament. John was impressed. He gave the datapad back to Xen.  
''Carry on, Daro. Let me know if you need anything.'' He left the Science Lab and went to the elevator. He carefully read the descriptions of the Decks.

_Deck One: Captain's Cabin  
Deck Two: Main Battery  
Deck Three: Combat Information Center  
Deck Four: Medical Deck  
Deck Five: Observation Deck (Contains lounges)  
Deck Six: Crew Deck/Upper Armory  
Deck Seven: Training Deck  
Deck Eight: Storage Deck  
Deck Nine: Engineering Deck (Contains the fusion plants, H-fuel cells and Cruiser drive cores)  
Deck Ten: Fighter Bay  
Deck Eleven: Shuttle/Tank Bay and Secondary/Lower Armory_

John clicked Deck One and the elevator brought him up there in a few seconds. It was a fast elevator, he liked it. As soon as it reached Deck One, John stepped out and opened his Cabin's doors. He saw Tali. Her mask was off. John noticed that there was a decontamination chamber between the Cabin and the Elevator. Hackett must've ordered to build it.

_Got to admit, the old man's got some nice pair of eyes._John chuckled as he thought about Hackett.

''Hey, John. This ship is even better then the Normandy. Two drive cores and two fusion plants! This is a dream come true for a quarian like me!'' She was jumping on her tippy toes, the way John loved it.  
''Look they've got display cases built in. This one is filled with water and those can have models. Your models.'' She was exploding from the impressive cruiser that she was going to live in now.  
''Hey, hey. Calm down. I don't want to see you explode from the wonders of this vessel. I just came up to enjoy the bed.'' John finished as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and laid down observing the open window that revealed the quarian ships. ''Heh. I am just joking. I didn't came up just for the bed.'' He observed and noticed a display case that holds an entire set of alcoholic drinks. From French wine and Thessian wine all the way to turian liquor and quarian liquor. There was also a large table and a corner couch built in. It was made of leather. There was also a single large closet that could hold a lot of outfits. Tali already stored some enviro-suit types in there. _Would be funny to see her in one of my outfits though. Damn, I don't even have anything non-Alliance based._

''We should go shopping one day.'' He got sat on the edge of the bed turned to Tali to say that. He was looking confused because he has never said that, _never._  
''Really? You could use some new clothes. Wearing the same human military outfit every day is not that good.'' She was still walking around her and John's new room. It seems that she already placed the model ships where they need to be, in the display cases. There was also a built in shower with a toilet. Meanwhile, the Navigator on the Intercom said.  
''Sir, we're going to have to make a full check on every one of our systems. We will be at Freedom's Progress in 28 hours.'' The Intercom was turned off then.

''Ah. Some time to rest then.'' He got up and went to his private terminal checking his bank account status.

_Name: John  
Last Name: N/A  
Bank Account ID: 7725-2174  
Bank status: Active  
Balance: 1,052,856 credits in storage._

_Hm. Pretty fine, looks like I wasn't cheated._

Tali was still carrying around John's ID tags. John already forgot the service number.  
''Hey Tali, you like my ID tags? I haven't seen you take them off. Even yesterday evening.'' He smiled and crossed his arms, leaning against the display case's wall. Reminding her of yesterday made her blush.  
''Yes… infact… I like them…'' She was still blushing when John was staring at her from the middle of the Cabin.  
''Would you atleast name my serial number? I need to write it down.'' He activated his omni-tool and opened a notepad.  
_''__2001-AN-2973''_She read the carefully engraved numbers as John added that to his omni-tool's notepad and shut off his omni-tool.  
''So, Tali. Tell me, how was yesterday?'' He was grinning like if he wants to do it again.  
''It was… worth everything.'' She smiled as she looked up to the upper window while sitting on the edge of the bed.  
''Yeah, because you forced me down.'' He walked next to her to take a seat near her. He sat almost a 2 centimeters from her and he put his hand on her right thigh. She immediately looked down and then into John's eyes. He was interested in a round two.  
''Um… what…?'' She was blushing again.  
''Oh… forget about it.'' He started thinking about something.  
_When is Tali's birthday?_

''Tali, when's your birthday? You've never told me that.'' She looked into John's eyes and then leaned closer to him so that she can put her head on his shoulder.  
''It's in 20th March, I was born five years and 2 months after you were if I know you right.'' She smiled.  
''You know me better than anyone, except my mother. Wait, you know me better than anyone, that's for sure.'' He smiled back at her. They both lied down on the bed watching some quarian ships pass by. There was silence for an hour until Tali finally decided to say something.

''And I also know that you won't resist me, will you?'' John checked the time _1892 Hours GST._  
''Ofcourse I won't resist you, beautiful. But we should do this quick, I am feeling a little tired today.'' He informed her of his current state. He was not happy about that, but there was nothing he could do. He turned his head to the left, facing Tali who placed her forehead on his already. Then her lips were reaching for his, slowly they touched and started their job, kissing. This time Tali was being more passionate than before, likely she was already getting used to this. Tali kept kissing John until she decided to allow him to sleep. She stopped kissing and moved her lips a centimeter away from his but keeping her forehead touching his. She could do this forever.

There was no one in the flotilla who was this caring to Tali. Not even her father or her closest friends were this friendly, caring and romantic to Tali as John. Except for auntie Raan who always tried to keep an eye over her, making sure that she doesn't get in trouble, but John was different. He allowed her everything that she wants to do. He didn't restrict anything.  
John loves Tali more than anything in the Universe. He would do anything to keep her happy.

John then took off his uniform and dropped his boots near the bed. He put a blanked on the bed and then lied down covering himself with the blanket. Tali was lying down next to him making sure that he falls asleep as she has some stuff to do. But she thought everything over and decided to take off her enviro-suit and sleep with John. They went asleep while the ship was running basic tests. They still had to wait 26 and a half hours until the ship finally can reach Freedom's Progress.

* * *

**Here's a friendly tip before you read the part in listed as January 20th. Find 'The Normandy Reborn' on YouTube or if you have it on PC, but don't play it already, just read the story until the part that says that the shuttle is taking them to the Rayya's docking bay where a large object is clouding the large window. Then play it for a better feeling of the ship being revealed.**


	4. Freedom's Progress

**January 21****st****, 2185, 0569 Hours by GST. Alliance Cruiser New York, Captain's Cabin  
**Tali couldn't sleep the night, she was thinking about Veetor. He was a nervous quarian, always worrying. He never liked the crowds, but Freedom's Progress is a crowded colony. She was also thinking about John's birthday, he didn't get to celebrate it like a human would, and he didn't get a gift from herself.

_I need to give him something… but what? Ah, I want to visit Engineering._

She put on her enviro-suit but before she put her mask on, she leaned over John and placed a kiss on his forehead. ''_Sleep well.''_She whispered and put her mask on leaving the Cabin and down to Engineering, Deck Nine. When the elevator stopped at the Engineering Deck, she noticed two Alliance marines standing on guard duty at either side of the elevator. She shrugged and went to the dual-core that was at the back of the Deck. She was surprised. Shepard once told her that a Tantalus is the most silent drive core, but this one doesn't even give out a sound. Tali was used to the loudness of the Migrant Fleet, but this ship is just amazing. When she reached the dual-core, she noticed that the cores were two large balls on either side of the deck connected by a large pipe on the floor.

An Engineer approached her and he saluted to her.  
''Ma'am, welcome aboard the New York.''  
''Why are you calling me 'ma'am?' And why are you saluting to me?'' She was confused, usually people salute to their higher ranking officers and call them 'sir' or 'ma'am' but Tali was just a quarian, she was no human Commander or Captain.  
''Didn't you know, ma'am? Captain Hunter made you the ship's XO and the Chief Engineer. So, welcome aboard ma'am.'' The Ensign saluted and then returned back to his post near the propulsion system control console number one.

_How did he? Ah… I wonder where did he learn to be so tricky._ She was thinking with a smile as she approached the middle section of the Core Room. She noticed that there was a console on the railing, similar to the Normandy's only this one is larger. She clicked on the buttons and saw the drive core Mass Effect field output. The field is strong enough to land the ship even on Dekuuna, the elcor homeworld. She also noticed that the ship generates enough power to properly power two dreadnoughts with high-output electrical systems and weapons. She was more impressed than being on the SSV Normandy SR-1. She thought that she could fortify the New York's shields but then she decided that she would go down to the Fighter Bay. John loved F-61A Trident fighters that were fast, nimble, and heavily armored to the teeth. When she exited she was greeted by a company of Alliance marines that stopped whatever they were doing and saluted to her. She adapted and saluted back… _atleast tried her beast to repeat the salute that the humans have._

''Dismissed.'' She said, as she tried to repeat the same word that John always used to allow the soldiers to get back to their jobs or whatever other they were doing. She then took a walk around the bay, examining the fighters. They were so compact, yet they carried 30mm rapid fire mass accelerated guns and even Javelin torpedoes along with ablative armor. Even the glass was reinforced. The pilot could see through it, but the ones looking in couldn't see anything but a black glass cockpit. She noticed that every Alliance fighter has a special helmet with a large yellow glass visor that displays everything that the pilot needs. The humans are truly technological super-species.

Tali wanted to take a fighter out for a little ride, but unfortunately, she didn't know how to pilot anything. She knew engines better than any other  
Alliance Engineer or any other Quarian Machinist. Finally, Tali decided to go up to Deck Three and see to the progress of the tests.

* * *

**0956 Hours by GST.  
**John woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He stretched his arms out as he noticed that Tali's spot was empty, she was not there. He smiled and whispered to himself _''Workaholic.'' _He got up and went to his closet where all his uniforms were placed. He decided to put on his Alliance Officer's dress blues with his peaked cap that he preferred over a beret or a simple cap. His cap had an eagle with stretched out wings that stands for an Alliance Captain. It was a golden Eagle and on the eagle's chest was an Alliance Navy's symbol and leaf-shaped embellishments on his visor of the cap. He got dressed quickly and then went out the door. He went inside the elevator and pressed on Deck Three, the CIC. When the elevator reached Deck Three, John stepped out and noticed Tali leaning on the railing at the Galaxy Map. An Ensign passed by and noticed the Captain in his blue uniform.  
''Ten-hut!'' The Ensign saluted and totally blew away John's element of surprise. The entire bridge crew turned to salute the Captain, even Tali turned but she didn't salute, she walked towards him in a very womanly way, though no one paid much attention to that, John decided to shout out so that the crewmen can stop staring at him ''Dismissed.''

''Tali, I never thought I'd see you at the Galaxy Map.'' He said to Tali while walking up to the Galaxy map and leaning with his back against the railing.  
''And I never expected to see you with that shiny bird on your hat.'' She observed the eagle, not knowing what it exactly is.  
''It's an eagle. It lives on Earth. The full name is 'bald eagle.''' John is explaining to Tali ''It's used as the Captain's insignia in the Alliance Navy.'' He then turned around and placed his hands on the railing.  
''What's with those goddamn tests? I want the ship to be at Freedom's Progress, now!'' John demanded an answer from the Navigator.  
''Sir, we're ready to go, just give the word.'' John nodded silently saying _'yes' _and the Navigator then plotted a course to the Mass Relay. The ship left the flotilla as Tali was looking at the portside window seeing the fleet getting smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared from sight. The ship entered within the Relay's 'jump range' and it threw the ship to the other relay. Luckily, only 3 relays were separating the Fleet from Progress. So it took only two hours to get to Progress.

* * *

**1204 Hours by GST. Orbit around Freedom's Progress.**  
Tali and John were leaving the CIC.  
''Navigator Lee, take over the ship while we're gone.'' John told the Navigator.  
''Aye aye.'' He saluted and went to the Galaxy Map.

Tali stepped in the elevator first and was waiting for John to get in, and then she pressed Deck Eleven. John decided to have a second and third pair of his armor down in the bays, that's why he didn't choose to go up to Deck One.

The elevator reached the bottom, Deck Eleven. John stepped out and walked towards the armor locker while Tali went to the weapons locker and selected a M-23 Katana along with an M-6 Carnifex. She liked the Carnifex and its high stopping power. While Tali was selecting her weapons, John was already in full combat gear.

_Capacitor Chestplate (Kassa Fabrication) along with a Shield Harness  
Asymmetrical Defense Layer shoulder pads  
N7 Greaves with ammo packs around the left thigh  
N7 Gauntlets with off-hand ammo packs_

That is John's armor. John took along with him a M-96 Mattock assault rifle, M-97 Viper sniper rifle and his two lucky pistols, Rex and Lexi.  
''Prazza, get in the shuttle or I will throw a grenade under your feet.'' He shouted at Prazza as he put on his N7 Breather Helmet that he usually preferred to wear.  
''Uh, fine.'' Prazza jumped in the shuttle with his squad of 9 quarian marines. Tali was the next to get in and John was the last to get in. The shuttle's doors closed and the large hangar doors opened. The shuttle bay's doors opened the same way the Normandy's doors open. But the fighter bay was still sealed. The shuttle took off and left the ship, speeding towards the surface of Progress. It took only 4 minutes for the shuttle to reach the surface and drop the team.

''Alright, start searching for any traces of Veetor.'' John ordered the marines to start searching for any traces of a quarian inside an enviro-suit.  
''But what about survivors?'' A marine fire team leader asked.  
''There are no survivors on this rock! Cyrene was abducted clean. Do you think this rock will have anyone left?'' He explained to the marine who then bit his tongue apparently.  
''Understood, Captain.'' The FT Leader then started walking around when he encountered a LOKI Mech.  
''Mech!'' He yelled out shortly before being shot. His suit suffered six shots right into his body. He dropped on the ground as John rushed into cover pulling out his pistols.

The mechs slowly reached the marines.  
''Open fire!'' John ordered as they began firing on LOKI and FENRIS mechs along with Alliance Defense Drones. It was pretty easy to take out VI-run mechs since they don't have the strength of armor as the geth do. After the mechs were all wiped out and the drones overloaded, the team moved up to a colonial house. They got in there and sealed the doors. They heard mechs trying to get in. Prazza and his men were discussing further strategy.  
''I'm gonna go and check out the terrain ahead. Tali take over.'' John said as he went out the other way and saw over all the houses ahead of him. He noticed a large warehouse that was sealed. But he heard shouts inside the house and turned back.

''Prazza, the Captain said that I can handle this!'' Tali shouted at Prazza to stop.  
''Yes, the Captain's little love toy can do whatever she wants but doesn't want to shoot Cerberus bastards.'' Prazza somehow found out about Tali's romance with John.  
''Prazza, put those weapons down!'' She shouted again.  
''Fine, but I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus bastards.'' He lowered his M-8 Avenger.

Tali turned to face the human trio.  
''Shepard… is that you?'' She asked looking directly into the human wearing the black N7 armor without a helmet.  
''Yes, Tali. It's me.'' It was Commander Shepard.  
''Alright so…'' John came in the house and looked directly into Shepard and his two Cerberus henchmen. ''… what the hell? Shepard?'' He was as surprised as Tali to see their old Commander alive.  
''John! Good to see you here.'' Shepard observed John as he said.  
''Shepard, look out! Cerberus bastards behind you!'' He aimed his guns but Shepard protected them by staying in front of them.  
''No, John. We're not here to cause trouble. We're here to find any hints of attack.'' Shepard explained.  
''Fine, but If I see them aiming a gun directly at me, or one millimeter from me, I will blow their heads up.'' He holstered his pistols.  
''Uh-huh. Alright, so why are you here, and how did you get to work with quarians, John?'' He asked both, Tali and John.  
''We're looking for Veetor'Nara on this planet.'' He answered before Tali could.  
''Veetor's got problems. He's very shy in front of people… and uhh…'' Tali tried to explain but couldn't find the words.  
''She means that he's unstable. Combine that with damage to his CO2 scrubbers, and that he's probably delirious.'' Prazza interfered.  
''We should find him together.'' A Cerberus operative suggested.  
''Yeah, sure, traitor. We should divide in two teams, Shepard you keep your own and I take mine.'' John already developed a plan but addressed the Cerberus Operative as a traitor. John recognized the black-skinned male. It was Jacob Taylor. He knew about him since he was a Corsair.  
''Alright. Keep in radio contact.'' Shepard said as the quarians left with John.  
''Yeah, yeah.'' John left.

* * *

They were running to the warehouse but then suddenly encountered resistance from Alliance rocket drones. They were quickly overloaded and shot down. They continued but slower this time. Tali and John were at the head of the team and suddenly Prazza fired a concussive shot on John, lowering his kinetic barriers and then knocked him out with the butt of his rifle on John's head. He also locked Tali in a closet and took his team to the warehouse. Tali tried contacting Shepard.

''Shepard, Prazza knocked John out and locked me in a closet. They're heading to the warehouse. They want to get to Veetor before you do.'' Tali explained on her mask's communicator. John slowly woke up. He shook his head a few times to lose the concussion and heard Tali's voice inside a closet. He got up and placed his hands on the closet and tore the door open creating a way for Tali to get out.  
''Why thank you, John.'' She thanked John and winked at him.  
''We should get to Prazza right now.'' John said and earned a nod from Tali. They were running towards the warehouse where they got in before the doors closed. Shepard was nearing the warehouse.

''Shepard, if you get your men into cover, I can open the doors for you. Be careful, though. Prazza activated a heavy mech. It's tearing our squad apart!'' Tali said as she opened the Warehouse doors and let Shepard's team in as she ran inside a house. John was on the opposite house waiting for a clear shot. He noticed Shepard firing on the YMIR Mech and his Operatives using biotics and overload on it. John finally saw its weak spot, the middle section of its spine. He fired on it with his Mattock and threw in a frag grenade into that slot, completely blowing up the mech and allowing Shepard a passage to Veetor. Shepard ran into the warehouse control room and saw Veetor in there. John didn't know what Shepard was doing but saw Tali running up there while he was patching up a quarian female marine. She was the only female marine to survive the mech. She was shot three times in the abdomen and two times in her right thigh. John applied medi-gel on her, very carefully. He knew that a slightest mistake would make the medi-gel useless on where he applied it.

_If only Tali had taught me how to heal a quarian. Only thing she taught me is how to close my ears properly while she is having an orgasm. Even that was as beautiful as her, only a little too loud._John smirked while he thought, but still he tried to remain as calm as possible. He finally finished applying the medi-gel and the female tried to get up.

''Stay down, you need to rest, you've made me proud. You know how to fight gunfire wounds.'' He placed his hand on her shoulder while ordering to stay down.  
''Y-yes.'' She was still in pain but the pain was lowering because John applied the medi-gel correctly. John noticed Shepard and his team leaving and Tali coming down with Veetor and into the house that he and the wounded quarian female marine were in.  
''Is that Veetor?'' John turned around looking at Veetor but asking Tali. His visor was scanning Veetor's suit and the built in VI told him that his CO2 scrubbers were damaged._  
_''Veetor'Nara, meet your new friend, Captain John of the SSV New York.'' Veetor was nervous he was looking around for threats. John got up showing his tall height. It must've scared Veetor because John was taller than Tali by atleast 15 centimeters, maximum being 20cm. Veetor was shorter by Tali so it scared him.

''Hey, hey. Veetor, don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm you.'' He passed a hand to Veetor. He slowly and unsurely took it and they shook hands. John then contacted the SSV New York.  
''Ground Team to New York, send a shuttle down by the warehouse. Veetor has been found.''  
''Roger that, Hunter. Shuttle Two is aweigh.'' The shuttle was sent and it quickly arrived near the warehouse.  
''Tali, you take Veetor, I'll take her.'' John ordered and he picked up the quarian marine on his hands and went to the shuttle, placing her on a seat while the shuttle was taking off. As quickly as the shuttle reached the surface, it reached the ship's shuttle bay. John took off his helmet and stepped out of the shuttle. He looked around and saw Kal'Reegar looking at him.  
''What the hell happened to Prazza?'' Reegar demanded to know what happened to his fellow marine.  
''The idiot knocked me out and locked Tali in a closet. He got killed by a YMIR mech after that.'' He said with a evil smile, like if he wanted that to happen for a while now. Reegar just nodded and left to his personal room on Deck Five. John looked back into the quarian female marine's eyes.  
''Are you okay? Can you walk? Can you get to Deck Four?'' He asked Lim'Vala vas Neema. She just nodded and got up and started limping to the elevator. John turned his attention to Veetor.  
''We can just send him on a shuttle to the Fleet, can't we?'' He asked Tali who nodded in agreement.  
''Veetor, don't come out of the shuttle. You'll be in the Flotilla in two hours.'' John assured Veetor as the shuttle took off and left the ship. John went to his armor locker and took off his armor. He put on his Officer's blues back on with his peaked cap.  
''Lee, tell Specialist Davidson to send a message to that shuttle that we will be over Illium.'' John ordered the Navigator to order the Specialist to send a message to shuttle five.

John felt that he needed some food. He was hungry. So he went to the elevator and pressed Deck Five. When he reached it, he went straight to the mess hall which was at the far front of the ship. When he went in, he noticed Alliance marines already dining and exchanging stories with fellow quarians who were eating nutrient paste through their ''emergency induction ports.'' He went up to the counter and looked at the available food.

* * *

_Levo-amino life forms (main food)_  
_French fries with ketchup and fried chicken eggs  
Baked macaroni and cheese with ketchup and carefully fried beef  
Asari made calamari soup  
Pasta with ketchup_

_(Dessert)_  
_Ice cream (vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, banana) with fillings of your choice_  
_Berries with whipped cream (berries of your choice)_

_(Drinks)_  
_Water_  
_Coca Cola_  
_Liquor_  
_Wine_  
_Brandy_  
_Beer_  
_Coffee_

_Dextro-amino life forms (Main)_  
_Turian made soup_  
_Nutrient Paste_  
_Quarian made salad_

_(Dessert)_  
_Ice cream made on Terra Nova. Remade to suit dextro-amino needs._

_(Drinks)_  
_Water_  
_Turian liquor_  
_Turian brandy_  
_Quarian made coffee_

* * *

John was impressed by the available selection of food. He chose French fries, banana ice cream with chocolate chips and coffee. Once the waiter passed it to him, he found a vacant spot and put down his food. He was a hungry soldier, and a hungry soldier is not an efficient soldier.  
The Ensign who was working as a waiter passed him a small packet of sugar for his coffee. He added it and mixed it. He tried it and was impressed. Better than everything on the Migrant Fleet that the Alliance sent him. While eating his French fries, he was overlooking everyone. The quarians weren't eating just drinking water, they are also drinking quarian coffee. Humans are the most talkative while the quarians whisper to each other, being polite. John kept eating and observing so intensely that he didn't notice that he finished his French fries.  
_Ah… what a great dish. I haven't tasted food this great in ages._He thought to himself and noticed Tali walking in along with Daro. Both were talking with each other and even chuckling. John started eating his banana ice cream. It was in an elegant glass filled perfectly with 150 ml of ice cream and chocolate chips. John turned around and looked at the two quarian females, Tali and Daro who were waiting for something. He noticed that they ordered only ice cream and some quarian coffee. They ordered molten ice cream so that they can use straws and their ''induction ports'' to eat it. The quarians didn't want to remove their masks.

* * *

''And so then I said to him ''You have only uniforms, John. You need some new outfits.'''' Tali said to Daro while they were approaching John's table. John was already finishing his ice cream and the waiter came and took his empty dishes leaving only a full cup of coffee. Tali and Daro took seats near John. Daro sitting on the opposite side of John and Tali sitting right of him. She even moved closer to John.

''So what did he said back?'' Daro asked Tali while placing the straw under her mask and started enjoying the Terranovian dextro-made Ice Cream. She even said ''Mmm.'' From the taste of the ice cream.  
''He said that we should go shopping one day. Apparently that day has come.'' Tali squealed silently and hugged John who was almost drinking his coffee.  
''Ah, don't crush me.'' He smiled while looking at Tali. Daro even raised her eyebrow. She finished her ice cream and then started drinking her coffee.  
''Well, enjoy your shopping trip. I have to warn you though, Captain. She has a very long list of items to get.'' Daro warned John and all three chuckled.  
''Women.'' They chuckled even more. John took a sip of coffee but didn't notice that he sipped atleast half of his cup.  
''Wait, Daro. Aren't you coming with us?'' Tali asked while taking a sip of coffee through that port. _In my opinion it's still a straw._ John thought.  
''I'm sorry, Tali. I can't. If I go, then who'll take care of my work? No one.'' She replied as she finished her coffee and left. Tali looked at John who was drinking his coffee and the intercom suddenly came to life.  
_''Attention all crew members. Approaching Illium. Who wants to buy something, please get ready for we are about to dock with Nos Astra Spaceport.''_

* * *

''I love you John.'' Tali wanted to buy some stuff for herself already for a few years but she couldn't do it freely because of being a quarian.  
''Hey, you were complaining that I didn't have any other clothes than uniforms. Maybe I will find something nice here.'' Both finished their coffees and left for the CIC. John grabbed his pistol, Rex. It was just in case they would run into trouble.

It took a few minutes for the ship to successfully reach the necessary altitude and a few extra minutes just to get through the traffic. The ship finally docked with Nos Astra Spaceport. There were only few who wanted a shore leave. They mostly were quarian and they took a human guard, just in case they run into unexpected trouble. Tali and John walked out and reached the stores. There were more stores than they were used to seeing. The first store they visited was filled with some fish. Tali wanted to buy fish for John's aquarium. Not John's…_ their aquarium._They bought three of each fish. Tali then wanted to find some clothes for John. They went across the spaceport past a lot of asari saleswomen. They were walking until they found a decent clothes store. The clothes there were meant entirely for males of any race. Even krogan.

* * *

''Customers? A human male and a quarian female? How can I help you, dear friends?'' The asari asked the pair. John was a bit indecisive so Tali helped him.  
''My… friend would like some new clothes. As you can see he serves the Alliance, but everything he has is just Alliance uniforms, no tuxedos, no T-shirts, nothing.'' She explained and gained an interested look from the asari saleswoman. She approached the Captain and observed him standing still in his spot. He was dressed in his Alliance officer's blues. She started taking notes of his size. She activated her omni-tool. She scanned the Alliance Officer in front of her. An entire list of clothes was ready for them to choose.  
They were categorized  
_Hoodies  
Shirts  
T-Shirts  
Tuxedos  
Pants  
Hats  
Gloves_

John selected some new T-Shirts. He chose a few white ones that fitted his size like a glove. Also a black one that Tali simply adored. It had text on it in human English:  
''_I'm a human and I love a cute quarian girl.''_

John also decided to grab some liked the black ones that had atleast four pockets and some spaces for storage of small objects around thighs. He also decided to buy a hoodie. Apparently they had N7 hoodies also. He bought two. One was with the standard color scheme, having a red stripe over the right hand, the other had the second paint scheme which John has on his armor. Tali was just waiting at the door for John to finish.  
''Alright, the total is, 9354 credits.'' John raised his omni-tool and fabricated a credit chit that had 9400 credits precisely.  
''Keep the change.'' He took all those clothes and placed them in a shopping bag. Tali was giggling at him.  
''And I thought I was the one who buys the most.'' Her giggle turned to a chuckle.  
''Laugh it up Tali. I am doing this just to add some new clothes.'' He smiled as they were walking to some equipment store.  
''Alright alright. Now I need to get some parts for my enviro-suit. I need to install something.'' She was trying to find the perfect store.  
''Tell me that it's not geth related.'' He winked at her as they found that store. She went in there and he leaned against a wall. He was waiting there for 20 minutes until Tali got out. Didn't seem that anything has changed.  
''Alright, so… what's next?'' He asked her as he was slowly getting more and more tired from walking around the shops. ''_Women. Always trying to spend as much of the time in shops as they can. Wait… what if women are living in shops?'' _John was carried away by thoughts when Tali pulled his arm.  
''John! You know… we could get some earplugs for you. I remember how you've listened to music back then.'' She wanted to gift John something.  
''I could use something to close my ears while you are having an orgasm. You've deafened my right ear!'' He was smiling, but also joking. His ear is perfectly fine because of his cybernetic implants, but that night, she moaned his ear out.  
''What…?'' She was shocked, she fell for his joke. ''How can you blame a quarian girl for being natural?'' She tried go get out of the tricky situation.

''Heh. But you did moan so loudly. If I hadn't turned on the exiting sound dampeners, someone would've heard you. Gah… Let's just go get those ear pieces.'' She was smiling under her mask, though John didn't see it. They were next to an electronics store already. John found a nice set of earplugs. They costed 500 credits. He bought them.

''Anything else on your list, Tali?'' He asked just to be sure and was smiling at her.  
''No. I guess we can go back home.''  
''Home? I thought the Flotilla was your home.'' His comment made her smile.  
''The SSV New York is our new home.'' John smiled back and put his hand around her neck and shoulders. They went back to the Cruiser which was already preparing to leave to orbit. When they boarded, everyone was already onboard and the ship took off into orbit. John and Tali went to the Captain's Cabin where they live, sleep, do whatever they want to. They unpacked their stuff. John was worn out.

_Nothing can wear me out as walking with a girl around a dozen of stores._

John placed the new clothes in his part of that huge closet. The fishes were placed in the aquarium. Tali locked the Cabin's doors and ran a decontamination of the entire room. When the decontamination was complete, she took off her mask and placed it on the table. John took off his blues and put it in his part of that closet. Tali took off her enviro-suit. She was as sleepy as John was. Tali was the first one to lie down on the bed while John was checking his private terminal.

_''No New Messages.''_

''Yeah yeah.'' He whispered to himself as he noticed that Tali was shivering in cold even under the blanket. He heated the room up a little and lied down on the bed. He covered himself with the other half of the blanket that Tali left for him. They were looking directly into each other's eyes before they closed them and fell asleep. John knew the Collectors were up to something, and somehow Cerberus is involved. He needs to find out what, how and why.


	5. Tali's Birthday

From January to March, the SSV New York didn't receive any distress signals and wasn't investigating anything. They were floating in interstellar space waiting for a signal or a beacon to activate so that they might hopefully get there in time, but on March 19th, John encounters a new problem that doesn't involve fighting.

* * *

**March 19th, 0765 Hours by GST, 2185, SSV New York's Captain's Cabin.**

John woke up and saw Tali still sleeping. He examined her more closely but then he looked at the alarm clock and it showed March 19th.

_Tali's birthday is yesterday! Shit… _John thought to himself and was also trying to think of a perfect surprise. He got up and got dressed in a white T-shirt and his Alliance Navy dark blue pants. He decided that he could properly congratulate Tali by remaking the Observation Deck, Fifth Deck, for party needs for a day or two. He wanted to color it in Tali's favorite color – purple. John needed an expert, but then he remembered his Communications Specialist Elizabeth Davidson. The dossier about her said that she is a brilliant Specialist, and specializes not only in communications but also in preparing surprises or remaking rooms. He quickly ran to the elevator and pressed Deck Three on it. He tried to do everything as fast as possible, trying not to ruin the surprise.

* * *

John jumped out of the elevator and approached the Comms Specialist.  
''Liz, I might need your help with something.'' He asked the Specialist who turned around to face him.  
''Sir?'' She saluted.  
''No need to salute me every time. I'm just a servant of humanity, like the rest of the humans here.'' She placed her hand back on the datapad.  
''Captain, why do you need my help?'' She asked and crossed her hands, placing the datapad next to her terminal.  
''Uh… well see… Tali'Zorah's birthday is tomorrow and I thought that you might help me out with preparations. I would appreciate it if you assist me with planning everything out.'' He was nervous, apparently in a hurry.  
''Anything for you, Captain.'' She nodded. ''Which deck?'' She asked while looking at her terminal.  
''Deck Five. At the Central Lounge.'' She tapped a few buttons and then turned around and asked with a smile.  
''Would this do?'' She offered him a look on the idea and he got closer to examine her idea.

Alliance banners along with purple banners on the walls, human and quarian food on the tables along with drinks. Up to 20 tables having 5 seats each. Dance floor for those who want to take the party to a new level. It would be a tremendous party for Tali.

He nodded. He liked that idea. He didn't like it, he loved the idea. He was ready to start supplying the Specialist and her team with the necessary resources to finish that room. Suddenly his omni-tool started flashing. It was a call from Tali.

''Where are you? I thought you promised me to be my servant for three days, it's barely day 2 now.'' She was sleepy, apparently she just woke up.

''Coming.'' He ended the call and the Specialist looked at him awkwardly.  
''Servant?'' She smiled as she turned back to her terminal instructing her team to work as planned. Little did John know that Tali would be standing right behind the Cabin's doors. He opened them and Tali scared him ''Boo.'' It made John take three steps back with a horrified face. Tali almost dropped on the floor from laughing. John didn't understand why, but he was starting to smile himself.

''We should go down to Deck Five. I want to enjoy the view.'' She wanted to go there before tomorrow. John isn't going to allow that.  
''How about we go observe the fighters first, eh beautiful? Deck Five is kind of off limits.'' He was trying to think of something quick.  
''Why? I was planning to visit the portside observation for a few weeks.'' She seemed sad.  
''Sorry, but not today okay, beautiful? Let's do something else.'' She had her mask already on, but John could see that she was sad, she wanted to enjoy the sight of interstellar space.  
''What did you say about those fighters?'' She remembered her thought two months ago when seeing an Alliance Trident fighter.  
''We can go down and take a spin. But I'll have to get a two-seater, because training someone to pilot is not that easy.'' They went down to the Fighter Bay and searched for an F-60S Starhawk. The Starhawk is an old two-seat fighter. It's refitted to serve the modern combat. Adding new ablative armor to the impressive 21st century fighter design with 'Stealth' technology elements. The guns are hidden in the wings along with the Javelin missile launchers, similar to the 21st Century F-22 Raptor.

''Is this what we're looking for, my love?'' She asked John while looking at an F-60S.  
''Yes. Perfect, an F-60S Starhawk. Alliance's first space-based fighter.'' He explained to Tali when he put on his armor. He put on a simple unsealed N7 helmet. He then jumped in the forward seat of the Starhawk. He attached a yellow visor glass that connected with the entire helmet.  
''Tali, are you coming in?'' He asked as he pressed the activation button and added a few console commands on the haptic interface. It moved the central yoke for him to control the fighter. Tali, after lingering, finally jumped in the co-pilot's seat and John closed the cockpit. The fighter slowly took off due to its Mass Effect core charge up time. It took five seconds for the fighter to take off. The fighter bay's doors moved to the side, opening. John piloted the Starhawk out of the Cruiser and Tali looked at the side to how fast a simple fighter can go. The Cruiser was getting smaller and smaller but John didn't want to lose it completely.

''Nothing' but refreshing good old piloting skills.'' He said slightly turning his head to the side but keeping his eyes on the front. He did some really fast maneuvers, like barrel rolls and spirals. He was maneuvering around the New York. Tali was observing the maneuvers and was trying to learn.  
''Can you activate that second control yoke, please?'' She asked John who was piloting the Starhawk and he removed his right hand from the yoke. He opened the control interface with his right hand and activated the ''Co-pilot controls.''

''Coming right up, beautiful.'' He said as the co-pilot's yoke seals opened and placed it closer to her, she observed it moving. It was easier than she thought. She finally put her hands on that yoke. John noticed that Tali's eyes were now directed at it so he decided to remove his hands from the yoke.

''Evade collision with the New York.'' It made her raise her head and look nervous. John put his hands on the sides of his chair.  
''What?'' She was afraid that she won't do it.  
''You better do it fast, distance is 200 kilometers and closing.'' He said while looking at his distance meter inside his pilot's HUD. Tali tried remembering how the yoke moved as she slightly pulled it to herself, raising the fighter up. Tali didn't even notice the three pedals at her feet. John was keeping his foot on the acceleration pedal, keeping an even speed. John didn't like the Starhawk as the new Tridents were faster and more maneuverable. But Starhawks are perfect for training or heavy ship bombing.

''Tali, let's try this again. You'll have to stop the fighter before it touches the New York's kinetic barriers.'' She was even more frightened by the tests her boyfriend was putting her up to.  
''You see the three pedals at your feet?'' He asked and she looked down and noticed three pedals.  
''One is accelerate, one is slow down, and one is overdrive.'' He explained as he turned the fighter into a ramming trajectory with the New York. He kept his foot on the acceleration pedal. Tali was trying to cheat by moving the fighter out of trajectory, but John was keeping it in place with his powerful hands. She then tried the pedals and accidentally pressed the far left one. It was for a speed boost also called 'overdrive.' Noticing the mistake, she quickly released the pedal and she had only seconds to spare. She then pushed the brakes without even noticing it. It was the right pedal. The fighter braked and stopped with just 5 meters from the barrier.

''Good job, beautiful. Everyone learns better when under stress. It's easier than saying. Heh.'' John decided that it's enough when he noticed a probe heading their way. It was 5000 klicks from the fighter's position.

''What's that? On the radar?'' Tali asked noticing a probe heading to them at 30,000 kilometers per hour.  
''Must be a probe. Unknown origin, hang on, going to check the Alliance database.'' John opened the control console and accessed the Alliance's database. He noticed that a probe, NUCLEAR PROBE-72 was located in this cluster. It was sent during the First Contact.

''I hope you've fastened your seat belt. Because this is going to get a little bumpy.'' John finished as he accelerated the fighter to an intercept course. John tried to level one of the torpedo launchers in correct trajectory. Tali tried helping him.

''Tali, take over the Launchers. I will try to keep the fighter in an easy angle for you if that probe won't shake.'' Tali then accessed the controls for the torpedo launcher. She fired a Javelin torpedo and tried to keep it in place, but her technical skills helped achieve that, and the torpedo made a direct strike on the nuclear probe, completely destroying it and causing a nuclear explosion.

''Nuclear explosion? John what was that?'' She asked to John who wasn't completely sure of where did that thing come from.  
''It's an Alliance secret, but I can tell it to you.'' He was trying to remember about the probes.  
''Alright…'' She was sure that a nuclear explosion of that scale could've ripped apart a few decks of the SSV New York.  
''Back in the 2157 humans were desperate to stop the turians. So we launched a few dozen nuclear probes into turian space. Apparently, this one got off course and spent the last 20 or more years travelling this side of interstellar space.'' He explained to her as he returned slowly to the New York.  
''Wait, you're saying that humans launched nukes into turian space? Why?'' She was a bit angry but was trying to understand why did humans launch them.  
''Look, Tali. Humans were desperate to find intelligent life. We've had dozens of programs across Earth just to intercept communications signals. Humans also wanted to protect themselves in case someone decides to play God with us. So we sent a few probes with nuclear bombs loaded in them. If someone gets within range, they detonate and could cause damage to an entire flotilla sized naval unit.'' He explained to Tali. She was a bit surprised. Her anger replaced by understanding.

John slowly landed inside the Fighter Bay, Deck Ten. He opened the cockpit and took off the yellow visor, leaving it inside the fighter. Tali was waiting for John at the elevator. Tali knew the Migrant Fleet passed by a utopian planet with natives similar to asari. Auntie Raan had told her about that. Tali also found out that Raan lied to her saying that they never picked up any signal coming from them. John took off his armor and went up to the CIC to visit the Comm Specialist. Tali wanted to go to the video comms room. They both went in the elevator and waited until they reached the CIC where they went in their own ways. Tali going to the vidcomm room and John to talk with Davidson.

''What's with Tali, Captain?'' Elizabeth already noticed John coming out of the elevator.  
''I think she's just a little… worried. Wait… you called her by name.'' John was surprised as he walked up to the Galaxy Map and selected the Omega Nebula. ''I want to be in Omega Cluster after two days.'' John ordered as he leaned against the railing.

Tali approached the QEC on the vidcomm. She contacted her auntie, Shala'Raan vas Tonbay.  
''Raan, you told me the fleet passed through the human cluster once. It was less than 200 years ago!'' Tali was angry. She thought that the quarians could've helped humans ascend.  
''My child. It was a secret of the flotilla. We couldn't have told it to everyone that we found a race that could ascend soon.'' Raan responded with a calm voice.  
''But the humans were desperate to find extraterrestrial life! They even launched nukes against turians when the Relay 314 Incident happened!'' It caused Raan to become more interested.  
''Nukes? Do the turians know about this?'' She asked Tali.  
''No. Most were disabled, some are still travelling through the Relay network. But why couldn't have our ancestors helped humans? They were sending signals across the Galaxy, John even said that over 200 years they intercepted more than a few dozen signals, communications.'' Tali explained, she was trying to understand why weren't humans uplifted.  
''Child, we didn't help the humans because we were afraid of another rebellion. Humans were fighting each other back then. They even dropped two nukes on their planet in the place they call as Japan. We were too afraid.'' Raan turned off the communications and left Tali filled with questions.

_Humans dropped nukes on their own home? I didn't see that in the history journal…_She kept thinking as she was going towards the CIC.

''Liz, is everything ready for tomorrow?'' John asked the Specialist.  
''Sir, yes, sir. Everything is ready for tomorrow.'' She replied proudly.  
''Good. Don't mention it to Tali, okay? It's a surprise.'' She nodded in response and John got back to the elevator. He pushed the Cabin's number on the elevator selection, but before the elevator closed, Tali ran in.

''Glad you made it, beautiful.'' She didn't respond. Usually she responded to that.  
''Humans dropped nukes on their own planet?'' She asked John who was getting confused.

_Why would she want to know that? We didn't nuke our planet atleast…_He thought to himself.

''We did. It was to stop a war without losing millions more.'' He answered trying to remember his history lesson.  
''World War Two?'' She asked him and then turned her beautiful eyes towards John.  
''Yes. Without the nukes, the war would've been waged until 1949 when Japan would've been totally occupied by the United States Marine Corps. No one wanted a war that long, so nukes were dropped and Japan surrendered aboard the USS Missouri. The old girl is still somewhere in Hawaii islands. This is why I want to visit Earth. I've never been there.'' He said while looking at the floor as the elevator arrived at the Cabin. John looked at the clock… it was 1762 hours, he wanted to prepare for tomorrow. He saw as Tali went to sleep with her enviro-suit on. John took a datapad and sat on the couch.

''Aren't you coming to sleep?'' Tali asked while still not asleep.  
''No, sorry Tali. I.. uh… want to read this little magazine.'' John lied. He was reading some facts about quarians.

_Hm. Seems quarians have more similarities with humans, than asari with humans._ John kept reading until he fell asleep on the couch. His head was on the table. He was sleeping. John **was **reading about quarian mating and dating.

* * *

**March 20****th****, 0679 Hours GST, 2185, Captain's Cabin.  
**Tali was still asleep when John woke up. Though he noticed that he was sleeping properly on the couch. His head was at the corner and his feet on the couch instead of the ground and he was covered in a blanket.

_Tali woke up just to correct my sleeping pose? Aw. So sweet. I'll never forget that._He though as he took off the blanket and put in on her as she was sleeping with her suit on. He carefully put the blanket around her as he put his boots on and contacted Specialist Elizabeth.

''Liz, is everything ready? Everyone at the Central Lounge?'' He asked Liz through the omni-tool's communicator while being quiet.  
''Ready, Captain. Just get her down when she awakes and we'll give her a big surprise.'' Liz finished and turned off the comms. John than approached his alcoholic display case and grabbed a glass and a bottle Asari honey mead. John then took a seat on the couch and placed the glass on the table, pouring some honey mead in the glass and then putting the bottle on the table. He took the glass and started slowly drinking it. He was enjoying the asari wine instead of drinking it all up. He silently turned on his omni-tool's news channel, switching it to ANN.

_On today's news, mysterious things are happening across the Terminus. First a nuclear explosion in interstellar space, then Omega's mercs, the Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse. Then Omega's plague suddenly being cured. Ofcourse the Blue Suns prison ship Purgatory was attacked and destroyed. Some people say they saw a Cerberus frigate docked at Purgatory when that attack has happened, but this is not likely due to the fact that Cerberus has been very silent these last few years._

''Commander Shepard at his best?'' John whispered to himself while taking another sip of the asari wine.

_In other news, the human colony of Horizon has been attacked. The colony originally had 643,315 colonists. After the attacked, the amount dropped to 250,593 colonists. Some eye witnesses say they saw the great Commander Shepard saving the colony from this abduction._

''Really? And who revived Shepard? The Galaxy's most hated organization – Cerberus. Damn I need to start chilling off for a few days.'' John whispered to himself as he turned off the Alliance News Network. He noticed that Tali was waking up.

''Mornin' sunshine. How'd you sleep?'' John kept sipping his wine and Tali just looked at him.  
''I slept well, my love. Did you put the blanket on?'' She replied and asked while trying to wake up.  
''You look like you have… um… some plans for um… me?'' She asked as she got up and was heading towards the shower.  
''You go on ahead. Take a shower. I'll be here, sipping my wine.'' John said as he kept enjoying his glass of wine and was waiting until Tali was ready to come out. She was washing there for like fifteen minutes until she came out in her enviro-suit.

''Tali, I got something to show you.'' He took Tali's hand and they went to the elevator. They went inside the elevator and John covered her mask with his hands. He pressed 'Deck Five' on the elevator selection and the elevator took them there pretty fast. When they came out, Daro'Xen was waiting for them. Daro led them inside the lounge where John noticed all the decorations. Davidson added even some extras, like darker light and interesting party music similar to the one in Dark Star lounge or Flux. Mainly, she got the Afterlife club music from Omega.

They walked in and John took off his hands from Tali's mask revealing a big surprise for her.

''Surprise!'' The entire room cheered for Tali. She was surprised to see it all.  
''Happy birthday, beautiful. I would kiss you right now, but your mask is on, and there are a lot of people.'' John congratulated Tali as he took her hands. ''This is your birthday, if you haven't forgotten.''

Tali dropped a tear because someone actually remembered to celebrate her birthday. An entire Alliance Cruiser is celebrating it.

''John… I… thank you…'' She hugged him so hard that he could barely breathe. Everyone just stared at them. Even Daro raised an eyebrow.

''You should thank Specialist Liz, also. She helped me set all this up.'' He smiled as she kept him in her hands.  
''No need, Captain. This was all your idea.'' She came closer and handed Tali a wrapped up box. A traditional human gift. ''Tali, take this. It's a gift for you in your birthday.''  
It made Tali turn her head away from John's chest looking at the Specialist. She took the gift.  
''You can open it now, or later. It's entirely your own choice, Tali.'' Specialist finished and went to the dance floor where she started to dance to the music. Tali placed the gift in a corner where all the gifts will be placed. Tali looked in John's eyes.  
''You want me to tell them to put the gifts there?'' John whispered to her and she nodded in agreement.  
''Alright. Everyone. Put the gifts for Tali in that corner where she is standing right now. You can start hugging and kissing her.'' He grinned as he finished. There were only fifty people in that lounge. The rest of the crew were busy as they had planned to run some tests and do some side jobs on the ship. John then went for the buffet. He grabbed a glass of wine and took a seat on one of the bar chairs.  
''Got a gift for her, John?'' A quarian male voice was heard coming near him.  
''Reegar. Heh. Already congratulated her?'' He took a sip from the wine.  
''The first one, after you and the Specialist, ofcourse.'' Reegar answered.  
''Heck yeah. I've gotten a few gifts for her.'' John answered as he turned around to look at Tali being congratulated by everyone in the lounge.  
''Might I know what exactly? I promise I won't tell.'' Reegar asked John.  
''Yeah. You know what… I had the idea of actually getting her a F-61A Trident, but I threw that thought in the trash can. I haven't even gotten myself a Trident. But I am not selfish, just worrying about her safety.'' He took another sip of the wine. Reegar got a quarian liquor from the buffet. ''You know… I got those two pairs of necklaces with a heart each. I repainted them both. One is colored with red across the sides, in the middle my name and on the other side the N7. The other is colored in purple, her favorite. I will gift those.''

''Ah. Anything else?'' He asked like if that was an interrogation.  
''Heh. Yeah, I have something else. A picture frame of me and her together. Without her mask on. And… myself… that's about it.'' They both chuckled silently to each other.  
''What did you get her, Reegar?'' John asked him.  
''Oh, just a little something. A little model of her birth ship, the Rayya. Since we won't be seeing the flotilla for a while, I decided that it could come in handy. Besides, has she got any place to put it? I heard she wore you out back on Illium.'' That made John laugh.  
''Yeah, she bought a lot, but there is still a ton of places to put something.'' Tali then came to take a seat near John.  
''Hug 'em all out already?'' He laughed and Tali just took triple filtered turian brandy.  
''Keelah, that was worse than I expected.'' She used a straw to drink that brandy and Reegar turned to face them both.  
''I'll leave you two alone. I got me some… catching up to do.'' Reegar then went to the dance floor. He wanted to dance apparently.

''Have you got any gifts for me?'' She smiled and looked at John who was perfectly calm like if he has done that already.  
''Yeah. They're waiting for you in the cabin. Just little souvenirs. Thought they might come in handy some day.'' He then touched her glass with his glass. They clinked their glasses.  
''A toast. For the most beautiful girl on this ship and the whole wide Galaxy.'' John whispered to Tali who was looking at him. He was doing a human toast. She then memorized it. John raised his glass and then back and then drank it clean from wine. Tali did the same, only she used her emergency induction port and it took a little longer. John got up as he went to the dance floor, even though he couldn't dance, he tried the most basic dance of the 22nd Century, by simply using his legs.

And so the party continued like that until 1531 hours when John decided that some slow music, like Waltz, would be nice. Even though Tali didn't know any of these human slow dances, John assured her that it's not that hard. He grabbed her hand and they both walked to the middle of the room where everyone was waiting. Reegar was apparently flirting with Lim'Vala vas Neema, the marine female that John saved during Prazza's childish run.

''John, I can't do your human dances.'' She tried to get away.  
''Oh, you're not going anywhere until you dance with me.'' He put on his dashing smile and she decided to stay. John put his hand around her waist, slightly around the back. And took her right hand with his left hand and extended it out.  
''Put your left hand on my shoulder.'' He told Tali what to do and she followed it. ''Now, follow my steps exactly, you can look down if you want, I'll try not to step on your feet though. I'm not good at dancing myself.'' He whispered to her and he earned a smile from Tali.

John stepped forward with his left foot, Tali copied it immediately by putting her right foot backwards. John then took a step forward and to the right with his right foot. Tali copied it with her left foot. She started to understand it. Their feet were back together. John took a step back with his right foot, Tali immediately took a step forward with her left foot. On the last beat, John took a step back and to the left with his left foot. Tali was now copying John like looking at a mirror. They repeated everything like that until Tali didn't have to look at their feet anymore.  
_  
I am doing a human dance! A human slow dance! _Tali was very happy.

They danced there for some time until Tali decided that it's enough.  
''Enough, my love. We should stop. You have a long day ahead. You need the rest.'' Tali said to John who then momentarily stopped.  
''You know, we could dance like this to our Cabin.'' Tali laughed and then released John. She was holding him stronger than he was. She was likely too afraid of the people around watching and learning.

''No, no. Let's get the gifts and go. Look, more than half of everyone who was here already left.'' She then turned her attention to Reegar who was sleeping on the couch and Lim'Vala was on sleeping right on him. John silently laughed at the two but then it reminded of when Tali pushed him down to see Shepard and Liara **almost** kiss each other. After that, John and Tali kissed themselves.

''Fifty presents. Nice. Time to carry.'' John finished as both grabbed some presents. Specialist Liz and Navigator Lee offered to help. They took the other half and helped Tali carry all that stuff up to the Cabin. When they reached the Cabin, Tali allowed them to put the gifts anywhere. John just put them inside on the couch and then came back after the others but Tali just went inside and noticed two wrapped up gifts on the bed. She opened the first one and noticed two necklaces, one in John's colors, and the other in her favorite – purple. She squealed from happiness. Then she opened the other one and noticed a photo. It was of her and John on the Neema taking a photo together with their heads together.

''Thanks!'' She was squealing from happiness yet again. John finished placing all the gifts on the couch and then dropped on the bed and closed his eyes. Tali put John's gifts on her bedside table and then took her mask off and put it on that table too. She leaned over John who wasn't aware of anything. She kissed him on the lips. John opened his eyes but then closed them again as he didn't want to ruin the moment by staring at her. He grabbed her by her waist. Tali decided to stop as she remembered that John had a long day ahead. She stopped kissing and slowly moved back, biting her lip with her sharp teeth, that were only a bit sharper than a human's. John slowly opened his eyes noticing Tali's lower lip being bitten by her own teeth. She wanted to continue but couldn't.  
''We'll do it again tomorrow, Tali. You have my soldier's promise.'' He promised closing his eyes and Tali lied down next to him on the bed, but she turned to face him and placed her left hand over his chest and her right hand under his neck. Her entire body even inside the suit was touching his. She watched John as he falls asleep and soon after she followed.

* * *

**Behind the Cabin's doors.  
**Daro'Xen wanted to talk with them both, but when the elevator arrived she noticed that the doors were locked.  
''Ah well. I'll have some time tomorrow.'' Daro then went back to the elevator and to the CIC where her Science Lab was located. She came out of the lab only noticing that the CIC had 10% of its full crew. Everyone went to sleep on the Crew Deck on Deck Six. She went in her lab and sealed herself in. She went in her bedroom that was made for her only and closed that door too. Xen tried to sleep, but she couldn't even fall asleep when thinking about her past. She needed John's help.


	6. The Haestrom Incidents

**March 21st, 1000 hours GST, 2185, SSV New York, Deck Seven, training deck.  
**John wanted to refresh some of his hand-to-hand combat skills. He went down to Deck Seven. He saw an impressive gym and even a ring to have a little sparring. He noticed Kal'Reegar was in the ring doing a little friendly match with a human marine Corporal. It was Corporal Joseph Vladislavovich Orelov. He was a british-russian marine who was born on Terra Nova in 2165. Reegar and Orelov were having a little fight, though Reegar having his suit on, he allowed Orelov to punch a little harder but not in the mask. When Orelov tried a left hook, his arm was grabbed and he was thrown over. John just approached them and laughed at Orelov.

''With all due respect sir, please… he's… stronger than he looks.'' Orelov tried getting when Reegar offered help with his hand, Orelov accepted and he went out of the ring.  
''Maybe you're up for the challenge? I got some marines that placed a bet that I'd win even our N7.'' John smiled as he went in the ring.  
''You sure you can defeat me? I know a few Asian martial arts tricks.'' John cracked his fingers and his neck, getting ready for a fight. They both took battle positions. Reegar lunged at John, but John then used his strength to make a jump over Reegar. John's legs were up and his head was down as he was turning back for the legs to touch the ground. He landed and Reegar was already trying to grab him, but John slid past Reegar and then jumped on his feet. Reegar tried to make a Jab punch, John blocked it by throwing Reegar's hand away. John counter-attacked. He quickly crouched and then got back up with his head in Reegar's stomach. It knocked Reegar off his feet and John was making a punch but then stopped only five centimeters from Reegar's stomach. It was a friendly match, not a Deathmatch. John offered a hand to Reegar to help him get up.

''Keelah. That was a fast one. Ramming your head into an armored enviro-suit doesn't sound very painless though.'' Reegar put his hands on his stomach area.  
''Yeah, though these cybernetics that Daro'Xen implanted into me, they regenerate my health fast. Yeah, and the head-ache from hitting you is gone.'' He smiled as he stepped out of the ring.  
''Quarian males aren't half as fast as females.'' Reegar said as he smiled behind his mask and asked Lim'Vala vas Neema on the ring by offering a hand. ''Want to try her out, eh John?''  
''Hang on, I'll just clean up a little.'' He cleaned his shirt and went to the ring. He noticed Vala ran her hand over her left side. He immediately thought about it.

_Left breast, left shoulder and left arm. Those are her weak spots._John's eyes were scanning Vala's body as he tried to find anything else but then Vala dashed right next to John. She was so fast that John responded a bit later than usual. When Vala tried punching in the back of John's head, he immediately jumped away to the other side of the ring to evade the hit. As he turned around, Vala was already in reach and John had nanoseconds to spare before he got hit in the face from a left hook. He immediately then used a strong push on her left shoulder and jumped over her with his head down and feet in the air. Suddenly Vala was swinging her left arm and it hit John right in the face as he turned around. John tried getting back up but the speed of a quarian female with knowledge of martial arts was overwhelming. John was ultimately thrown out of the ring.

''Heh-heh. I told you, sir. A quarian woman with martial arts is a force to be reckoned with. Even if you tried her weak spot.'' Vala approached John and offered her hand to help him get up. John accepted and took her hand as she helped him get up.  
''Eh. I have to admit, I'm not good against quarians in hand-to-hand. But I am one of the best in the Galaxy with a rifle. Heh. If not **the** best.'' He said to her as he was cleaning his shirt again. He noticed her shoulders moving. She was laughing under that helmet.  
''You are the one to be a rifle master. Quarians will always be professionals with hand-to-hand fighting.'' She kept laughing as John left the training deck and went up to the CIC.

The quarians kept training the human marines down in the training deck but John really needed a lesson or two on how to deal with a fast-hitting enemy, like Lim'Vala. When he got to the CIC, Specialist Davidson said that Admiral Raan would like to talk with him and Tali in the comm room. John went there and when he got there, Raan's figure appeared.

''Good to see you, Captain. We need Tali and a science team to go to Haestrom for a recon mission.'' Raan finished as Tali went in the room.  
''What? Why? It's in geth space!'' John asked.  
''We need intel on Dholen. The sun's turning to a red giant faster than it should.'' Raan finished.  
''No 'be aware'?'' John asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
''Ah, yes. There is a small geth fleet over the planet.'' Raan disconnected.

''Navigator, plot a course for the Far Rim, Dholen System.'' John ordered on the intercom with his arms crossed and while looking at Tali.  
''Sir, which planet?'' The Navigator replied with a question.  
''Haestrom.'' John finished and then looked in Tali's eyes.  
''Why me?'' Tali asked nervously. She didn't want to go down there.  
''No damn idea. But Reegar will be with you.'' He tried re-assuring her.  
''Why not you?'' She grabbed him around his back.  
''I have to command the ship while we are wiping the geth fleet out. Grab all the armor and supplies you need. You can even grab my gear, but I'm not sure if my armor will fit you.'' He hugged Tali back and whispered to her. ''You'll be okay. As soon as I deal with those pesky geth fighters and frigates, I'll place the New York's GARDIAN batteries directly over your position if you need it.'' Tali released him and went down to the Shuttle Bay.  
''Wait…'' John established a direct link with Tali. ''…use this, in case you need it.'' Tali just nodded as she went to the Bay. John went to the Galaxy Map. He stepped on and leaned over the railing.

''Sir, arriving at Haestrom in ten seconds.'' The Navigator informed the Captain.

The SSV New York dropped out of Mass Effect FTL space only 50,000 kilometers from Haestrom and deployed two full shuttles of quarian marines and scientists. Reegar was there, but Lim'Vala stayed on the New York. Once the shuttles were out, the New York was speeding towards an incoming geth fleet.

''Scan their forces!'' John ordered one of the Ensigns to do so.  
''Sir! Seven Frigates, one cruiser and twenty-two fighters! Incoming at a steady speed of 5,000 kpm!'' The ensign reported. John then activated the intercom.  
''Readiness Level One across the ship. All pilots in their fighters, all gunners at their stations. Move it!'' John ordered over the ship's intercom. The lighting of the ship turned to red and alarms were activated. Every crewman got up and stopped doing the things that they were doing and went straight to their stations. Fighter pilots mobilized and were out of the fighter bay in nearly fifty seconds. The SSV New York in total had twenty Tridents and at least seven Starhawks.

''Sir, they're charging weapons!'' Davidson informed the Captain.  
''Bring the battle on the map, radius is 1,000 kilometers!'' The Specialist then removed the Galaxy Map, making a screen of the battle. Showing twenty-two geth fighters battling the twenty Alliance Tridents and eight geth starships opening fire on the SSV New York.

''I want all barrier strength to the front! Charge up GARDIANs! Ready the Javelins and the missiles!'' John ordered for the Gunners to get ready for a heavy fire fight. ''Helmsman, on my signal begin maneuvering! Lieutenant, on my signal, spread the power for the barriers equally!''

The screen showed the incoming mass accelerator rounds.  
''GARDIAN batteries, intercept those incoming mass accelerator rounds before they hit us!'' The gunners then opened fire with their clusters on the incoming rounds, six were destroyed but two managed to hit the New York.  
''Barriers steady at eighty percent.''  
''Good. Responsive fire. All weapons. Arm the Mark IV, load High Velocity rounds in! Arm the Mark III Ls and load in High Explosive!'' Every gun on the ship was armed with what the Captain ordered. After a moment of lingering, John ordered every gun to fire on their designated ships. The Mark IIIs and IVs were firing on the main ship of the geth fleet, the Cruiser. Missiles were jumping out of the missile tubes that were built in the ship and when they activated, units of twenty were attacking each ship while they were under the concentrated New York's GARDIAN battery fire. The geth frigates tried to evade the missiles, but they were target-seeking ones. The missiles delivered explosions of three kilotons each due to the heavy ordnance that they carried. The New York's Mark III main Mass Accelerator could deliver a punch of 29 kilotons of TNT due to the upgrades made by Daro and Tali to the ship. Even the shields are upgraded as they can absorb damage like a sponge and they won't fall for a long time as because of the dual-core system, the ship can easily regenerate the shields even during a battle.

''Sir, we've neutralized three frigates, the rest are falling back behind the planet.'' Davidson reported.  
''Good, I want our ship in Geosync orbit above Tali's team. Tell them that the geth have been spooked off, for now.'' The Specialist nodded but then noticed that radio signals are being blocked.  
''Sir, the sun… it's emitting radiation that prevents us from contacting the quarians.'' The Captain then hung his head down and then looked to a Ensign.  
''Ensign, make sure the DRAs vent the heat that we've produced. I want a report of the geth activities within the next Galactic Day.'' John left for Daro's science lab.

''Ah, Captain. I didn't expect to see you here.'' Daro was doing some research on her computer.  
''Daro, is the new broadside Mass Accelerator upgrade ready?'' John asked her and she turned to face him.  
''Yes, Captain. Here, I'll make you a holo-projection of its effectiveness on any ship, human or geth.'' She then lowered the light of her room and created a hologram of the New York next to her table.  
''The broadside guns are to be placed in the Main battery deck and the ship's wings. They will be most useful there, ofcourse the ones in the Main Battery will be less powerful due to the ship's main guns being there, that could occupy the necessary walking space.'' John then looked at Daro's projected hologram of the New York firing a full broadside. John raised an eyebrow, it reminded him of the USS Missouri firing a full broadside during the Second World War. John watched all those vids about the human wars.

''Impressive, I think we won't need to fill up the Main Battery. We should just set the extra on the wings. That way, we'll have free space for our engineers to clean and fix or calibrate the main guns.'' Daro just nodded and fixed her calculations.  
''In total, Captain, that would be fifty broadside guns. You can thank me later, right now, I have to find a way to upgrade our GARDIANs and the other ship-to-ship cannons.'' She then returned to work and John went up to the starboard window to see Haestrom. John was standing there for hours. He even ran checks through the window's computer. The planet's atmosphere was completely blocked out by radiation from Dholen.

* * *

**March 22****nd****, 0513 hours by GST, 2185, Cerberus Frigate Normandy SR-2.  
**''Good work on Horizon, Shepard. The Collectors will think twice before attacking another human colony.'' A mysterious man with prosthetic eyes was having a conversation with Shepard.  
''Shepard, I've added four more dossiers for you. Keep building up a team, and I'll keep finding a way through the Omega-4 relay.'' It was the Illusive Man who was smoking a cigarette and drinking a '47 Thessia Red. Shepard then cut the comms with the Illusive Man and went to his room to examine the dossiers.

_Dossier: The Assassin  
Dossier: The Justicar  
Dossier: Tali  
Dossier: Hunter  
_  
Shepard observed Dossiers about Tali and this Hunter figure.

_Dossier: Tali'Zorah vas Neema  
__-Master in combat tech, systems hacking  
-Strong engineering background, familiar with Normandy  
Formerly listed as Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, the quarian engineer earned her adult name after helping Shepard defeat Saren two years ago. Tali is currently on a classified assignment for the Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board on Haestrom, deep in geth-controlled space._

_Dossier: Hunter  
-Expert with assault rifles, sniper rifles and dual pistols.  
-Excellent in combat tech  
-Expert hand-to-hand specialist  
-Familiar with Normandy  
Little is known about this figure other than the fact that he is an Alliance N7 Commando who served with Shepard on the SSV Normandy SR-1. Intel is sketchy, but from what we know, this person might be with the young quarian engineer on Haestrom._

''Joker, set a course for Haestrom. Expect trouble and activate the stealth drives when we are in system.'' Shepard ordered his helmsman while looking at the dossiers.

_Hunter… who was he? _Shepard kept thinking about this figure.

* * *

**March 22nd, 0709 hours by GST, 2185, SSV New York's Combat Information Center.**_**  
**_''Captain, one of the quarian marines reports sightings of a Cerberus frigate, atleast 10,000 kilometers from us.'' Specialist Liz reported.  
''Create a commlink. Dial their number.'' John ordered as he was looking at the place that the quarian noticed the ship. Those large windows allowed a huge visual sight of the outer space. It was a masterpiece of Alliance engineering.

''Sir, we've got them on comms.'' John then went to the vidcomm.

''Unidentified object, identify or we will be forced to shoot you down.'' A familiar figure formed. It was Commander Shepard.  
''This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy SR-2. Who am I talking to?'' Shepard asked.  
''I'm Captain John. Commanding Officer of the SSV New York, Alliance Stockholm-class Cruiser.'' John responded, he seemed surprised that Shepard didn't remember him.  
''John? What are you doing here… unless… You are Hunter!'' Shepard understood but John just nodded.  
''Where's Tali?'' Shepard asked because he needs to recruit her.  
''We're in Geosync orbit right above her assumed position. If I could place a competent tactician as my Acting XO, I could leave the ship to rescue her. She hasn't contacted me since yesterday when she left the ship. We've still got fighters trying to establish a secure link, but all we've got is geth voices and wild assumptions.'' John reported to Shepard.

''I can take over for you, Captain. I know how to play with a toy that bites.'' Daro'Xen walked in and said to the Captain.  
''Daro? What the hell? Are you sure you can deal with an Alliance Cruiser?'' John turned around and asked her.  
''Yes, John. The crew here is helpful anyways. I can take their advice. Besides, I know you like to play with shields and ship-to-ship cannons. That's what I'll do. Now go… get Tali.'' John saluted to her, since Daro is an Admiral, a respected figure in the Migrant Fleet.  
''Shepard, I'll discuss our tactic of approach on the shuttle.'' John ran towards the Shuttle Bay.

* * *

**New York's Shuttle Bay.**  
''Alright, I need three squads of human-quarian volunteers. Everyone who wants to kick ass and shoot geth, step up now.'' Thirty stepped up and John loaded them into the three shuttles. One was carrying a M-35 Mako. John finished putting his armor on and jumped in Shuttle Three.

* * *

**Shuttle Three, en-route to Haestrom.**_**  
**_''Alright Shepard. Here's the plan. I storm in with big guns, as in a Mako and thirty marines. You take a small team and go through and rescue Tali and Reegar and if possible, any quarian marines. Nothing else matters.'' Shepard just nodded and prepared for landing as three Alliance colored Kodiaks and a Cerberus Kodiak was rushing to Haestrom. The Kodiaks split, Shepard's shuttle landing in a small, crafty landing zone, while John's platoon was landing in a large, open area a little in front of Shepard's team.

* * *

**Haestrom, ex-quarian colony world.**  
''Move it, move it. Secure the LZ!'' John ordered as everyone jumped out of the shuttle with their rifles high and aiming at any possible threats.  
''Shepard, there, that door over there. Take it and flank them, we will fight through the main way, it's shorter, but it's gotta be crawling with geth.'' John finished his order as he took his Mattock and ordered his platoon to move with two of his fingers. Shepard, Garrus and Grunt were running through that door.

John's platoon moved five meters without encountering resistance until a geth squad lead by a Prime showed up. The Mako couldn't fire its main gun, but it fires it's machine gun at the geth quickly wiping out the uncareful.  
''Take out that Prime!'' John ordered as he started firing on it. The entire platoon concentrated fire on the Prime, taking its shields and armor down fast. John finished it by throwing a grenade right into its chest. The explosion disintegrated the Prime's chest but left its arms and legs intact along with its head.  
''John, this is Shepard. We've reached a communicator, Kal'Reegar's on it. He says that the main geth force is concentrating on Tali's position.'' John was furious, but he regained his tactical mind.  
''Alright, Shepard, press on. We're going to be there in two minutes if we don't encounter geth.'' John finished his chat with Shepard and then asked Daro. ''Daro, how're you holding up there?''  
''Fine, Captain. Don't worry, if the geth send-… -tercept with fighters…'' John ended comms with her. The radiation was starting to wear down the comms signals from John to the New York.

''Move up men. We have to get to Reegar and Shepard.'' John ran at the front of everyone. They encountered some geth resistance, but with the help of an IFV, they managed to breach through the geth platforms and reach the observatory where Tali was locked in. John contacted Reegar.

''Reegar! Where's Tali?'' He asked with a nervous voice. John was zealous for Tali's safety.  
''She's in the observatory, just behind that Colossus. That bastard ripped a hole right through my suit!'' Reegar informed as Shepard's team tries to move up to the Colossus through the sniper's spot.  
''Uh, Shepard's trying to move up to the Sniper Perch. I assume human IFVs need some kind of help with targeting from the infantry?'' Reegar reported about Shepard while being shot at by the Colossus.  
''Only when an IFV is behind a thin wall.'' Reegar then shook his head. John jumped up the wall and took cover when a geth wave was rushing at him. He threw a few proximity mines on the bridge at the left side. The geth got too close and the entire bridge collapsed.  
''Shepard, give my Mako a firing solution!'' John ordered as he looked towards Shepard's team fighting with squads of geth.

''This is Echo 0-1, give us a firing solution, Commander Shepard.'' The Commander of the Mako informed.

''Firing solution, angle 65 degrees, height, 10 degrees. Load Armor Piercing.'' Shepard gave the solution and the Mako then aimed at the target that Shepard gave. The Commander just gave a ''target in sight'' report and fired an armor piercing round that went right through the walls and into the Colossus, causing a colossal explosion, but the Colossus was still standing.

''Tricky little bastard. Colossus moving to angle 68, height 9. Load High Velocity and Explosive!'' John informed the Mako's crew.  
''Copy, Captain. Loading HVE round.'' The Mako took aim and fired a shot of colossal power that caused the walls to shake and the Colossus to be disintegrated in the blast. But the geth troops were still a problem. The Mako couldn't use its thrusters right now because of a high concentration of geth. John's platoon arrived though next to Reegar's position. They were unleashing human-quarian power over the geth, obliterating them.  
''Echo 0-1, thrusting clear, get over that wall!'' A quarian marine ordered while under fire from the geth. The Mako charged its thrusters and flew over the wall landing right next to John almost on his foot. The wheel was two centimeters from John. John ordered the Mako to stay here and watch for dropships as he was running towards the observatory, knocking any geth out of his way with his asymmetrical defense layer shoulder pad on his right shoulder. He reached the observatory and he was swarmed by geth, his Mattock had run out of ammo and he placed it at his back, pulling out his pistols – Rex and Lexi. He fired at the incoming geth until his platoon could arrive and wipe out any geth left behind.

''The door is open. You can come in. I'll go as soon as I finish this upload.'' Tali was finishing her upload to the Migrant Fleet. John walked in along with Shepard.  
''Tali, I've come to recruit you for a mission against the Collectors.'' John noticed a geth platform reaching for a rifle to aim at Tali. He aimed Lexi at him and shot a hole in its head.

''John… it's good, that you came down here.'' She finished her upload and went to hug John.  
''Yeah, well… It isn't fair to leave a beautiful girl in the hands of the geth.'' John hugged her back and smiled under his helmet as they released each other, but kept their hands together. They went outside of the observatory waiting for extraction.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on some building 3 kilometers away from the Observatory.  
**A geth assassin was looking through the scope of his rifle and noticed his priority targets.  
_  
-Targets: Creator-Zorah, John-Captain, Shepard-Commander  
-John-Captain: Possibility of execution: Unknown, likely under 10%  
-Shepard-Commander: Possibility of execution: Unknown, likely under 10%  
-Creator-Zorah: Possibility of execution: 89.999%_

-Orders?  
-Terminate Creator-Zorah.  
-Acknowledged. Terminating Creator-Zorah.

The Assassin took aim with his Widow sniper rifle. Echo 0-1 managed to scan him and turn his barrel to face that building, but it was too late. The geth unit fired the shot, but the sound of it was heard by John.

* * *

**Observatory**  
John pushed Tali off as he took the shot to himself, saving Tali's life. Tali turned her head to John. Shepard also looked at John. They noticed how a bullet tore a hole right through John's barriers, armor and impacting in his chest. John collapsed on the ground, bleeding heavily.

The Mako fired the shot, destroying the entire building along with the assassin. The entire building was blown apart and pieces of it reached the Observatory.

John was bleeding out. Tali tried putting her hands over his wound but the blood still kept coming out. Garrus, Grunt and Shepard then came to John helping him in any way possible.

''You… you have bigger arms... put them over here!'' Tali said while crying and instructing Grunt to put his hands over John's chest. Shepard tried to apply medi-gel but that didn't work. He needed doctor's care. Tali was trying to contact the New York but a fighter responded instead.

''This is New York's CAG, Chester 2-2. We hear you, XO Tali'Zorah.'' The human pilot responded. Tali was crying under her mask.  
''We need… a shuttle and quick! John's bleeding out!'' Tali tried to get a hold of herself, but the thought that she could lose her boyfriend again was killing her.

''Ten-four.'' The Pilot left to the New York. Ten minutes later, five shuttles arrived. One picked up the Mako and left. Three picked up the platoon along with Reegar and also left. The last one had Doctor Chakwas and Daro'Xen on it. They were waiting for the team to carry John into the shuttle.  
The shuttle took off. Doctor Chakwas removed John's helmet and activated her omni-tool's flashlight. She opened and checked one eye, then the other. He was unconscious as he did not respond to the light.

The shuttle reached the SSV New York in two minutes after takeoff from Haestrom. The team immediately carried John and into the elevator. They were going up to Deck Four where the med-bay was located. When they entered the med-bay, they placed John on a bed. Doctor Chakwas asked everyone except Daro'Xen to leave the med-bay.

Tali was leaning against a wall facing it with her hands covering her mask. She was crying. She knew John only had time to save Tali. He couldn't have left the trajectory of the bullet in time.  
''Hey, quarian. It's… going to be okay. Your human is strong… I can smell it. He will live to fight another day.'' Grunt tried cheering Tali but she didn't want to hear anything. She wanted to hear Doctor Chakwas or Daro'Xen say that John is going to be fine.

''Uh… Admiral Xen, should we leave the system?'' Navigator Lee spoke on the intercom. ''Admiral Xen?'' Shepard decided to inform Joker.

''Joker, lead the SSV New York out of the system, into a more peaceful Cluster.'' He ordered Joker through his helmet's communicator. Joker simply responded with ''Aye, aye.''  
Shepard then decided to inform the Navigator.  
''Follow the Normandy, crewman.'' The Navigator didn't respond but he informed the Chief Helmsman to follow the ship. So their destination was Illium.

* * *

**New York's med-bay.**  
''Daro I assume?'' Chakwas asked the quarian next to her removing John's chest piece.  
''Yes. Now help me remove this chest piece.'' Chakwas helped her remove the chest piece. Chakwas applied medi-gel to try and stop the bleeding. This time it worked because John's armor was off. John's bleeding stopped, but he lost a lot of blood. It will take time until his blood cells fully regenerate. The bullet still had to be taken out, so Doctor Chakwas carefully examind the gunshot wound for any shrapnel or anything like that.  
Daro's and Chakwas' hands were covered in human blood, but their quick actions saved John's life.  
''Is human blood contagious?'' Daro asked Doctor Chakwas who just silently laughed.  
''Oh dear no. Unless it's junkie blood. Human blood is perfectly fine, it shouldn't do any harm to you if you try to wash your gloves. But human blood is hard to wash off, just like the rest of the races blood.'' She said as she connected John to the system. His pulse was stabilizing along with the blood pressure. 1.6% of the lost blood cells were already regenerated but John would be confined to a bed for a month. The gunshot wound was so close to his heart that it actually scratched John's heart.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside the med-bay.**  
Tali is sitting on the floor holding her feet with her arms and her head is on her knees. She was waiting for someone to inform her about John's condition. Garrus, Grunt and Shepard were also waiting. John was a good friend of Shepard and Garrus, but Grunt was there because his battlemaster, Shepard, was waiting.

Suddenly the medical bay's doors opened and Daro'Xen came out.  
''How's he, Daro?'' Tali looked up and asked Daro about John. Daro just crouched next to her and answered.  
''He's a strong soldier. He is your shield against the fire.'' Daro finished inspiring hope in Tali. Both of the quarians got up to their feet. Daro was on her way to return to her lab, while Tali went inside the medical bay along with Shepard and his team. Tali took a chair and placed it next to John's bed. She sat on it and then ran her hand over his face, stopping only at his right cheek.

''I hope he gets back up fast.'' Garrus talked. Everyone was just being silent. ''Hey, c'mon, you're not saying that we all should just be silent now?'' He was trying to get everyone talking.  
''Garrus, Tali wants silence.'' Shepard observed Tali holding her hand on John's cheek. She then hung her head and whispered to herself. ''_It's all my fault… If… If I'd have pulled him along with me.'' _Tali then cried again as she thought it was her fault that John was shot by such a powerful bullet.

''Uh… hey Tali, don't cry. He's alive. Doctor Chakwas will take care of him.'' Shepard trying cheering her up but was dismissed. Shepard didn't know that Tali had a bond with John, but she wasn't about to cut that bond.  
''Shepard…'' A weak voice was heard. It was John. His eyes were barely open and they were aimed at Shepard.  
''…Shepard… take the ship… ah… until I… recover.'' John barely managed to say anything, but Shepard managed to understand. Shepard came closer and closed John's eyes so that he might recover himself after the shot. Shepard hung his head down, an old friend was almost Killed In Action. Shepard ordered the team to follow, Tali was still sitting at John's side. She grabbed John's right hand and held it in her arms. She even placed it on her mask and cried. She tried to get a hold of herself until Chakwas came in the bay. She placed an arm on Tali's shoulder, gaining her attention.  
''He **will** be back up soon. You have my word on it.'' She helped Tali get herself under control by assuring her that John will be okay.  
''You should let the Captain rest. He earned a rest.'' Chakwas then took a seat at the nearby table and started running trials to how fast would John be able to get up again. Tali left the room.

Tali went to the elevator where she pressed Deck One, The Cabin. John promised her that he would kiss her, but instead it turned out that due to Tali's mistake, John paid the price. Tali tried to get John's hand when he pushed him but she missed as she was already on the ground, looking at John getting shot in the chest. Tali knew that John wouldn't be with her for atleast a week. She kept visiting John every day, every hour. But she was sad that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his soldier's promise for a long time.

John had a long recovery process ahead. A shot like that was a death sentence as one of his blood vessels was open wide, but due to his augmented genetic structure, thanks to the Alliance's augmentation program, his blood vessel reconnected itself in just an hour after the medi-gel was applied. John's augmentations and the after-death cybernetics help him recover at an impressive rate. Doctor Chakwas seems more impressed than when she saw Shepard rebuilt by Cerberus. John needed a little less than a week to be able to walk again.

* * *

**After a week, SSV New York's medical bay.**  
John was sleeping but he was woken by Doctor Chakwas.  
''John, how are you feeling today?'' She asked John while holding a datapad in her hands.  
''Fine Doc. Can I atleast walk now?'' He was impatient to go see Tali. ''By the way, where's Tali?''  
''Oh, she's locked up in your Cabin. I assume she's waiting only for you. But I've also got good news and bad news for you.'' John wasn't very happy of the types of news.  
''Start with the bad ones, Doc.'' He got up to a sitting position and then placed his hand on his wound that was sealed.

''Alright, you're confined to a bed and no heavy physical exercises for three weeks. The good news is that you can do some light exercises and assume command of the ship. You can also go up to your Cabin. If you feel any sudden pain, please do not hesitate to contact Daro'Xen or me.'' She finished as she passed John his dark blue Alliance shirt. John put in on him, covering his wound, like if nothing had happened at all. He got up on his feet and felt like if he was just revived. Chakwas smiled as she let John go back to his Cabin.

John was going to the elevator when suddenly the doors opened and Reegar came out of them.  
''Captain! You're already on your feet?'' He observed John who was keeping his arm on his stomach, as he was hungry.  
''Yeah. My own feet. I wasn't shot in the feet you know?'' He smiled as he went in the elevator and pressed Deck One. When he arrived, he noticed that the Cabin was locked. Only John and Tali knew how to lock it, but John decided to be polite, so he knocked on the door.  
''Knock knock.''

Tali was sitting at John's terminal. She was looking at their email. There was surprisingly nothing until Tali noticed a message from a girl called ''Jessica''

* * *

_John,  
I hope you are still alive, I want to see you again. You were the closest thing to me before you enlisted, I want you with me again, please, resign from the military. We could build a family together.  
Love you,  
Jessica._

* * *

Tali thought to herself about her and John.  
_''Were they together? Wait, yes they were. She wants to take John away from me? No… I can't let her take John. I need to inform John of this.''_

Tali just finished thinking when she heard a knock on the door and John's voice behind it.

''Knock knock.''

She jumped up and went to the door, she unlocked it and let John in. She was so happy to see John again that her helmet couldn't hide it. Her human boyfriend has beaten death yet again. But her smile disappeared when she remember this Jessica woman. She wanted to ask John about her.

''John, do you know this Jessica?'' Tali asked him as he sat at his private terminal and looked at an open email message.  
''Oh no… I told her about us, didn't I?'' He grabbed his head and Tali got a little unhappy.  
''Why didn't you tell that you've found someone better?'' He didn't know what to say.  
''I'll tell her to leave me alone. Soldier's promise.'' John saying his promise made her remember his promise a week before. He promised that they'll have a nice romantic night for a change.

John was typing his message to his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

_Jessica,  
I've found someone who cares about me more than you do. I'm sorry to say that I cannot resign from the military. She also has saved my life multiple times. I owe her and she owes me for an incident. I am really sorry. I hope you understand. Maybe we could meet up all three someday.  
Keep yourself safe  
Captain John of the SSV New York._

* * *

John finished typing as he noticed that Tali is staring at him. He remembered his week old promise.  
''Alright, Tali. Seal the door. I just hope that I won't collapse again.'' Tali was standing on her tippy toes from excitement as she locked the Cabin's doors and took John's hands. They were heading towards the couch where they would get drunk first.

''Tali, what do you want for today? Quarian liquor? Maybe turian brandy?'' He asked as Tali took her mask off. She thought for a while and then sarcastically answered.  
''Human wine please.'' She giggled but John decided to take something that they both can drink. Asari are well known for making alcoholic drinks for every DNA type. So John chose to pick a bottle of asari wine and two glasses. He put one next to Tali, and the other one in her hands.

''This'll suit us both.'' He smiled as he poured Tali's glass full and did the same to his. He then closed the bottle and sat next to Tali. He put his hand around her back and took his glass of wine as they clinked their glasses of wine. John took a few sips until he decided to ask her about his findings while he was at his private terminal.

''So, Tali. What's with this porn site? Have you been crazy for me?'' He smiled as he lowered her hood.  
''What? How did you…? Ah, yes… But it is nothing unnatural! I have my rights too even if I am a quarian!'' She confessed looking right in John's eyes. They both smiled as John came a little closer to her. He placed his forehead on her forehead. She was about to kiss him when John interrupted the moment. Apparently John took a little too many sips of wine.

''Can I get in that suit of yours?'' He smiled but Tali just put her glass on the table and took his away from me. He just turned his eyes to look that Tali is putting it on the table.  
''Are you sure? Last time you complained of me moaning.'' She smiled as her lips were already a centimeter from his. She grabbed his lip with her sharp teeth. She was teasing him.  
''Right… I hope you won't moan that loud this time, will you?'' He smiled as she released his lip. Tali smiled back as she pointed her eyes at the bed. John noticed it and got sad as she understood that means that he won't get in her suit.  
''Aww… come on… don't tell me that you and Chakwas are bunching against me, are you?'' His smile disappeared as he grabbed his glass and drank it clean placing it back and going to the bed.  
''Oh, you won't get in my suit for atleast a month, mister. For bad behavior.'' She teased him as she lied down over him when he was on the bed.  
''Bad behavior? What did I do?'' His smile reappeared as he knew she was flirting with him.  
''Sending a message without my approval to your ex-girlfriend.'' She smiled as she leaned closer to him.  
''Oh… well… you were too far away.'' She kept slowly leaning on him.  
''Really? By being a meter from you is too far?'' She looked at his lips, then back into his eyes. John decided to pull a little trick. His right arm was reaching for Tali's toosh. He pinched as Tali felt it and quickly got up. John had a grin on his face. Tali then looked at him with a smile.  
''A week acting sick taught you this only?'' She smiled as John grabbed her and they both turned around. This time Tali was the one under, and John was above.

''Heh. Not only that, but also this.'' He finished as he started kissing Tali's neck. She was softly moaning from the pleasure. John was softly kissing her neck and at the same time turning her on. Though, John knew not to engage in sexual activities…_again._He could atleast seduce his quarian girlfriend. Tali tried to moan as silently as possible, not to blow his ear out but she couldn't resist him. He was turning her on. She wanted to remove her suit, but then John would collapse and whine in a head-ache or any other ache. Tali decided to stop him and make him kiss her on the lips.

Tali put her hand on his hand, softly pushing it towards her lips.  
''Tali, promise me something. Don't kill Jessica if you ever meet her. She needs to learn how to make a life of her own instead of starting a family with a person who just tried to help. I'm not her type anyway.'' From what John said, it made Tali feel a lot better. John kissed her on the lips as they were kissing for about ten minutes until Tali decided to let John rest. Tali stopped kissing him as she slowly removed her lips from him. John then lied down properly on the bed and Tali lied down next to him. Her head was right on his left shoulder. She closed her eyes with a smile and she even dropped a happy tear.

_''He admitted. I knew he wouldn't hide anything from me. I love my human.'' _She dreamed as she placed turned to the side, her legs wrapping around his left leg, and her left arm was on his chest at the shot spot. It made John feel better. He didn't feel anything at all. It's like Tali has a magical touch to making John feel better whenever she touches him. John usually felt pain when Chakwas placed the swathe around John's chest. John placed his hand under Tali's neck and then behind her back and his right hand was placed on her hand that was on his chest.

''_Damn I'm hungry. Ah well. Tomorrow is another day.'' _John finished thinking as he already noticed that Tali is asleep so he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Shepard and the old team was fully re-united, except for Gunnery Chief Williams. Now their main mission is focusing on the Collectors. While John was out, Shepard created a Battlegroup of two ships and twenty-seven fighters. But the Shepard is waiting for any intel from the Illusive Man. The crew of the SSV New York doesn't even want to talk or see him and so the Story**** continues...**_


	7. Daro's Little Secret

A month has passed and with no signal from the Illusive Man came. John was undergoing a month long recovery process. But on the night of April 28th, at 1956 hours, The Illusive Man contacted Shepard and informed of a disabled Collector Cruiser floating in interstellar space between two systems. By Illusive Man's words, the Cruiser was disabled by a turian patrol, out in the Terminus. After John and Tali received word, John knew that something was not right. But John couldn't fight the Collectors right now, since Doctor Chakwas has him confined to the New York. But then, Daro'Xen received a message that replays on a loop.

* * *

**April 29****th****, 1309 Hours by GST, 2185. Daro'Xen's science lab, New York's CIC Deck.  
**Daro'Xen woke up and checked her mail. There was a message that kept replaying and replaying with a female quarian's voice.

_''Daro'Xen, if you are receiving this, then I am either dead or captured by slavers who are doing nasty things to me. Daro, I want you to know, that I love you, no matter what. Do not try to find me, please. I have done enough terrible things in my life, and I don't want to add you to that list. Please… forgive me.''_

Daro'Xen shed a tear. It was her old romantic interest. She left her because her friend was too eager to explore humankind and ready leave the fleet forever. But now, she is trying to ask forgiveness from her. Daro wanted to ask John for help. She recorded the message to her omni tool before leaving.

She left her lab and went to the elevator to get up to the Captain's Cabin. When she got there she noticed that the doors were wide open, as if John was waiting for someone, but when Daro looked behind the corner, she saw Doctor Chakwas taking a look on John's wound, removing the swathe. Daro came in with her head looking down.

''Xen, it's so unusual to see you here.'' Tali was sitting on the corner couch as she noticed Daro coming down the small stairs and taking a seat on the couch. Chakwas was finishing the check-up for John.

''Now, John you have to wear tougher armor. Capacitor Chestplate won't protect you from heavy shots, try Aegis Vest. I hear it's perfect to stop a sniper bullet if your shields are up.'' She completely removed the swathe from John's chest. ''And you are confined to this ship for another week. Don't try to sneak out or I will tell Tali to lock you in the room.'' She smiled as she went to the exit but then noticed Daro.

''Ah, Admiral Xen, I see you came here to visit John. Don't ask for him to fight anything.'' She kept smiling as she continued to the exit and closed the door. Daro then approached John and sat right next to him on the bed. She then turned to him. John could tell she was upset.

''So, Daro. Came to report of new findings, eh?'' John said as he covered himself with the blanket up to the upper abdomen. He placed his hands on his chest. Daro turned her head to John and asked.  
''Can you help me with a problem?'' Her voice sounded nervous, unlike her usual cold-hearted tone. Tali went closer to take a seat next to Daro.  
''Ofcourse I can help. I'd do anything to get out of this bed for atleast a few hours with a gun. What bothers you?'' He grinned as he got up from the prone position on the bed and assumed a sitting pose while still having his feet in the bed.

''I… my… this message…'' She then raised her omni-tool and played the message.

_''Daro'Xen, if you are receiving this, then I am either dead or captured by slavers who are doing nasty things to me. Daro, I want you to know, that I love you, no matter what. Do not try to find me, please. I have done enough terrible things in my life, and I don't want to add you to that list. Please… forgive me.''  
_  
John raised an eyebrow. He never thought that Daro would be in love with a female.

_''Female plus female. Yup, definitely asari influence…'' _John finished thinking as Xen spoke again.

''I need your assistance, Captain. I know where she could be…'' She then turned her head to Tali, then on the floor and then back at John. ''…Omega.''  
''Omega…? Great, the shittiest place in the entire Milky Way. Ah well. Atleast if I get to visit the planet of my death, then sure.'' He sounded optimistic. As he got up and found his pants on the floor between the unopened gifts.  
''Alright, Xen. You have my promise, we'll leave three Tridents for the Normandy and leave for the Omega Nebula.'' He promised as he moved to his terminal only to find his blue shirt on the chair.

_''What the hell is my shirt doing here? Ah, I can never understand any of this…''_ John thought as he put on his shirt. He then noticed Daro going out of the room but she stopped before exiting.  
''I'll be in the CIC near the airlock once we're there.'' She then left the room and John opened his omni-tool and contacted Chief Navigator Lee Maxwell.

''Lee, set a course for Omega'' The Navigator replied with an ''aye aye'' as John finished his communication and turned to Tali who was sitting on the bed.

''Tali, are you worried that Daro might fall for me? Or that you can't decide which gift to open.'' John smiled as he went back to Tali.  
''Gifts…? Oh… I forgot about them already. Well atleast I can open them now, here with you.'' She took one gift out of forty and opened it. There was a fluffy toy in there. It was a toy of an Earth dog.  
''What is this? It looks so adorable.'' She dropped the box that the toy was in and held it in her hands as she looked to John who observed it.  
''It's a toy. Apparently made on Terra Nova. It's a dog.'' He replied making her question again.  
''What's a dog?''  
''A dog is an animal on our homeworld, Earth.''

Tali placed the toy carefully on her spot in the bed. She grabbed the next gift. She carefully opened it and there was a model of the Rayya. She smiled.  
''It's from Reegar. He knew that you'd like a model of it.'' John explained, but he was sure that she whispered something to herself like ''Thank you, Reegar.''

The moment of silence was cut when John's stomach sounded hungry. _''Damn.''  
_''Tali, keep opening the gifts, I'll go down to the mess hall and grab somethin' to eat.'' John left the Cabin and went down to Deck Five where the mess hall was located. It was at the very front of the ship, unlike the lounges and the Observation rooms along with some Crew Rooms and Reegar's personal room.

When John arrived at the Mess Hall, he noticed that it was already lunch time. He approached the Chef and asked for a dish of fried noodles with meatballs and quarian salad along with banana ice cream for humans and quarians. He didn't want to leave Tali starving. He also ordered human coffee and quarian coffee. It took 7 or 8 minutes for the Chef to deliver everything on a tray. John took that tray and left for his Cabin.

He arrived in the Cabin and saw that all the gifts are opened and that the boxes are thrown out in the trash tube that is outside of the Cabin.

''Hey, Tali. I got lunch.'' He came in and put the tray on the table as he took a seat on the couch. He took his noodles with meatballs. Tali noticed John taking a pair of sticks.

''What are those?'' She asked as she sat next to John.  
''Wooden chopsticks.'' He said while grabbing a meatball with the chopsticks and putting it in his mouth.  
''Let me guess, made on Earth?'' She took off her mask and grabbed a spoon to eat her salad.  
''Correct. Though it would be funnier to say… Made in China.'' He smiled as he was eating noodles.  
''Why?'' She asked before after swallowing the chewed salad.  
''Because for more than 200 years, China has produced everything. Well except for the best stuff.'' He said while swallowing a meatball. Tali just giggled silently.

As John finished his noodles, the SSV New York reached the Omega relay which led to the Omega Nebula from the Hawking Eta cluster. The ship immediately arrived at the Sahrabarik system. The ship passed a 1,000 kilometers away from the Omega-4 relay which was glowing red. The Cruiser then slowed down as it entered Omega. The station was surprisingly large for a Cruiser to reach the Docking Bay near Afterlife. John had just finished drinking his coffee as Navigator Lee Maxwell reported

''Sir, docking at Omega was successful. You may leave when ready.''

* * *

A Team of Human Marines then secured the airlock from both sides, as John and Tali were finishing their ice creams and grabbing their gear. John took his armor from the closet with the Capacitor Chestplate, despite Chakwas' warning of the Capacitor's lower stopping power.

John and Tali met up with Daro who was waiting for them near the airlock's decontamination chamber. John looked at Daro carefully and noticed an M-96 Mattock on her back, and an M-5 Phalanx on her waist. Apparently, Daro was ready for a firefight.

They went in the chamber as the doors behind them sealed and the pressure was normalized to match that of Omega's. The doors in front opened as the team of two quarian females and a human N7 Captain left the ship and went towards Afterlife. John knew that the only one of knowledge about enslavement operations in Omega is Aria T'Loak. When they went inside Afterlife, they were stopped by a group of batarians that wanted revenge on John for Elysium.

''You there, human! You killed my brothers during the Blitz! I want payback!'' The batarian said as he aimed a Carnifex to John's face. John decided to use deception and his speed in hand-to-hand.  
''Hey, batarian, look out! A human aiming at gun from behind!'' The batarian fell for the trick but as he turned back; he was knocked out by John's fist. Daro and Tali finished off the rest of the two batarians by knocking them out.

''You've got quite a fan club, Captain.'' Daro commented as they went inside Afterlife and to Aria's little balcony. Aria's bodyguards stopped them before they reached Aria.

''That's close enough, human!'' The batarian spoke. John hated the batarians in every way.  
''You want a piece of me, you shit-face?'' John taunted the batarian but before he pulled the trigger, Aria interfered.

''Ah, Captain John of the Alliance. I've been expecting you.'' She said as John went to take a seat next to Aria.  
''Oh?'' He said as he put his right foot on his left one. His arms reaching at both sides on the couch that Aria is using.  
''Yes. You think I'm stupid? I know all about you. Back in the Blitz, you eliminated atleast a 100 of my men. But you did me a favor that day. You saved some of my… informants.'' She kept her cold attitude. ''They were about to be enslaved by the slavers, not my men, the rest. But apparently you drove them off. I thank you for that. Guess I owe someone.''

''I guess you do. But I came here for some information.'' His helmet blocked any visual emotions, but Aria could feel him being troubled.  
''Helping out one of your slaves?'' Aria said and raised anger in John.

_''Brainless bitch. Quarians are not slaves! They're a beautiful race!''_

''None of your damn business, just answer my damn questions!'' John sounded angry, even Tali felt that something was not right. Aria didn't expect to see such an angry answer. She didn't know that John would be that kind of a human that wouldn't be involved in enslavement.

''Fine… just… cut the attitude or I'll tell one of my guards to throw you out of the airlock.'' John smiled as if he took the challenge.  
''No time. But I'd love to see your hospitality some other day.'' He replied.  
''Shoot.'' She was ready to answer. She liked John's attitude towards her.  
''Alright, my friend here, has found out that her… how do I put this? Ah… ex-girlfriend is somewhere here on Omega. She's a quarian also.'' He tried to piece together Daro's problem. Daro took a step forward.

''Hm. We don't see many quarians around here. Oh forgive me, I haven't seen any quarians on Omega since 2183, but apparently I remember one being pulled in the slums somewhere on the lower sections of Omega.'' She replied keeping her cold-attitude and caution filled eyes.

''Yeah. Anything else other that Lower Sections of Omega? Any idea who I might encounter?'' He asked as he got up on his feet.  
''If I'd have known, I'd have stopped them. Quarians are rare, and even a queen of the criminal underworld should know that quarians must not be touched. If you do encounter the ones, you have my support in dealing with them.'' She explained as she dismissed John with her eyes.

''I'll be back soon.'' John left without a response. Tali, John and Daro went down to a car park where they would take a skycar and go down to the slums. When they approached it, John admitted.

''Damn, If only I'd have learned to pilot a skycar. Damnit.'' Daro just went past him as she took the driver's seat.  
''You coming?'' She asked as John jumped in the skycar and Tali went around, taking the back seat. The skycar took off and went down to the slums where it was speeding towards an apartment that Daro tracked the signal of her message from. The trio stepped out of the car and went inside that apartment. When they entered, they saw a brutal sight.

''Keelah, what happened here?'' Tali asked as she looked towards the dark blood stains. It was quarian blood as it was much darker then human blood. John approached one of the blood stains.  
''See this stain? Gunshot wound. It's blue, it's not quarian. It's… turian. Look, it was shot from a…'' John carefully examined the bullet that was in the wall. ''It was shot from a… heck I don't recognize this weapon…'' John didn't recognize this new weapon. But he took his knife that he kept over his shoulder and pulled the bullet out. It fell on the floor but John picked it up and examined it. He noticed a number.

_77-235-675M13R_

''Hm. Shit… Cerberus is involved!'' He noticed Cerberus' logo on the bullet it was barely even visible by naked eye. Luckily, John had a VI in his helmet that enhanced the Logo.  
''Ah. Well, have we got a lead to anywhere?'' John shrugged simultaneously with Tali. Daro decided to look around when she noticed a person looking through the window. When she turned her face to face him, he disappeared. She decided to whisper to John.

''John, behind that window. There was someone. Go outside and snatch him. Bring him to me.'' John nodded and disappeared outside. He was moving carefully and silently. When he reached the corner, he noticed a turian hiding next to the window. John grabbed ''Rex'' and knocked the turian out defenseless as he carried him to Daro and threw him on the floor next to her feet, keeping his pistol aimed at his head.

Slowly, the turian woke up.  
''Awh… what the…'' The turian was gaining awareness slowly.  
''Turian… why were you trying to stalk us?'' Daro started her interrogation.  
''I wasn't…'' He replied.  
''Then why hide?'' John asked crouching and putting the gun right on the turian's scale.  
''Look, I got nothing to say to you, now let me go!'' The turian tried to resist but Daro kicked him in the stomach knocking him back down. John aimed his gun at the turian's eye, he was almost forcing the turian's eye out. Eventually the turian surrendered. The turian shed a tear because he was being tortured by a human N7 and a quarian scientist. Tali was shocked by the brutality, but she knew that it was the only way to force a turian to talk.

'' Alright… alright! Just don't kill me! Please!'' The turian begged for mercy.  
''Tell me, who was living here!'' John was gripping his gun even stronger as the turian noticed John's anger, even through that black visor. The turian was almost crying.  
''Rexus! Rexus Maratas! She's a turian female! I was sent here by a slaver gang to oversee the apartment!''  
''Anyone…'' John looked into Daro's desperate eyes and then back into the turian's only visible eye. ''…else?'' John moved his index finger to the trigger preparing to gun the turian down.  
''A quarian! Female! That's all I know! Please!'' The turian kept crying as John was forcing his gun on the turian's eyeball.  
''Location? Anything else? Now! Or I fire you down, you goddamn bird!'' John saying the word 'bird' made Tali giggle as she never liked turians.  
''They're lead by an asari! She's a matron! She has no name but she is hated by T'Loak! They are enslaving females of every race! It's not here! It's—'' The turian died. Gunfire was heard and John quickly raised his head in the direction of the sniper. Every muscle in John's body stressed, ready for a shot or run. John's anger overtaking his entire body, he rushed to a window jumping through it. He holstered his pistol and ran with a speed unmatched by anyone else. He eventually jumped on a few destroyed pillars as John was jumping for the balcony. John's VI said that the sniper is scared and is now running away. When John got up, the sniper was ten meters from him and running. John ran after him with an impossible speed, eventually tackling him and hitting his head right against the floor almost squashing it. John had captured another one of these slavers.

''Let go of me you son of a—'' John pressed his pistol against the sniper's head. John's anger disappeared as he was now relatively calm.  
''Tell me! Who are you?'' John's speed had the sniper scared.  
''Jask! I'm working for the asari Matron!'' John picked up his sniper and recognized a Cerberus symbol on it.  
''And the Cerberus rifle?'' John interrogated his prisoner.  
''Bought. 25,000 credits. M-13 Raptor.'' The prisoner answered.  
''Now, where do I find this asari Matron?'' John was pushing his pistol against the sniper's head, causing huge pain.  
''Ow-. She's not on Omega, but she did take a transport to Illium! Her main ''fun house'' is there! Now will you let me go?'' The sniper finished as John got up and looked at Daro's desperate eyes. He made his choice.  
''No.'' John fired two bullets into the sniper, killing him. He then copied all data from the sniper's omni-tool and found a place called ''The Gentlemen's House of Nos Astra.''  
Funny because there are no men between the asari.

_Even If I don't love Daro, she still is a friend._John thought as he jumped off the balcony and went to the skycar. John nodded for Daro to take them back to the docking bay. As they reached it, they ran towards the New York and as soon as they got in, the security crew followed and the ship departed.

John ran towards the Chief Helmsman.  
''Helmsman, get us to Illium!'' He shouted as the helmsman nodded and made an FTL Jump towards the Mass Relay. The ship arrived at Illium after twenty minutes due to the helmsman's hurry. As soon as it docked at Nos Astra, John, Tali and Daro rushed out of the ship trying to find a skycar. When they found one, John assumed control and was driving towards the supposed location of this, ''Gentlemen's House.'' While John was driving though, Tali and Daro were forming a plan together by using John, as their only male, to infiltrate the brothel and purchase a quarian.

''Tali, John said it was a ''Gentleman's Club'' didn't he?'' Daro whispered to Tali.  
''Yes. Why…? Wait… you're not going to make him go in there and ask for a quarian, are you?'' Tali tried to talk Daro out of it.  
''Tali, it's the only way. He's the only male out of us. Besides, Aria said that he looked like one who would like slaves because his combat helmet hides his real emotions.'' She then pulled out a tux from her backpack. ''You talk him into it. I know of his love to you. I know that you love him too. Do it for me, please.''

When Daro told that she found out, Tali blushed and accepted.

* * *

**SSV New York, 1679 hours by Galactic Standard, Deck One.  
**''Captain, I have some recommendations for an upgrade of the med-bay.'' Doctor Chakwas was standing outside of John's locked Cabin.  
''Captain?'' Chakwas was getting nervous. An intercom turned on.

''Doctor, the Captain left the ship along with Miss Zorah and Miss Xen.'' Navigator Lee informed her.  
''Dear God…'' Chakwas was starting to worry.

* * *

**Illium, Nos Astra, 1681 hours by GST. Captured skycar.**  
''You're crazy!'' John almost yelled at Daro.  
''It's the only way to get in. See those guards? They could lock the door in 10 seconds if they'd get inside. The ones inside could do it faster!'' Daro explained to John.  
''Give me a grenade or a rocket launcher and I'll blow the shit out of that puny door.'' Daro just slapped John.  
''Fine. Just don't slap me with my helmet held in your hand anymore.'' John took off his armor and put on the tux. He stepped out of the skycar and corrected his tie. He was stopped when Daro gave him an earpiece communicator.

''Here, John, use this. It should help us and help you.'' Daro then closed the skycar as she and Tali looked at John's billionaire's stance.

_Like a true billionaire._Daro thought to herself as a part of the plan was already finished.

John neared the door and stopped at two guards. John's stance straight, his head high, like a true billionaire. Daro then contacted him.  
''Tell them that you are willing to spend a fortune for some entertainment.''

John cleared his throat and said what Daro told him to.  
''Hello dear gentlemen. I heard this is a nice Gentleman's House. I am willing to spend a large sum of money for an unforgettable night here.'' John knew how to act like a true gentleman. It deceived the guards and they let him in.

John raised an eyebrow as he held one hand in his pocket. An asari approached him. John was examining the defenses.

_12 guards, lightly armed. Possibly four times more due to size of building._John quickly finished examining as he turned to the asari.

''Welcome to our Gentlemen's House. We received information from our guards outside that you are willing to spend a fortune here. We have a large choice of girls for your enjoyment dear sir.'' She then handed a datapad to John and he took it observing the categories.

_Turian  
Quarian  
Human  
Krogan  
Drell  
Batarian  
Asari  
Salarian_

John selected Quarian and noticed that there were atleast three quarians.

_Lem'Hasa nar Keetan  
Gera'Laho nar Iktomi_

New addition:  
_Keera'Xen vas Moreh_

John selected Xen. As the asari then thanked and showed him the room where his selected ''volunteer whore'' will appear. John went in and noticed a romantic red in the room.

_My Cabin could use this color once in a night with Tali._

John waited a minute until the quarian, Keera, was shown her visitor. John's advanced hearing allowed him to hear a whisper to her.

_''Dance for him, please him. You will be worth a fortune.''_

Keera then carefully examined her customer's face. She had already seen it before. She then whispered with a weak voice behind her mask.  
''Captain… John?'' John couldn't do anything but just nod, as he wanted to be careful. John put his leg on his other leg and stretched his arms out to the sides of his chair.  
''Do your stuff, I have a few questions for you.'' The quarian started dancing like an asari in Chora's Den or Afterlife.

''Where did you get the name 'Xen?''' John crossed his arms as he started shooting his questions.  
''I… bonded with a fellow quarian…'' She was turning around for her dance, showing off her hips. John had a flashback, Tali approaching him for the first time, and he couldn't remove his eyes from Tali's hips back then. But John's flashback disappeared as he kept pushing for answers.  
''Let me guess, Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Chief scientist that rebuilt me as Project 'Revival?''' But the quarian couldn't answer as she only nodded when she turned to face him in the dance. Most customers would've already been hypnotized by the quarian's beauty, but John knew how to resist.

''She's with me. We've come to bust you out, Keera.'' But then the quarian stopped dancing and leaned over John and shaking her entire body, as part of her ''program.''  
''I can't… she'll just find me… she's been torturing. I told… Daro not to follow…'' Keera started leaning over him as she removed her mask but then stopped knowing that John would not budge.  
''Do it. They can watch us.'' She whispered to John who accepted and kissed Keera. John heard a camera move so he decided to act like he's being entertained. He grabbed Keera behind her back and started imitating passionate kissing. The camera then turned back and stopped working. Keera stopped and moved a little back.

''I'm… sorry.'' Keera apologized as she stopped and John raised his omni-tool to deceive the cameras with normal footage of Keera pleasing her customer.

''You don't have to. I know how to fool people.'' He then activated a blade on the omni-tool. The blade's main part moved out from the underside as the cutting and burning side came from the upper one, it assembled as a whole directly in one line with the omni-tool. John turned off him omni-blade while looking in Keera's eyes. John could see fear in her eyes. Fear from getting killed. John had to piece together another plan. He noticed that the guards often leave their posts at the doors, leaving them open for 2 minutes. John and his team could exploit that weakness. Every 30 minutes the guards leave the doors open.

''Keera, where is your cell?'' He looked back at the door when he asked Keera the question.  
''Two levels lower… I think…'' She responded as John left the room. John encountered the asari that he met at the door.

''So? How was it? Was she good enough?'' She asked like an intrusive creature.  
''She made me sweat. I like that.'' John lied to her as he regained his imitated gentleman's stance.  
''So… what's your name, dear sir?'' She tried to know John's name.  
''You'll receive the money from an anonymous source very soon.'' John replied as he left the house and back to the skycar.

''So, what are our chances?'' Daro asked.  
''The guards change shifts every half an hour, when's the last time they did that?'' John told as he took off the tux and put on his combat armor. John sealed his armor and put on his helmet, its visor turning to black instead of transparent.  
''They'll change soon.'' Tali said as she looked over John's shoulder.  
''Good, when they do, attack fast!'' Daro was pulling out her updated Carnifex with inferno ammo.  
''There, they're leaving. Go!'' The skycar's doors opened as John Tali and Daro were rushing in through the doors. Four guards were killed in the first push. There were atleast seven customers in there and John ordered everyone to get out by shooting up in the air, freeing atleast twelve girls. One of the girls approached the human Captain that saved her.

''Thank you, human. You saved us, but there are still atleast twenty in the lower levels. You need to help them! Beware, the asari might be there too.'' The asari female finished and left the ''whorehouse.''

''Wow, Illium Law Enforcement really turned a blind-eye here. Lazy asari.'' John commented as he refreshed his thermal clips on Rex and Lexi.  
''While you've been reloading, I've opened the door for us, John.'' Daro informed as she opened a door that led to a lower level. The team stormed in as they encountered some guards, John was moving up slowly, continuously firing from his pistols at the unshielded guards. The guards were no match for a War Hero and his two quarians. John pushed forward until he reached a cell block. There was one very strong looking turian. Apparently he had shields, armor and health. It fired its M-76 Revenant, almost tearing Tali's shields away when John tackled her.

''Thanks.'' Tali thanked as she looked at John still keeping his hands on her waist.  
''No problem.'' They kept staring at each other, completely forgetting about the situation when Daro shouted at them.  
''Hey, you two mind helping me out here? I can't overload his shields!'' John released Tali as he picked up his pistols and started calibrating his suit's power reserves for an omni-blast of electrical power. The turian's shields are impenetrable for kinetic weapons.

''Daro, Tali, get clear, activating omni-blast!'' He finished calibrating and his suit's power started to twitch because it was absorbed to the omni-tool's blast. John activated the blast and a huge wave of electricity shocked him and the turian. Gigawatts of energy were flowing; the omni-tool was calibrated to direct that energy into the turian as it burned his flesh alive. When the blast was finished, John's suit was drained. There was no power and John was lying on the ground, unconscious. But he did open all cells and kill the turian super-guard. Surprisingly, John's armor didn't take any damage. Tali came to him as he woke up. His hearing still recovering.

''John… John…'' The sound was unclear but John made out that it was Tali calling him. He turned around to lie on his back as he saw Tali and Daro at him. His eyesight was still blurry but in seconds he returned to normal and got back on his feet. He took his pistols and they rushed towards Ground Level Two to save Keera'Xen. It was a short run down the stairs but when they reached it, there were three ways. They divided, each covering their own hall. John went down the middle where he encountered Keera and The Matron, as the asari calls herself. The asari turned off the lights with her biotics, blinding John.

''Warning: Low Lighting detected, switching visor mode to Nightvision.'' John's VI said as his visor became green from the inside, remaining black on the outside. He was carefully looking around the room, aiming his dual pistols at every direction. Suddenly, a heavy force of biotics threw John against the ceiling, and removed his guns. Then the biotics released him and he was thrown down to the floor. John tried getting up, but another wave threw him against a door, blowing the door out and John landed right next to the door. John was in pain. Suddenly a warp wave was trying to rip John apart at the molecular level. The pain was… unendurable. John yelled in anger and pain. Tali heard the yell as she was nearby and she ran in the direction of that yell.

''Do you feel it, human? This will be your life!'' The asari finally spoke but John resisted. Even though John didn't have biotics, he used her warp against her by concentrating the energy into a major wave. John overpowered her biotics by slamming his fist into the ground and sending out a giant wave of super-biotics. John was still being ripped apart, but it was slowly fading away as he tried to use his speed and his nickname ''Hunter.''

''I am the Hunter. I am the one who is faster, stronger, and smarter.'' John finished his speech, as the asari couldn't track him anymore with her biotic vision. John's energy faded away. In reality, however, John was right behind her. He grabbed her and threw her against a pillar, smashing it and causing it to collapse.

''Come out quarian-fucker!'' The asari tried taunting John, but it didn't work as John was in his ''hunter'' mode, meaning that he is totally focused at his prey.

''I am the Hunter. I am your death.'' John let out few more words before appearing right in front of the asari and punching her in the face and disappearing once more with his advanced agility. Though he is not better than a quarian female in agility, he is one of the best in the Galaxy. When the asari got up, John knocked her back down and when Tali appeared, she immediately turned on the lights, seeing John holding an asari down with his foot. John aimed at her with his pistol, but something went wrong.

''Embrace Eternity.'' The asari's and John's eyes turned black, as they were locked in their minds until John defeats the asari, or vice versa.

John woke up in his memories. The asari was going right through them to find John's weakness, causing an unimaginable head-ache for John. He saw his entire life in minutes until the asari stopped at the SSV Normandy SR-1 and John's service aboard it. She noticed how John was flirting with a quarian. She then skipped to the Citadel, before Ilos. John was passionately kissing her. The asari was interested as she skipped again to John's death. He was dropping from orbit directly into Alchera as he saw Shepard dying from a lack of oxygen. John was sending his last message to Tali before ramming into the planet and creating a wide crater. The asari experienced pain in every part of her body, mainly the back side, because John's back was entirely torn to shreds after landing on Alchera. She couldn't find any memories in a year of John's lifetime until he was revived aboard the flotilla. She skipped again to meet John's dirty little secret.

John had a sexual intercourse with a quarian. The quarian was Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya.

When the asari reached that part, she couldn't see much more as John was blocking access. He was desperately fighting for control, but the asari understood that Tali was John's weakness. After the asari ended her melding, John fell on the floor, completely drained of strength. Tali ran to his side as the asari got up and used her biotics to lift Tali and slowly choke her to death. John opened his eyes as he was desperately fighting for a bit of strength. He saw Tali fighting for air. John was enraged, he was furious. He got up but was thrown away to a nearby wall, causing the wall to collapse. But John's fury couldn't be stopped by a simple throw. The asari's biotic energy was still in John's body, he gained his last energy reserves as he jumped and rammed the ground with his fist, causing everyone to fall down to the ground and John to collapse from lack of strength. Tali was coughing as she was inhaling air through her air filters.

''Such strength… such fury… such a willpower… he will be an addition to my personal toy collection.'' The asari got up as she walked back to Tali who was trying to fill her lungs again. The asari tried to choke her again, but Daro appeared and made a shot right through the asari's head. There was a wide hole in ''The Matron's'' head.

''John…'' Tali was coughing as she tried getting up but fell. John was lying in a hole in a wall of a room, only his legs were visible. Daro ran to Keera, who was tied to a chair with her mouth gagged and her mask off. She ungagged and untied Keera.

''Daro! Thank you…'' Keera looked at Tali crawling towards John who was unconscious. Daro turned her look at the same direction as Tali fell unconscious herself, from a lack of oxygen for too long.  
''Daro, we should help them.'' Keera suggested and Daro nodded.  
''John is the heaviest. We won't be able to drag them both simultaneously.

''Let me help you, ma'am.'' The voice was familiar. A red-suited quarian came out of the shade. It was Kal'Reegar along with a human marine. The two took John and carried him out. Daro and Keera picked up Tali and followed Reegar and his marine. There was an Alliance shuttle just outside that whore house. John and Tali were placed on seats as the shuttle took off and left for the SSV New York.

* * *

_**Illusive Man's Mission Report  
**__John, Tali and Daro risked their lives to save a lot of captives. Most of them were human females. Cerberus is thankful for the trio's reckless actions in helping the slaves. John's and Tali'Zorah's survival chance is rated at high. Daro'Xen's and Keera'Xen's loyalty towards Captain John is no doubt, strong. Will monitor John's and Tali'Zorah's relationship, as the Captain risked his own life to save Miss Zorah._

Close Report.

* * *

**SSV New York, The Medical Bay. April 30****th****, 0567, Docked at Nos Astra.  
**Tali was the first to recover. John still was recovering from loss of strength and an invasion in his mind. Tali was waiting for John to recover when Chakwas came in the room with a disappointing look.

''I told you, Tali. Don't let John out of the ship. See what happens?'' She moved closer to John who was waking up. John noticed Chakwas looking at him.  
''Karin!'' He was scared as he said Chakwas' first name.  
''I told you, do not go out of the ship.'' She warned again, but this time she smiled.  
''Yeah, sorry. But it was for Daro's sake.'' He tried justifying his actions in front of Chakwas but Daro came in along with Keera.  
''Thank you, Captain. For saving Keera. If you need anything from us, you know where to look.'' Daro informed as she was taking Keera on a tour around the New York. Chakwas was impressed.  
''You did save a lot of others. Apparently, Illium Law Enforcement Agency has given refuge to the slaves that you rescued. Good job Captain. But you are still confined to this ship, for another week at least. You may go up to your cabin. Both of you.'' Tali and John got up from their beds as Chakwas was packing her stuff to go back on the Normandy.

''Nah, Doc. We're going to visit Eternity.'' After hearing that comment, Tali was surprised. John wanted to visit a bar.

* * *

**Eternity Bar.**  
John and Tali were still mostly outside of Eternity, when John finally said something before entering.  
''Tali, we have never had a proper date. I want this to be our special day.'' He said while taking her hands.  
''I… I don't know what to say…'' She was confused, surprised and happy at the same time. Her boyfriend is asking her out for a date.  
''You don't need to say anything, let's just go in and have a couple of drinks, on me.'' He finished as they entered the bar. John heard a salarian, human and a turian talking about an asari when the salarian and human spoke about the abdomen.

''Okay, you see that bit there?'' The human pointed at a little divot in her abdomen.  
''That little divot in her abdomen?'' The salarian replied.  
''It's called, a bellybutton. Humans and asari have them, and you're going to do shots out of it tonight.'' The human explained.  
''That can't be sanitary.'' The turian took a drink and then joined the conversation.  
''Completely not the point man!'' The human knew that the turian misunderstood him.

John murmured something that only Tali heard.  
_''Yeah, quarians have the bellybuttons too…''  
_  
Tali then slightly pushed John as if wanting to keep that secret only between them two. They located a nice place at the far end of the bar, but there was no table.

''Who needs them? Tables are useless if you're only up for a few drinks and chatter.'' Tali just smiled as she took a seat while John went to buy a few drinks from the asari bartender.

''Hey babe, what can I get you?'' The asari asked.  
''A bottle of asari wine with two glasses.'' John explained as he observed a turian and a quarian walk in the bar and take a seat to the opposite side of Tali's seat.  
''Having a date, aren't we?'' The asari bartender asked while getting a bottle and passing him two empty wine glasses.  
''I guess we can't hide anything from asari, can we?'' John asked while taking the bottle and the glasses.  
''Only from the matriarchs.''  
''Aha. So you're a matriarch? And serving in a bar? Nice combination.'' John sarcastically commented.  
''I couldn't help it. The matriarchs in Thessia didn't want to listen to my wise counsel, so here I am. Good luck with your date.'' She finished and John left back to Tali where he took a seat right next to her, only being divided by a few centimeters of air.

''So? Wanna drink?'' He asked her while observing the turian and the other quarian argue about something. Tali just nodded in agreement, she wanted a drink.  
''What's with them?'' John asked while pouring the wine in the glasses.  
''Oh, they're arguing about dating and humans.'' She finished as John gave her a glass of wine with a straw.  
''Again with humans. For more twenty-eight years we've been in the Galactic stage, and everyone is still arguing about us.'' He was talking in a bit louder voice while he was pouring wine in his glass.

''Oh it's not about everyone. They're just saying that a human that that quarian dated was awfully anxious to get inside her suit. That turian… he just wants to get inside her suit too but is hiding it. How do you think, is Fleet and Flotilla a nice movie? That turian said it's got the best awards for… cross-species relations.'' Tali kept babbling and explaining.  
''If it was 'Human Fleet and Quarian Flotilla' then I think I'd have watched it by now. But since it's 'Turian Fleet and Quarian Flotilla' then I have not yet watched it. Why? You want to watch it?'' John explained as he took a sip of that delicious asari wine.

''Yeah. I want to see it.'' She said while she was using her induction port to drink the wine.  
''Alright. Maybe there are some cinemas on Illium. Or maybe we could watch it in our Cabin… lock the doors and just the two of us.'' John smiled as he put his left hand behind Tali's shoulders and on the top of the couch.  
''That would be… great.'' She explained because she wanted to spend some more time with John, as she was working on the engineering day and night while John was recovering from his sniper wound.

* * *

**_Author's Note: So folks, Daro has a quarian girlfriend. But John still hasn't found out that Shepard and Lawson registered the New York as part of Cerberus. The Next Chapter will take away the New York from the Illusive Man's greedy little hands...  
P.S. Do not ask about the bullet and John saying he's a Hunter. It's all part of the plot. I'll clear it out in the next chapter.  
_**


	8. Tali's Mission and Cerberus' Secrets

''Battlegroup Normandy'' as Shepard, Lawson, Taylor and EDI call it, has been cruising around the Terminus Systems searching for resources to fight against the Collectors. Shepard has also been gaining the loyalty of his squadmates, but soon, he will have to complete a mission for John, in the mean time: the New York has acquired the highest amount of total resources.

_Element Zero (Eezo): 384,137  
Iridium: 659,365  
Platinum: 469,831  
Palladium: 501,932  
_  
These resources are given to upgrade the entire vessel with an entirely new arsenal of weapons, shields and even armor. The Normandy has been upgraded with Silaris combat armor, Thanix magnetic-hydrodynamic cannon, Cyclonic Barrier Technology, a new, enhanced med-bay and other smaller upgrades. While the SSV New York has been upgraded with the following:

_Thanix magnetic-hydrodynamic cannon pairs__ right under the Mark IV Double-burst Mass Accelerator, and two more near the Rapid firing Mass Accelerators at the wings.  
__Silaris combat armor__ – a lot of resources have been invested to upgrade the Ultra High Quality Ablative-Titanium armor with Silaris plating.  
__Cancerus class Antiproton Thrusters__ that are connected directly to the two fusion plants. Allows the Cruiser to travel at a much higher speed than previously.  
__Upgraded Fusion Plants__ – provide more power at the same cost of matter-antimatter annihilation but at a 10% higher Hydrogen cost.  
__VI Core upgrade__ – allows the New York's VI to perform harder tasks at a higher speed and even store more memory than the AI core in the Normandy. The quantum computer has been upgraded to match AI calculation speeds. Also the security levels have been upgraded, allowing the crew to disable the VI incase of it going rogue.  
__Enhanced RADAR__ – Allows the New York to see targets colored as friendly (green), ally (blue), enemy (light red), Reaper (dark bloody red).  
__Enhanced LADAR__ – Works more effectively with the RADAR.  
__Enhanced Visual, Thermographic and Radio detectors__ – Works more effectively than standard versions.  
__Panthera II Class Drive Core__– The Original Panthera class has been enhanced to allow the ship to stay in Mass Effect FTL travel for a three times longer duration at the cost of 20% more time of venting the heat. The Panthera is still an experimental dual-drive core fitted only on the SSV New York. If the crew recommends it to the Alliance, a mass production may begin to set it on Dreadnoughts and Carriers, also a significant amount of cruisers._

While Daro'Xen accounts the upgrades, Keera is taking a rest at Daro's bed. John and Tali are in their cabin watching a few movies. Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels from the Normandy SR-2 are visiting the massive drive core of the SSV New York._  
_

* * *

**May 29th****, 0893 hours by GST, 2185, SSV New York's Engineering Deck.  
**''Oh my. Would ya' look at the size o' those cores. They can beat the hell out of the Normandy.'' Donnelly commented on the Panthera dual cores.  
''Kenneth, hold your hands in your pockets. If you touch atleast one of those controls, the Captain will rip your head off. He doesn't trust Cerberus and we are in a Cerberus uniform.'' Daniels warned him while looking at the dual-cores that produce astronomical amounts of power per a nanosecond. ''Or he might send a quarian-Alliance marine platoon to the Normandy and wipe the ship clean if we touch anything.''  
''Aye. I'll try not to do anything without the Captain's blessing.'' Kenneth promised as he looked down on the floor and went out of the Core Observation and reached a window that overlooked the fighter bay.  
''Aye, would ya' look at those mighty fine fighters. I wish I could pilot one o' them.''  
''No you couldn't. Even the Captain's XO can't pilot it without his help.'' Daniels replied to Donnelly.  
''Aye, yer right. But who is the Captain's Officer?'' Donnelly asked as if not knowing who is the XO of the New York.  
''What are you? Deaf? The current Executive Officer is Tali'Zorah. The next in the chain-of-command of the New York is Daro'Xen or whatever her name was.'' Daniels explained to her Scottish friend.  
''Aye. I hear quarians have great hips. I wish I could see this Tali or Daro.'' Daniels just face palmed in annoyance.

* * *

**May 29****th****, 0901 hours by GST, 2185, Captain's Cabin.  
**John and Tali were watching 'Fleet and Flotilla' on that large screen that is built in the display case of the models. John, as a typical human, was eating popcorn while watching it. John still kept the old bullet in his hands that he found when trying to help Daro'Xen. He couldn't bother to stop thinking of where it's from. But then Tali interrupted him.

''John, why are humans always eating this…'' She picked up a piece of popcorn in her fingers. ''… popcorn.''  
''I don't really know. Inshtinct maybe? Shorry, I can't ansher that question, I jusht feel like eating popcorn when watching a vid.'' John was talking with his mouth full of popcorn. Tali just looked at him and then back to the vid where the turian found his girlfriend. They didn't film the quarian's face when the turian took off her helmet and kissed her.

''I want to watch something else.'' Tali ordered as she looked at her omni-tool. There weren't many vids that could interest them both. John opened his omni-tool and looked at a few vids. He noticed one about World War Two.

''What about a documentary about World War Two? You were always curious about humanity's greatest wars.'' Tali lowered her omni-tool.  
''Sure. I hope it doesn't contain violent scenes.'' John activated the vid as he went to grab more popcorn.  
''I'll be right back beautiful.'' John left the cabin as Tali kept sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and arms on her stomach. The documentary started and Tali watched it intensely.

_World War Two – humanity's greatest war. It took away the lives of atleast 50 million during, and an unknown amount after the war. Some species refer the World War Two as a simple display of human blood-thirst and greed for power. Some may be right._

Tali kept watching the documentary and started to think.

_I never thought that one man can start a war. I guess that's possible since we have a Shadow Broker in the Galaxy. Where's John?_

Tali thought that it's taking John forever to get the popcorn, but he was stopped by Donnelly and Daniels in Deck Six.

''Captain, pardon me, but I have a question.'' Donnelly stopped the Captain as John looked at the Scottish Cerberus crew member with caution.  
''Shoot.'' John said.  
''Do ya' mind if I check out yer engine systems? I give my promise that I will not do anything without your approval.'' John was cautions, but he gave a yes.  
''Yes, but I will send a marine team to accompany you. If you do anything wrong, then you'll know when they start throwing you out the nearest airlock.'' When John finished, Daniels interrupted.  
''Sir, I will watch over my obnoxious friend. He's not very smart when talking with his superiors.'' John nodded as he left with a dish of popcorn in his hands. He noticed that it took 30 minutes for him to find that popcorn.

_Damn popcorn. Why do I always want to eat IT instead of something else? Like a chocolate bar… or something else… like candy shells like the popular M&Ms that have expanded into the Galaxy…_

When John arrived, he already heard that the movie has reached 1944.

_In 1944, the Allied Nations of the West, simply known as the Allies, started major planning for an opening of a second front in Europe._

A map of Europe was shown, A German Eagle was shown over it but then an Allied Star was seen in Normandy and rapidly spreading across France.

_The Operation was called Overlord. The point of Operation Overlord was to land a force of soldiers in Normandy and then seize Western France, stopping the German U-Boats from raiding Allied convoys coming from the States to Britain. The Operation was planned for the 6__th__ of June, 1944. Where nearly 160,000 men would storm the beaches and seize control from the Germans. The forces were divided in five areas of interest, involving a sixth, significant area where 225 U.S. Rangers of the 2__nd__Battalion would storm the Pointe du Hoc and destroy six 155mm artillery guns that were threatening Omaha and Utah Beaches. There was a hero born that day. Second Lieutenant Leonard Lomell, then First Sergeant. He led a platoon against the Germans in Pointe du Hoc, and eventually disabled five of the 155mm guns. He was a hero who lived through the whole war and died in 2011._

''Normandy, eh?'' John asked as Tali was carried away by the documentary. She was interested.  
''Yes.'' She finally answered after lingering for a minute or two.  
''You know… the Rangers could be reformed. I think, they would be extremely useful against the Reapers.'' John was apparently talking to himself as Tali was watching that vid.

_The war ended in 1945, 2__nd__September. The war was waged 6 years and one day. Today, in the days of the Alliance, everyone who died during the war and after, is always remembered on Earth, in every nation that was pulled into the war._

''What did you say about these 'Rangers' eh?'' Tali asked John when the vid ended.  
''I said… the Alliance needs to reform the 75th Ranger Regiment with 1st, 2nd and 3rd Ranger battalions. Along with the 101st ''Screaming Eagles'' and the 82nd ''All American'' airborne divisions. They were one of the most elite.'' John explained his idea. ''You know, I'm contacting Hackett right now through the display.'' John tapped a few buttons and contacted Hackett who noticed Tali lying on the bed and John approaching in visual range.

''Hackett here.'' Hackett said.  
''Hey, Admiral, I've got an idea. We still recruiting for special forces, sir?'' John asked as he stood in a militaristic style to his Superior Officer.  
''Yes, tell me, what do you have on your mind.'' He asked as he put his hand on his chin while observing Tali who was covering her face with her hands as she wanted to see the vids with her own eyes, not through the helmet.  
''You know the 75th Ranger Regiment and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd battalions that were formed in World War Two? And the 101st and 82nd Airborne?'' John asked.  
''Yes. Great American units.'' Hackett replied while keeping his eyesight on Tali as if interested on what is she going to do next.  
''We should re-activate those units. 101st Airborne Division 'Screaming Eagles' and 82nd Airborne Division 'All Alliance.' Or keep the old one 'All American.''' John impressed Hackett.  
''Good thinking, but how do we deploy airborne units into a high-speed battlefield?'' Hackett asked redirecting his sight to John.  
''By shuttles, sir. We give them parachutes or mass effect powered jet packs, depending on the element of surprise and the gravity of the planet. New technologies allow new possibilities. The Rangers… they would serve as a fast reaction force and use unconventional warfare tactics.'' John explained this idea.  
''Alright, Captain. I'll bring this idea to life. 75th, 82nd and 101st will be formed in a few months. I hope that your plan gives us new tactics.'' Hackett said.  
''Captain, good luck on your mission. We are hoping that Shepard and Cerberus hasn't screwed with your thinking?'' Hackett asked as if about to destroy Cerberus with a single hit.  
''No, sir. It's quite the other, Cerberus is actually fighting the enemies of humanity. But I believe they have goals of their own.'' John explained as he turned and went to Tali.  
''Good thinking. Hackett out.'' Hackett cut the comms.

Tali finally removed her hands from her face, uncovering it. She didn't want anyone else to see her face except John. Her omni-tool suddenly beeped. She opened a message in it.

* * *

_Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya,  
You have been charged with treason for bringing active geth into the Migrant Fleet. You are hereby demanded to be on the Rayya within the next week, or we will exile you for treason against the quarian race.  
Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib._

* * *

''Keelah!'' Her voice was nervous. She didn't know what to do. She was going to be exiled.  
''What? What the hell is going on?'' John asked her as he stared at her.  
''They're charging me with treason! For brining geth onto the fleet!'' She explained.  
''Wha…?'' John was stunned.

* * *

**Science Lab**  
Daro'Xen received a message from the Migrant Fleet.

* * *

_Daro'Xen vas Moreh,  
You are invited to join the Admiralty Board to decide Tali'Zorah's future in the Migrant Fleet. She has been charged with treason for bringing active geth material onto the fleet. Please come as soon as possible.  
Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib.  
_

* * *

Daro closed the message and looked at Keera who was standing right next to her.  
''They're bosh'tets. Once John finds this out, he will fire a few nukes at the fleet.''  
''He wouldn't do it. He would fight for Tali, but would you fight for me, if I was charged with treason?'' Keera asked her.  
''I believe then John would be the arbiter, and I'd be your defense advocate. But right now, we must do everything to defend Tali.'' Daro explained to Keera and prepared to leave when the New York would dock with the Rayya when she heard a message on a ship-wide intercom.

''All hands, prepare for a Relay-FTL jump to Raheel-Leyya. Emergency business.'' It was John who prepared the crew.

''Looks like we're en-route already.'' Daro said as she went out of the Lab with Keera.

* * *

**Migrant Fleet, Valhallan Threshold, Raheel-Leyya System.  
**SSV New York was approaching the Rayya with the Normandy when a Quarian Controller halted their docking attempt.  
''This is the Systems Alliance Space Vehicle New York's Executive Officer Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya, requesting docking permission?'' Tali asked.  
''Your escort is flagged as Cerberus. Verify.'' The controller replied while Tali remembered her return code.  
''After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began.'' She named it.  
''Permission granted. Welcome home Tali'Zorah. Only the New York may dock. Your escort ship must stay away from docking cradles. Approaching docking cradle seventeen.'' The controller directed.  
''We'd like a quarantine team to meet us. Our ship may not be clean.'' Tali suggested.  
''Affirmative.''

The New York docked with the Rayya and Daro left along with Keera to meet with the Board and the Conclave but John and Tali stayed behind to find out everything there is to know. They finally left the airlock. They met with Rayya's Captain, Kar'Danna vas Rayya.

''Captain John. It is good to see you again in one piece.'' The Captain greeted the other Captain.  
''Good to see you too Kar'Danna.'' They shook hands. ''I'm here to defend Tali from these false accusations.''  
''Ah, yes. As the Commanding Officer of the Vessel that she serves on, your voice carries great weight. Although, her name is vas Normandy, not vas New York.'' Kar'Danna explained as he looked towards the docked Alliance Cruiser. ''The Admirals are waiting for you in the Conclave Chambers. Through there.'' The Captain pointed and Tali rushed off there with John only to find Raan already waiting for them.

''Ah, Captain, It is good to see you again. Thought I wish it were under better circumstances.'' Raan greeted John with a wide hug, like a mother.  
''Same here. We should get started, Raan.'' John suggested and Raan just nodded, leading the two to the Conclave Chambers. The Conclave took their seats and the Admirals stood at their positions. Even Daro'Xen was present. Raan started her speech.

''This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai.'' She finished and the Conclave responded with their usual line.  
''Keelah se'lai.'' Even John whispered it to himself.

''The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy has come with her Captain to defend herself against the charge of treason.'' Raan informed and suddenly Admiral Koris raised a hand.  
''I object! A human has no business in a hearing with such sensitive military matters!''  
_  
''Shut up Koris.''_Daro murmured to herself without anyone hearing.

''Then you shouldn't have stripped 'vas Neema' from Tali's name, Admiral Koris. By quarian law, John must defend her.'' Raan clarified the rules to Koris.  
''Objection withdrawn.'' Koris surrendered and started to listen.  
''Captain John vas New York, your… crew member, Tali'Zorah, is accused of treason. Will you speak for her?'' Raan asked John.  
_''What the hell, Tali? You are 'vas Normandy' but I am 'vas New York'? Political bullshit.''_ He whispered to Tali and cleared his thoughts.  
_''I must have sent a message saying that I was on the Normandy… sorry.'' _Tali explained to John, who stepped up and looked directly into the faces of the four Admirals.

''I will do anything to defend Tali. But in her heart… in all our hearts, she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema a proud member of the quarian Migrant Fleet.'' John explained. ''But I do regret that her Captain is forbidden to stand at her side today…''  
''Nobody is forbidden from anything, it is a simple—'' Zaal'Koris objected.  
''Lie to them all you want, Koris, but you can't lie to me and expect me to keep silent. John is right.'' Han'Gerrel stopped Koris.  
''Admirals, please. John's willingness to represent Tali in this hearing is impressive.'' Raan already had her thoughts about something between Tali and John. ''Tali, you are accused of bringing active geth to the fleet. What do you say in defense?''

_''Shit… here we go.''_John thought to himself.

''Tali couldn't have done this. She's innocent.'' John stood at her defense.  
''I left parts of geth for salvage teams to come pick them up for my father.'' Tali admitted and John looked at her and then turned back to the Admirals. ''But I would never send active geth onto the fleet. I double checked everything.''  
''Ha. Then explain how geth seized control of the lab ship that your father was working on!'' Koris explained. John already started to dislike Koris.  
''What? What happened?'' Tali didn't know what happened.  
''Tali, as far as we can tell, the geth have seized the ship and killed everyone on it. Beyond that, nothing more is known.'' Gerrel explained.  
''With all due respect but this is no time for a hearing when the fleet is in danger.'' What John really meant by saying 'with all due respect' was 'kiss my ass' as he usually hides that from higher ranking unfair officers.  
''Thank you, Captain. Quarian marines have attempted to retake the ship but with no success. We hope that you will perform better.''  
''John we need to hit the Alarei right now.'' Tali was nervous but Koris interrupted her.  
''The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship, but if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile…'' But Koris was interrupted by John and Tali simultaneously.

''I'm looking for my father you bosh'tet.''  
''Shut the fuck up, brainless asshole.''

Thought no one paid much attention to what they said, Raan commented right after.  
''You really believe that you two could retake the Alarei? This is very dangerous.''  
''Ofcourse. The safety of the fleet is a top concern… and Tali needs to confirm her father's status.'' John explained their intentions.  
''Agreed, and if you die, you will be removed of all charges…'' Gerrel turned his head to Koris ''… and I will see to it, personally, that these charges are removed.''  
''We can discuss that later.'' Koris interrupted again.  
''Then it is decided. You two will retake the Alarei if you can.'' Raan said. ''You are given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the Starboard Docking Hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume when you have returned, or when we have confirmed that you have been Killed in Action.''

Tali and John then went further from the Conclave and the Admirals.  
''Hah… bastards know how to throw fire. Even before telling you about your father.'' John commented in a serious, battle-ready tone.  
''Thank you for agreeing to help but…'' John grabbed her hand.  
''No 'buts.' We're in this shit together, and we're getting out of it together.'' John explained as Daro came in from behind him with Keera.

''Tali. John. We are prepared to assist if needed.'' John turned around and saw Keera already recovered and ready to shoot some geth. He turned his head to Tali who stepped up closer.  
''We would appreciate your help, Xen, but…''  
''But I am an Admiral, yes. But that doesn't mean that I can't help you. I will defend you with whatever is necessary. I believe that that won't be necessary, since John is here to protect you. Speaking of you two, what is between you two exactly? John can't hide emotions behind his helmet from me.'' Daro'Xen is trying to find out about John's and Tali's relations.  
''Tali, should we tell her?'' John asked and then looked back at Daro.  
''Um… we and John are… together… bonded, but not entirely.'' Tali was getting a little nervous because she isn't used to telling people about her boyfriend. Infact she has never said to anyone about her human boyfriend.  
''Ah. I had a feeling that you were more than just friends or roommates.'' Daro smiled under her helmet as they left for the shuttle.

* * *

**Alarei, 1294 hours by GST, 2185.  
**The strike team consisting of Captain John, Admiral Daro'Xen, Keera'Xen and Tali'Zorah departed the shuttle as they entered the Alarei through an airlock. They found three quarian bodies. John took his Mattock rifle as he loaded in a fresh thermal clip with disruptor ammo that Daro'Xen handed out to everyone. Tali took a Geth Plasma Shotgun that she recovered on Haestrom, Keera had a Mattock and Xen had an M-8 Avenger.

''Alright, stick close.'' John issued the first order of the day when he opened a door that lead into a room filled with geth.  
''Shit, take cover.'' John whispered as everyone took cover and John peeked around the corner.  
''Alright, I see two geth on this side, what about that side?''  
''Three here. Easy.'' Keera answered as she took aim and waited for John's signal.  
''Take aim.'' The squad took aim as they awaited for the signal.  
''Ground them.'' John fired down two geth first while the three female quarians took down the rest. More geth were pushing in the room.  
''More geth! Ground them all!'' Keera loaded a fresh clip in as she took aim.  
''Wait Keera!'' John pulled out a EMP grenade and threw it right in the middle of the geth, completely neutralizing the platforms.  
''Move out.''

* * *

**SSV New York, The Combat Information Center.  
**Specialist Davidson was looking through communications between The Normandy and the Illusive Man. She found something worth noticing as she uncracked and played the message. It was Miranda Lawson talking with The Illusive Man.

''Miranda, good job on adding another vessel to Cerberus. We are doing great progress in making a Human Defense Force.'' The Illusive Man was heard taking a smoke.  
''Yeah, but Captain John doesn't know anything about this. I am sure that once he finds out—'' Lawson was interrupted by the Illusive Man.  
''Then eliminate him. He's useless to us. We need only his ship and the unique crew of two races, quarians and humans.'' He ordered while taking a drink.  
''But… he would rip my head off. Have you seen how he kills an asari by using her biotics against her even knowing that he doesn't have biotics?'' Miranda tried to convince the Illusive Man to keep John alive.  
''Hm… maybe it's better off to keep him alive. Kill him when the Collectors are gone. He is a threat to humanity, and he must be eliminated.'' The message ends there.

''Lee… hey, Lee!'' Davidson called the Navigator to her.  
''What is it Liz?''  
''We need to inform the Captain about this message. We've been tricked by Miss Lawson…''  
''Oh my… where's that quarian squad leader?''  
''He's down at Deck Five, at his quarters. Are you going to visit him, Lee?''  
''Well, we have to tell him this first.''  
''Aye.''

* * *

**Alarei, 1347 hours by GST.**  
The team was fighting through the Alarei for almost an hour right now when they encountered Rael'Zorah's dead body.

''Father!'' Tali ran to her father's corpse in the suit. John was scanning for life signs but found nothing.  
''Oh… father…'' Keera put her hand on Tali's shoulder who was already crying.  
''Father, you couldn't have done this… you… you always had a plan… an onboard medical stasis program maybe… you wouldn't… you…'' John then proceeded to hug Tali.  
''Hey, hey. Come here, Tali.'' She hugged him, hard, imitating that she is crying on his shoulder.  
''Maybe…'' She got back and crouched to her father's dead corpse. ''… maybe he left me a… message.'' She then activated his omni-tool.

_''Tali, if you're hearing this, then I am dead. The geth have gone active. I don't have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen see this data. They must—''_

The message was then interrupted by Rael getting shot by geth.

''Well, I am standing right here.'' Daro informed.  
''Yes, Daro, we know.'' John answered and Daro stared at the back of John's helmet.

''Thanks, Dad.'' Tali didn't sound too happy.  
''He knew that you'd come for him. But I don't think that he should've ordered you to take care of his mess.'' John tried to comfort Tali.  
''I don't know what's worse: Thinking that he never really cared, or that he did, and this was the only way he could show it.'' She replied. ''It doesn't matter. I cared, I'm here, and we're ending this.'' Tali finally stood up and picked up her gun. The team went through the doors to another room. There were two troopers, a Hunter and a Prime. With a Prime sitting in close quarters, it would be a suicide for two, but since there were four of them, they reduced the Prime's escort quickly and hit it with everything that they've got. The Prime eventually fell. Tali and John approached a console that had evidence of Tali's innocence.

''This console is linked to the main hub that father mentioned. It will disable any geth on the ship. But… looks like some of the recording is still intact. It'll tell us of what happened here.'' Tali examined the console as she activated it.  
''You sure you want to see it?''  
''Yes.''

_''Do we have enough parts to bring more online?''  
''Yes. The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network.''  
''We're nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe.''  
''No. We're too close. I promised to build my daughter a house on the homeworld. I'm not going to sit and wait while the politicians argue.''  
''We'd have an easier time if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material.''  
''Absolutely not. I don't want my daughter exposed to any political blowback. Leave Tali out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be.''_

Tali hung her head down, looking at the floor.  
''You know, from a human's point of view, it sounded like he did this for you.'' John tried cheering her up, but failed.  
''I never wanted this, John. Keelah, not this.'' She replied while turning her head and looking in his black visor.  
''Everything here is his fault. I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this… When this comes up to the trial they'll… they'll… We can't tell anyone else about this.''  
''You sure?''  
''Please, John. For my father's sake.'' John nodded in agreement to hide the evidence. But when they were walking out, he finally mentioned something.

''You know, sounds like he wanted to build you a house on Rannoch.'' John was putting together a promise.  
''I never wanted it like this… Not like this…'' She replied and John interrupted her.  
''I will build you that house if I have to. We will get you your own world. I don't suppose the geth will just sell Rannoch to you, won't they?'' John made a promise to build Tali a house on Rannoch.  
''Hah. No they won't, but come on, we need to get back to the Rayya.'' The team left for the Rayya.

* * *

**Rayya, 1376 hours by GST. Conclave Chambers.  
**''Let's face it, Tali'Zorah has been killed, along with Captain John and Daro'Xen on the Alarei.'' Koris said to the other Admirals.  
''No… they can't die just like that, from a few dozen geth.'' Gerrel tried stopping Raan and Koris, with no success when Tali, John, Keera and Daro appeared in the Chambers.

''Sorry we're late.'' Tali said catching the attention of the entire Conclave.  
''Got a little busy kicking a few geth… asses.'' John tried making a comment to which he smiled to himself.  
''Alright. Does Captain John or Tali'Zorah have any new evidence to submit to this trial?'' Raan said as Daro took her spot near Koris on the Admiral. John thought over what he would say and then took a few steps forward.

''Yeah. We have new evidence… Evidence that Tali'Zorah did this to help the Fleet. She wasn't thinking about herself, she was thinking about the one, and the main need of the quarian race – Rannoch, the quarian homeworld. If you exile her, you will never have a chance to see Rannoch, in this generation. I hope this is enough to prove her innocence.'' John stood like a shield against the storm for Tali. Unshakeable, indestructible and… also cute when yelling.

''Are the Admirals prepared to render judgment?'' Raan asked as Daro and Gerrel raised their omni-tools. Koris looked at them both, and raised it himself.  
''In light of the history of your service, and… because of your Defense Counselor's, Captain John's defense, you are hereby freed of all charges. Please accept these gifts as a thanks for coming to the hearing.'' Raan then sent John a few thousand credits and resources for him coming here.

''Do not try to attack the geth. We need your Fleet in a war for survival against the Reapers.'' John tried reaching the senses of the Board.  
''We will take this into consideration. Board dismissed.'' Raan ended the hearing as Daro stepped off and went to meet her girlfriend along with John and Tali.

''Well… that went… well?'' Keera said as she looked at Daro approaching.  
''I guess you're stuck with the name 'vas Normandy' instead of 'vas New York.' How sad.'' John made a sarcastic comment as the team went back to the New York.  
''For you, I will always be Tali'Zorah vas Neema. You said it yourself.'' Tali quoted John's sentence that he said an hour earlier, before departing the Rayya.  
''Anything for you, Miss Zorah.'' Tali smiled as John put his hand around her shoulders and they entered the New York, meeting Navigator Lee with Kal'Reegar at the New York's airlock.

* * *

**SSV New York, 1385 hours by GST. The CIC.  
**''Captain, there you are. Specialist Davidson uncovered that Cerberus has logged our ship as one of theirs. But it's not Shepard's fault. It was Miranda Lawson.'' The Navigator told him everything that they uncovered.  
''Good. Maybe it's time to focus on this little Cerberus problem now.'' John then pulled out a bullet from his left arm's off-hand ammo pack. ''Daro, I want you to examine, what year was it built, where and why is it still in use.'' Daro nodded as she and Keera left to the science lab.

''Tali, get up to the Cabin. I'll have a little chat with Shepard.'' Tali left to the Cabin as John went to the comm room. The New York then departed from the Rayya and followed the Normandy.

* * *

**Communications Room**  
John activated a line between Shepard and himself.  
''Shepard. Your Executive Officer, Lawson, has registered the New York as a Cerberus vessel. If she doesn't undo it, I will throw her out the nearest airlock. And I do not give a damn if it's your vessel. I am the highest ranking officer in this Battlegroup.'' Shepard crossed his arms and looked down.  
''Sorry, John. I… need to apologize. I will return to the Alliance after the defeat of the Collectors. If I survive.''  
''Good. Atleast Cerberus hasn't corrupted you. I'll remove the New York from Cerberus' registry. Tell Lawson to keep her corrupted little fingers in that suit of hers, not on my goddamn Cruiser.'' John ordered as Shepard saluted, earning a salute from John. Shepard cut the line as John then left to the Cabin to have a little rest. On the way there, Davidson stopped him.

''Captain, I've removed the New York from Cerberus' database with the help of our VI. Though we managed to get a few key locations for Cerberus. Should we send them to the Alliance?'' Davidson informed of new findings with a happy smile as John simply gave a green light to her by nodding. She sent the info to Alliance HQ at Arcturus Station. Sadly, the Cerberus' main base of operations is well hidden.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin.**  
John went in his Cabin and noticed that Tali is not there. He decided that she could be in Engineering, working on the shielding again. John decided to lie down on the bed and play a game. He had ''N7 Code of Honor: Medal of Duty'' that was one of his favorites. It is a multiplayer game where people of all species log in and play. They can customize their class, armor and specialty and they also have daily challenges and weekly tournaments. John is one of the best in there.

* * *

John's gamer profile:

_Nickname: [N7]-HunterCaptain-  
Stats:  
Preferred Class: Soldier  
K/D Ratio: 173/1 (Died because of rocket launchers)  
Kills since last restart: 296,587  
Deaths: 1714_

Least preferred class: Biotic Vanguard

_Awards:_  
_Best Team Player (Played closely with the team during the ''Shanxi'' event)_  
_Best Infantryman/Soldier_  
_Guardian Angel (Awarded for saving each member of the team from Certain Death Situations)_  
_Dogtag Hunter (Awarded for hunting enemy dog tags)_

* * *

''Ah… just like I remember it. A little battle shouldn't hurt.'' John said to himself as he entered matchmaking and into a battle.

* * *

**Engineering Deck  
**Tali was calibrating the shielding arrays when Garrus visited her.  
''Hey Tali. I see you are busy… mind If I help you out with something?''  
''No, I don't need your help, Garrus.'' She rejected as Garrus then went to visit the window that is overseeing the fighter bay, and the quarian-human pilots in there. Garrus thought that he'd want to get in one of those fighters and just do some patrolling around the perimeter of the Battlegroup but he decided to visit John, who was playing a game. Garrus went in the elevator and pressed Deck One.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin**  
Garrus silently walked in the room and noticed John lying on the bed and playing a game.  
''Rocket launchers again…'' He whispered to himself as he noticed Garrus standing in the doorway. ''Come on in, Garrus.''  
''John… I can come back in an hour or two if you want.'' Garrus said as he walked in and took a seat at the edge of John's bed.  
''No, I am just finishing.'' John finished playing as he turned off the display screen. ''So… what do you need, Garrus?'' John said with a rather warm attitude, despite Garrus serving on the Cerberus Frigate.  
''I just wanted to ask… how did you get so many quarians aboard?'' Garrus was really interested in the quarians serving on the New York.  
''I knew you wouldn't come in here to admit in love.'' John laughed as he finished his comment. He then regained control of himself and continued.  
''Alright, I was revived by the quarians, and when I received the New York on the 20th January, one of the quarian Admirals offered to fill in the crew, so I accepted.'' John explained causing Garrus to open his mouth in a surprise.  
''So… If you are interested to know why I'm here, it's because Shepard left to get a Reaper IFF on Mnemosyne in the Thorne system of the Hawking Eta cluster.'' Garrus explained with a smile as John got up from the bed and walked to his alcoholic stand.

''So… I suppose you came in for some brotherly talk.'' John selected turian liquor and human beer from his stand as he turned around and noticed Garrus already nodding in agreement and sitting on the couch with his feet on the table.  
''Scoped out my collection of drinks already?'' He asked as he passed the liquor to Garrus and opened his beer bottle.  
''Indeed.'' Garrus said as he opened his bottle as John took a seat on the couch and drank his beer.

* * *

**Daro's Science Lab, SSV New York. 1434 hours by Galactic Standard.  
**Daro was examining the rifle bullet that John gave her until she finally decided to start examining it with special equipment. She put the bullet in an analysis chamber where the scanners gathered information on the bullet.

_Tungsten Bullet_  
_Length: 3cm  
Age: 73 years  
Place of Origin: Earth_

The rest of the information was irrelevant, but what caught Daro's attention was that the bullet was 73 years old and made on the human homeworld.

''Why would someone use a 73 year old gun? Didn't John state in his report that the rifle was bought from Cerberus, and it was newly made? This doesn't make sense…'' Keera leaned over Daro's shoulder and observed the results.  
''I don't know… maybe he lied to direct the attention towards Cerberus. We need to present this to the Captain…'' The Navigator then informed Daro and Keera when he walked in the science lab.

''I'm sorry, ma'am, but Captain John is on a fighter along with Garrus Vakarian who took a second fighter. They seem to have some fun.'' This information caused Daro and Keera to look at each other and then rush to the helmsman's cockpit. Where the helmsman gave them access to the viewports. They noticed Garrus and John fly past the cockpit with great speeds.

* * *

**F-61A Tridents  
**''Garrus, didn't you drink too much? You seem to be forgetting how to pilot a fighter.'' John commented as Garrus made a few tricks around him, imitating a chase.  
''No, old friend. Just chasing you down.'' He said while John forced the fighter to make a full stop and wait 'till Garrus passes. He reactivated the core and started chasing Garrus down.  
''Said something, Vakarian?'' John commented.

* * *

**SSV New York's Cockpit  
**''Did they drink?'' Helmsman Maximilian asked Daro who was leaning over his chair to look at his Radar.  
''I don't know what have they been up to.'' She explained as she looked the two trying to chase each other down.  
''Alright… some turian-human tradition or something?'' Keera asked as she tried to understand why are they doing that but she didn't realize that she accidentally turned on the comms to the two.  
''No, Keera, just boredom. Besides, Garrus and I made a little bet. If I keep on his tail for more than a minute, he pays me 500 creds and buys me a drink at a bar. If he holds in my tail for a minute, I pay him 450 and buy him a few liquors.'' John explained over the comms as Navigator Lee Maxwell made a face palm.  
''Wahoo! Garrus, your time is almost up, ten more seconds and you start owing me!'' John yelled over the comms as Garrus couldn't shake one of the best fighter pilots in the Galaxy.  
''Damn it, John, you win.'' Garrus commented friendly as he lost and they turned their fighters to return to the New York.

''Bet number two. First one to the New York gets a 100 creds!'' John informed as Garrus simply said ''Deal'' over the comms and they started racing to the New York.

* * *

**Engineering Deck**  
Tali was overlooking the fighter bay when two fighters almost rammed in the Bay's elevator. It was Garrus' fighter that was first in the bay. Tali just laughed at the two making fools of themselves.

* * *

**The Fighter Bay  
**The doors closed. The Fighter bay's doors were upgraded to open up instead of opening to the sides. John stepped out of his fighter, throwing the helmet over his shoulder and on the pilot's seat. Garrus stepped out and took his turian helmet with him.

''Hah. Garrus, that was awesome. Looks like I owe you a 100 creds, but you still owe me 500 and a drink at a bar.'' John said as he slowly approached Garrus and shook hands with him. John was happy to blow off some steam like that.  
''Yeah. Looks like you earn 400 and a drink. Here you go…'' Garrus sent 500 creds to John's account while he received 100 from John.  
''It's good making business with you, Garrus. I'll go and… do something… maybe try and invent something…'' John then left to Daro's Lab and Garrus decided to visit Deck Seven. He never noticed that human cruisers now had special decks for training.

* * *

**Science Lab  
**''Hello? Daro? Keera?'' John yelled in the Lab while no one was there. He decided to see the results of Daro's scans. He approached a terminal and saw the stats.  
_  
Tungsten Bullet_  
_Size: 3cm  
Age: 73 years  
Place of origin: Earth_

''Why would someone use a 73 year old bullet? It should've been wasted already!'' John decided to run a few tests with Daro's little ''toy'' kit. He took the bullet out of the scanner and placed it on a table. He picked up protective glasses as he decided to open up the bullet. He took his knife and carefully cut the bullet. He noticed that it still had less than 0.01 grams of gunpowder.  
''Maybe the bullet was made on Earth, but the gunpowder could be from anywhere.'' John proceeded to take the left over powder and placed it carefully in the scanner. The scanner quickly analyzed it and the stats were ready to be shown.  
_  
Gunpowder  
Weight: 0.00931 grams  
Place of origin: Terra Nova  
Substance origin: Terra Nova_

''It has to be Cerberus involved. Only Cerberus knows how to deceive the Galaxy… but there should be a Cerberus base on Terra Nova…'' John decided that they should head to Terra Nova and make a little raid. He was caught in Daro's lab by Keera.

''John… what are you doing here?'' She asked with a shy voice as Daro was usually backing her up when they were near men.  
''Running a few tests. We're making a raid on Terra Nova's Cerberus Base.'' John said as he left the room to the Galaxy Map.

''Navigator, plot a course for Terra Nova. Corporal Orelov, ready your team. Ensign Lionel, ready the scanning arrays.'' John started ordering everyone.  
''Got it.'' Three voices simultaneously said as they went to their locations.

The New York left to the nearby relay with its fighters docked with the Cruiser. The ship would travel for two hours until reaching Terra Nova.

* * *

_**So, John found out that Terra Nova could possibly have a weapons foundry. Illegal weapons foundry. Terra Nova is a peaceful Colony that produces food and electronics. John suspected that Cerberus could have a base there... The Illusive Man is going to receive a painful blow that will cripple his secret army... But little did John know, that the Illusive Man is waiting for an attack so the Captain is heading for a trap...  
**_


	9. The Storm at Terra Nova

The SSV New York arrived at the Utopia system at 1667 hours by Galactic Standard and travelled to the nearby fuel depot to refill helium-3 and hydrogen reserves and release the heat that was stored up in the drive core's heat containers during the FTL travels. The New York needed 30 minutes to fill up its fuel storage tanks and H-fuel cells. After refueling, the ship detached from the Fuel Depot and made an immediate FTL jump towards the Asgard system.

**Mass Effect Faster-Than-Light, SSV New York, 1713 hours by Galactic Standard.  
**John was walking around the CIC. Corporal Orelov's squad was already assembled and they were only waiting for a signal to rush in the shuttles at Deck Eleven. The fighter pilots took their fighters and prepared to fly out once exiting FTL. All the gunnery stations were at the ready, including the side-mounted Mass Accelerator Cannons and Torpedo launchers along with a few missile launchers and GARDIAN Clusters. The ship finally entered Terra Nova's orbit at 1734 hours and John gave a green light for the troops to load in the shuttles and the deployment of the Tridents and Starhawks.

* * *

**Orbit around Terra Nova, SSV New York, 1735 hours by GST.  
**''I'm going down there, Tali and Daro take over the command. I want you both up here.'' John ordered as he stepped in the elevator and pressed Deck Eleven.  
''Be careful… John.'' Tali encouraged John to be careful.  
''I'll try and return with my shields up.'' He made a joke but Tali didn't laugh or giggle. She was serious. John left to the Shuttle bay where Corporal Orelov's team was waiting.

''Ready to leave, Captain.'' The Corporal reported as the Captain was approaching their shuttle. He noticed Reegar's girlfriend, Lim'Vala was coming also.  
''Vala, are you sure you want to come? Reegar will be pissed off if you die down there.'' John asked her with care. He cared for his friends. After that John stepped in the shuttle and it departed the ship, speeding towards Terra Nova. There was a second shuttle also, it was carrying an M-35 Mako attached to its magnetic clamp below the hull of the Kodiak.

* * *

**Groundside.**  
The two shuttles landed just 100 klicks west of the colony's Capital – Scott. John then established a safe communication channel with the New York, which was orbiting at an altitude of 25,764 kilometers above Terra Nova.

''This is Hunter. Anyone read?'' John tried establishing a communications channel with the ship. The response didn't linger.  
''Captain, did you make it down? We are preparing the orbital scan for the Cerberus weapon's foundry.'' Daro answered to the Captain with some minor static due to a storm passing nearby the Ground Team's location.  
''Yeah, we're alright, but there is a major storm coming our way. Thunder, lightning and heavy rain but light winds. We're going to try and keep up communications with you, just find us that foundry.'' He was yelling over the comms to make sure that Daro and Tali hear him despite of the loud storm being heard in the background.  
''Captain, I'm afraid of lightning. I had a childhood trauma from lightning.'' Corporal Orelov said with fear in his voice. He was shaking. A quarian female put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down and then asked him.  
''What happened?''  
''I… I lost my pet dog when I was 11. I still carry his leash that he had around his neck when we were walking… around the park…'' Orelov couldn't calm down, despite being a trained marine.  
''How… how did it happen?'' Another quarian marine joined the conversation. Quarians were curious about humans.  
''He had a leather leash with little metal balls around it. It seems like… the… lightning was directed right onto those balls. I was lucky to survive because I dropped the leash out of fear.'' Orelov explained the nightmare. The british-russian marine was afraid of lightning, a natural fear.  
''Sorry to hear that.'' One of the quarian female marines tried comforting the human, but Orelov was too scared as the lightning got closer to them.  
''Orelov, modern technology doesn't pull the lightning towards us, it throws it away, like when hitting a tennis ball with a racquet.'' John then spoke after minutes of silence and walking. Suddenly Tali contacted him.

''John, you're heading the wrong way. The factory is ten kilometers northeast of your current position. I will try and access the foundry's plans.'' She said while accessing a console and trying to hack open Cerberus' encryption that was installed to protect the foundry from any hacking attempts. Tali was great at hacking. Best hacker in the Flotilla.  
''Right. Keep us informed.'' He finished and then ordered the squad to turn to the northeast. John decided to make a joke, but couldn't think of a perfect one.

* * *

**Normandy SR-2, Exodus Cluster, Utopia System. 1855 hours by GST.  
**Shepard was examining the New York's trajectory of flight. He couldn't trace the ship, but he could guess that it was making a sudden FTL Jump towards the Asgard system. Shepard went to have a little ''chat'' with Miranda.

He went down to the Crew Deck, Deck Three and went into Miranda's office. Shepard was angry.  
''Shepard. How may I help you?'' Miranda was sitting at her desk, her hands on her terminal.  
''Miranda. And I thought you were a fair woman. Seems more like you are a cold-hearted bitch. What's on Terra Nova?'' Shepard asked with an angry tone, placing his hands on Miranda's desk by almost punching it.  
''Nothing. Absolutely nothing that we should know about.'' Miranda was lying, Shepard could see it in her eyes.  
''You're lying. Kelly Chambers taught me a few ways on how to discover lies and uncover the truth.'' Shepard explained.  
''There is nothing on Terra Nova!'' Miranda started moving her eyes more rapidly. A sign of being nervous and starting to lie.  
''Tell me, what is on Terra Nova or I'll have you thrown off the ship or given to the Alliance!'' Shepard started yelling. Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner could hear the yelling, though he did not pay much attention. ''What the hell is Cerberus doing on Terra Nova? Now! Or I will kill you!'' Shepard's voice was intimidating. Miranda was scared but she decided that killing Shepard would be counter-productive in their struggle against the Collectors. Though Miranda was un-aware of the fact that Shepard could kill her in a duel, despite her powerful biotics.  
''Fine. Shepard you win. Cerberus has a weapon factory on Terra Nova. I do not know anything else.'' She confessed as Shepard left the room to the Combat Information Center Deck.

* * *

**Terra Nova, 2 kilometers from the factory.  
**John went up a small hill that was barely 73 meters above sea level. He pulled out his M-97 Viper and observed the factory. Lim'Vala went prone right next to him with her M-29 Incisor.  
''I see… no one? This is kind of strange.'' John commented as he observed the back doors.  
''Those are the **back **doors, Captain.'' Vala said with a convincing tone. John then observed her instead of looking through his scope.  
''Hey, you okay? I mean, have you recovered entirely?'' John asked as he turned back to look through his scope.  
''Yeah… thanks… Captain…'' She replied, but she didn't sound too happy. John decided to continue the conversation.  
''So… what's between you and Reegar?'' The Captain was a little obtrusive as he wanted to know about Reegar and Vala.  
''We're… together. Reegar wants kids already…'' She sounded worried.  
''You sound worried.'' John was pretty good at differentiating emotions.

''I'm just 23, Captain. I don't want to have kids that fast. I plan on having a kind when I am 30 or 32. You understand me don't you? You seem like an understanding person. Besides, the New York hasn't got the necessary equipment, like those bubbles that the younglings are placed in right after birth.''  
''Uh-huh. Maybe I can talk him out of it. Look, one Cerberus operative is coming out for a smoke.''  
''A what?'' Vala asked about smoking.  
''A smoke. Cigarette in his mouth, he lights it, and smokes it. After a few years there is a chance that he may get cancer. Idiotic smokers. This is exactly why I do **not **want to get something in my lungs.'' John explained this human smoking thing.

''I think we're good to go. The back door is open 24/7.''  
''24/7?''  
''It means 24 hours per day and 7 days per week.''  
''But Galactic Standard has…''  
''It's an old human saying. 'Open 24/7.''' John explained as the squad finally got up and were running towards the back door along with the Mako moving with them. They reached the door and noticed that it was awfully large. It could fit two and a half Mako tanks. John approached a console and hacked it open, clearing a way for the squad to get in. John went in himself but the other doors didn't open. Something was not right.

Sparks started appearing over the room. Sparks turning into lighting, then uninterrupted lightning hitting each marine in the room. They were being electrocuted, stunned and shocked. The quarians were the first to be knocked out. Orelov's 12 man squad consisted of 6 female quarians and 1 male quarian, the rest, five, being human male marines. The marines followed, but Orelov was surprisingly resistant to electricity. But he passed out too. John passed out last. The Mako managed to escape by blasting a hole in the exit doors and fell back.

Echo 0-1 tried contacting the New York, but the electrical shock fried its communication system. The Mako tried to reach the Capital city, Scott. Cerberus lost sight of it after it left into the woods. The unconscious marines have been transported to cells in the factory where they will be tortured.

* * *

**Normandy SR-2**  
The Normandy arrived at orbit around Terra Nova in 1957 hours. The ship was contacted by Daro right after deceleration.

''Commander, good to see you here. We need your help. Something is not right down there. We lost contact with the Captain and his team about 2 minutes ago.''  
''I will investigate right away. I just need to suit up.'' Shepard answered to Daro over the comms.

Shepard departed the Normandy on a shuttle and soon after entering low orbit, the shuttle detected a distress beacon from an Alliance M-35 Mako. They tried contacting it, but it did not respond as it kept moving to the Capital City. Shepard decided to intercept the tank. He ordered the pilot to intercept the Mako.

* * *

**Cerberus Weapons Factory, 2030 hours by GST.**  
John was on a table. He was cuffed. He couldn't move much because he was filled with sedatives. He had an electrical buzz in his ears. He couldn't think straight and felt weak. One thought immediately replaced another. He was approached by a hologram of a human in the middle of his life. It was the Illusive Man.

''He is waking up.'' The Illusive Man spoke. John could hear voices of females being tortured. One of them was Lim'Vala. A doctor approached John.  
''I will give him some sedatives to make sure that he doesn't break free.'' A feminine voice was heard as she inserted a sedative dose in John's organism. The Illusive Man wanted to take control of the SSV New York so he started asking John for the ship's code, the code that only the Commanding Officer of an Alliance ship knows.

''Tell me, Captain, what is your ship's system code?'' The Illusive Man walked around John with a cigarette in his hands.  
''Go… to… hell…'' John slowly answered as he was electrocuted once more. He was yelling when he was shocked by electricity. John was being tortured by electrical shocks.

''Tell me. Be reasonable, you tell us the codes, and you get to live to see Cerberus bringing humanity to the apex of evolution.'' The Illusive Man tried to convince the Captain to give up, but the Captain could not give up.  
''You will destroy humanity… I… I can't let that happen… Illusive bastard!'' John passed out as the Illusive Man's hologram disappeared.

* * *

**SSV New York, Combat Information Center, May 30****th**** 0149 hours by GST.  
**Tali tried activating the VI of the New York, and it was a success. When Tali and Daro are working together, they can achieve anything.

''Welcome, Commander Zorah, this is VI Terminal 7.05.4, please state your command.'' The VI appeared over a holo-projector next to the Galaxy Map.  
''VI Terminal 7.05.4, we need you to find Captain John.'' Tali made her first request to a VI.  
''Affirmative, Commander Zorah, scanning for Captain John.'' The VI converted the ship's display to a map of Terra Nova and started scanning every centimeter of the ground for John.

''I think we should give her a name.'' Navigator Lee approached Specialist Elizabeth when he proposed naming the VI with a smile.  
''What should we name her?'' The Specialist then looked towards the VI.  
''What about… Lucy. I think the Captain might recognize the name. It was his baby sister after all.'' The Navigator informed as he was looking at his datapad.  
''Lucy?'' Tali heard the conversation and soon joined in.  
''Yeah, the Captain had a baby sister. Though I suppose she's with her uncle, but not even the Captain knows where she is. He hasn't talked with his family in a few years.'' The Specialist informed Tali while looking at John's profile in the Alliance Database. Tali hung her head down knowing that if they fail, John might not get to see his family anymore.

Kal'Reegar decided to go down on the planet with Echo 0-2 and a platoon of marines under his command to rescue Captain John and his team. He took a platoon of 40 men and two Mako tanks, Echo 0-2 and Echo 0-3 supported by three Trident fighters.

**Terra Nova, 2 kilometers from the Cerberus factory, John's last known position.  
**Kal'Reegar and his platoon have landed. They started scouting the area for any sign of John or Vala. They searched the entire area in a 100 meter radius from the LZ. They didn't find anything, so they decided to move to the factory. Kal'Reegar was a loyal soldier. Fiercely loyal to his commanding officer. His loyalty made sure that he would not abandon his Captain in danger.

* * *

**The ''Factory.'' 0193 hours by GST.  
**Lim'Vala was being carried to her cell. The hallway was long, dark and dirty. She wasn't able to do anything after the Cerberus' torture. She heard John yelling in pain and saw sparks of electricity coming from a room. Vala was half-naked because of Cerberus' brutal experiments. But Lim'Vala vas Neema isn't about to give up because she was tortured with needles and a few scratches. She's been trained by the best Captain in the Galaxy, John. She heard a louder yell of pain from John's cell where he was tortured in. She dropped a tear. John was like a close friend to her. Though, she was aware of John and Tali's relation, John was like an older brother to Vala. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't. After hearing another yell, she bursted into tears and broke free of the Cerberus troopers. She grabbed one of the troopers and snapped his neck. She punched the other one to death. She started running to John's cell and when she opened it, she noticed that there was only one scientist and the Illusive Man's hologram.

''Tell us the code of the SSV New York.'' The Illusive Man kept pushing for results.  
''Screw… your…self… ah!'' John was barely talking. His voice filled with pain. He noticed Lim'Vala standing at the doors. She lunged at the scientist in anger. John couldn't see the violent sight, but blood was spilled. The next thing John knew was that he was released and fell on the floor. He was almost deafened by the electrical sound and John was seriously hurt from the electrical shock that Cerberus put him through. The sedatives started to wear off and John could think straight. He got up and noticed Vala standing in front of him. She was worried. She hugged the Captain in a strong hug, like Tali usually does it only much stronger.

''Ah… Vala!... Ahh! So… painful!'' He tried warning Vala but she was crying on his shoulder.  
''I'm… I… was worried… brother…'' She called the Captain, a brother.  
''Brother?'' John was surprised. She then moved back to look in John's eyes.  
''Yes. You… you're like a brother to me. You… saved my life… many times.'' John wiped away her tears and noticed that she was half-naked.

_She must be freezing… _John thought to himself as he proceeded to hug her to warm her up.

John sneezed, luckily he managed to turn his head away from Vala. John apparently caught a cold. Vala was shivering in the cold of this nightmare factory. There was nothing that John could do to warm her up, other than to give her his own shirt. And he gave the shirt to her, leaving only his under-uniform's T-Shirt on.

''Vala, we need to get moving!'' John could finally put his thoughts together. Vala was unable to walk anymore. She used her last strength to save the Captain. John gathered his strength to prepare and carry Vala out of the factory, when he suddenly heard a loud explosion, followed an explosion that tore down the wall behind them. Out of the wall came Reegar and saw John carrying Vala and her holding around John's neck.

''Keelah, Vala!'' Reegar dropped his gun as he approached her. She couldn't speak as she didn't have the strength. John could speak in her place.  
''Reegar, she's strengthless. She's freezing, we need to put her in a warm place. Besides… I am getting cold too.'' John finished as he noticed rain outside. The storm was directly over the factory. John had to carry Vala through the storm to the Drop Zone 459 meters from the factory. He noticed a human mercenary approaching him.

''Hey, goddamn bastard, lemme help ya with that quarian.'' He smiled as he approached John. The Captain turned his head to the left only to notice Shepard, Garrus and Jacob Taylor coming to aid the failed infiltration squad.  
''Get… away… from me… merc!'' Vala managed to push the mercenary away from her.  
''Sorry man, she doesn't like mercs. Where is the shuttle?'' John responded in Vala's place as she only managed to say a few words and make a slight push.

''John, the shuttle's coming your way, just stay here.'' Garrus informed as he took his M-92 Mantis sniper rifle from his back and pressed a button that made it transform to a full size rifle.

* * *

**Combat Information Center, 0254 hours by GST.**  
The VI's hologram flickered to life as it quickly changed the Galaxy map to show a map of the Terra Nova and two Yokohama-class Cerberus Cruisers approaching the SSV New York.

''Warning: Two Yokohama-class Fast Attack Cruisers approaching. Time until they can fire is 2 minutes.'' The VI reawakened the crew that was almost asleep as a red alert was turned on across the ship. The crew members were running to their stations as the ship was about to be attacked. The helmsman noticed that the Normandy isn't doing anything so he turned 90 degrees portside, covering the Normandy from enemy fire and facing the starboard weapons towards the Yokohama cruisers. Daro'Xen assumed Combat Command of the New York.

''I want all weapons prepared to open fire. Strengthen the shields at the right side of the ship.'' She said as she was walking from the Science Lab to the Galaxy Map. Tali was rushing down to the engineering to help the Engineers.  
''Ma'am, Cruisers almost visible.'' An Ensign shouted across the CIC.  
''Steady, Ensign! Lucy, is the Cyberwarfare suite ready?'' Daro'Xen was nervous. This was her first time in command of the New York during a battle. She knew that she couldn't fail the Captain.  
''Admiral Xen, the Cyberwarfare suite is ready, but it's not fully available. The suite can only access one part of the two ships in ten minutes because it is not thoroughly tested.'' The VI reported as she then turned to the map, facing it.

''Hm…'' Daro's thoughts were cut short when a female Ensign shouted across the CIC.  
''Incoming!'' There were two mass accelerated projectiles rushing through the empty vacuum of space to the Alliance Cruiser. The impact followed after 4 seconds of the shot but the force of the impact was slapped aside due to the Cyclonic Barrier activating just in time. If not for the CBT, the shots would've shook the ship heavily, making almost everyone lose balance. Daro finally emerged from her thoughts, fully focused on the battle. Daro once commanded a small fleet, but an Alliance cruiser is a construction of delicate technology. She adapted and started issuing commands.

''Ensign, fire the side-mounted missile launchers and GARDIAN batteries at the Cruisers! Lieutenant, charge up side-mounted mass accelerators and disruptor torpedo tubes.'' As soon as she finished the orders, the Ensign responsible for the missile launchers pointed them at the Yokohama class ships. The launchers emerged from the right wing of the ship in succession and turning almost instantly. Once all launchers were out, swarms of missiles were deployed. Right after the launchers were reloaded as the GARDIAN Clusters emerged right next to them. The Yokohama ships deployed fighters at the New York, but the GARDIAN clusters utilizing infrared laser generators quickly picked off atleast one fifth of the enemy squadrons leaving the rest to the Alliance Tridents.

''I want the fighters deployed. Deploy the Fighters and the Heavy Fighters. Now!'' Daro was yelling at every command she made. This way, every crewman did what she said in seconds. The pilots of the New York grabbed their gear and jumped in their Tridents and Starhawks making quick checks before take-off. The Fighter Bay's doors opened as the fighters accelerated to maximum speed to intercept the incoming Cerberus Fighters and clear a path for the Starhawks to bomb the enemy Cruisers with disruptor torpedoes. There were explosions everywhere. Some fighters managed to break through and get to the Normandy, but the portside GARDIANs were activated and picked off the fighters one-by-one. The Yokohama Cruisers were firing their guns, too. They were trying to lower the shields to fire their mass accelerators. But finally, the New York's side guns were charged as they emerged from the wing and took aim the two Cruisers. The guns fired immediately. There were more than a dozen projectiles flying at the Cerberus ships. It did serious damage to their kinetic barriers. One ship was already left without barriers.

''Observation: The Cerberus Space Vehicle Delhi is left without kinetic barriers. A salvo from the missile launchers would cripple its drive core and leave it floating in space, powerless.'' Daro took the VIs suggestion. She ordered the missile launchers to make another salvo towards the CSV Delhi. The missiles reached the Delhi after 13 seconds from launch. The Deli was severely crippled and could not move or fight as its drive core was badly damaged, another shot from any type of weapon, and it would destroy the entire ship in a single explosion.

''Lucy, status of the Delhi?'' Navigator Lee joined in.  
''Delhi is crippled. A shot from any type of weapon directed at the core compartment would utterly destroy it in a large explosion.'' The VI reported as the Navigator then accessed the comms.

''Any fighter pilots available? I need you to reach the Delhi's core compartment and fire a disruptor torpedo in there.'' Though everyone was busy fighting Cerberus, one pilot named Sergeant Leonard ''Stinger'' Rook managed to break off and fly towards the Delhi. When he reached, he quickly tried to locate a hole in the Engineering deck as he noticed a ten meter breach in the Core compartment. He turned the fighter and fired a disruptor torpedo at it before getting killed by a GARDIAN salvo from the CSV Barcelona. The disruptor torpedo impacted the Delhi's core directly, triggering a massive explosion and sending debris in all directions. Unfortunately, none of the debris hit the Barcelona. Daro came up with a new plan.

''Helmsman… Maximilian… get us closer to that Cerberus ship. Ensigns, prepare portside weapons, we're going on close encounter!'' Though Daro was too late, as units from the Sixth and Seventh fleets arrived to assist the New York. They were lead by SSV Aconcagua, an Alliance Kilimanjaro class dreadnought. The Aconcagua was the latest human dreadnought.

''Incoming. Alliance IFF confirmed. Delay intercept order.'' The Navigator informed while Daro silently said ''Yes.'' to herself. The Alliance has arrived to assist. The Normandy was almost ready to jump out because Joker thought that the Alliance is here to impound it, but their ships passed by without even sending Alliance boarding parties. The human starships destroyed the CSV Barcelona, the Yokohama class Fast Attack Cruiser, with combined firepower with the dreadnought and after that the Seventh Fleet's units immediately left the Asgard system. The entire Sixth Fleet jumped in the Asgard system as it was sent to defend the Asgard system against anyone who tries to pull off a stunt like the X57 incident two years back.

The ships of the Sixth Fleet did not try to contact the New York or the Normandy. They just started patrolling the Asgard system in Wolfpack flotillas…

* * *

**The Factory, 0299 hours by Galactic Standard.  
**The platoon was making hell inside the weapons factory of Cerberus. It was not just a weapons factory or a laboratory, it was a nightmare factory. There were dozens of cell blocks. Cerberus used live bodies for weapons tests. There were bodies around. Human, asari, turian, batarian, elcor, hanar and even quarian females. How the quarians fall for Cerberus' tricks is a mystery.

''Zaeed Massani, right?'' John asked while under fire along with Zaeed and two human marines in standard, dark blue hardsuits.  
''Yeah, that's me. Now are we gunna talk or are we gunna blast those guddam' fools?'' Massani commented as he leaned from cover and fired his M-15 Vindicator. Soon John joined in and fired his dual pistols. John's adrenalin kicked in, slowing everything down for him. John's eyesight was a bit blurry from the torture, but he could make out enemies from friendlies. John was advancing and firing his pistols. One after another, Cerberus guards were falling. Suddenly, a Cerberus assassin appeared out of nowhere. It was a female, she was very nimble and hard to hit… hell _impossible_to hit. The assassin cut John's female weapon, Lexi in half with a stab attempt.

John dropped Lexi on the floor. He was angry, yet he looked perfectly calm. John dashed at the assassin trying to punch her, but she jumped right above him and tried to stab in John's back, but as good as she was, John was better. By the time she landed behind John, he was already behind her, kicking her in the back and against a wall with her head in front. She was still active. John had to improvise, so he punched the sword out of the assassin's hands and took it for himself but he was ultimately kicked away and he lost his balance as he fell on the floor. The Cerberus assassin was about to stab John, but Zaeed stopped her by putting a few bullets in her head. Multiple holes in her left part of the skull. She was still standing for a few seconds until her corpse lost balance and fell on the floor. John got up and took Rex that was holstered.

''Hey, Rex, buddy. Looks like Lexi died…'' John was talking to his pistol. In John's opinion, a gun has a soul, since a gun is a soldier's best friend in the battlefield. The only friend that a soldier can trust. The small team proceeded to the next area where they rendezvoused with Reegar's and Shepard's teams. One of Reegar's men was planting a beacon on the ground. A beacon that sends a direct signal to the New York, sending the coordinates for bombardment.

''Reegar, is that squadron close?'' John asked while looking around for the shuttles and fighters.  
''Half a minute out, sir.'' He answered as he lowered his omni-tool. The shuttle arrived just as planned and evacuated the entire platoon from Terra Nova. Shepard's Cerberus shuttle took him to the Normandy.

* * *

**Back home, SSV New York, May 30****th****, 0311 hours by GST.**  
John took a step out of the New York as he inhaled the air of the shuttle bay.

''Ah, nothing but good the old smell of eezo and helium-3 in the morning.'' John commented as he smelled the pilots and engineers repairing their shuttles. John saw Tali approach him with a wide hug. She grabbed him as he grabbed her back. They hugged for a few minutes until John decided to talk.

''Tali… I…'' John was stopped by Tali who moved a little back but was still being held by John. She stopped John from talking by putting her fingers on his mouth.  
''No. Next time, we're going together.'' She said and John was trying to respond, but he decided to respect her wish.

_Her wish is my command._John thought.

''Let's go, Hero. You need a shower. You smell like a krogan who was sweating.'' She released John as she grabbed his right hand and was walking with him to the elevator.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, Deck One, SSV New York, 0315 hours by GST.  
**Tali helped John remove his clothes. She saw a few electrical burns, some were already healed, while others were still being healed by John's implants that he got when he was reconstructed by Daro. Tali admired John's manly body for a moment while he was heading to the shower. She wanted to join him in the shower, but she had a lot of work to do. The only thing that she could do is throw John's burned clothes away and ready new pants, shirt, underpants and boots for him while he's still washing. She heard John talk to himself silently.

''Damn Illusive Man. Why does he need my ship? Why experiment on quarians? Why the hell is he even experimenting on humans if he states that he wants to protect humanity? Can't think… need to wash, then get some shut-eye.'' As John was talking to himself he sneezed yet again. The New York was deploying three Starhawks to destroy the Cerberus factory and cut the pro-human paramilitary survivalist organization short of weapons supplies. It took a few minutes, but they did it. There was no trace of the factory left… and Corporal Orelov who was listed as MIA. Somehow though, the Illusive Man is still funding Shepard's mission against the Collectors.

Tali couldn't hold herself in her suit anymore. She decided to take a shower.

_A little shower for myself couldn't hurt… And besides, I just hope John doesn't come peeking at me… Heh._Tali was having a lot of thoughts as she unsealed her suit and waited for John to leave the shower, but before taking a seat on John's chair near the terminal, she decided to warm up the room a little from 15 degrees per Celsius to 26 degrees.

''Captain, what's our next destination?'' Navigator Lee interrupted John through the communicator in the Cabin.

''Shit!'' John almost shouted across the shower, Tali just sat and giggled.  
''Don't go away for too long.'' She wanted to wash herself while John got out and got dressed in his Alliance Off-duty blues. He tied the shoelaces on his boots and left the Cabin to get to the CIC.

* * *

**The Combat Information Center, 0335 hours by GST.**  
John walked out of the elevator as Shepard's voice was heard over the comms.  
''John, we're jumping to Hagalaz. We're doing a favor for Liara.'' John stepped up to the Galaxy map and he used his hand to open the map of the Sowilo system and then enlarging Hagalaz. He saw all the data about the planet.

_Hagalaz is a second tier garden world with little to no attention from the Galactic Community. Hagalaz has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, similar to the Earth, but its rotational period is 4 times longer, meaning that a day on Hagalaz is 98 Earth hours long. The intense heat on one side of the planet and the extreme cold on the other mean that there are violent storms wherever the sun is rising or setting down. As a result, the flora and fauna or Hagalaz have adapted to live in the cycles of the planet, ice, flooding, baking heat or dramatic pressure changes._

Once John finished reading, he asked Shepard.  
''Shepard, are you sure? The planet will screw you up fast.''  
''We're not landing on the planet, we're after the Shadow Broker.''  
''Damn but when are we going through Omega 4?'' John asked Shepard and the answer didn't linger.  
''Soon.'' Shepard cut the comms right after and John wanted to leave to the Cabin but he was stopped by Liz Davidson.

''Sir, I believe you would like to hear this.''  
''What is it?'' He asked as he turned around to face the Specialist and then went her way.  
''News from the Local Cluster, sir.'' A quarian crew member approached as he wanted to hear it also. Daro also came out when she noticed John, Davidson and a quarian listening to something.

* * *

_**Alliance News Network, 0340 hours by Galactic Standard.**__  
A lost human colony has been found in the Local Cluster, in the Alpha Centauri system. A few days ago, an asari expedition team was exploring the Alpha Centauri star system that is located 4.37 light years from the human homeworld of Earth. After analyzing local life, primitive tribes, the asari were ambushed by humans who looked like they were forgotten by time. Only one asari researcher has been captured but the rest reached their ship and sent a signal to the closest Alliance controlled planet – Pluto. Eventually, the message reached the Alliance Fourth Fleet orbiting Earth which in return sent a flotilla of human ships consisting of a cruiser and two frigates to the Alpha Centauri system. As soon as the flotilla appeared over the Earth-like world orbiting the Alpha Centauri B star as classified by the Alliance they deployed representatives. The colony at the Earth-like world appeared to be forgotten by time as the Alliance registered them as the Manswell Expedition who were lost in 2075. ''The ship that Victor Manswell built had 300 colonists in cryogenic stasis. The ship apparently landed safely, with the usage of primitive VIs. The 300 colonists said that they landed on the planet in 2109 with the usage of the pre-mass effect era FTL drives. Currently the population of the planet that we call ''Manswell'', in honor of Victor Manswell, has about 669 colonists, but it has progressed as the colonists have built a small town and factories along with mines with the equipment stripped from the ship. The colonists have apologized to the asari expedition as they released the scientist. The colony's current president Alexandra Namey has asked the Alliance representatives to set up communications with Earth and merge the planet into the Systems Alliance as the Alliance is already sending a new wave of colonists, teachers, workers and soldiers to Manswell. In a few years, the Colony could become a fully evolved self-sustaining planet like Terra Nova or Eden Prime, since Manswell is rich with resources and fertile land. The planet also has significant craters indicating that battles were once happening in this Cluster before the Charon relay became dormant._

The Specialist then closed the news report. John was looking awkwardly at her terminal. They didn't notice that Daro'Xen was also listening to the news report. The quarian crew member left with a surprised look on his face. John finally decided to speak.

''Well, atleast that's one more resource-rich colony for the Alliance. And an extra economical boost for humans. Maybe we can kick the elcor and hanar down now. I don't understand economy and politics anyway.'' Daro then put her hand on his shoulder almost frightening him.

''Captain, I hope I did not scare you.''  
''Not at all.'' He lied as he looked pretty scared for a second.  
''Good, because I have a report ready. Cerberus apparently was constructing upgraded Mattock weapons at Terra Nova. The bullet… the bullet was just a distraction attempt to make someone with weak nerves to drop the investigation. The Cerberus logo apparently gave them away. Either someone accidentally did it, either someone in Cerberus betrayed them.'' She informed John who was leaning against Davidson's terminal.  
''Good, good.'' He said as he stood back and went up to the Galaxy Map.  
''If I am not needed anymore…'' Daro turned around and left for her science lab. John decided to grab a pack of potato chips in his cabin, eat and then go to sleep until they reach Hagalaz.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0349 hours by GST.  
**John was looking around the Cabin when he noticed the last chips pack. Potato chips with a taste and smell of barbecued meat. He took the pack and went to the couch as he heard Tali still washing in the shower. He sat on the couch and placed the pack next to him. He untied his shoelaces and removed his boots. He put his feet on the table and took his pack of chips. He opened it and took a deep breath, feeling the smell of barbecue. He took one piece and put it in his mouth, slowly chewing it and enjoying the taste.

_I love these chips… _John thought to himself while enjoying the potato chips.

Suddenly John wanted to sneeze again. He sneezed as soon as Tali came out of the shower. Tali inhaled the air as she felt a smell of something that quarians do not recognize. She looked behind the display case and saw John eating something.

''John… what is that?'' She said while behind the display case of models. She then went around it and to the couch. He noticed her slowly walking and taking a seat next to him.  
''Chips with a taste and smell of barbecue.'' He tried to explain as clearly as possible with his mouth full.  
''Barbecue? Another human thing?'' She smiled behind her mask. She was interested on how many traditions did humans actually bring into the Galaxy. Interested, but smiling.  
''Yeah, it's what we do sometimes. I've had a barbecue party only twice in my life. One was at my friends on Eden Prime when we turned 16, the other was right after boot camp when me and all the other trainees graduated as marines. We celebrated it by slowly cooking meat… barbecue.'' He explained to her as he had already ate half of the chips pack. Tali wanted to try it but she remembered that human things are for levo-amino life forms only. Unfortunately, Tali is dextro-amino. Tali just gave out a loud sigh but she was stopped.

''Hey, cheer up. Maybe there is something in the Galaxy that we can both eat.'' He was chewing louder than he was talking so Tali had to think for a few seconds about what was John talking. She finally understood what he said and the reply came slower than she thought.  
''Maybe…''  
''Hey, if there isn't, we got Daro on the ship who is a smart scientist. She'll find a way.'' John explained as he finished his pack. ''Okay… I am too damn sleepy right now. We'll reach Hagalaz by tomorrow, I should better wake up early or someone will blow the ship up.'' He threw the empty pack out in the recycle bin that sent the trash down to the trash chamber which processed the pack and sent it out to the trash container for processed materials that is emptied once the ship docks.

John literally jumped in the bed as he shut his eyes and felt Tali come closer to him. Tali grabbed his arm and held on it for the night, apparently not letting him go anywhere.

_Where could I go? Heh. Unless I decide to get some snacks or do a few exercises around the ship… hm... some running around the ship couldn't hurt._

* * *

_The Illusive Man's mission report_

_Our attempt at creating our own military has failed. Captain John and the Alliance has destroyed the Cerberus weapons factory at Terra Nova. We must find alternatives for weapons production and research of indoctrination_. _We will continue to support Shepard's struggle against Collectors. John considered a high priority target. Any Cerberus operatives are to kill on sight._

Report from Tali's treason mission:

Our observation of Tali and John has paid off. Romantic relationship has been monitored by Kelly Chambers, who viewed live feeds of the battle on Alarei. Will continue to monitor the human Captain and the quarian Machinist for any changes.

The Illusive Man finished reading it as he threw the datapad away, but he was perfectly calm as he took another smoke and drank his glass of wine empty. He looked perfectly calm, but in reality however, he was displeased.

''A war against the Alliance will begin sooner or later. There is no doubt about that. Miss, get me another pack of cigarettes and a bottle of '39 French wine.'' He ordered as he finished his cigarette and the female human behind him went out of the room with a slightly silent answer.  
''Yes, Mister Harper.''

* * *

**Illusive Man has lost his precious investment into the army of Cerberus. Now he wants John dead more than anything.** **The Suicide Mission is close, but how will the SSV New York get past the Omega-4 relay? It is a question of the capabilites of EDI and Lucy, whether the two can formulate a solution faster than an organic being. Also, the next chapter will reveal a few new toys at the disposal of the crew of the New York.  
**


	10. Suicide Mission, Part One

**June 1st, 0500 hours by GST, 2185, Sowilo System, Hagalaz orbit.**  
The Battlegroup arrived at the Sowilo system, Hagalaz, after two days of travel. Longer than expected, but they had to dock with the Citadel once, refuel, discharge drive cores and DRAs and even buy necessary supplies. John was on Portside Observation room at Deck Five, staring at Sowilo or sunbathing, no one could tell. Reegar decided to go in the room as he was overwhelmed by the sun's density that was shining on his visor. He had to place a hand on his visor to try and block out the sun. John heard the doors open as he ordered Lucy to lower the density of the star by making the window darker.

''Reegar! What brings you in my little staring party?'' John said with his stylish black sunglasses on and while sitting on a foldable chair.  
''I was just checking on how's our CO holding up. Feeling better or are you still sick?'' John sneezed again as he was having a cold and his sinuses were filled up so much that he needed to breathe through his mouth.  
''Yeah, well, I am sick. I guess it's Cerberus' fault. They kept me cold for too long. Heh. Humans do not like the cold.'' John said with a sick voice as he coughed. ''Don't tell Tali or Daro where am I, will you?''  
''No, sir.'' Reegar promised as he left the room, allowing John to seal it.

* * *

**Deck Four, 0505 hours by GST, 2185, SSV New York.  
**Daro was trying to find John but with no success. Daro was the only medical specialist aboard, along with a few other humans and quarians who worked hard on the New York when Doctor Chakwas was not aboard to assist them and teach them. Eventually Tali came in and informed Daro.

''Xen, John is down on Deck Five, at Portside Observation.''  
''How do you know?'' She asked Tali with her usual cold-tone, but a little friendlier.  
''He said earlier this morning that he wanted to watch the sun.'' Tali explained to Daro as both quarians then went down to Deck Five.

**Deck Five, Observation Area, 0509 hours by GST, SSV New York.  
**John was sleeping down at the Portside Observation as Lucy had already lowered the brightness of the star to ideal levels where it won't do anything to anyone's eyes. Though John was sleeping with earpieces in his ears, he was listening to music just like in the old times back on the SSV Normandy. Tali and Daro were just outside Portside Observation as Tali hacked open the door and the two went in the room only to notice John sleeping.

* * *

**10 hours earlier, SSV New York, Deck Four, The Med Bay**  
John was at the med-bay undergoing an examination by Daro'Xen. She was looking for any other symptoms other then sneezing, coughing and filled nostrils. She told John to keep warm and that he shouldn't step out of his Cabin for a few days to avoid infecting someone else as quarians can have the same cold as any other human would. She said that he could control the direction of the travel perfectly fine from his own Cabin, but John liked it when he was directly at the Combat Information Center at the Galaxy Map.

''Captain, you need to rest at your cabin for a few days. I will be examining you every day, if I am unable, then Tali will take care of the examining.'' Daro said while washing her suit's gloves.  
''Yeah, sure, and let everyone run around in panic during combat?'' John commented as he got off the medical bed and on his feet, he sneezed again followed by a dry cough.  
''You can freely control everything from the Cabin with video communications. We do live in Modern times, don't we?'' Daro explained as she opened the door that she had sealed to prevent John from escaping examination.  
''But…''  
''No buts, Captain. Now go, back to the Cabin. I will come up for another examination in 9 hours. Also I will tell Tali to seal you in the Cabin. We do not want you wandering around the ship with that cold, you could risk a ship-wide quarantine!'' Daro explained as she took a seat on the Doctor's chair and rolled towards the Doctor's Terminal, typing in John's situation. She was apparently starting a chat with Doctor Chakwas. John groaned as he left the med-bay and met Keera at the doors.

''Hey, Keera.'' He put his hand in front of his mouth and coughed in it.  
''Hey, Captain. How are you feeling?'' She was worrying about the Captain.  
''Good… well… bad actually. I've never actually thought that I could get sick while serving in the military.'' John explained as he sneezed right after. Keera took a step backwards to be sure that the bacteria doesn't reach her. ''Oh calm down. Daro gave me something to sterilize the bacteria, making them entirely harmless…'' John explained as he left for the elevator.  
''Get better, Captain.'' She finished as she went in the medical bay to visit Daro.

**9 hours later, SSV New York, Captain's Cabin.  
**John was sleeping in his bed as he was covered by a blanket entirely, like a young boy. Tali was keeping him warm by holding her arms around him. Atleast she thought that it would help at some degree. Tali's omni-tool activated as Daro was calling her. Tali answered the call.

''Tali, good to see you in the Cabin. Open the door please.'' Tali nodded as she ended the call and opened the door. Daro stepped in with a medi-kit in her right hand. She started examining John as everyone wanted their Captain to be back on his feet, or atleast be able to get to the CIC in his usual clothes, instead of an enviro-suit that would keep the infection away from everyone. Daro had finished her examination in 10 minutes, not letting the Captain rest, she said that he should drink hot tea.

''Alright Captain, just a cold, but you still need to drink something warm to raise the temperature of your body. Tali's hugging won't do anything. I suggest you drink hot tea or hot coffee.'' Daro finished as she packed her medi-kit and turned to face the doors. She suddenly stopped and turned her head to allow her eyes to look at Tali.  
''I trust you will keep him locked in here… in his room?''  
''Yes, Xen. I will bring him the necessary items and consumables that he needs. Don't worry.'' Daro nodded and left the Cabin.

**Half an hour later, Captain's Cabin, SSV New York.  
**John woke up again as he wanted to get out of the Cabin.  
''Hey, nurse…'' John started to flirt with Tali as he tried to trick her to keep the doors open.  
''Oh, you're awake, my patient.'' She was disturbed when she was looking through the clothes that they had. John had a wider selection of uniforms and shoes than Tali, as Tali only had enviro-suits that were different in only how they protect the wearer and how they appear.  
''I want a peppermint tea. Can you bring it to me?'' John asked to her while getting ready to leave the bed as soon as she turns and leaves the Cabin.  
''Sure. Just… stay in your bed.'' She turned and left the Cabin and was followed by John who waited until Tali reaches her destination and the elevator becomes empty. John wanted to look at Sowilo and listen to music.

* * *

**Present time, 0514 hours by GST, Portside Observation, SSV New York.  
**John was unaware that Tali and Daro had called for Kal'Reegar and another marine to carry him back to the Cabin. John was asleep, actually. John only woke up when Tali was sitting on the edge of the bed and holding a cup of tea in her hands. John slowly opened his eyes as Tali turned her head to face him.  
''Here's your tea, love.'' She passed him the tea. John got up to a sitting position as he took the tea and slowly drank it. He was tasting it at first.  
''Hm… could've used more sugar.'' He then drank it empty.  
''Next time you're not getting out of the Cabin.'' She smiled as she took the empty cup from his hands and put it on his table next to the bed. ''Now lie down and rest. Daro said that you can leave the Cabin in two days.''

John groaned as he wanted to leave the Cabin right now. He put his hands up in a surrender and dropped all thoughts of escaping. Tali smiled as she could let Reegar go now.  
''Reegar, you can go.''  
''Thank you ma'am.'' Reegar answered over her omni-tool's comms. John was surprised.

''Why did you need Reegar up here?'' He asked while getting back to sleeping.  
''To make sure that you do not escape again. Now take a rest. I know what it is to be sick and have a fever for a few days.'' She informed John as she lied down next to him.  
''Oh yeah? Did you get it from me back on the original Normandy and then on our special night?'' John asked as he covered himself with the blanket.  
''Yes. I'd do it again since it was totally worth every second.'' She answered as John remembered it again.  
''Yeah, and your moaning.'' He was silently laughing to himself as Tali smiled and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. John slowly pulled his hand from out of the blanket while Tali was not looking at him. He slowly reached for her toosh and pinched. He pulled his arm back while Tali was turning her head to face John with a smile under her helmet.

''You can't stop even while sick, can you?'' She sounded happy and amused.  
''Nope. Then I would be Lieutenant John, not Captain John. Heh.'' John coughed again but he was amused also.  
''Have you got any other stories, while Shepard is helping Liara on Hagalaz?'' Tali wanted to hear another battle story by John.  
''Yeah…'' John coughed again but cleared his mouth. ''… We were on an unidentified planet somewhere in the Far Rim…''

* * *

**Flashback, 6 years ago during John's SARM-T (Systems Alliance Reconnaissance Mission – Terminus)  
**_We just entered an unidentified system in the Far Rim. The Sydney's sensors picked up a reading of a beacon. We thought that it was left there by an ancient race... but the asari on board told us that it was Prothean. That beacon held so much data, that the humans and the asari could both benefit from this find. So Captain Richard Black sent me and a team of 14 marines down there. When we landed, we realized that the beacon was right below us, so I ordered 8 marines to dig, while me and the rest took watch for any hostile life forms. Then suddenly… these… monsters that looked like zombies, but were walking on four legs when running, but when they got up, they were like 3-4 meters tall. They were spitting poison that could burn through our armor. Their claws could infect one of ours and kill him in a matter of days._

''Lieutenant! '' A Serviceman 3rd Grade yelled out as he was running towards the team from a small hill. The planet that they were on was covered in sand.  
''Serviceman, what is going on?'' A Sergeant joined in before the Serviceman could reach the Lieutenant.  
''Zombies… they're moving this way…'' The Serviceman was trying to breathe in air but he was exhausted. ''They've almost killed me. They can spit… poison…''  
''Yo, LT!'' The Sergeant yelled out.  
''What's wrong, Sarge?'' Lieutenant John turned and went closer.  
''The Serviceman says that there are zombies on this planet.'' The Sergeant finished as he turned around to notice a 3 meter tall zombie that was yelling out loud. The yell was overwhelming; it could blow ears out if one stands too close. The zombie started running and he almost hit the Sergeant, but he was shot in the head by Lieutenant John. The unknown creature tried getting up, but was finished off by the Sergeant.

''What the hell are these creatures? Black flesh… wait…'' The Sergeant kneeled down and checked the creature's head. He saw a horrible sight.  
''Oh my God…'' He took a few steps back in horror. The head didn't have a face, but it had two giant eyes and a mouth with a tongue that can spit poison by cybernetic implants. There were also tentacles on the head and the sides of the body. There were implants everywhere on that creature as they were slowly shutting down.

''It's… horrible…'' The Lieutenant said while he heard more screams coming from the North Western side. He took his M-7 Lancer assault rifle as he prepared to make a stand-off to protect the diggers that were trying to unearth a beacon.

''Everyone able, grab your weapons, we're under attack by unidentified life forms. They **are** hostile, I repeat, they **are**hostile.'' John informed the marines that were playing cars a few meters to the South. They dropped their cards and took their weapons as they went to the North West. They kneeled down and even went prone on the sand as the 3 meter and 4 meter tall creatures appeared over the small sand hills. They were running towards the marines who were shooting them all down.

_It was hell down there. One by one they kept falling, but new ones replaced them. It's like they numbered in the thousands. It was a horror field, not a battle field. It was not even a battle, it was slaughter. Those creatures were husks of a previously unknown race. As far as we know, Reapers indoctrinate and process everyone…_

There were already a thousand dead creatures but they managed to get close enough for clawing the worn out marines. Two were overwhelmed by a huge number of those things. The creatures killed them and ran straight for the dig site. John tried to kill them but one got past and exploded right into the faces of the marines that were digging, killing atleast 3 and wounding the rest. The beacon was damaged. John knew that he must call for backup, but the creatures kept pushing. John finally placed his finger on his communicator in the helmet.

''Sydney…'' There was static all over the message. ''…need of… -up… every-… -maged… some marines… -ed.''  
Captain Richard Black was a tough soldier, but he knew that when static is heard and someone says the word ''need'' he needed to either evacuate or enforce. Captain Black sent down two shuttles to the surface. It was a short ride, but when the shuttles got there, they saw a horror field instead of a battlefield.

''Captain Black. We need fire support at Echo 3 and Delta 4. Our marines are getting fucked down there.'' A marine pilot informed as Captain Black ordered to turn two turrets to Echo 3 and Delta 4 coordinates. The guns fired and shells were raining over the unidentified creatures. The shuttles could finally land as John and the last three marines were able to jump in and retreat.

* * *

**Present day, SSV New York, Captain's Quarters.  
**Tali was surprised that there was an unknown planet in the Far Rim. The Far Rim was originally quarian controlled space. Yet they never noticed an arid world anywhere around. As far as Tali knew about the Far Rim, Dholen was the only system that the quarians knew about.

''What happened after?'' Tali wanted to know the end of that day.  
''Well, two of the three survivors died off. They were apparently clawed. We gave them a proper burial ceremony and launched them in space through the airlocks. Poor bastards.'' It was hard for John to remember the day when he lost 13 good men just to try and unearth a damaged Prothean beacon.  
''They should've sent more of us down on the planet! The Captain maybe was a tough nut to crack, but he most definitely wasn't smart when it came to landings on unidentified worlds! In total we lost about 93 marines of the entire company. Ninety-three, because Captain Black was acting too badass to ask about anyone's opinion or thoughts!'' John was almost enraged but quickly got a hold of himself. Tali felt the same as John, even though she wasn't there nor that she didn't see the horrors down there. ''The unlucky marine bodies were tore open. Their bones were even visible if one took a closer look. They died in a lot of pain. I wish I'd have saved them the torture and shot them myself.'' John was sad but Tali was almost disgusted by the brutality of those creatures.

''Forget the scenes, Tali. It's better off if I bury those memories.'' John tried calming Tali down as he saw a little sign of stress. Usually husks never got close to her, but if they got close to her then she'd have to attach some extra-ammo slots around her arms for thermal clips, like John usually does that.

''Cheer up Tali. You didn't see the horror. Now come on. I ain't gonna warm myself, now am I?'' He offered Tali to warm him up by taking a rest next to him. Tali was cuddling with John as he slowly fell asleep. John was very sleepy in the last few days as he barely even slept because of the discussion of tactics on how to beat the Collector cruisers without the use of thrusters as the New York is too slow to evade cannons that fire continuous beams.

* * *

**Normandy SR-2, 0545 hours by GST, Shepard's Cabin.  
**Liara was visiting Shepard after he offered Liara to visit him. Liara was most impressed by the new Normandy as she already visited every deck from the hangar up to the CIC and now, Shepard's quarters.

''Shepard, I found these on Alchera. Admiral Hackett asked me to give them to you.'' She gave Shepard his old ID Tags.  
''These belonged to the old Shepard… I'm not that Shepard anymore.'' Shepard placed the Tags on the table next to his private terminal. He and Liara locked themselves in the Cabin as Shepard decided to enjoy his time with Liara before she leaves him for her new duty, the Shadow Broker.

* * *

**SSV New York, 0985 hours by GST, Main Battery (Deck Two).  
**Garrus was taking a tour of the New York's Main Battery. He was kind of impressed. The gun was very accurate and can accelerate 15 kilo slugs to 1% of light speed. The other gun could fire two 6 kilo slugs at 1% of light speed. It fires the slugs in a burst but the reload time is longer than the main gun. The Mark III can fire once every 6 seconds while the Mark IV can fire once every 10 seconds. Garrus then started thinking and talking to himself.

''In a toe-to-toe fight with a turian cruiser, I'd say this one beats atleast two turian cruisers with an inexperienced crew. A battle-hardened crew can take out atleast four. I wouldn't want to mess with this ship.'' He put his hand on the gun and could hear the low hum of the energy flowing through the gun. The gun was about 450 meters in length, not as big as turian guns, but this one can fire in a more rapid succession. Little did Garrus know that the Alliance has roughly more than two hundred Stockholm-class Cruisers that have replaced the old Geneva-class Cruisers. The Alliance Navy is one of the most powerful in the Galaxy, having roughly six hundred starships: Cruisers, Carriers (which the humans invented), Dreadnoughts and Frigates.

''I wonder how does it sound when fired.'' Garrus thought to himself but soon dropped that thought as he decided to leave the main battery and was heading to the Observation Deck Five.

* * *

**Normandy SR-2, Shepard's Cabin.  
**Shepard woke up and noticed that Liara was already gone. He quickly got dressed and went down to the Combat Information Center where he'd direct the ship to their next destination, The Omega Nebula. When he got there, Kelly Chambers informed him that Legion is on the SSV New York along with Garrus Vakarian.

''I hope that Legion doesn't try to hack the SSV New York.'' Shepard said to Ms. Chambers when EDI spoke.  
''Legion promised that it won't try to hack the SSV New York, if he would… then let's just say that the Cruiser has a more than adequate firewall system, due to the advanced VI platform installed on it.'' Shepard turned around to face EDI. EDI's hologram was on the holo-display near the elevator.  
''Did you scan the ship or something?'' Shepard asked.  
''No. I was having a friendly, computer, chat with Lucy, the ship's VI. It appears that Lucy has advanced to a level where it is not a VI anymore, but more like a under-developed AI that is struggling for knowledge.'' EDI explained as Shepard was curious.  
''I could help her evolve if the crew of the Cruiser would allow me to by creating and sending a few programs to it.''  
''Her.'' Shepard corrected as he realized that if Lucy is an under-developed AI, then she is a female, not an ''it.''  
''Affirmative. Logging you out, Shepard.'' EDI's hologram disappeared as Shepard went up to the Galaxy Map and selected the Omega Nebula. The two ships then activated their anti-proton thrusters and were heading towards the mass relay. The New York's fighters docked with the ship at Deck Ten as soon as the ship was within the 100 kilometer range of the Mass Relay. The Normandy jumped first, followed closely by the SSV New York. The two ships then turned their fronts towards the Omega-4 relay, they were preparing for the Suicide Mission.

* * *

**SSV New York, War Room, Deck Three (CIC), 1056 hours by GST.  
**Daro finally lifted John's ''cabin arrest'' as John was doing somewhat better. She allowed John to go to the War Room and discuss tactics. When he entered, he heard Daro talk to Navigator Lee, Specialist Davidson, EDI, Shepard and Lucy.  
''As EDI said, we can't go through the relay without a Reaper IFF?''  
''No, Admiral Xen, what I meant is that it could be a risk to go without the IFF as the relay could incinerate your ship as a defense mechanism, or it could allow the ship to be sucked in a black hole as by not triggering the defense mechanism. It is impossible to know for certain.'' EDI clarified to Daro.  
''But there should be a way to allow our ship to pass through the relay…'' Daro was trying to understand but then Lucy joined the conversation.  
''Admiral, I believe that an IFF could be copied and then the copy written on a field-made IFF. These IFFs are easy to make. But I believe that it could work only for a few days until burning out as these Reaper IFFs do have a defense mechanism.'' Lucy explained as her hologram appeared next to the War Room's holo-table.

''EDI, can you write a copy of the IFF?'' John joined in the conversation as the whole room turned their attention to him.  
''I have already begun, I just need a platform to install it on.'' But then Shepard turned and took an empty IFF that has no programs on it.  
''Would this do, EDI?'' He showed the IFF.  
''Yes, please attach it to the ship.'' Shepard attached it with a wire. EDI was uploading an IFFs copy. The IFFs copy was ready after ten seconds.  
''I will deliver it.'' Garrus said as he took the IFF and left as fast as he joined. The next few minutes Garrus spent in traffic while trying to land in the SSV New York. John was already waiting for him down at the Shuttle Bay. Garrus passed him the IFF when he noticed a door a few meters right from the elevator.

''John, what's behind those doors?'' Garrus pointed at the doors.  
''I… don't know… We should check out.'' Garrus grinned and nodded as the two approached the sealed doors.

_For five months I've commanded this ship and I have not even noticed doors? How… stupid… of me._John thought to himself as he raised his omni-tool and activated a hacking-program. He quickly opened the door but was pushed aside by Garrus. John walked in last and activated the lights. He saw six fully-armed gunships along with a few boxes that have the radioactive sign on them.

''Gunships? And what the hell are these?'' Garrus approached a box with a radioactive sign.  
''I… I don't really know. The gunships… they're A-61 Mantis. These six are Alliance built on Earth.'' John finished as he approached and decided to open one of the radioactive boxes.  
''Ready Garrus? I wouldn't be surprised if this thing appeared to be a black hole waiting to be activated.'' Garrus nodded as John slowly but surely reached his arm out towards the box. He put his middle finger on the green button that opens the box. The box slowly opened itself and revealed a nuclear torpedo.  
''What? A nuclear torpedo? So… there should be dozens of these.'' Garrus turned around and noticed atleast 13 more boxes and 14 larger ones, probably missiles.  
''But… fusion and fission weapons are illegal by Citadel Laws…'' John took a few steps back from the torpedo.  
''Maybe it's best if we use it against the Collectors and the Reapers, eh?'' Garrus approached the torpedo and was ''caressing'' it with his hand. He was examining it. It was about 0.3 meters tall and it could pierce approximately 2 meters of armor before exploding if needed to go through a thick layer of armor. Garrus carefully read the instructions in human English, as his VI translated it to turian.

* * *

_Warning: Nuclear Torpedo (Hydrogen fusion bomb)  
Use at your own risk. Highly explosive, use only in Torpedo tubes or missile launchers.  
Warhead size: 15 centimeters. Filled with hydrogen. Total torpedo size 25 centimeters.  
Warning: Use on super-powered ships or certain-death situations only.  
Uses Mass Effect Fields to add mass of the explosive ordnance._

* * *

''Nice. I sure wish that the warhead could've been bigger.'' Garrus explained as he got up and turned to John who was already opening a large door for pilots to take the new gunships.  
''Alright ladies. Get those gunships in the bay. I need crews to deliver this nuclear ordnance up to the main battery and the torpedo tubes. Go!'' John shouted to his troops as they were running around organized doing their jobs. The soldiers were carefully carrying boxes of these new nuclear torpedoes and missiles to the main battery.

''John, I think these are just upgraded Javelin torpedoes, using a hydrogen warhead instead of the ordinary mass effect field generator.'' Garrus shared with his hypothesis to John. He simply nodded back as he went to watch over the nuclear ordnance in the elevator as the elevator went up to Deck Two along with Garrus and John in it.

* * *

**Combat Information Center, 1123 hours by GST.  
**Daro'Xen wanted to go down to Deck Five and grab a few drinks, but when the elevator stopped she was shocked to see Garrus, John and a dozen boxes of nuclear torpedoes in them.

''What… are those?'' Daro asked as she pointed at the boxes.  
''Nuclear torpedoes.'' John said loud enough for Specialist Davidson and Navigator Lee to hear it.  
''Did you just say nuclear torpedoes? But… weren't they banned by Council Laws?'' The Specialist was frightened by having nukes onboard.  
''Yes. What the Council doesn't know won't hurt 'em. Besides, we need everything we can get to deal with the Collectors and the Reapers.'' John replied as he pressed on Deck Two again. They arrived at Deck Two shortly and locked the elevator, leaving the other one available. They started packing out the elevator from the dozens of nuclear torpedoes. It would take atleast a half an hour for them to fully unload the elevator and unpack the torpedoes, placing them in special torpedo chambers that use mechanical arms that can load the specified ammunition type in the Torpedo Tube.

* * *

**90 minutes later, Deck Two.**  
They have finished emptying the boxes but they still have to load the torpedoes in the chambers.

''You know, I'm going to go for Liara.'' Garrus said.  
''What do you mean Liara? I thought she was with Shepard already.'' John replied as he was picking up a nuclear torpedo.  
''What? Really? Ah, damnit, I guess I will have to find another one then. Maybe that… uh… what was that quarian's name?'' Garrus was trying to remember Keera's name.  
''Keera? No. She's with Daro.'' John replied as he was pushing the torpedo in the chamber.  
''What do you mean with Daro?'' Garrus said as he picked up another torpedo.  
''Long story, ask Daro for details but I can give a summary. Daro and Keera are in love with each other, my opinion is that it's the asari fault with their mono-gendered relations and all.'' John explained to Garrus who thought that he'd have a relationship with Keera'Xen vas Moreh.

''Fine, you suggest then?'' Garrus put his hands up in a fake surrender as he didn't know who to choose.  
''If you're looking for a relationship with a quarian then remove Tali, Daro, Keera and Lim'Vala from that list.'' John caught Garrus' attention when John said something about Tali.  
''Why not Tali? She's with Vala or something?'' John chuckled at the unsuspecting turian.  
''No. I'd tell you but only if you promise to keep your mouth shut.'' Garrus chuckled as John was forcing him to promise.  
''I am not Archangel for nothing, you know?'' John inhaled as he turned from the torpedo to Garrus.  
''She's with me. We've been together for a long while now. Discounting my death.'' Garrus turned his head towards the torpedo chamber and then back to facing John.  
''What do you mean by 'discounting my death?''' Garrus' mind was already occupied by thoughts and ideas.  
''It all started back on the Normandy SR-1. Remember when I first asked you about quarians?'' Garrus nodded as he allowed John to continue.  
''Good. Well, after that when Tali said that we should talk in private and we went up to Deck Two to the sleeper pods. We made promises to each other and admitted in love to each other. And ofcourse the funniest part is that we were disturbed by Kaidan who wanted to take a nap.'' John chuckled at the last part but then remembered Kaidan's death.

''Kaidan was a fine soldier.'' Garrus hung his head down as he remembered Kaidan.  
''The finest die to save the rest.'' John hung his head down also because losing Kaidan was a shot in the head for the crew of the Normandy SR-1. ''Why weren't we able to save Kaidan and Ashley…''  
''Humans want to save everyone, John, and you are a human. It's typical for you, but we turians are taught that casualties will be everywhere, there is not a single battle without a loss of a man or a woman.'' Garrus tried to stop thinking about Kaidan, but the truth is that Kaidan was a good friend to everyone. Better then Ashley Williams who is a bit racist against other species.  
''Well, back to loading the torpedoes.'' John got back to his normal state and turned around to notice two torpedoes left.  
''A bet, the last one to load the torpedo buys two glasses of asari honey mead.'' They shook hands as they accepted the challenge. John showed 3 fingers then removed one and then the last meaning that the race begun. John was the first at the torpedo as he was also the first to reach the chamber and load it. Garrus came only a half a second later.

''Sorry Garrus, but it looks like you owe me two glasses of honey mead. Heh-heh.'' Garrus and John were both chuckling on how John beats Garrus at the most basic things.  
''You may beat me at these things and piloting and maybe even commanding. But can you beat me at Sniping? Heh.'' John laughed louder.  
''Are you kidding me, Archangel? I could snipe you from 3 klicks away.'' They laughed hard, enjoying their little conversation time.  
''I could snipe you from 4 klicks, Hunter.'' They kept laughing until Daro disturbed them by stepping out of the elevator.

''Boy party?'' She silently giggled to herself while coming to observe the nuclear torpedoes that Garrus and John have loaded. Garrus decided to go back to their original conversation about relationships.

''So, what do you think about me and Xen?'' Garrus asked John as he went closer to Daro.  
''Nah, she will hit you in three…'' Daro turned to face Garrus and readied her hand. ''… two…'' She charged her hand with strength. ''…one.'' She slapped Garrus so hard that he fell on the floor. John started to laugh louder than before. Daro joined in and laughed at him. Garrus was the only one thinking that it's not funny. John came closer to Garrus and offered him a hand while he was still laughing.

''Come on big guy, let's get someplace else and then we can talk about your…'' John raised his hands in the air and showed quote marks. ''…'relationships.''' The two left for the Cabin while Tali was working down in Engineering.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 1225 minutes by GST, SSV New York.  
**Garrus took a seat on John's couch as they continued their conversation. Garrus was trying to find a nice girl for himself but apparently he was too unprofessional to do that himself.  
''So, do you think that I can have a chance with any quarians? Maybe asari? Or maybe even humans.'' Garrus asked John while relaxing on the couch.  
''I don't know about humans or quarians, but you have a higher chance to seduce an asari or find a turian. Heh.'' John couldn't hold his smile away so he started to smile. He started to think about the IFF that is being installed on the New York.

_I wonder how long does it take to install a Reaper IFF._

''Well, it seems that I will live my days off drinking at a bar and the Vakarian family will be left without a descendant from me…'' Garrus was saddened, he didn't want to live his days off at a bar.  
''Hey, cheer up. Maybe time will send one running your way. Heh.'' John finished as he noticed Tali coming in the Cabin.

''Hey, Tali. Me and John are having a little conversation.'' Garrus said as he noticed Tali behind the corner. She turned her eyes to face Garrus.  
''Garrus, could you leave us alone for a few hours?'' Her voice was obviously nervous. Garrus sighed and left the Cabin. Tali sealed the doors behind him and went to John who was obviously lying on the bed. He got up as soon as Tali took a seat at the edge of the bed. He sat next to her as she looked nervous.

''What's wrong Tali? Any news from the Reaper IFF?'' John asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and moved his head closer to hers.  
''Yes. It's active but the Normandy's crew was abducted. While we were a light year away from them, their ship was abducted by the Collectors. Shepard is suggesting that we attack now, and we are moving to the Omega 4 relay now…'' She turned her head to face John and ran her hand on her cheek.  
''But?'' John asked curiously.  
''Your helmsman and Joker say it will take two hours to reach the relay… and I've been… trying to find ways to… um… pass the time.'' John took her hand that was on his cheek.  
''Ideas?''  
''No… but… I'd like to… um… spend our time… together… here and now… There is a high chance that we won't see each other again…'' Tali dropped a tear behind her mask. John reached out for her helmet and slowly opened it with a hissing sound.  
''We will survive…'' John finished his small speech when Tali pounced on him and started kissing him. She swore to herself that she'd enjoy every second with John while they haven't reached the relay and so she did.

* * *

**T-minus one minute to Jump, 1239 hours by GST.  
**John was already standing at his usual post, at the Galaxy Map, with Tali right beside him. They were preparing for the jump. Tali and John were discussing tactics.

''We should try and outflank a Cruiser with our superior speed. Collector ships are slow to turn around. While we are behind it… we could… uhh… launch our torpedoes at it.'' Tali made a tactical suggestion. John smiled as he heard Tali make a tactical suggestion for the first time.  
''Good idea, but when its shields are lowered, I believe we should launch a nuclear torpedo directly in its engine. I believe that would trigger a bigger explosion since the engine is directly linked to the drive core and the fusion plant.'' John improved Tali's tactic as the helmsman interrupted them.

''Captain, the Normandy is away, we're through in five.'' The helmsman finished as Lucy appeared next to the Galaxy Map and removed it. She was preparing to show the map of the Galactic Core. Once the ship was accelerated and thrown to the Core by the Omega 4 relay, it took 3 seconds for it to reach the Core and Lucy immediately made a map of the area and controlled the ship to evade space rubble. Lucy and the Chief Helmsman were both piloting the SSV New York to avoid the giant space ships. Giant rubble. Eventually they came out in a small safe-zone that was free from rubble and rendezvoused with the Normandy as the Normandy was attacked by Oculi. When the New York appeared, it activated its GARDIAN Clusters to help the Normandy deal with the Oculi threat. Most of the Oculi were neutralized, but one managed to get inside the Normandy's hangar bay and apparently Shepard defeated it.

''Joker, take us in nice and slow.'' Shepard ordered over the comms.

* * *

**Galactic Core, 1245 hours by GST.  
**SSV New York HAC-1 and the Normandy SR-2 were slowly approaching the Collector base when an ''old friend'' was undocking to greet them. It was a Collector Cruiser, roughly the size of an Alliance Everest class Dreadnought. It was slowly turning and John used that to their advantage.

''Lucy, get us up close to the Cruiser and keep our starboard guns aimed at it. I want you to circle around it and try to draw off its attention while the Normandy takes off its shields with the Thanix.'' John issued an order to Lucy.  
''It will be done, Captain.'' She reported as the ship's thrusters lit up and were pulling the ship towards the Cruiser as the maneuvering thrusters then turned the ship to start a circular maneuver around the Collector Cruiser. The Collector Cruiser was firing on the Normandy but soon after tried turning to the SSV New York at first it was following the New York, but then turned the other way instead of following. The Cruiser charged up its beam weapon and fired on the New York's engines, completely destabilizing the ship.

''Ah! Damage Report!'' John felt the impact as he almost flew over the railing along with Tali. Lucy's hologram was blurry at first but then cleared out.  
''Damage Report: Engines have been destabilized. DC Teams have been sent to the Engine Compartments. We are currently barely even moving forward. Our FTL Drive has not been damaged.'' Lucy gave a sitrep. ''Warning: We are not decelerating, if our ship doesn't decelerate soon, we will make a direct impact with the Collector Station, odds of survival are close to zero.''

John was shocked, he turned his head towards Tali who nodded and left the CIC to the Engineering deck. John asked Lucy a few more questions.  
''Can we still fire the nuclear torpedo on them? How soon 'till impact?'' Lucy detected his stress signs as she replied.  
''Yes, our tube can still fire. Time until impact, two minutes.'' John understood that the frontal maneuvering thrusters weren't working apparently. It was up to Tali to fix atleast one of the engines in time. John ordered the unpredictable.

''Lucy, prepare tube seven.'' Specialist Davidson turned her attention to her Captain who was looking over the map.  
''Captain?'' She tried to reason with the Captain as the Cruiser's shields aren't down for an effective nuclear attack.  
''I am sure. It's up to Shepard and his ship to take down the shield, they just need to clear out from the blast.'' John explained his plans to Davidson.

The Normandy was commencing an attack run on the Collector Ship.  
''Time to show off our teeth. Fire the main gun!'' Shepard was as eager to test the Thanix as Joker. Moreau gladly pressed to fire the Thanix. The gun emerged from below the hull of the Normandy and charged up to fire a salvo of molten metal. As soon as the Normandy fired, the New York released a nuclear torpedo.

''Lucy, fire tube seven!'' John ordered to fire as soon as Shepard's ship took down the barriers on the Collector Ship. Lucy fired a nuclear torpedo that impacted seven seconds after launch. The blast was huge as it engulfed the entire Collector Cruiser and destabilized its mass effect field, thus causing the Normandy's mass effect field to collapse. But the New York was still on an impact course to the Collector Base. Twenty seconds were left until impact.

''John, order Lucy to fire the frontal and lower thrusters!'' Tali's voice was heard over John's communicator.  
''Lucy…'' John was interrupted as Lucy already heard Tali's message.  
''Already on it Captain.'' Lucy acknowledged as she activated the frontal thrusters and the hovering thrusters thus changing the ship's trajectory, evading a collision and eventually slowing the ship's speed until it completely stopped while the Normandy passed it by and crashed on the Collector Base. Tali came back from the Engineering Deck.

''Tali, what exactly did you do and what happened?'' John heard her coming as he asked a few questions.  
''The engines were damaged and so were the tubes coming from the Fusion Cores. I had to fix the tubes manually so that the anti-proton energy would reach the engines. Though manual repairs wouldn't keep the tubes up for long, we'll need to get back to the Migrant Fleet for major repairs.'' John nodded as he activated the ship's intercommunication devices. He was thinking of a speech.

''Everyone, this may be the last hours of life for many of us, but we are here with only one goal, defeat of the Collectors. The Collectors have been abducting hundreds of thousands of humans in the Terminus and were threatening to attack the Migrant Fleet. But today, humans and quarians are making a difference. We will defeat them, though many will not make it out alive, you must know that these sacrifices do not go in vain. We fight for the survival of billions. If we make it out alive, I am throwing a party at Deck Five so watch your asses down in that hell.'' He turned off the intercom and ordered Lucy to land next to the Normandy.

* * *

**War Room**  
Shepard was informing John of the tactics.  
''We are dividing into two teams, and sending a tech specialist into these tubes. We could really use your marines, John.'' Shepard was sure that his tactic will work.  
''I was thinking that you might need a few marines. I still have two platoons remaining since the casualties we've taken haven't been refilled you know? Give Garrus the Warfighter Platoon and we'll take the Warwolf platoon.'' Shepard nodded as John was sprinting towards the elevator to get down to the Shuttle Bay. He saw that it was open and Tali was already waiting for him along with Kal'Reegar and Warwolf Platoon.

''Tali… you're using a Mattock?'' John was surprised to see Tali using John's favorite assault rifle.  
''Yeah, I wanted to try it out and it seemed like the perfect day to try it.'' She re-assembled it as John jumped down to the Collector Base.  
''C'mon Tali, jump. I'll catch you.'' Tali felt reassured as she jumped and John catched her. They were looking in each other's eyes for a moment until Reegar disturbed them.

''If you two haven't noticed, we have a battle to win.'' Kal'Reegar woke the two up from their little moment as the Warwolf Platoon was already grouping up with Shepard, Grunt and Zaeed. John took his assault rifle and they went to regroup with Shepard. The Battle Begins.

* * *

**The Suicide Mission has begun and the elite company of the Battlegroup Normandy has begun their assault. A little secret will reveal itself in the base along with another secret, a secret that includes a Reaper. While EDI is trying to repair the Normandy, the New York is preparing to lift off while it sent a small DC team to the Normandy to help them out. Secrets of Reaper reproduction in the next chapter...**


	11. Suicide Mission, Part Two

**Collector Base, 1256 hours by GST, June 1****st****.  
**The assault had begun, but John was wondering who was in those tubes.

''Shepard, who's in those tubes?'' He said as the entire platoon of 39 men including Shepard's team and John with Tali were moving up to the first heat exchanger.  
''Legion.'' Shepard gave a short answer as he activated the heat exchanger.  
''The geth dude? Great…'' John wasn't sure that trusting a geth can pay off, Tali and Reegar felt the same way.

* * *

**SSV New York, Shuttle Bay, 1267 hours by GST, June 1****st****.  
**A dozen of pilots and the same amount of engineers were working to bring the A-61 Mantis gunships to operational capacity since apparently they were entirely shut down and the fuel tanks were emptied. The cores were deactivated entirely. Two engineers were pulling a hose from a refueling tank and were attaching it to the side of the gunship. Moments later, helium-3 fuel was being poured in the fuel tanks of the gunship. It takes about 15 minutes to bring all six gunships back online to full operational capacity so that they might assist in some way by flying inside the base but John contacted them as deploying gunships would be a death sentence to the pilots.

''Lieutenant Commander, if you deploy now on the gunships then the Double A's will kill all of your gunships. We can't use gunships on this base, so keep in the hangar and seal it.'' John explained the presence of Reaper-made Point Defense Guns.  
''Roger, Captain. Standing down.'' The Cruiser Air Group, or CAG, Commanding Officer Lieutenant Commander Isaac Washington acknowledged John's order as he turned to face the pilots in the bay.  
''Pilots, stand down. AA Gun presence confirmed.'' Washington waved his arm at the pilots as he went up to the CIC.

* * *

**Collector Base, Near the Rendezvous Point, 1289 hours by GST.  
**John was protecting the right flank of Warwolf Platoon as the Collectors tried to stop them from escaping. It was a fight to the death as there were hundreds of Collector Drones attacking them. Surprisingly, the training that John gave to his marines is keeping them alive as only two managed to die from an explosion made by a Harbinger Drone. The doors behind them opened as the entire platoon was falling back into them. Many were falling further into the room to take a rest. Legion was desperately trying to close the door and it succeeded, but unfortunately, a quarian marine was shot directly in his glass piece of the helmet. John ran to his side to check the damage and the pulse with his omni-tool. The entire visor was shattered, his face was visible as a human marine approached. It was a Naval Marine Corpsman. He tried to understand the situation as he took off his helmet and put his ear next to the quarian's nose. He was still breathing but he didn't take enough oxygen. The Corpsman took out a mask that he attached to the wounded quarian's mouth and mainly nose.

''This guy is lucky that the bullet only went through his ear.'' John spoke as he was checking for the damage that the Collector Assault Rifle caused and noticed that his ear was barely even scratched. But without an airtight helmet with oxygen filters, the quarian might die on the Collector Base. The Corpsman carried a few glass visors in his bag so he pulled one out that was made specifically for quarian males. He carefully removed the old one and attached a new one. The quarian was barely saved. John just observed the professionalism of that Corpsman but then the Corpsman noticed a hole directly at the abdomen. He quickly applied medi-gel to stop a possible infection and cure the wound.

''Soldier, how fast did you learn all this?'' John asked him through his helmet.  
''Sir, it's not so hard to treat a quarian. It's all the same as treating a human, only you have to speed it up with a quarian. Besides, I was taught by Admiral Xen.'' He explained as John got back up on his feet and heard Miranda calling for him and Shepard.

They entered a gigantic area that was filled with pods and noticed a lot of pods filled with the Crew Members of the Normandy and few contained the colonists of Horizon. John decided to shout for his marines.

''Marines! Get your asses over here, now!'' He yelled loud as two dozen marines arrived but something went wrong. The pods started processing the genetic material of the humans. John ran to Gabriella Daniels who was about to be melted. He tried hitting, punching and kicking the pod but nothing worked until he decided to force it open by pulling it. That worked as he pulled Ms. Daniels out from death and carefully placed her on the ground. He heard Tali's voice as she was trying to get Kenneth Donnelly out. John ran to help her as the two opened Donnelly's pod and pulled him out. When they looked around, they noticed that every colonist was processed, but the Normandy's crew members were saved in the nick of time.

Doctor Chakwas was among the kidnapped ones. She was saved as she regained consciousness right after being rescued.  
''My God… I thought we would've been goners. We owe you one, Shepard.'' She put her hand on her forehead. But then a question arose along with Joker's response.

''Shepard, the Normandy is ready. John's DC Teams have helped us restore the Mass Effect Fields. We're ready to take off and pick up the survivors.'' Shepard was putting a plan together.  
''Stay where you are and make sure the SSV New York is next to you. We're sending two platoons of marines and the survivors to you along with Mordin.

''Yes. Might be able to protect and lead.'' He nodded as he left with all the marines and survivors. A human marine was carrying the wounded quarian back to the New York.

''There are seekers in the next area. They are blocking our path.'' John said as he observed a seeker army about fifty meters from them.  
''It might be possible to create a biotic field that could block the seeker swarms.'' Miranda suggested as the biotics stepped forward. Jacob, Miranda, Samara, Jack even Thane volunteered. But Shepard chose Samara to create a field, because asari are the most powerful biotics of the Galaxy.

''Samara. Can you create the field and hold it as long as we need to get to the other side?'' Shepard asked Samara.  
''Yes, Commander. Only if you stay close with me.'' Shepard nodded as he took Grunt, Tali, John and Reegar with him, putting Garrus in charge of the second team.

''Alright, we're ready, let's move.'' John reported as he loaded a fresh thermal clip and checked for his grenades as he had attached a belt with High Explosive and Incendiary grenades to his hardsuit. He noticed that Reegar had attached a shoulder pad on his left shoulder but then turned to Shepard.

* * *

**1363 hours by GST. The Seeker Room.  
**The team was advancing through pure hell. Husks, abominations, scions and Collectors were everywhere. John was firing his Mattock rifle in his right hand and using his omni-blade at close range in his left hand because the husks managed to get through that rain of projectiles. John was shooting at a pair of Collectors on the right side when he was ambushed by a husk that rammed John into the floor, but he managed to keep the husk from his head with his omni-blade. He aimed with a Mattock at the head of the husk and when the husk turned its head, it was blown off. John threw the lifeless body away and jumped back on his feet. He noticed that Samara is starting to run.

''Follow Samara. Move it, move, move!'' John yelled as he ran towards Samara and turned around to cover the rest as they were retreating. Reegar's kinetic barrier was being drained. John noticed it and threw a Incendiary Explosive at the Harbinger Drone setting it on fire and killing it along with a few Collectors. Grunt was killing everyone with his Avenger Assault Rifle. Samara stopped and turned around. She gathered her biotic energy and released a powerful wave of biotics that knocked off and killed a few dozen Collectors.

''We should get moving, Commander.'' The team of five went in the room that was designated as the second rendezvous point earlier. Tali closed the door behind them as Shepard went to open the other door that held the second team that was getting crushed.  
''Commander, open the door!'' Garrus yelled through the comms as Shepard opened the door in the nick of time letting the team in but Garrus was shot. John ran to help Garrus but he showed a sign that he was alright. John nodded and left him to the center of the room.

''The tubes lead into that area. I wonder what is going on there.'' Kal'Reegar informed with curiosity as he pointed into a large area that is only accessible through hovering platforms. Shepard jumped on a platform that was now under EDI's control. Shepard was deciding who to take, he selected John and Tali, leaving Garrus and Reegar in charge of the remaining team mates. Shepard was making a long speech while John and Tali were holding hands and looking at each other behind Shepard's back. Tali was afraid but John was trying to reassure her. Garrus was the only one to notice the two holding hands. He sighed as he remembered his conversation with John. But then he turned his attention to Shepard's speech while Tali was saying something in fear.

''I'm too afraid, John. What if… what if we die?'' John hugged her to try and reassure her that everything will be fine.  
''Tali, you worry too much. We will survive.'' She hugged him harder as Shepard was finishing his speech. Shepard turned around to see the two hugging while the platform started moving.

''So… how long have you two been together?'' Shepard asked as he uncovered that Tali and John are together by looking at the two.  
''Longer than you and Liara.'' John answered while Shepard tried understand on how did he found out about him and Liara.  
''How did you…''  
''Don't ask…'' John finished as Shepard yelled ''husks'' and the platform stopped. John pulled Tali in to cover and took his Mattock.

''Assuming direct control of this form.'' The Harbinger Drone said as John took aim on it.  
''Assume control of the bullet in your face.'' John yelled as he shot down the Harbinger Drone and crouched behind cover and turned to Tali.

''Tali, take your gun. Remember, I am always with you.'' Tali nodded and took her own Mattock and started firing down the husks that were attacking. Soon after Collector Drones and Scions started appearing. The Collector drones were the easiest but the Scions are the hardest. John had to use the Widow Sniper Rifle that he selected during load-out. He switched his Mattock for the Widow and loaded in an incendiary clip. He took aim at the first Scion and made a perfect headshot, but the Scion was still holding. John was looking confused under his helmet as he reloaded his rifle and loaded a fresh clip in. He took aim again and fired. This time he killed the Scion.

''Damn, those bastards are stronger.'' John said as the trio took aim and fired on the last Scion killing it in one salvo. John reloaded his rifle and quickly holstered it behind his back. They ran on the platform that the Scions were on and activated it. It carried them towards the next room but before entering it, EDI contacted the team.

''The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures.'' John then whispered to Tali after EDI finished her first sentence.

_''What? Like a Reaper or something?''_

''Given these readings, it must be massive.'' The platform approached and a human-form could be seen. John was looking at it in awe, and so was Tali.

''Shepard, if my calculations are correct, the super-structure… is a Reaper.'' When hearing that John said something in khelish that stands for ancestors.

''Keelah.'' Tali was about to say the some but the Reaper was so scary that even a super-soldier would bite his tongue. The platform attached to a set of platforms that have the control panel.

''Not just any Reaper. A human Reaper.'' Shepard added.  
''Precisely.'' EDI added also.

''It appears the Collectors have processed hundreds of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to finish the Reaper.'' EDI informed.  
''This thing is just one giant-ass abomination. How do we destroy it?'' John asked as his trigger finger was already itching.  
''The large tubes injecting the fluid are the structural weak spot. Destroying them would cause the supports to collapse, and the Reaper to fall.'' EDI Informed the Captain as he took his Mattock Assault Rifle and took cover as Collectors were approaching. Shepard and Tali did the same.

''Just a minute EDI and this thing will go down to the bottom of the endless pit.''

The Collectors were trying to stop the trio and even Harbinger Drones were appearing around them.

''Assuming direct control.'' The Harbinger Drones were pissing John off already.  
''Assume control of this!'' John yelled at it as he killed the Drone with a headshot and started aiming for the injection tubes that were holding the Reaper.

As Shepard and Tali were keeping the Collectors off, John took the shots and destroyed the four tubes. The Reaper's supports were collapsing as it was moving. The Human-Reaper eventually fell and John believed it was killed.

''Shepard to ground team. I need a SITREP.'' Shepard contacted the team that was holding off the Collectors behind them.  
''Thane here. We are holding them off, but they keep on coming. A quick exit is preferable.'' He shot over his cover killing two Collectors while talking through the communicator.  
''Head to the Normandy. Joker, prepare the engines and tell the New York to bug out from the Core. I am about to blow this place to hell and gone.'' Shepard said while opening a module and receiving a message from Joker.

''Roger that Commander but… uhh… You've got an incoming message from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through.'' As soon as Joker finished, John raised his omni-tool and watched the Illusive Man appear. John despised that man but they had to listen to what he says.

''Shepard. You've done the impossible.'' The Illusive Man appeared with a cigarette in his mouth.  
''I was and still am part of a team. It's possible that some died for this mission.'' Shepard replied as he was calibrating the module for an overload.  
''I know. Their sacrifices will not be forgotten. You did what you had to, and you acquired the Collector Base. I am looking at the schematics from EDI. A timed radiation pulse would kill all the Collectors on the base but leave the machinery and technology intact.'' The Illusive Man curled his hand into a fist as he finished and Shepard turned to face him but the Illusive Man continued. ''This is our chance Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge – that framework – can save us.''

''This place is an abomination, Illusive Man, and you know it. These people were liquefied and they died in a lot of pain. We have to blow this place up.'' Shepard was standing at looking directly into the Illusive Man's eyes.  
''Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to use their own technology against them.'' John couldn't hold himself and finally spoke.

''I'm not so sure. Seeing it from this point of view makes you think that it's pointless to use this base on which, thousands of humans were tortured.'' He spoke with a calm tone but the Illusive Man didn't pay much attention. The Illusive Man tried convincing Shepard.  
''If we ignore this opportunity, this will be a betrayal. They were working directly with the Collectors. Who knows what kind of information is buried here! This base is a gift Shepard. Don't squander it.'' Shepard refused to believe that. He was not a traitor to humanity and he knew that Cerberus works against the best interests of mankind.  
''No matter what kind of technology is buried here, it's just not worth the price.'' The Illusive Man tried again.  
''Shepard, you died fighting for what you believ-…'' He was cut short when John stopped his babbling.  
''Oops. We lost contact with you, Timmy.'' He made a joke about the Illusive Man's name. Not the real name, his nickname. Shepard proceeded to calibrate when John gave him a power module in a shape of a grenade that would overload the base to destroy it entirely. Shepard lowered the control module but then something similar to a tremor stopped their quick getaway. It was the good old Reaper.

''Keelah. Our good friend is still alive! And I said Keelah two times in ten minutes!'' John took his assault rifle as he loaded it with an armor piercing clip. He passed one to Tali as she loaded it too in her Mattock. John ran to cover when the Reaper emerged and removed two platforms. Shepard, Tali and John were shooting at the Reaper's eyes as they managed to damage it severely. Tali already ran out of armor piercing bullets as Collectors arrived. They were trying to stop an overload.

''Shepard! At Three o'clock and eleven o'clock!'' John aimed at the Collectors and the Harbinger Drone coming from the right side. Tali helped him as they repelled the Collectors in time to take cover for the Reaper to emerge.

* * *

**SSV New York, Combat Information Center, 1498 hours by GST.  
**EDI passed on the rendezvous coordinates for the SSV New York as Navigator Lee plotted a course and told Lucy to make the FTL jump. The SSV New York cleared a little from the base's Mass Effect field and made the jump. The Normandy was approaching the rendezvous coordinates as Joker ordered EDI to take controls while he grabbed an Avenger Assault Rifle.

**Reaper Reproduction Chamber/Control Center, 1501 hours by GST.  
**The Reaper was destroyed, its weak spots were lit up in flames as everything in the base destabilized. Even the platforms turned to an angle and Tali lost balance. She was sliding down but John went after her by sliding on his abdomen and trying to reach her. He saved her in the last moment as she was looking down at the baby Reaper that was imitating a yell and then blew up. John pulled Tali up and she held on to John for balance but that was cut short as another platform rammed into theirs. They were knocked out unconscious as their platform landed at a doorway.

**3 Galactic Minutes later.**  
Shepard woke up first and felt a pillar crushing his chest. He forced it up and quickly rolled out from below it and got up on his feet and helped John remove his. John jumped on his feet and ran to Tali who was trying to reach for something. The Captain used over-human force to throw the pillar over the platform saving Tali before her breasts and chest get crushed. She was unable to walk however as John helped her up and then placed her around his shoulders.

''Shepard. Shepard c'mon don't leave me hanging man.'' Joker tried reaching Shepard and he did it.  
''Joker, what's going on?''  
''I don't know but you managed to piss off every Collector on the base. They are heading towards you now.'' Joker said as he kept waiting for Shepard to appear. Seeker swarms started appearing as John was the first to run away with Tali as Shepard followed them.

''Human. You've changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater.'' It was the voice of a Reaper. Harbinger. John was about to say something but noticed the Normandy emerge. It turned and Joker appeared with an assault rifle. He was firing at the Collectors pursuing the team. John ran up to the elevated area and jumped into the Normandy while carrying Tali.

''I can walk, John.'' She regained herself as John set her back down and looked towards Shepard who was running. Suddenly, the platform that John jumped from was blown down by another platform. Shepard kept running until he jumped and grabbed to the Normandy. John grabbed his hand and pulled him up as EDI closed the doors and controlled the ship, making it leave the Collector Base.

''Ten seconds to explosion.'' Joker was limping to his chair.  
''Yeah, yeah.'' Joker calculated a mass effect jump while the Collector Base was engulfed in flames from within. The Base eventually blew up and the Normandy was trying to evade the wave when it jumped from it to the rendezvous point.

* * *

**The Rendezvous Point, 1,092 light years from the Omega Nebula, 1537 hours by GST.  
**The Normandy left FTL space as it jumped next to the SSV New York. Tali and John were exhausted as they decided to wait until Joker docks the ship with the SSV New York.

''Joker, begin docking with the New York.'' Joker didn't respond but he was docking with the Cruiser as the latter moved its docking tube towards the Normandy allowing it to begin standard space docking procedures. John and Tali went in the airlock as the decontamination chamber began adjusting the atmosphere to meet the one on the New York. The New York's atmosphere is 1.0 Earth Atmospheres. Comfortable for quarians and humans to live in.

* * *

**SSV New York, 1541 hours by GST.**  
Once Tali and John cleared of the docking tube they were greeted by loud cheers and congratulations. The crew of the New York saw their top human and quarian not just as elite soldiers, but as War Heroes that cannot be broken, not by a Reaper and not by a Collector. Even Daro'Xen was present as she was the one in the very front. John remembered the promise that he made about a party on Deck Five. He gathered his strength and took off his helmet, revealing a smile.

''I promised you a party if we make it out alive. Everyone who wants can go down to Deck Five. We're celebrating June 1st as the day when humans and quarians defeated the Collectors by working together!'' John turned his attention to Tali while the crowd of marines and crew members were going down to Deck Five using the four elevators that Cruisers usually had.

''Tali, you alright?'' He saw Tali a little nervous, but also happy.  
''Yes… I just… can't believe that I am still alive and with you.'' She finished as she hugged John around his neck. John is her shield against the fire. Whatever happens to Tali, John will protect her in any way possible. Tali wanted to take a quick rest while everyone got the party started. John followed her and was accompanied by Daro.

''Anything new, Daro? Is Keera alright?'' John asked her while literally pulling himself to the elevator.  
''No, John. Keera is taking a nap at my lab. She worked hard to try and fix the fuel leak at the Engineering Deck.'' Daro explained as she gave John a datapad with a damage report.

_Damage Report:  
Engines damaged, tubes feeding into them from the Fusion Cores are manually repaired, but major repairs are necessary to avoid any future breakdowns.  
Fuel tubes leading to the second and third engines have been damaged. Manually repaired but major repairs are necessary._

Nothing else  
Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh

John gave her back the datapad.  
''Once we're in the Omega Nebula, aim for the Valhallan Threshold.'' He ordered Lucy a destination as the Migrant Fleet is still at the Raheel-Leyya system.  
''Yes, Captain. Have a nice sleep.'' Lucy was growing a self-awareness as she is turning to a true AI. But she is rather friendly. Much friendlier then EDI. Lucy has the same sense of humor as EDI, but Lucy believes that if she would harm the crew of the New York, then she would never forgive herself. So she is fully dedicated to helping out the crew with anything.

* * *

**The Captain's Cabin, 1545 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali were waiting until the decontamination unit would finish cleaning the two as both of them were feeling the heat of being in their suits. John's hardsuit has an inner coolant system that can cool the user when necessary, but Tali had the need to just remove her suit, to feel the cool air of John's Cabin. One the decontaminator finished cleaning the two, the doors opened and Tali was running towards the bed where she could lie down and enjoy a nice rest after such a hard mission. John was still taking off his hardsuit, piece by piece and noticed Tali observing him remove it. It had so many parts to remove while a quarian's enviro-suit is easier to remove.

_No wonder humans, turians and krogan have hardsuits. They are more rigid then quarians. Well, atleast the males are. Heh-heh. _Tali thought to herself as she finally understood why the three races use hardsuits instead of simple protective armor. John finally removed his armor after two minutes or so and was in his every day Alliance uniform.

Tali was feeling so relaxed that she could close her eyes, but instead of taking off her suit, she just took off her mask and lowered her hood. John joined her by lying down next to her.

The bed was as comfortable as it always was. Tali would toy with John right now but instead of toying with her boyfriend, she closed her eyes and was taking some time to sleep. John just placed on of his arms on his chest and the other was being held by Tali. He was thinking about Reaper Reproduction.

_Reapers reproduce using genetic material of living beings. Even makes a certain kind of sense. With what we know about these mysterious, ancient species, they have all been disappearing. I suppose the Reapers have been making liquid out of their genetic material and then making a new copy of the Reapers. It's so wrong. Just so damn wrong. So horrifying. Yet it makes sense for the Reapers to use organics as a building material, but still it is wrong. The Reapers must be destroyed._

It was hard to comprehend the reproduction of a Reaper since it is a horrifying sight. It's even worse to see someone's insides blown out. John was trying to forget it but he was a witness of the process of Reproduction of a Synthetic-Organic race of Machines as he closed his eyes to relax.

* * *

**1685 hours by GST, June 1****st****, SSV New York.  
**John stepped out of the elevator at Deck Five and noticed that the party was already in a full swing. He noticed Garrus dancing crazy with a half a dozen of human females. John almost chuckled at the turian when he noticed Reegar sitting with Lim'Vala with his hand around her waist. Even Shepard was there along with Zaeed, Samara and Kasumi Goto. Everyone had done their parts, and they deserved a celebration. Shepard was dancing, though he was awful, but John was even worse at dancing. John looked at Tali and she looked back at John.

''Wow, I guess everyone is enjoying themselves.'' John said to Tali while keeping their hands together.  
''Everyone is dancing like crazy to this music… what's it called?'' She tried to remember Omega's music but she couldn't.  
''Afterlife music. It's on Omega and apparently this ship has a copy of all the most popular songs of the Galaxy.'' John explained as he noticed Daro waving them over. They went over to Daro and Keera who were sitting next to a round table on a couch and having drinks.

''Daro. Keera. Having a little R&R?'' John said as he sat on the couch and Tali sat on his lap and Keera passed her a glass of turian liquor.  
''Yes. Good idea making a party. Though while you were away, I had to organize everything.'' Daro explained as she took a sip through her straw. Keera noticed Garrus coming their way.

''Hey, would you look at these four. Three girls and one man.'' John was almost annoyed but also almost laughing. Garrus took a seat right next to John who had Tali on his lap.  
''Here John. Drink some beer and chill off.'' Garrus passed him human beer as Tali stopped the bottle for him. John moved his hand around Tali and took the bottle while looking over her shoulder. He opened it and took a sip.  
''Times like these, only a beer can help you chill off. So, what've you been up to, Garrus?'' He was talking to Garrus while Tali, Daro and Keera were having a girly chat.  
''Well, I tried to find myself a girl and I found this nice human female. When I asked her 'maybe we should go out to dinner one day' she replied that she has a husband and then I noticed a ring around her fourth finger.'' Garrus explained his unlucky attempt as John chuckled and then explained to the poor turian.

''Look, Garrus. If you see a ring around her fourth finger it means that she is married. Also the finger is called ring finger. You turians don't have them since you are three-fingered while we humans are five-fingered.'' That sounded like a tip to Garrus.  
''Was that a tip?'' Garrus asked while drinking his alcoholic drink.  
''No, it was not.'' John was sarcastic and Garrus saw through that.  
''Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll try and catch another girl.'' Garrus left to find another one. John was inspired by his resolve. Though John knew that Garrus had better chances with a turian, it seems that he wanted to enjoy a cross-species relationship. John stopped thinking about that and joined Tali's conversation with Daro and Keera.

''So, you're saying humans kicked the turian scales off a planet?'' Keera had never heard about the First Contact War so John had to explain.  
''We kicked their fleet away with the help of the human Second Fleet under command of Admiral Kastanie Drescher. She caught the turians by surprise as the turians believed that they had defeated the bulk of our fleet. Foolish little birds. We had more than two hundred starships by the time of First Contact yet they defeated only scout and patrol fleets which were not so big, only a few ships per fleet, yet they believed that they wiped out more than half.'' John explained the First Contact War even with details but he never participated in it because he was only one year old by then.

''How did it end?'' Keera was asking with interest as she never really liked the turians for acting so tough.  
''Humans lost only 623 marines and civilians altogether. Turians lost significantly more because they attack with numbers instead of brains. We humans are strategically more superior to turians, because we use brains instead of muscle.'' John explained everything that Anderson had told him. Anderson was a veteran of the War himself.  
''Wow. Humans kicked the turian scales.'' John then sighed sadly and Tali noticed it.  
''What happened? You sounded sad.'' John turned his sight towards Tali and then Keera.  
''I don't know but… I've also lost my father in the Contact War. I was still a baby in diapers when my father was labeled MIA and soon after, KIA.'' Daro was interested when John said the word 'diapers' but instead she decided to be polite. After all, John helped her to rescue Keera.

''It's hard to lose a relative. I've lost my parents also.'' John felt guilty, but he didn't know why. Tali just leaned closer on his chest completely resting on it. Keera's head then turned back up as she wanted to ask about John's War Hero status.

''How did you become a War Hero?'' Keera was curious. Humanity was in the Galaxy for only 28 years but it has produced so many veterans and heroes in such a short time that their race can only be admired by this determination.  
''Well, did you read the news article about the Skyllian Blitz? The official story says that a single man was holding a line against one and half battalion of slavers.'' Keera shook her head meaning that she didn't see that article.  
''Well, the official story was bullshit. I was up against atleast five thousand as I last counted. But that was only five minutes before an Alliance frigate - SSV Agincourt - appeared over the skies of Elysium. So I was fighting only to hold off a regimental sized unit, about one to two thousand slavers until the lot of 'em decided to turn my way.'' Keera then leaned closer as if interested.

''What happened?'' John had an devilish smirk. Thought it was only temporary until he decided to change it to a simple smile.  
''I had only my M-7 Lancer and a few lemons. Lemons are grenades, we humans just nicknamed them lemons for their shape in the past that resembled the fruit named lemon back on Earth. It is a very sour fruit.'' Daro too joined in as Tali turned her head to John. The three quarian girls were listening carefully.

''Well, all I did was lean out of cover, shoot and lean back. I got shot a few times so I had to inject painkillers a few times. Medi-gel would take a while to apply but I needed to keep the slavers away from those people. So I was just sitting there for a few hours until relieved by the Alliance Navy. Just a boring old ''lean out and shoot and sometimes throw a frag'' thing.'' Keera was chuckling a little but then got back to her every day serious look.  
''That's my John.'' Tali said with a smile on her face as she hugged John by placing her arms around his neck and placing her visor against his head's side.

''You know, after this talk about lemons, I felt the need to actually eat one right now.'' After hearing that, a human marine brought his Commanding Officer a lemon.  
''Here you go, sir.'' The marine saluted and John saluted back.  
''Thank you, marine.'' The marine nodded and left. The quarians were observing the Earth fruit. John took his knife and carefully sliced it without pushing the juice of the lemon out on anyone's mask. He sliced the lemon perfectly in four slices and kept the peel on. He took one slice and took a bite. It was very sour. He decided to grab an empty glass and crush the lemon over it, forcing the juice out of it. The quarians were carefully watching as if not knowing anything about Earth's fruits and vegetables. John noticed this attention towards a simple fruit and decided to disturb them with an old human saying.

''When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.'' He took his filled glass and raised it in the air. ''Cheers.'' He drank the small amount of lemon juice and decided to eat the lemon pieces.  
''It is an interesting fruit.'' Daro decided to speak before the two other quarian females. She took a piece before John could take it and consume it. John took a napkin and cleaned his fingers from the juice. Daro ran a quick examination of the lemon and gave it back to John who consumed it.

''We also grow them on Terra Nova and Eden Prime but different kinds. Not like the Earth ones.'' John explained as he cleaned his fingers yet again. John had a question and he asked it.

''Daro and Keera. Why aren't you two dancing together?'' Daro and Keera looked at each other for a while and were whispering to each other.

''Daro, John has a good idea. We should do it, I mean, we couldn't do that on the flotilla. Besides, maybe after this we will have to return because we are on a human Alliance ship after all.'' Daro lowered her head and took Keera's hands. Tightening her grip she answered.  
''Let's do it.'' Daro led Keera to the dance floor and the two started dancing to the music. Tali and John were left alone at the table as John finished drinking his beer bottle while Tali was still drinking her glass of liquor.

''Tali, did you get any part of my cold? Sneezing, coughing, filled nose or the cold feeling or maybe sleepiness?'' John asked Tali about her situation but he was surprised about the answer.  
''You know, you weren't sick anymore actually. Your cold passed long before we enjoyed ourselves before the mission.'' She smiled as she sipped her liquor again through her emergency induction port. She noticed that she emptied the glass.

''John, maybe we should go dancing too?'' Tali suggested but when John heard the word dancing he almost turned over. He knew how to waltz, but he didn't know how to dance. Just the basic moves.  
''Tali, I am awful at dancing.'' She stared into John's eyes and he gave up to her.  
''Alright Tali, but only one dance. I want to visit Earth.'' John finally had decided to fly to the human homeworld. Tali dragged John over to the dance floor where they started dancing. John was surprised to see Tali dancing so well. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her. John was only dancing with his legs in the basic moves but Tali was dancing with the grace of an asari. Or maybe quarians dance even better than asari. John really couldn't compare an asari to a quarian because there were no asari on board. The party would continue until everyone would feel too sleepy to continue.

* * *

**0595 hours by GST, June 2****nd****, SSV New York's Captain's Cabin, nearing the Arcturus Stream.  
**John woke up and gasped. He had a bad dream but he turned to notice Tali still sleeping. Tali had a great party yesterday. John got up from the bed and put his uniform on and heard Tali murmur something as she slowly opened her bright eyes and noticed John closing his belt.

''Where are you going?'' She turned to see the time and noticed that it was 0596 hours by Galactic Standard. John raised his omni-tool and checked the current location of the vessel.  
''We're nearing the Charon relay, beautiful.'' John explained as he turned off his omni-tool. Tali got up to put her enviro-suit back on. John was waiting for her at the door of the Cabin. After a minute or two she was ready and she ran to John and took his hand. They were going to the elevator where they would go down to Deck Five.

''You know, I get the feeling that we forgot to undergo repairs of the engine. Oh well. Earth can fix that.'' John smiled as he said about his thoughts. Tali just smiled as the elevator reached Deck Five and they entered the Starboard Observation room and sat on a couch waiting for the shutters to open. John raised his omni-tool and activated the outer camera that was looking directly forward. He noticed that the ship just jumped through the mass relay and they reached the Sol System in a few seconds.

''Sol. I have not seen this system in years. I am happy to be here and see the good old planets.'' John explained as the shutters opened and they passed by Pluto, a dwarf planet. From what Tali knew, the quarian home system has only four planets, but the human home system has eight true planets and one dwarf planet. The ship entered FTL speeds to reach Mars faster. After a few seconds of travel, they left FTL speeds and saw the red planet at the starboard observation.

''Beautiful, this is Mars. The planet where I was undergoing my Interplanetary Combatives Training. Also the planet where the Archives are located. Mars was a point of interest for a few centuries for humanity. In mythology, Mars is a God of War, as far as I know, the planets in the Sol System are named after Gods.'' John described Mars and the planets of Sol with the basic knowledge that he had. The ship was nearing the Moon. Armstrong City was visible in the dark side of Luna.

''What is that city?'' She pointed at Armstrong City.  
''That, Tali, is Armstrong City. The first human settlement outside of our homeworld.'' He explained as the vast oceans of Earth were already in visible range. The ship was getting closer to Earth that was guarded by a hundred human ships, cruisers, frigates, a dreadnought and three carriers. Even fighters were visible on occasion. Tali was fascinated by the sight of the blue and green world. Even John felt like a non-human. Unfortunately, the SSV New York had to turn to get closer to Earth and it took the helmsman approximately two minutes to get the ship as close to Earth as possible to make it look bigger.

''This… is Earth?'' Tali carefully watched the world slowly spin and its clouds move. Earth was so beautiful to their eyes. Its vast oceans and relatively small land mass were amazing compared to any other world that they had been to.

''Seventy two percent of the planet's surface is water. Twenty eight is the solid surface. In the past it was seventy to thirty, but due to industrial developments, the sea levels had risen at the cost of the ice caps.'' John explained to Tali who was literally hypnotized by the beauty of the human homeworld. The SSV New York then entered an orbital shipyard. The shipyard's walls were blocking the sight of the beautiful world.

''Let's take a shuttle and go down. Just the two of us.'' John suggested to which Tali agreed and the two left to the Shuttle Bay to take a private shuttle.

* * *

**Shuttle Bay, 0623 hours by GST, Earth's Orbital Shipyards, SSV New York.**  
John and Tali approached the nearest shuttle to them. The pilot of it was Second Lieutenant Endo ''Ender'' Yaichiro.

''Lieutenant Yaichiro. We're taking your shuttle for a day or two. We'll be down on Earth.'' The Lieutenant simply saluted to his Captain.  
''She's all yours Captain.'' The Lieutenant left to the elevator as John and Tali stepped in the shuttle. John accessed the autopilot and set a destination. John chose to land on the Hawaii islands for a little R&R with Tali. The shuttle's thrusters activated as it took off and was flying towards their destination – The Island of Oahu. John activated the outer cameras for Tali to see the traffic of the planet.

''The planet holds eleven billion citizens and the traffic is simply huge.'' Tali heard John explain as she was looking at one of the outer cameras viewing Honolulu City. There were thousands of skycars flying to and from the City. The shuttle lowered its altitude to two meters above sea level and continued its travel to the beach. Few skycars were as low as the shuttle but they didn't cause trouble for the shuttle's VI to reach the beach and land. The VI opened the doors as Tali and John stepped out of the shuttle. Tali kneeled down and grabbed a fist full of sand. She watched the sand fall out of her fist between her fingers.

''Yeah, nothing better than a beach in the Local Cluster.'' John joked as he took a foldable chair out of the shuttle and placed it on the sand. He unfolded it and sat on it watching the ocean.  
''Now all that's missing is a good old fire.'' John looked around and saw no shops for fires when he noticed an Alliance shuttle coming down and Tali sat on his lap. The shuttle landed ten meters from their position. A turian stepped out with four quarians and two humans along with an asari. It was Garrus with Daro, Keera, Reegar, Vala Shepard, Zaeed and Liara.

''So, John. You thought that you could escape us that easily?'' The turian said as he approached John with a few pieces of wood and dropped it one meter in front of John and Tali's feet. Shepard then carefully made a campfire and lit it up.  
''We brought sum sausages.'' The scarred human mercenary, Zaeed Massani, informed as he threw a pack at John who catched it in mid-air. John reached for the back of his chair and pulled a skewer out of it. He gave the skewer to Tali so that she might hold it while he took his knife and opened the pack of sausages. Tali got off him, gave the skewer back and went to the shuttle to take another chair from it and unfolded it next to John's and sat on it. John put a few sausages on the skewer and placed them over the campfire.

''Atleast this ain't Irune where we'd probably blow the shit out of half the planet for a campfire.'' John joked about the Volus homeworld which had a huge amount of methane that could blow up at the slightest sign of a fire. Everyone took seats around the campfire in their chairs. Sadly, though, the quarians couldn't eat any of human consumables. Garrus brought his turian military food packs for himself while the quarians had brought nutrient paste tubes with them. John brought a few human military food packs himself.

''Is this a human tradition? To sit around a campfire and roast this… meat?'' Daro asked as she looked at the three humans roasting sausages.  
''Pretty much. It's fun to have some company around…'' John was interrupted as he heard a crunching noise. He looked to Garrus who was eating turian chips.  
''What?'' Garrus took another one and ate it. ''I'm hungry.'' He said with his mouth full and John just laughed at him. He noticed that his sausages are ready as he removed them from the fire. He blew some air on the sausages to cool them down from the heat of the campfire as he took one and took a bite.

''Crunchy.'' He commented as he chewed it and swallowed while Shepard and Zaeed were still roasting theirs. ''Liara, you eat these too?'' John asked Liara who was carefully watching the process of roasting.  
''I'd like to try. They seem so delicious.'' She answered to the Captain.  
''Good. Well, anyone brought ketchup?'' He looked at everyone who were shaking their heads but then turned to Tali. She had something in her hands. It was ketchup. She passed it to John who took it and opened it. Daro was curious about this ketchup thing.

''What is this ketchup thing?'' She asked with curiosity.  
''Oh it's a sauce made from tomatoes with salt. We humans add ketchup on meaty meals, like fried potatoes with meat or something like that. You should really search something up on the extranet.'' He suggested but Daro preferred to get the answers from a person instead of a galaxy-wide web.  
''I prefer to receive answers in person instead of reading them.'' John just sprayed the ketchup over his sausages as he ate them in succession. Garrus just kept crunching his turian chips.

''Garrus, why do turians get chips in their Meal Ready to Eat things?'' John asked Garrus in an attempt to stop his crunching.  
''I don't know, what do you humans get?'' Garrus kept crunching. John's question didn't work.  
''Something that would give us the energy to continue a fight. Canned food mostly.'' He answered with a smile while Garrus kept crunching until he decided to stop.  
''Well, it's the same for us turians. Our chips give us the energy to continue unlike your human ones.'' After Garrus' answer, John just made an expression like ''Yeah, yeah'' and turned back to his only left sausage. He took it off the skewer and ate it. He noticed Reegar having his arm over Vala's back, Keera's head lying on Daro's shoulder, Shepard talking and hugging with Liara and Zaeed and Garrus having a manly talk. He turned his head to Tali who was watching the ocean.

''You want to dive in the pool right?'' John asked as he put the skewer back in place behind his chair. Tali turned at him as she barely even heard John asking the question. She was too busy watching the calm waters of the Pacific Ocean wash the sand.  
''I… don't… I can't really swim that good.'' She made an excuse to keep herself dry. The answer from John was an unexpected one.  
''Yeah, same here. I don't know how to swim. I never had any pools on those ships that I lived on.'' John smiled as he answered butt that was an expected answer as human Spacers don't have water pools unless they decide to land on the surface of a planet and take a dive in the pool. Quarians are different. They don't have any pools on their ships because of the lack of space on them and they cannot land on any planet to educate their citizens in swimming because no one likes the creators of the geth landing on their colonies. But Shepard, Liara and Garrus were diving in the Ocean as Zaeed, John and the five quarians were left on the surface.

''Hey, Zaeed, why aren't you swimming?'' John asked the elder human.  
''Do I look like I can swim, now do I?'' He asked with a question of his own.  
''Yes. You do.''  
''Well, no. I don't know how to goddamn swim.'' Zaeed answered as he observed the trio in the Ocean swimming and playing with each other.

''Garrus, watch out for sharks. I hear they're crawling in these waters.'' John shouted to warn the unwary turian with a smile on his face. The turian turned around, shrugged and then turned back as he took a dive in the water.

This little party would continue until the SSV New York is fully repaired and until they receive two signals, one from Alliance HQ at Arcturus and the other from the planet Aite. In the meantime, the party continues for these veterans of their own fights.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
_Well, this story is nearing its end. I suppose I will have to start thinking about possible spin-offs or crossovers to beat the wait until the Leviathan DLC for ME3 comes out so that I can fully engulf myself in writing the next story, the final confrontation of the Reaper Armada._**


	12. Happy and Not So Happy Reunions

**Earth Orbital Shipyard No. 2, June 3****rd****, 0854 hours by GST, SSV New York.**  
John woke up as he felt a slight headache and a dry mouth. He remembered that he used too much ketchup and didn't drink anything on it. He moved the blanket aside and looked around for Tali. She wasn't in the Cabin. She left a datapad with a recording. John took it and played it.

* * *

_John, I am on the same island as yesterday. I am admiring the sight of this calm and secure world. Do not worry, I have Daro and your Lieutenant Commander with me down here. Join us if you want but don't crash in any of those cars.  
Love, Tali._

* * *

John smiled as he got up on his feet and put his uniform on. He decided to take a fighter for himself. He finished closing his shirt as he rolled up the sleeves as he usually does and went to the elevator to take a Trident.

John was down at the Fighter Bay, Deck Ten, in a minute as he walked out of the elevator and saw the Cruiser Air Group pilots and the Fighter Service Crews saluting to him. He saluted back.

''Dismissed.'' He ordered as they got back to their standard procedures. He walked up to a F-61A Trident Space Superiority Fighter/Interceptor. It was unclaimed so John decided to call in a few men to recolor the fighter.

''You five! Get over here.'' The Servicemen arrived as soon as possible. They stood still and saluted to their Captain.  
''I need you to recolor this fighter.'' He passed a datapad with his choice of a fighter. The servicemen nodded and showed five fingers meaning that it would take them only five minutes.

**5 minutes later.**  
The fighter was finished. John walked around it to inspect it. It had his nameplate at the cockpit and dragons spitting fire on a Reaper painted at the sides. A quarian female helmet with two swords crossed at the back and a number ''5'' at the forehead of the mask designating the Fifth Elite Quarian Marine Company that John was proud to train and is the current CO of.

He opened the cockpit and sat in it. He dismissed the Servicemen with a wave of his hand as he took the helmet. It was the same marine pilot helmet only it was black and had the ''N7'' on its sides along with the 5th Quarian Marines insignia that is on the sides below the nameplate of the fighter. He put the helmet on and closed the cockpit as his helmet's visor activated. A quick wave of activation passed through his visor and it immediately showed the fighter's speed, altitude, and amount of missiles, angle of descent and all the other necessary things for a pilot.

John activated the engines of the fighter as the element zero core activated and the engines flickered to life. The hovering engines lifted the fighter roughly a meter above the floor of the bay as John turned the fighter to face the doors and pushed the pedal for a speed of 5,000 kilometers per minute which is perfect for an orbital re-entry. He activated the fighter's kinetic barriers because space rubble at an altitude of 85 kilometers is still an issue. John decided to join in the trio at Oahu by surprise as he turned the fighter's nose a bit up travelling past Oahu and then turning straight down aiming for the Ocean. A second later he maneuvered the fighter so that it might land behind them on the island.

* * *

**Oahu Island, The Beach, 0868 hours by GST.**  
Daro was talking about something with the CAG Commander while Tali was just staring at the blue ocean and sighing. It was her longing for Rannoch, the quarian homeworld. Her thoughts were disturbed when she noticed an Alliance Fighter up in the air and falling down. When it suddenly turned, she realized that was John but she didn't say anything. She just looked from the corner of her eye that John was landing to a 100 meters right from their location behind some palm trees. He sealed the cockpit, leaving his helmet in there as he approached the trio.

''Boo.'' John scared Daro and the CAG Commander while Tali bursted in laughter.  
''There is nothing funny about that, Tali. I almost had a heart attack.'' Daro smiled but tried to make an excuse. The CAG Commander, Isaac Washington, was completely lying on the sand as he fell from his chair when the Captain scared him and Daro.

''So, why did you leave without me?'' John asked with a smile as he sat on Tali's lap and stared into her helmet.  
''Well, you were sleeping like a newborn quarian so I decided to let you sleep. You were so hyperactive yesterday that we had to knock you out to make you sleep.'' As Tali finished, John raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember anyone knocking him out.  
''Who knocked me out?'' John asked as Tali looked around to see if no one's hearing.  
''Garrus had to knock you out with a frying pan.'' John opened his eyes wider and remembered that he had a slight headache when he woke up.  
''Explains my headache.'' Tali smiled under her helmet as John hugged her as they are usually doing it in the mornings.

''How's the ship doing?'' Tali asked John to which he didn't know what to answer.  
''Well, I don't really know…'' John was interrupted by Isaac Washington.  
''The ship's going to be ready to depart in a few hours.'' John turned to Washington who interrupted his and Tali's hug.  
''Good…'' He turned to Tali. ''…Now I just have to think of a reward to Garrus.'' Tali kept smiling as she hugged John harder.  
''You'll think of something eventually, my human Captain.'' She commented as she didn't want to help him think. John simply didn't want to think so he gave up.

''I give up. I got nothing to think of.'' He couldn't raise his hands in the air as Tali was holding him tight.  
''So, how long have you been down here?'' John asked as he looked up at the sun with his sunglasses. The Dreadnought SSV Fuji, flagship of the Fourth Fleet, was visible as a small black dot passing the sun.  
''One terran hour top.'' Daro answered as she too looked up and noticed the SSV Fuji slowly drifting by. After a while of observing the Everest class dreadnought, John remembered that he has not contacted his mother since he died but was interrupted when someone with a feminine voice yelled out his name.

''John!'' He turned to see this female and noticed a familiar figure. She was very slender, not like most of the humans that the aliens can see on the Citadel or out in the Colonies. It was Jessica and she saw John sitting on Tali's lap. She looked angry.

''John what the hell is going on? W…Why are you sitting on this alien's lap!'' Jessica sounded angry too as everyone looked at the female human but Daro and the LT Commander decided not to interrupt.  
''Didn't you read my message, Jessica? I sent it right after I got…'' John was interrupted by his ex-girlfriend.  
''No! You promised that you will be with me forever!'' John was getting pissed off. He never thought that his ex-girlfriend could piss him off like that.  
''That was before I helped Shepard stop Saren and Sovereign along with their pet geth!'' John stood up as he looked directly in Jessica's eyes.  
''Before I ventured out in the Galaxy to observe all of these species! Before I met with one special quarian girl! Before I was a goddamn human Hero!'' Jessica didn't pay much attention to his lecture as she thought that John was just lying.

''Cap, should I…'' The LT Commander tried to help but John didn't allow it.  
''No. You're lying! You promised!'' Apparently the woman didn't understand anything.  
''No! I told you that I found another one! God damnit! I told you that if I find someone that I love more, I will leave you! Besides, I promised Tali that I will build a house on her homeworld once it's been reclaimed by the quarians. If it won't, then I will build a house on a Colony World that resembles Rannoch. I keep most of my promises.'' John turned around and Jessica hung her head. She was angered and saddened that her ex-boyfriend chose an alien over a human.

''How could you choose this… this… bitch over me!'' Tali was offended she stood up revealing her figure to Jessica. But John didn't take those words lightly. His M-3 Predator named Rex assembled to full size and John grabbed it. He turned around and aimed it directly at Jessica's head.

''Take! That! Back!'' John was angered. He couldn't allow anyone to miscall Tali. Even though John had sunglasses that were darker then space itself, they didn't hide the anger. Daro and Washington stood up also. Jessica knew that she said something wrong.

''Why, John. Why? You were the only one that protected me from everyone else…'' Jessica dropped a tear but John didn't care. She just insulted his girlfriend. John was mostly serving the quarian Flotilla so he had to protect them, even against verbal attacks.

''I'll tell you this. I protected you so that you don't kill yourself. You looked depressed so I helped! But I couldn't love someone that I didn't entirely love! Maybe you love me… yeah… I understand but… Tali…'' He reached out for Tali and placed his arm across her waist. ''…She's been kind to me. Back when we were on the Normandy, she was a curious young quarian, when I died, she spent a year wishing that I'd jump out of my grave!'' When John said that he died, Jessica caught that moment.

''You… died?'' John nodded as he looked at Tali. She remembered the attack on the Normandy with every detail and believed that John's death is her fault. She silently whispered.  
''It was my fault…''  
''No, Tali. It was my fault. I didn't take the pod and I had to pay with my life… well first life, for that.'' John closed one eye as he took aim at Jessica and tried to force her to apologize.  
''Take back what you said about Tali!'' Jessica was shocked that the one who protected her had suddenly turned against her. She couldn't do anything but drop on her knees and cry. Daro'Xen approached from John's behind and asked him.

''Is this how you humans settle old things? If yes then you are no better than krogan as they shoot anything on sight, if you haven't forgotten.'' She put on her usual cold-hearted tone for that.  
''Nope. This is an exception.'' John still kept aiming and Tali decided to stop him.  
''John, she's not worth it. Let her go, my love.'' Since Tali was John's girlfriend, he couldn't say ''no'' to her. Though he did pull the trigger.

Click.

Jessica almost yelled when she noticed that John has an evil grin on his face. John showed a thermal clip in his other hand that was a clenched fist around Tali's waist.

''Go away, Jess. Earth has eleven billion people out of which twenty five percent are men. Find someone that loves you. But I can't. I have Tali.'' John finished explaining as he holstered his pistol and Tali joined in.  
''And I have John.'' John smiled as he was going towards his fighter and Tali was going along with Daro and Isaac to their shuttle.  
''C'mon Tali. I want to inform my mother that I am actually still alive.'' Tali nodded as John sat in his fighter and put his helmet on. He closed his cockpit and took off to return to the SSV New York.

* * *

**SSV New York, 0923 hours by GST, Comms Room.**  
John and Tali were about to dial the SSV Orizaba, the Fifth Fleet's flagship, that John's mother is in charge of. Suddenly a human female figure appeared over the QEC's holo-display.

''Hello? Who is th-… John? John is that you baby?'' John felt ashamed when his mother addressed him with the word that turned old twenty years back.  
''Yes… mom.'' Tali giggled under her helmet when she realized that John is ashamed of his own mother.  
''Son, why didn't you call me in two years? Two years!'' His mother crossed her arms as she looked at the quarian female next to him that had her arm over his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow.  
''Sorry mom but… I was dead for a year and then on secret missions for the Alliance and the Migrant Fleet.'' John explained as his mother wanted to ask about the quarian.  
''You were… ah… forget it… I probably wouldn't even understand. Tell me though… who is this quarian female?''  
''This… this is…'' Tali interrupted him as she wanted to introduce herself to his mother personally.  
''My name is Tali'Zorah and I am John's…'' She was afraid and shy but, nevertheless, she decided to reveal it. ''…girlfriend.''

His mother was surprised. She thought that John was still together with that Jessica. His mother never liked her and kept pushing for him to leave her.  
''Wonderful! How long already?'' His mother was overjoyed to hear this.  
''Two years, mom.'' Hannah was already planning the next questions.  
''Excellent! When will you two have kids and when can I expect to become a grandmother?'' She was truly overjoyed to hear that John has a new girlfriend. Though Tali felt awkward as she thought that John's mother didn't realize that she is a different DNA type and different species.

''Mom… we can't have kids unless genetic manipulation creates a virus of some sort that can alter either my or Tali's reproductive cells so that one can accept the other instead of killing it.'' His mother felt ashamed in front of the quarian and even blushed. Tali wanted to reassure that it's not her fault.  
''It's not your fault… um…'' Tali was interrupted.  
''Hannah, but you can call me ''mom.'''' She smiled at Tali and the quarian smiled back at her though Hannah didn't see that.  
''It's not your fault, Hannah, you are military and it is forgivable to not know about that sort of things.'' She reassured the ashamed mother.  
''Oh, I am sorry if I offended you in any way Tali.'' John started to think that another girl chat is about to start.  
''Oh no, no. In truth, I thought that maybe me and John could have a child. But this difference in species and DNA is not very helpful.'' She hung her head down. John turned to Tali, then to his mother and to Tali again.  
''What?'' His voice was nervous. John knew that he'd turn out to be a bad father. His militaristic style of approach is not fatherly material. But Tali just smiled under helmet and turned back to Hannah.

''Oh John don't be so negative. I remember how you watched over Josephina's daughter and she didn't say anything bad about you acting as a father for two days.'' Hannah brought back some memories from the past. Josephina was Hannah's roommate when Hannah was just a Lieutenant Commander during John's baby days.

''Mom, that was before the Blitz. Elysium changed me and so did the ICT on Mars and Titan. Besides, it was a month before I joined the Navy.'' His mom shook her head and uncrossed her arms.  
''Well, if you managed to deal with it once, then you can deal with it again. You two will have to get a kid eventually, whether it's through genetic manipulation or eventual adaptation through sex if that is even possible or just adopt.'' John face palmed. He felt more ashamed than ever. Tali kept giggling and even his mother joined in with Tali. They laughed over the Captain as he felt like he was going to explode from shame. Hannah stopped laughing as she gained control of her emotions.

''Alright. Tali, tell me about yourself. I'd like to know my son's girlfriend a little better.'' Tali stopped giggling too as John hid from his mother behind Tali's back.  
''Well, I was born on one of the Migrant Fleet's Liveships. It was named Rayya. I didn't have many friends on the Fleet because my father didn't give me any helpful tips to getting friends…'' She looked behind as she noticed John hiding behind her with his back aimed at Hannah. Nevertheless, she decided to continue. ''… I am also five years and two months younger then John.''

''Enough. You can send your profile to my extranet account. I don't have that kind of time because on dreadnoughts you actually do something instead of being lazy… John!'' She addressed her son and noted about the busy schedule on human dreadnoughts.  
''Cruisers have their schedules too, mom.'' He turned around as he tried to explain his supposed laziness.  
''No. Cruisers and Frigates are more like the ships for the lazy ones. Son, don't argue with your mother. I have served on dreadnoughts for three years! Being embarked on Admiral Hackett's current flagship is an honor, especially since he is a decorated veteran. Hackett cares about you too, son. You are like a son to him too. So straighten up or you will never make a good Admiral out of yourself even with all those medals on your uniform.'' His mother crossed her arms as she stared into her son's eyes.

''Mom… ah I forgot what I wanted to say.'' He turned back around as Tali spoke again.  
''Hannah… um… mom… do you really believe that John would make a great Admiral one day?'' She wanted to hear Hannah's opinion.  
''Yes, if he can stop acting like a lazy War Hero. I believe one day my son would lead an armada into action.'' John decided to turn around and speak again.  
''Mom, I am not being lazy all the time. On the New York we have a crew of more than four hundred. Quarians and humans make up the crew along with a single VI that is almost fully self-aware.'' His mother interrupted him as her time ran out.

''We'll talk later you two. I have to run… and John… keep your girl safe and do everything that she says. When it comes to your rank or a girlfriend… let's just say that she will always outrank you. Take care you two.'' Her hologram faded away as John went out to go to the elevator and Tali followed.

''Well, that was interesting.'' John was still ashamed as he was afraid to lock himself into a conversation with someone.  
''Tali… did you really believe that I would make a great father?'' John asked as Tali nodded without answering.  
''Beautiful, I can't. What if the little one does some nonsense or accidentally shoots my gun at something or someone? I would… I don't know what I would do…'' He tried making an excuse to not get a child.  
''That is why you should go through a training course that teaches you how to educate your own child.'' Tali explained as she knew that all quarian and human parents-to-be pass through this test if they wish.  
''Well, we have years to wait until we can actually get our own child. Maybe even decades or who knows when.'' To that Tali sighed. She did in fact plan for a family addition if a way to allow the two to have kids will be found. She decided to ask Daro for help.

''I'll visit Daro, John.'' She said as John entered the elevator and Tali went to Daro's lab.

John went up to his Cabin to actually do something instead of playing or reading journals about quarians or toying with Tali.

* * *

**Daro's lab, 0957 hours by GST.**  
Daro noticed Tali walk in her lab from the corner of her eye and immediately turned to face the younger quarian.  
''Yes, Tali? Something on your mind?'' Daro was friendlier than usual. Apparently she had a few great days.  
''Daro, I know you're no specialist in these things but…'' Tali started playing with her hands to calm down.  
''…but can you help me out?'' Daro didn't answer. She just nodded as she closed a program that was running on her terminal.  
''What is it that your mind wishes?''  
''Can you somehow create a virus or a temporary virus that can alter my…'' Tali blushed. She didn't want to talk with anyone else with this besides Hannah or John.  
''Alter your reproductive cells so that you can have a child from John?'' Daro guessed it as Tali almost turned away.  
''Look, Tali, I'm not a specialist, but if that makes you happy then I promise that I will try anything that I can.'' Daro made a promise. Something that she hasn't made in years.  
''Really…?'' Tali bounced on her toes from joy.  
''Yes, I will try but I do not promise results in the first few months. It would take atleast half a year to get atleast some results, but I will need your genetic material and ofcourse, John's.'' Tali thought everything over. She realized that John would be pissed when he realizes that Daro is asking for his cells for an experiment that has a ten percent chance of actually getting some results.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0963 hours by GST.**  
John was lying on the bed, reading the mission reports made by Commander Shepard. Since Captain John was a higher rank then Shepard, he had to read every report and decide whether to pass it on to Alliance FLEETCOM or keep it stored in the New York's database. He reached the report of the Shadow Broker's base on Hagalaz.

* * *

_After action report, Commander Shepard:  
We departed from the Normandy SR-2 on a shuttle and landed on the roof of the Shadow Broker's base. We were fighting our way towards an entrance that Doctor Liara T'Soni hacked open using an illegal hacking device. We were fighting our way towards Feron, a drell who is Doctor T'Soni's close friend. He was locked on a chair so we had to defeat the Shadow Broker to free him. The path to the Shadow Broker from the detention cell was rather lightly guarded. We managed to get to the Broker's main room of operations and noticed that it was a yahg (see the article on the yahg in the Galactic Codex). It was hard to defeat him but with Dr. T'Soni's expertise, we managed to overload that massive body with energy from his own shields. The yahg was defeated but Doctor T'Soni took over as the new Shadow Broker. Her information network is vital to the Galaxy._

* * *

''Why is that every damn time he refers to her as Doctor T'Soni instead of Liara? Did he leave her already?'' John whispered to himself while he forgot that on after action reports, everything is formal. He threw the datapad away at the pile of the reports between the bed and the alcohol closet. This time it was a report of the Freedom's Progress encounter that Shepard gave to Miranda Lawson apparently. He threw it away and took Miranda Lawson's report of the Suicide Mission which was addressed directly to Captain John. It seems that after this mission, her thoughts on Cerberus have changed along with Jacob Taylor, who walked in at Miranda's office at the Normandy and said that he's done with Cerberus and has found a new job. Before he could finish reading, he noticed Tali coming in and sealing the doors behind her. She slowly came closer and then stopped only to notice the pile of datapads lying between the bed and the alcoholic drink closet.

''Keelah, what is that?'' Tali was shocked to see the pile of datapads.  
''The job that my mom forced on me. I hate reading reports.'' He threw the datapad away to look at the clock and noticed that it was still pretty early in the morning.  
''Oh… you don't really need to do this you know? What she doesn't know, won't hurt her.'' Tali took off her mask as she slowly placed it on the table and winked at John.

''I came with a question…'' She lied down next to John.  
''Alright but I think that I won't like it.'' Tali knew that he wouldn't like it but he asked it anyways.  
''I… well… I asked Daro to… um… alter our cells a little…'' John turned his head to Tali who was looking directly into his eyes.  
''Really? Tali… I said that I wouldn't make a great father material.'' John wasn't ready for a child between his and Tali's life.  
''Please… if not now then later. When we are older or when you choose. I won't force it on you… I promise.'' John crossed his arms while on the bed. He was thinking before answering. Five minutes passed with silence until John finally spoke.

''Fine. But if she develops that thing, keep it for later. I don't want to do anything bad.'' John accepted to give his cells to Daro as he got up and left to her lab. Tali felt happy as she knew that in the nearest future John would decide to have a child with her but her thoughts were disturbed when John's terminal gave a sound that a message came. She got up from the bed and went to the terminal to see that a message did come. She sat on the chair and opened it and noticed that it is from John's Great Grandmother and his Uncle from the Colony world that the humans claimed and called as Bekenstein. It was a rich world in the Widow Nebula that was known as the humans' Illium.

* * *

_Dear John,_

_I have just found out that you are serving in the Alliance Navy as your mother and your grandmother and also your father. Hannah told me that you are our War Hero since 2176. I want to say that… you make me proud. I also want to add that you did a good thing on leaving Jessica for your new girl whom Hannah didn't want to talk about to keep your ''privacy.'' I totally agree with her. If you can, please visit us sometimes. Your younger sister is waiting for you._  
_Hope to see you soon,_  
_Uncle Alexander Smith._

* * *

Tali remembered when Specialist Elizabeth Davidson mentioned about John's uncle and his little sister named Lucy. Moments later, John came back and he looked… fine. But he didn't sound like he was fine. He was grunting and murmuring something.

''So, John. How did it go?'' John kept moving towards the bed.  
''Let's just say, it was torture. Pure… torture.'' He dropped in the bed as he put a pillow over his head. Tali got up from the chair and moved to join John in the bed. She lied down next to him and put her hand over his chest.

''It shouldn't have been that painful.'' She ran her hand a little lower and reached John's belt.  
''Yes… it was. It's even worse than getting shot in the... well... you know what.'' John murmured behind his pillow.  
''Come on, scared little Captain, you got a message from your uncle.'' John moved the pillow to the side a little uncovering his right eye.  
''What did it say?''  
''He's on Bekenstein with your Great Grandmother.'' John removed the pillow entirely from his face as he looked on where is Tali's hand as it was going back up to his chest.

''Admiring my belt, eh?'' John asked as he got up to a sitting position on the bed. He sighed as he raised his omni-tool and noticed a message.

_Captain, the SSV New York is ready to depart. At your command._

Lucy's hologram appeared next to their bed as she scared John but Tali giggled as she helped Lucy to appear everywhere as a human being instead of fixed locations.  
''Captain, we are ready to depart, should I begin the undocking process?'' John nodded as Lucy's hologram almost disappeared but then stopped and turned back to John.  
''Captain, that will be gone soon. In the meantime, try not to enjoy yourself too many times.'' John sighed even harder as Lucy's hologram disappeared. Tali could tease John again.

* * *

**Earth Orbital Shipyard No. 2, 1001 hours by GST, Earth's Orbit.  
**The Engineers were returning back to the Shipyard as the docking tubes retracted. The SSV New York's forward thrusters lit up in a blue color as it moved the ship slowly out of the Shipyard. The next Cruiser in line was John's old ship, SSV Sydney. A total refit was planned for it as it was planned to be deconstructed and then reconstructed using new materials to remake it into a Stockholm class.

The SSV New York slowly moved out clearing the space for the Sydney. Its forward thrusters stopped as it drifted backwards for three kilometers until Lucy activated the portside thrusters to turn the ship around and make it face the Charon Relay. The ship turned around faster than a Frigate during a spiral maneuver at full speed as its portside thrusters deactivated and the starboard thrusters stopped the ship's drifting and turning. The starboard thrusters stopped as the main thrusters activated and the ship was accelerating. Earth was becoming smaller with every second as the SSV New York eventually left Earth's orbit and flew towards the Charon Relay. The Cruiser reached the relay at full speed in four minutes and it was thrown away to the Arcturus Stream as it appeared not too far from Arcturus Station. The Crew could see the First Fleet around the relay and the Fifth Fleet guarding Arcturus as they slowly passed by the SSV Orizaba. John's mother's ship.

Lucy was sealing the shutters on the ship to prepare it for another relay jump to the Widow Nebula. John wanted to visit his great grandmother and his uncle along with his little sister before jumping off to save the Galaxy again.

* * *

**The Widow Nebula, 100,000 kilometers from the Citadel, 1078 hours by GST.**  
A turian patrol unit was approaching the SSV New York to inspect it. Apparently the turians thought that it might be a danger to the security of the Citadel. A turian Cruiser stopped next to the SSV New York and the Cruiser's docking tube pushed out as it touched the human Cruiser's airlock and magnetically sealed allowing a turian team to pass on to it. A turian General was with the team also and General Maximus was known for his hate on quarians. He despised quarians even more than the humans. A quarian marine along with two human marines tried to greet them aboard but the turian General pushed the quarian aside into a wall and continued on his path.

''Out of my way, filth.'' The General was old and grumpy. Seeing a crew made of quarians and humans made him feel sick. Captain John, seeing the General push one of his marines aside, stepped away from the Galaxy Map. He went to face the pissed off turian General.

''Human. Why are you travelling here with these filthy suits!'' John leaned against the hologram of the Cruiser that was in front of the Galaxy Map.  
''Because I want to. There is no law in the Systems Alliance Navy that doesn't allow me to pick up a crew of another species. In fact, the human military prefers to have experts from different species onboard their ships. But I suppose you're too stupid to accept help from anyone else… General.'' The General slapped the Captain almost forcing him to fall but John was ready for a slap.

''How dare you to talk with me like that? Me! General Sertus Maximus! Leader of the Eleventh Turian Fleet!'' John almost chuckled at the unsuspecting turian General praising himself.  
''Hah. General, you're an old fossil. Get lost in a bar. I can see your henchmen tired of your rule.'' His three turian guards looked at each other as they realized that the human is telling the truth. They are tired of him. The turian General was getting angry as he prepared to punch the human Captain, but John evaded the punch before it was even made and bashed the turian's arm against the table with a punch. The General yelled in pain. He tried to punch again but he was stopped by his own henchmen.

''The human's right. We're tired of you. You're over your service age. With all due respect, but you step down.'' The General yelled in anger at first. But he then realized the error of his ways. He decided to step down and give his title to his most loyal henchman.  
''… Hmph. Human… before I go… tell me, why quarians?'' It seems that the General had forgotten himself. His angry attitude was changed by a turian equivalent of a smile.  
''They are… a beautiful… and a smart race.'' John smiled as he described Tali instead of the quarian race because John has only seen Tali without her mask. The turian General realized that John had a relation with a quarian which is the main reason that he chose a quarian crew. Even though the General was angry and pissed a minute ago, he is helpful and friendly right now.

''Keep her safe. Maybe we could meet someday at the Citadel and talk things over about this incident?'' He passed his arm to John for a handshake. John accepted and shook his hand with a smile on his face. Apparently John has forgiven the old turian for his wrong deeds against him and his crew. But he was surprised to know that the turian found out about him and Tali.

* * *

**Bekenstein Orbit, 1089 hours by GST.  
**The SSV New York was still travelling in FTL space but then it left FTL speeds and its frontal thrusters activated to decelerate the ship before it would ram in the nearby ship that was passing by. Lucy's reaction time was a key in stopping the New York before that freighter was destroyed as the ship stopped nearly a meter from the hull of the freighter.

John sighed and felt that a rock fell off his shoulders. He knew that he'd have to be responsible for the death of less than a dozen innocent civilians on that asari freighter and he wanted to avoid that. John went up to his Cabin to prepare some clothes to go down on Bekenstein to visit his little sister.

He came in the Cabin and noticed that Tali was taking off the knife from her boot. She was preparing to come down with John. Though John tried to interfere with her plans.

''Tali, are you sure you want to come? I mean, my Uncle and my little sister haven't seen aliens in their lives.'' Tali finished putting on her hood and sealing her mask. She walked up to John and put a hand on his cheek.  
''I want to meet your family, John. The Reapers are out there and this could be the last few months that we get to see our families. Besides, they will see me as their first alien, and your girlfriend.'' She smiled under her mask as she thought everything over. She slowly removed her hand from his cheek and went to their closet where she placed her knife in and got John's formal uniform.

''W… why formal? They're part of the family. They're not someone else's family.'' Tali just threw him his uniform's upper part as Lucy's hologram appeared.  
''Captain, it's currently raining on Bekenstein at your Uncle's house. It is very cold so Tali is correct. Please put your uniform on or I will be forced to lock you in the room for your own health.'' Lucy and Tali smiled as they were playing with John. Though they were right, it was currently only +5 degrees per Celsius down at Milgrom City and the rain is not making it easier.

John was tying his shoelaces on his shoes as he carried a knife on his left shoulder just above the shoulder pad that had three golden stripes on each pad indicating his Captain's rank. He got up from the couch as Tali put John's peaked cap over her head as John chuckled on how funny it looked while she was in her enviro-suit. Tali then took it off and placed it on John's head slightly covering his eyes.

''Sexy. Though not as good as staring at you while you are sleeping.'' John raised an eyebrow as Tali moved closer to his side and grabbed him by his arm slowly pulling herself until their dressed up bodies touched.  
''Let's just… go…'' John was confused. Tali was staring at him everytime while he was sleeping? He hadn't considered anything like that… ever.

* * *

**Bekenstein, Sub-urban area of Milgrom City, two kilometers southwest of the City Center.**  
John's shuttle delivered him and Tali right next to his Uncle's house. Tali felt a little nervous because she didn't know about his great grandmother's or his uncle's reaction to an alien, a quarian that everyone considers to be a nomadic thief and beggar. John could feel her stress.

''Hey, you'll be fine. They won't try to kill you or give you away to Milgrom City Police Department or Bekenstein's Military Garrison. They're actually pretty friendly. Atleast when I last saw them, they were.'' That didn't reassure her much but she did feel better even if it was only a little. John and Tali were holding their hands as they approached the door. It was locked and there was a button for a bell directly at the left side of the doors. John pushed and heard a buzzing sound in the house.

''Coming.'' A very old human female's voice was heard as she was slowly heading towards the door. She slowly opened the lock and carefully examined the visitors. It was a human Marine with a quarian right next to him. They were holding hands. Though she had mistaken Tali for a human. She corrected herself as she looked at the fingers and the bent back legs. Her attention was moved back at this human Marine. He raised his head to look in her eyes.

''Great grandmother?'' A very manly voice spoke. Though the old human recognized it as it hasn't changed too much. It was her great grandson.  
''Johnny? Is that you my little boy?'' She spoke as she was surprised to see him alive and in front of her. Tali was carefully observing the black haired human that was over one hundred years. She was sitting on a wheelchair as she couldn't walk anymore, apparently.  
''Yes, great grandmother. It's me, John.'' John confirmed his identity to his most elderly ancestor that is still alive. He felt that her great grandmother wanted to just stand up and squeeze him.  
''Come in with your young friend.'' The two came in as his great grandmother sealed the doors behind them. John took off his cap, revealing his dark brown hair that wasn't combed. He put the cap on Tali's head as she wanted to try it. It fitted on her head perfectly. He smiled again as his great grandmother lead them into her living room.

''Great grandmother… where's Lucy and Uncle Alex?'' John asked as he looked around the room searching for his little sister that he hasn't seen in ages. He knew that she turned nineteen this year.  
''Oh Uncle Alex is at her school. He promised to pick her up after prom night. It is night over here at Bekenstein, or have you gotten too used to the Galactic Days?'' His great grandmother smiled as she went into the kitchen to take something. Possibly the chocolate chip cookies that John used to eat when he was visiting her everytime.  
''Take a seat you two. I'll be right back.'' John and Tali sat on the couch in the living room right next to a glass table. They were waiting for a couple of minutes for great grandmother to come back. She came back with a plate. On the plate were John's favorite chocolate chip cookies.

''I brought you your favorites, Johnny.'' Tali was wondering why was she calling him that but then she remembered that humans can use pet names also unlike quarians, who are given a single name and they wear it for their entire lives.  
''Thanks.'' John thanked and smiled as he grabbed one cookie. It was warm, just like he remembered them. He took a bite on one as he chewed it and swallowed.  
''As good as I remember them. You haven't lost your skill, great grandmother.'' John commented on her cooking skills as he ate that cookie but refused to take another one. He already had lunch on the New York during its FTL travel. Suddenly he heard someone opening the doors.

''Christina! We're back.'' It was Uncle Alex who came back with John's sister. His sister was a black haired, smart and beautiful looking female human. Atleast half of her class' men were in love with her. His sister ran into the living room and noticed John in his formal uniform.

''John!'' She yelled from joy as she pounced and hugged him. She hasn't seen her brother in ages. Tali had to clear some space to allow John to fall on the couch. His sister noticed the quarian female with John's peaked cap on her head.  
''Who's she?'' Lucy has not seen an alien before and a quarian was an impressive sight. John then explained as his sister allowed him to get back up.  
''Her name is Tali'Zorah. She's a quarian.'' His sister was overjoyed to hear about a quarian. She was writing an essay about quarians last week. She was sure that more than a half of her essay was incorrect. John slowly got back up as Tali put her hand on his shoulder and she placed her head over that hand.  
''Wow… I have never… I have never seen a quarian before.'' Lucy was smiling at the quarian female. Then she noticed Tali putting an arm over John's shoulders.  
''Lucy, you have not seen any alien before.'' He informed her as he looked at Tali and then back at Lucy.  
''Is she your… um… girlfriend… or something?'' John turned back to Tali again as Uncle Alex came in the room.  
''Yes… we're together.'' Tali announced through her mask. John turned back to see his Uncle staring at him.

''Uncle Alex! Haha! So good to see you again.'' John got up as his uncle proceeded to hug his nephew in a manly way.  
''I've never thought I'd see you in Captain's stripes. Looks like Hannah was right all along. You'd make a great Alliance Officer, and here you are, visiting us.'' They slapped each other's backs as they have not seen each other since John was 16 and already talking about joining the Alliance Navy.  
''Nephew, I see you've found yourself a girlfriend. I suppose you will be having kids with her too when genetic manipulation gives you that possibility?'' His uncle was sometimes the same as Hannah. Thinking about children.  
''Uncle, I have not really thought about that. Hannah keeps pushing for me to go for a child, but… we just can't… not yet atleast.'' John went back to sit between Tali and Lucy as their great grandmother was just staring and smiling at the happy reunion. Tali was just staring at Uncle Alex and John talking to each other.  
''That's good when you think everything over, but remember, it's better to actually decide to have a child later rather than never. Forget the topic about children. How's your life?'' Uncle Alex was interested to know about his nephew's adventures.

''Well… I am doing pretty fine. I have a ship of my own and a crew of quarians and humans. The ship is somewhere at an altitude of ten thousand klicks above the ground.'' John explained as Lucy and Uncle Alex noticed John's peaked cap on Tali's covered head.  
''She looks funny with that. Have you two had…'' Uncle Alex spoke before Lucy. But before the uncle could finish, John interrupted him.  
''Yes, Uncle. I have seen her without that mask, but for Tali's sake, I will not reveal how she looks under that mask. Basically you can see already how she looks.'' Everyone observed Tali and she felt that the unnatural amount of attention is making her blush.

''Well she is pretty and almost like a human…'' Great grandmother informed of her thoughts and was interrupted by Lucy.  
''Except that her hips are bigger and the three fingers and the bent back knees.'' Uncle Alex noticed the combat knife on John's left shoulder.  
''Is that the knife that I gave you in honor of your father?'' John took the knife out of its holster and observed it.  
''Yes, uncle. I have used it ever since the Blitz. But uncle… you have really never even encountered anyone else besides humans?'' He asked his uncle a question as he holstered his knife back.  
''No. Being stationed on Eden Prime is not so interesting. Besides, I never got past the rank of First Lieutenant. The ranking system apparently hates me more then you and Hannah.'' His Uncle chuckled as he remembered Hannah's promotion to Captain.  
''Yeah, I believe Hannah accepted the promotion from Hackett. She's now a Rear Admiral but she is still at Arcturus on the SSV Orizaba.'' John explained as he took a glass of water and sipped it. He looked at his sister and asked her a question.

''Still don't think that you should join the Systems Alliance Navy? Maybe you'll find some alien that would care more for you than those guys at High School.'' His sister shook her head but their chat was interrupted when her boyfriend rang at the doors.  
''Your boy?'' John turned his head to Tali. ''Hide behind me.'' Tali nodded as she hid herself behind John. Uncle Alex went to open the doors for Lucy's boy. He greeted with Uncle Alex as he went into the living room and noticed a human Alliance Marine in a blue uniform. That boy did not like the Alliance but he went and kissed his girlfriend, Lucy, on her lips regardless of her big brother sitting right next to her.

''So, what's up, fool?'' John raised an eyebrow as he thought that the young boy didn't know about who's he talking about.  
''Nothing much… fool.'' Some tension arose between the two. Lucy's friend despised the Alliance for reasons that are unclear. Though he could see somewhat bright blue eyes, non-natural ones. He immediately remembered the Cerberus assassin that he fought on Terra Nova.  
''So why serve with those lying bastards at the Alliance? I hear Cerberus is way better.'' When hearing the word Cerberus, John's eyes were literally on fire from anger.  
''Cerberus…'' John was inhaling in anger. He despised Cerberus more then he despised a Reaper. ''…tried to murder me. Dozens of times.'' But it didn't bother the younger male.  
''Yeah. You should've joined 'em when you had the chance, bro. The Alliance will fall.'' John decided to ask Lucy about that guy.

''Lucy do you always go out with bastards like him? Does he really believe that a small organization such as Cerberus can destroy the Alliance?'' Lucy shrugged as she thought that her boyfriend usually never mentions Cerberus.  
''Hey, watch your mouth Alliance scum.'' The tensions arose. John stood up, revealing the quarian female behind her and the younger human whistled.  
''Hm. Who's that? Another one of those homeless suits wandering the Galaxy?'' John activated his omni-tool and an omni-blade assembled. He was about to stab the human in front of him but Uncle Alex stopped them both.

''Knock it off, Joseph! You are talking to a human Hero! If you keep talking trash about him then I will be forced to separate you and Lucy!'' John's omni-blade disappeared as he sat back down and Tali hid behind him.  
''Now get out, Joseph! Go back to your home!'' Lucy ordered her boyfriend to leave her house as Uncle Alex literally threw him out on the cold street.  
''Sorry for that, John. Joseph's really an ass sometimes.'' John nodded as he raised his omni-tool to look at the time when he was suddenly contacted by Daro'Xen. It was a video call.

''Captain, we've picked up a distress beacon at The Phoenix Massing, Typhon System. It's originating from a Cerberus base. You might want to check it out once you're back from your family reunion.''  
''Copy that, Daro oh and… remind me never to visit you when someone needs to check my health.'' John remembered his ''torture'' when he was at Daro's lab the last time.  
''No promises. I might still need more samples.'' John face palmed as Daro ended the call. It was painful already the last time.

''What was that all about?'' Uncle Alex noticed Daro's and John's conversation.  
''Tests on a virus that can alter something...'' John then looked at Tali and the quarian shrugged as if she didn't know why would Daro do it so painfully. ''…She doesn't really know too much about anatomy. She's no genetic scientist. She specializes in technology and computers.''  
''Uh-huh.'' Uncle Alex understood what John meant.

The reunion continued for two or three hours until John decided that he had to leave.

* * *

**Bekenstein, Uncle Alex's home, 1345 hours by GST or 0109 by Local Time.**  
It was still raining outside. John took his cap from Tali as they were saying their goodbyes. Lucy hugged Tali as her new friend and hugged John for a goodbye.

''Come back soon, you two. Keep yourselves safe.'' Great grandmother Christina informed the two.  
''Will do, great grandmother. Uncle, keep her safe.'' The Uncle nodded as they shook hands and John turned towards the doors with Tali. Tali and John took hands as the doors opened and they left. The shuttle was already waiting for them. They waved back at the three at the doors as they stepped in the shuttle and its doors closed.

''Well, that was… good.'' Tali commented as she felt like she was part of that family too.  
''Yeah. I don't regret visiting them.'' John said with a smile on his face as the shuttle took off and left for the New York.

* * *

**John has finally reunited and re-established contact with atleast a half of his family. Though Hannah is pushing for him to get a child soon, John doesn't want to. He thinks that his ''militaristic approach'' would be too bad for the child and the fact that Tali and John are different species and DNA creates an even larger problem yet they can still have a sexual intercourse with each other. But right now, John is more focused at the larger problem at hand - The Reapers...**


	13. The Unexpected Moves

**Warning: This Chapter contains a sexual scene. For your own good, I have outlined it with a double line break.  
Edit: Apparently the outlining can't be made, so you will just have to find it and read it if you can.  
**

* * *

**Typhon System, Orbit around Aite, 0393 by GST, June 4****th****.**  
The stars were calm and peaceful. Some meteors when seen and suddenly a ship jumped out of FTL disrupting the view behind it for a second until the after-FTL effect wears off and the view behind it returns back to normal. The ship is the SSV New York. Its main thrusters at the back moved out and activated as they pushed the ship into orbit around Aite. It was a paradise world but some paradise worlds do not live for too long. Aite is threatened by the geth, slavers and even its moon, Litae, which will impact Aite in the next two centuries.

The SSV New York slowly moved to a geosynchronous orbit around Aite, directly above the Cerberus Base that has a satellite dish, as discovered by Lucy's orbital scans. By the time the ship decelerated to match the planet's orbital velocity, John was already at the Shuttle Bay getting ready to drive a Hammerhead that was stolen from a Cerberus research facility by an Alliance N7 Raid. He had Vala with him but and Tali volunteered to come. Daro was placed in charge of the SSV New York while they are down there. Tali jumped in the Hammerhead as a shuttle prepared to deliver the Hammerhead over its designated destination. The shuttle hovered over the M-44 Hammerhead as it slowly came closer and attached it to its magnetic clamp. The shuttle flew out of the hangar and was going straight towards the Cerberus base.

About 100 kilometers above the base, the shuttle was going on a diving run and released the Hammerhead. The M-44 was dropping down with an increasing force until John activated the thrusters and was diverting all power to slow down the descent speed before getting squashed against the ground. John's diving run was actually made to drop in tanks on the ground while under heavy fire from GARDIAN Point-Defense cannons.

The Hammerhead successfully decelerated at the cost of a major overheat of the thrusters, but they were still usable for short thrusts above the ground until the heat is released from the tank. John parked the tank next to the entrance and the trio jumped out. They readied their guns and they went in through the doors to be met by an unintelligible yell from a crazy VI.

''We should inform Lucy of the situation.'' Tali informed as she looked around the corner and saw nothing but dead Cerberus scientists.  
''Not now. We still do not know what's going on.'' John responded as the team was moving forward and encountered a large display screen. A Cerberus professor was hailing them through it.

''Hello? Is anyone there?'' The nervous professor asked as John approached the display screen and answered.  
''This is Captain John of the Alliance Starship…'' John was interrupted by the Cerberus scientist.  
''..New York.'' He finished.  
''Oh?'' John gave a surprised sound.  
''Yes. No time for that now. My name is Doctor Gavin Archer.'' The Doctor introduced himself.  
''Doctor, what the hell were you doing here?'' John wanted to know the truth but the scientist couldn't say anything else besides their current situation.  
''We created a rogue VI that is trying to upload itself to an off-planet location and then spread around the Galaxy. It will use the Satellite Dish to transfer itself to somewhere. You need to stop it before a Galactic Apocalypse is started.'' He finished as John nodded and raised his gun. He understood what needs to be done – retract and blow up the comms dish.

* * *

**Cerberus Project Base, Aite, 0423 hours by GST. Satellite Dish.**  
''Look out, more geth!'' Lim'Vala yelled out as she turned to cover the dish entrance from the geth. Tali was hacking the door open but the VI kept creating a new encryption. Eventually Tali hacked through the VI's encryptions and opened the door. They ran inside and encountered more geth but these geth were only 70% of the efficiency of standard geth units that were encountered on the Alarei, the quarian lab ship that Tali's father died on, so it was not a too long fight. But there were several geth Primes with Destroyers. One almost burned John up but he was saved by Tali's quick Energy Drain that drained the power from that geth. She winked at him with her bright eyes as John smiled back through his N7 Breather Helmet with a black visor instead of a transparent one.

The trio was desperately fighting to reach the top, killing the geth in their way. When they got up, they noticed that if they blow up three supports, then the dish will collapse but they also didn't have much time. They divided to destroy faster, though the geth were a problem with the shooting. Tali's expertise and skill along with her own gun managed to destroy the first pillar faster than Vala and John. The next pillar was destroyed by Vala as the quarian women regrouped at John's position. He destroyed the last support and the dish's antenna lost balance. It fell about a meter from Vala's back.

''Run!'' John yelled as the trio began to run to the edge of the dish and leap off of it to reach some nearby catwalks where Doctor Gavin Archer was already waiting for them. John wanted to get some answers from the Doctor.

* * *

**SSV New York, War Room, 0592 hours by GST.**  
Daro'Xen was monitoring the progress of the Ground Team. She was observing them riding in their Hammerhead from the Station designated as ''Hermes Station.'' They were heading towards ''Vulcan Station'' which was a geothermal plant. Daro was interrupted by a mechanically augmented voice which was not organic at all. Daro knew how augmented organic voices are like and how synthetic voices are like. She turned around with a pistol aiming at the source of the voice. It was a geth platform that Shepard and EDI named ''Legion.''

''Creator-Xen, we wish you no harm.'' Daro didn't fall for the geth's tricks but Legion wanted to be friends with her.  
''I will believe only when I dissect you.'' Daro wanted to run so many tests on a live geth. Even more than one could count.  
''Admiral Xen, the platform known as Legion is not trying to hack any of our systems. I suggest that you trust it.'' Lucy's hologram appeared next to Xen's body as she spoke into her location of the ear. Xen decided to give up and she lowered her gun, holstering it just above her hip.  
''Fine. For now…'' Daro'Xen turned back to the War Room's holo-table. She was suddenly contacted by John from Aite. It was a secure, firewalled channel.

''Hey, Daro, need a gift? We're in this Prometheus Station and there is a shitload of geth platforms. Maybe we can scavenge a few for you?'' Daro understood that this meant more work for her. Just what she needed to give the rest of her job, which includes studying human-quarian reproductive cell reaction and improvement, to Keera who was interested in that.  
''As long as they contain geth processes.'' She informed as John looked at a Geth Prime locked within a shield.  
''Lucy, secure this big guy. It's a Prime and Daro will want to dissect it. Make sure it's harmless.'' Legion decided to talk, but he wasn't defending the captured Prime.  
''Creator-Xen, why do you wish to dissect our platforms?'' He sounded conflicted.  
''I want to reclaim the quarian homeworld, my homeworld, from the geth.'' Daro explained her plan. Sounds simple enough, only it's not. John heard that as he commented and almost laughed but kept focused on the task at hand – the damned VI that is trying to upload itself to an off-planet location.

''Daro, remember to add me in that plan too. I'd need some private property on Rannoch. After the Reapers are finished, I want to settle down from military life. Atleast for a few years.'' John loved his military service so much that even a retirement wouldn't keep him away from commanding, similar to the turian General that stopped them at their way to Bekenstein. But John honored his promise to Tali, he'd build a house for her on Rannoch. Though he needed to hire someone who can hold a hammer because John does not know how to build a house. He just doesn't know how to hold a hammer without hitting his own finger with it even though a hammer is mostly obsolete in modern times.

''I promise, Captain, that you will get what you need once we reclaim Rannoch.'' Daro shut down the comms channel to prevent the VI from uploading onto the SSV New York. By the time Daro had informed the marine team that was assembling at the Shuttle Bay, John's team was already in the Atlas Station.

* * *

**Atlas Station, 0701 hours by GST.**  
The sun was rising over this side of Aite but Vala, Tali and John were inside a room in the Atlas Station. Tali and Vala were covering him as he reached for a console but something went terribly wrong. John's cybernetic implants were possessed. His mind was engulfed into a Virtual Reality. Even though John had way less cybernetic implants than Shepard, his limbs were still being controlled by the VI. The VI moved John's body out of the room as it sealed Tali and Vala in there. The VI moved John's body to a hallway where John regained control of his own limbs and started moving by himself. He got up and took his M-3 Predator.

''Game on, VI!'' John yelled out as he moved through the hallway.  
''PLEASE! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!'' The ''face'' yelled at him behind the glass. John didn't like hovering faces but he moved his head and went into a room where he looked at three videos. Videos that were memories from Dr. Archer's brother, David Archer. He could talk with the geth! John's eyes widened when he saw an actual human, an autistic savant, talking with a geth platform in the geth supposed ''FTL Language.'' Impossible! It can't be possible, yet it is.

''Square root of 906.01 equals…'' Dr. Gavin Archer asked from David's memories.  
''30.1.'' David responded with a nervous voice. Not a nervous, a really stressed voice. David was suffering from the autism.  
''Make it stop…'' David's first time when he said that. Apparently something already possessed him before connecting with the VI. Apparently it was his brother's brutal experiments. John felt the disgust rise towards Doctor Gavin Archer. The videos stopped and John noticed a blown out window with three geth linked to a hub. Easy prey.

''Ah… Aaaahhhh!'' The VI was trying to reassume control of the human Captain through the cybernetics. It was painful but John managed to keep himself under his own control and shoot the hub, blowing the geth up. He jumped through the crack in the window as he went to another room. This time it had an elevator but it needed to be hacked. Funny to see the VI allow John to hack something. Or maybe is it Lucy protecting John with firewalls.

John approached the terminal and hacked it. The elevator was going up.  
''Maximum weight exceeded.'' The elevator's VI informed.  
''Oh shit…'' John rolled into cover behind the terminal as he took his pistol and readied a grenade. As soon as the elevator arrived, John threw a grenade into the bunch of the geth. They were incinerated and ripped apart as John ran to the elevator. The elevator came down and John entered the VI's core which had a human-like figure in it. But John's thoughts were disturbed as the VI attacked his cybernetic implants again and tried to upload to the New York.

''Target acquired. Uploading to… SSV New York.'' A bubble and a wire appeared. The bubble was moving up the wire and John thought that he had to shoot it. He shot it and it flew back. He shot it again and it disappeared.

''Die, you goddamn… oh shit!'' John rolled behind cover as the VI released an Overload wave. That shot would've killed John due to the high concentration of electricity.

* * *

**The Unknown Room, Atlas Station, 0745 hours by GST.**  
Tali managed to hack the door open and she and Vala left the room. They saw a hallway that John used. They went down the hallway but then looked out the window and saw John shooting at ''bubbles'' that were moving up the wires and occasionally evading Overload waves. John was also shooting at the VI's Core. After a few attempts, the VI ''died'' due to the damage taken and the green bubble encasing David Archer was gone. Before John's eyes was a horrible sight. Archer was tied up to tubes in his arms and mouth. His eyes were being kept open for all that time. Doctor Archer ran in the Core Room right behind John.

''David! Oh God you're alright.'' He ran closer but was stopped by John.  
''Not a step closer. He's under my protection.'' The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
''Well, he's my brother! I can't just leave him there!'' Archer explained as his real motives were to continue the Project.  
''No. I can't let this bullshit continue! Have you seen his condition? Look at him! He's barely even alive and here you are, wanting to take him away to torture again!'' John guessed the professor's motive.  
''You don't understand! We are so close to capturing the geth! We need David!'' The Doctor finished as John started to think everything over. Controlling the geth would be impressive. The largest synthetic army in the Galaxy at John's command ready to deploy anywhere at any time. John's consciousness refused. Eventually, John refused to give in to this temptation.

''No. David's coming with me. Doctor, this shit is being shut down.'' John turned to David Archer but Gavin picked up his Carnifex and aimed at John.  
''No. I can't let you…'' His pistol was shot out of his hands. Tali shot it out. John took his pistol and bashed it against Gavin Archer's nose.  
''I could send you to the Systems Alliance Court for this! Or I could report everything about this Project to the Council. But wait… I don't trust the Council that much so… Court it is. Unless you let me take him away without a shot in any part of your body. David finally spoke.

''Please… make it… stop…'' Tali observed the autistic savant that was locked in the Core.  
''Keelah. What have they done to him?'' She was shocked along with Vala. John has seen many atrocities, but this is possibly the worst. A brother torturing a brother. Doctor Archer dropped a tear. He got up with his bleeding nose. His tears were visible as he saw the error of his ways.

''Please… let me keep David. I will help him…'' John wasn't so sure. He decided to send David to proper rehab.  
''No. He's coming with me.'' John said as he activated his omni-tool to release David from the tubes.  
''Can you please tell me then… to where?'' Gavin Archer didn't want to lose his brother entirely.  
''Grissom Academy. Best rehab in the Skyllian Verge.'' John informed as David was released from his tubes. John helped him up as he put his body around his heavily armored shoulders and carried him back to the Hammerhead.

''Vala. Tali. C'mon.'' He shouted so that the two quarians can hear him. They followed him immediately as they were heading towards the Hammerhead to bring David onto the New York's med-bay.

* * *

**Aite's Surface, 0759 hours by GST.**  
The Hammerhead exited the surface as the New York was already hovering above the large, open field. Apparently Daro was scavenging for any geth platforms intact. The Hammerhead was flying towards the New York's hangar as Lucy informed the crew.

''Note: There is an aesthetically pleasing view nearby. You and Tali may wish to take note, Captain.''  
''Good idea, Lucy.'' The Hammerhead stopped next to the edge of the cliff as Tali and John jumped out and sat down at the edge.

''This planet is beautiful, isn't it?'' Tali asked as John slowly moved his hand around her waist, behind her back and then putting his fingers on her thigh.  
''Yes. Even human arcology isn't as beautiful as nature is…'' John took off his helmet and placed it next to him. He continued speaking.  
''You sure you don't want to settle here?'' Tali and John chuckled but Tali was sure that she wanted Rannoch.  
''No. Don't try to be lazy. We're closer to Rannoch than we have been in the past three hundred years combined with Daro always trying to do what's best for the quarian race. At this rate, Rannoch could be reclaimed very soon. Keelah, I can't wait anymore.'' She placed her head on John's shoulder as she was too impatient to wait and see Rannoch.

''Tali, I'll build you your home and we'll live our days off there, on Rannoch.'' John cheered Tali up as they stared to the aesthetic view in front of them. It felt like hours while it was just ten minutes until Daro yelled at them over the comms to get onboard the New York.

''Get on the ship now or I will pull you in and then… then I will just lock you two in a closet somewhere.'' John laughed as he got up and passed his hand to Tali to help her up. The Hammerhead was already in the Shuttle Bay as the doors of the bay were touching the ground, allowing anyone to simply walk up to get in the ship. Tali and John went to the ship.

* * *

SSV New York, Captain's Cabin, 0811 hours by GST.

John was lying on the bed and writing an after-action report on a datapad directly to his mother, Rear Admiral Hannah. She was promoted yesterday for her service in the military. Now instead of reporting directly to Admiral Hackett, John has to pass through his mother first. Rear Admiral Hannah commands the Fifteenth Cruiser Squadron that consists of eight Stockholm-class Heavy Attack Cruisers and the SSV Orizaba as the flagship of the squadron and the SSV New York is part of that squadron. John opened his omni-tool and read the names of the ships in that squadron.

''SSV New York, Sydney, Copenhagen, Oslo, Rio de Janeiro, Riga, Murmansk and the Plymouth.'' John silently read. He didn't believe that his old Cruiser, the Sydney, would be in the same squadron as his current Cruiser. He continued on his report for a few more minutes.

John finished his report and ordered Lucy to send it to the Fifteenth Squadron's Flagship's CO. Shortly after, Tali came in the Cabin and sealed it. John got up from the bed and went to his terminal. Tali went to take a seat on the corner couch that they have in the Cabin while John checked his messages. There were no messages so John decided to take a hot shower to relax. He took off his shirt and opened his belt when Tali started to question him.

''What are you going to do?'' John smiled as he took off his shoes and pants and took a towel.  
''Hot shower. I need to relax for a while.'' John finished as he disappeared in the shower room. Tali immediately had an idea how to comfort John. He's been through hell in these few months so many times. More times than the crew of the New York combined. Terra Nova's raid on that Cerberus base was the worst. Tali wanted to comfort her human boyfriend. She quickly ran a decontamination of the entire room that was as long as two minutes so she slowly took off her suit.

Tali ran her hand across her body feeling her own soft skin. She then went to the shower, opening it and seeing John simply standing there and the water raining on him. She went in the shower and the door closed. Her hand moved on John's shoulder as he turned to see Tali behind him. He saw her without her suit entirely.

''Tali, w…'' She put her index finger on his mouth, silencing him before he could finish. She was smiling as her other hand was moving on his chest. She observed him once again. His muscles were a fifth bigger than Shepard's. John was stronger than the Commander and knew a lot more about strategies and tactics but John was not fatherly material. Tali still believed that he is just scared of the consequences of having a child with a quarian. It could be a mutant or a hybrid so his fears had a reason. Tali too was afraid but that didn't stop her to get someone to start genetically engineering a cell altering virus.

John was carefully observing Tali while she was naked. Her grey skin, her bright eyes and the black hair and then his eyes went lower. He started having a sexual arousal. He was looking at her hips when she placed her hand under John's chin and pulled John's head back up to look straight into his eyes.

''Where do you think you're looking at?'' She smiled as John smiled back but then blushed as he thought that she didn't allow him to look there.  
''Um… just your fabulous hips. And maybe something else.'' He was grinning like an idiot while Tali's hand travelled lower, down to John's abdomen. Her lips moved closer to John's. She was so close to him that John's eyes closed before she touched. She noticed that and stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her eyes that were only a few centimeters away from his.

''How badly do you want me?'' She whispered to him. Her body touched with his and John's erected organ grew. Tali could feel it since it was between her thighs. John's answer didn't linger. He wanted her so badly, right there in the shower and right now. He kissed her on the lips as they turned around and Tali found herself against the wall of the shower. John was kissing her on the lips so passionately, so intimately that her hand slid down to John's erect organ. Her fingers tied around it as she started rubbing it back and forth. John felt her rubbing his organ as he proceeded to kiss her, but around her neck and lower.

Tali was moaning out of the pre-intercourse pleasure. John suddenly stopped.

''Hey… are you going to… moan louder?'' John asked with a groan in the middle of his question. Tali smiled and John smiled back as he continued kissing her around the neck and eventually moved lower to her breast. Tali moaned yet again. John moved up to her lips and they kissed together again but Tali couldn't hold John out of her anymore. She directed John's erect organ inside of her crotch and slowly, John started thrusting in and out.

Tali was moaning yet again. She couldn't hold the pleasure to herself. Luckily, she wasn't as loud as the last time. John turned off the shower to save the water instead of wasting it for hours and then continued his intercourse. He decided to take Tali on a standing position and continue.

Soon John decided that he'd take Tali to the bed instead of standing in the shower.  
''Keelah…'' Tali managed to say something despite the pleasured moaning that she was giving out. The first climax came soon but John wanted to go back to the bed with Tali as he carried her to there and they continued.

* * *

**Daro's Lab, 0856 hours by GST.  
**Daro was dissecting the geth Prime that was secured on the Prometheus station at Aite. The platform known as Legion was actually helping, despite 693 processes out of 1,183 voting against it. Daro was observing the evolution of geth platforms and noticed that their armor has barely even advanced from the Morning War, but their shield technology has advanced by far. The Geth Prime was still active though but Lucy was keeping it from moving and attacking. Daro decided to run some tests on the processes of that Prime.

Daro's plan was to extract the geth processes and throw the process-less Prime into the Mass Accelerator of the New York and fire it away but instead, she decided to keep the Prime due to the technological items in that platform. She accessed Rael'Zorah's research data and saw that only a few discoveries were needed to finish it. He did uncover that geth use extremely detailed ladar pings, even more detailed than the human Alliance or the Salarian Union. Daro immediately used this in favor of the quarians. She wanted to run a few tests.

**20 Galactic minutes later.**  
Daro and Legion had created a primitive ladar and a scanning device based on the New York's blueprints. The device itself was small compared to a head of an organic being or a geth. Daro attached the ladar scanner to her terminal and ran a test. It worked perfectly as it detailed the New York in the middle and the Great Empty Void of Space with stars in the background visible. Daro decided to give a geth the ability to scan with the ladar. Lucy lowered the firewall and the geth created an extremely detailed view that was vulnerable to garbage data. But the question was how much garbage data would overrun the geth scanners? With Daro's and Legion's combined knowledge, it wouldn't be much of a problem as they began to work on creating a countermeasure while Legion was trying to limit itself from helping, it did give a few suggestions and Daro considered that Legion was an interesting specimen.

Keera was looking at the two working while she smiled behind her helmet as she observed the reaction of a human male's reproductive cells with a quarian female's cells. There was a special chamber in which she ran the necessary tests, but she knew that her knowledge of this part of science was very limited, she needed some help so she contacted Doctor Mordin Solus who apparently was at the New York's med-bay.

''Doctor Solus?'' Keera asked through her omni-tool and a salarian voice answered her.  
''Yes?''  
''I'd like your help with an experiment. It's about reproductive cells.'' The Professor was thrilled to hear that he had a job on this ship too.  
''Might be able to help. Visit me down at medical bay.'' Keera ended the call as she grabbed the necessary vials and left Daro's lab to go to the fifth deck where she'd meet Professor Solus.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0889 hours by GST.  
**They had reached their climax of their intercourse, two climaxes actually, and are panting. They are covered by a blanket though, and Tali is keeping her arms around John. She keeps looking into him.

''How are you feeling, John?'' She asked him with a smile.  
''Better than fifty minutes ago.'' John looked up to the window at the top of the Cabin where he was looking at the stars. John had his arm around her waist and right next to her toosh. Tali could guess that John would want to have a round three. So she did want that too.

''Actually, that really cheered me up. I feel like I could tear a Reaper apart just for my quarian girlfriend right here.'' He turned to her and winked just before he pinched her on the toosh and she gave him a friendly slap with a smile on her face.  
''Oh you…'' She tried to put on an angry act but she kept smiling. She kept her arm on his cheek that she slapped before.

''You know, we should do this more often.'' John suggested as he turned back to gaze at the stars.  
''Not until you give me that home you promised.'' She giggled as she was gaining control over John through his desire to see her outside the suit more often.  
''I knew it!'' He almost chuckled as he realized that Tali was gaining more control over him in their Cabin.  
''Knew what?'' She asked him and kept smiling.  
''That you are trying to control me through my desire to see you without that suit.'' He explained as Tali giggled and moved her hand from his cheek to around his chest and hugged him.  
''Really?'' She put on the innocent act.  
''I can control my desire, Tali.'' He explained as Tali's hand moved from his chest all the way under the blanket at his side.  
''Really, can you?'' She was teasing him and forcing him to change his mind about his self-control by giving him an arousal again.  
''Ah…'' John could feel her rubbing his organ again so he gave up to her quickly.  
''Alright… alright…'' He smiled as her magical fingers stopped.

''So, you can't control yourself?'' She smiled with a wink knowing that she still had control over him. Atleast while Tali had her suit off.  
''Maybe. But when in a battle then I am ultimately focused at the task that is placed for me.'' He answered as she moved her hand back up to his chest. Tali realized that she could walk in John's room without her suit as long as she wants. In the last few weeks she did simulate a few diseases or viruses attacking her by the usage of her suit to increase her immune system's strength. It worked. Her immune system strengthened by a few percent.

''I've gotta give you credit though. You weren't as loud as last time. Heh. Heh.'' He chuckled as Tali blushed as she remembered last time where she was louder.  
''First experience. What can you do? Besides, I am a quarian. We get that kind of a chance only once in a life time.'' She explained as John then acted like he didn't know about it as he smiled.  
''And how many times have you had this experience?'' John turned to gaze at Tali instead. She was smiling and holding him to herself. He was grinning as if he knew the answer already.  
''Only two, both were with you.'' She smiled even more. John was then engulfed in some thoughts but quickly came back to himself.

''Maybe we should go for round three right now?'' They smiled as their heads came closer and their lips touched, starting to kiss. Tali's hand travelled from John's chest to the back of his head. Unfortunately, they were disturbed by the Navigator as he made a video call. Tali hid herself under the blanket as John activated his omni-tool and accepted the call.

''Captain, the Commander and the Normandy travelled to the Viper Nebula two hours before we left Earth. The Normandy reported in saying that Shepard is MIA in the Bahak system. Shepard hasn't checked in for a few hours neither with us, nor the Normandy.'' The Navigator sounded worried, but John had other plans in mind besides travelling to the nearest Cluster that leads to the Viper Nebula.  
''We will wait. Send me a report on why is Shepard even there.'' John informed as he turned off the video call. Tali moved the blanket away from her face as she looked at John who was getting up from the bed and looking for his clothes. Tali decided to get out of the bed too and went to the couch to get her enviro-suit that was dropped there and she put it back on to her. By the time she finished sealing her suit, John was already closing his belt and returning to the bed. He was making the bed and then lied down on it as he grabbed another datapad.

It was Tali's report about the Haestrom mission. John was impressed that she could manage to fit information about two days into a single page. She also described John's wound and how did it happen with every detail. How they fought for his life.

''Tali… did I really bleed out that badly? There was already a blood puddle on the ground?'' He asked her as she took her mask from the table and went to the bed to lie down next to him and read her own report. She dropped a tear when she remembered that. She thought that John was already lost… again. John noticed her tear and moved his hand to wipe her tear away.

''Hey, hey. Don't cry. It's alright. I'm here.'' She hugged him as she remembered that day but got herself under control soon after.  
''Yes. There was a… lot of blood… under you.'' She answered with a trembling voice.  
''You know, sometimes I wonder, how come we can't compress a meter of kinetic padding to atleast five centimeters? That would've forced the bullet to bounce back… ricochet.'' John was joking as doing something like that is impossible. Tali took the datapad.

''We should send this to your mother…'' She was pretty sure that it was the right move. John nodded as he pressed a button to send it to the SSV Orizaba. It was one of a few dozen reports that were sent. John pressed the button that would show him the next report, but there were no more reports. He placed the datapad on the table as he felt like he needed a nap and he slowly closed his eyes with Tali holding her hands around his chest.

John was having a nightmare. It was about the Reapers and the Collectors.

* * *

**John's Nightmare.**  
John was in his armor. His helmet's visor was shattered as his HUD was only showing the time in the dream and his current gun. The right side of the HUD was completely shattered. He was running very fast though across an entirely black field with nothing but prairie and stars visible. There were no moons, no suns or houses. Suddenly a Reaper landed. It was Harbinger. John knew how Harbinger looks like because the Alliance made telescopic surveys of the Dark Space and revealed thousands of Reapers, one of which gained significant interest and that Reaper was Harbinger.

Suddenly, Tali appeared out of nowhere fighting waves of husks with John's dual pistols. John tried to help, but he had no gun. He ran at the husks but he went through the husks as if they were holograms. He fell on the ground and heard Tali yell. The husks were trying to get up close to Tali to kill her. She kept firing her guns until they ran out of clips. She threw two pistols at the husks and took her combat knife that was strapped to her boot.

''Tali! Behind you!'' John tried warning her but she didn't react as the husks grabbed her and tore her mask off. The husks forced her down and started clawing all over her body. John tried to get up but a few husks touched him, forcing him down and starting to scratch and claw him also. John's armor was stronger than Tali's so he had some time to fight off the husks. He kicked away one and pushed the other away giving him time to jump on his feet. He grabbed a husk and used a shoulder throw to throw it down on the ground and stomp its head. Two more were running at him but he dropped down while the husks were running and jumped back on his feet. He ran towards the two and grabbed them by their heads from behind, smashing them together.

John noticed that the husks around Tali ran away in fear. He also heard Harbinger's Reaper voice. He ran towards Tali to look at her lifeless body and took off his helmet to throw it away. He kneeled down over her as he grabbed her lifeless body and hugged it. He closed his eyes in anger and pain. Tears were coming down his cheeks from his eyes as he yelled out loud.

''NO!'' The yell was so loud and long that even Shepard would want to take a few steps back and run away.

* * *

**Real time, Captain's Cabin, 1497 hours by GST.**  
John woke up from his dream as he gasped opening his eyes wide to see the ceiling of the Cabin. He turned his head to look for Tali and noticed that she was sleeping right next to him without her mask. He decided to have a few exercises.

He got up from the bed and lied down on the floor facing it to do pushups. He did a few Aztec pushups but decided that it would awake Tali because of the sound when John touches the floor so he decided to do Marine pushups instead.

Tali woke up anyways. She slowly opened her eyes to notice John doing something next to the bed.  
''John… what… what are you doing?'' She asked with a sleepy voice because she is barely awake right now.  
''Push… ups…'' He was responding while pushing up.  
''Two hundred and seventy seven…'' He was counting out loud already and kept pushing up and down. Suddenly John raised his feet in the air and did handstand pushups a few times until his feet touched the ground again and he stood up, panting. John had a few funny thoughts and he decided to say one to Tali.

''You know what, I want a dragon as a pet…'' He smiled but Tali didn't understand about what he was talking about.  
''What's a… dragon?'' John raised an eyebrow and his smile disappeared changed by confusion.  
''Well… a dragon is a giant lizard like creature with wings and it breaths fire.'' John explained and Tali simply smiled at John's desire to have a dragon as a pet. But then John's thoughts went somewhere else. He decided to set up a memorial wall for the deceased marines that have served on the New York. The 109th Interspecies Marine Company was almost entirely wiped out. John raised his omni-tool and contacted Kal'Reegar.

''Reegar, where are you?'' John wanted to know his location.  
''My room at Starboard Observation.'' Reegar replied as he placed a datapad on the table next to him.  
''Can you get the nameplates of the deceased marines?'' John wanted to make memorial wall down on Deck Five directly in front of the elevator. Reegar simply nodded in the video call and ended it as John was getting ready to go down to Deck Six where he'd give a speech to the deceased marines of the 109th ISMC.

* * *

**Deck Six, SSV New York, 1512 hours by GST.**  
The Memorial Wall was set and John was placing the nameplates of the deceased and Reegar was helping him. One hundred and seven have lost their lives during the battles against geth, Collectors and mercenaries. They placed the very last nameplate which was Ren'Shomn vas Defrahnz and Khera'Gerrel nar Neema, since Gerrel's daughter is listed as MIA ever since the Cyrene Investigation.

John turned around to face the 5th Interspecies Elite Marines that were originally the 5th Quarian Marines and the 24th ISCAG ''Golden Eagles'' of the New York.

''Brothers and sisters in arms…'' John addressed the quarian and human marines and pilots. ''…during our struggles against mercs, Collectors and geth, we've lost a lot of proud marines… proud brothers and sisters, wives and husbands, or simply friends. But their sacrifices were not in vain. Without their help, we wouldn't have reached the point where we are now… we wouldn't have beaten the Collectors and the geth in those few battles that we had. Their names will be written in the history of the 109th Interspecies Marine Company that served proudly on the Systems Alliance Space Vehicle New York. We must keep fighting… for them… for us… for every person in the Galaxy, be it evil or good. We must protect everyone from the Reapers that are coming our way with increasing speed. We… will… prevail.'' John looked around at everyone in the room. Some dropped tears, some were just looking down on the ground. But each and everyone had flowers for the deceased. Those flowers were from Earth. John decided to allow them to put them on the Memorial Wall.

''Dismissed.'' He said as he moved aside along with Reegar and watched the humans and quarians put flowers down on the wall on which 107 marines, pilots, crewmembers and Gerrel's daughter were listed as she is counted in as the 108th casualty.

''Reegar, watch over them.'' He ordered Reegar as he went to the elevator to get up to his Cabin.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 1523 hours by GST.**  
John stepped out of the elevator looking at his own feet when he noticed a quarian's boots and then looked up and saw Lim'Vala vas Neema leaning against the wall next to the doors and her hands covering her mask. She looked sad and John could tell it.

''Vala, what's wrong?'' John asked as he put a hand on his shoulder and waited carefully for her answer. She was crying.  
''Reegar… he left me…'' John could feel her pain. He hung his head down, thinking of the next question.  
''Why'd he do that? Why'd he leave such a beautiful quarian like you?'' John asked as he remembered the unusually silent attitude from Reegar.  
''He said… he said that he couldn't continue on with our… relationship… that he was already bonded… with someone else…'' She kept crying even harder and John proceeded to hug her to try and calm her down. It was a brotherly hug. John decided to bring her in the Cabin. John slightly bent down as his left arm moved to her knee pit and he picked her up, carrying her into the Cabin as the doors opened. Tali noticed it and felt jealous as John never carried her that much in his strong arms. John placed Vala on the couch as Tali sealed the doors with her omni-tool.

''What happened to her?'' Tali asked as John released Vala and took a step back.  
''Reegar left her. He had another one all along. Tricky bastard.'' John explained as Tali sat next to Vala. John took a seat on the opposite side as they tried to comfort Vala but suddenly John's omni-tool flickered to life. It was a call from Admiral Hackett. He accepted it as Admiral Hackett was seen over the video.

''Admiral?'' John asked as Hackett looked at him but then turned his attention to the crying quarian next to him.  
''Seems like you got your hands full, Captain.'' He smiled as he turned to face John again. ''Captain, Navigator Lee is asking for me to deliver a report of why is Shepard in the Viper Nebula, is that right?'' Hackett asked as John nodded in response.  
''Well, we detected that a Reaper invasion was to happen through there in a day. One of our scientists, Amanda Kenson, was captured by the batarians. Shepard was sent there to free her from captivity and finish her mission – Delay the Reaper invasion.'' Hackett explained Shepard's mission as John felt awkward that he didn't know about this, being higher in rank than Shepard and all.  
''I understand sir.'' John replied as Hackett nodded and almost turned off the call but decided to say something else.  
''John, your mother said that you haven't sent a report of Cyrene. I'm delaying her as best as I can, but that report is a year old. You really need to send it to her before she kicks me off my own ship.'' Hackett smiled as he ended the call and John picked up the datapad that was on the table and looked for Cyrene After action report as he found it and sent it to the SSV Orizaba, saving Admiral Hackett's position on it. John had to turn his attention back to Vala.

''Vala, are you sure you don't want to go to your own quarters?'' Tali asked as she gave a sisterly hug to Vala but she couldn't calm down.  
''No… Reegar is in there… and… I do not want to see him…'' She explained as she kept crying. John thought that she could stay in their Cabin for a while.  
''Vala, you could stay in our Cabin for a while. You can sleep on the couch, trust me, it's big enough even for a krogan to sleep on it.'' John offered her and Vala turned to face him.  
''Re… Really?'' She asked as John nodded in response to which she hugged him. ''Thank you. You two are my only family left.'' Vala was a parentless child. Her mother and father were killed during the Cerberus attack on the Idenna where her mother and father were serving on.

''Keelah, Reegar is such a bosh'tet.'' Tali described Reegar without any details.  
''I agree but I never thought that he'd do such a thing.'' John agreed with Tali about Reegar being a bosh'tet.  
''We'll find out what exactly happened later. Right now, we should help Vala to calm down.'' Tali explained the current objective for them both as Vala was suffering from the loss of her boyfriend.

* * *

**Well, Reegar abandoned Lim'Vala as he already had a bondmate which is a quarian, not any other species. John has a new greatest fear, the loss of Tali, since the Reapers are close, his instincts are coming close to the edge of human possibilites. He is protecting Tali in any way possible for a human. Just a few more chapters to go and Mass Effect Revival is done. Mass Effect 3's story will come soon. I just hope it's not going come as late as September...**


	14. The End of the Beginning

**This is the End of the Beginning. The Reapers are nearing the Galaxy and they will enter through batarian space. The Crucible is close and this Invasion can be felt as a smell in the air...**

* * *

**June 5****th****, 0879 hours by GST, Captain's Cabin.**  
The Normandy jumped into the Exodus Cluster where the New York was waiting for it. Shepard was onboard as the Normandy proceeded to dock with the New York. The Normandy stopped next to the New York as their airlocks faced each other. The New York's docking tube moved out to connect both ships as John prepared to debrief Shepard in person for Admiral Hackett.

John was entering the elevator as he looked around at the entire Cerberus crew watching him. He pressed Deck Three to go to Shepard at the med-bay.

**The Medical Bay of the Normandy, 0885 hours by GST.**  
John entered the med-bay but saw Shepard asleep as Doctor Chakwas was running tests to see if he's alright. Doctor Chakwas noticed him as she sat on her chair.

''Captain.'' She greeted the Captain with a smile.  
''How's Shepard?'' John asked as he wanted to know Shepard's current situation.  
''I don't really know. I'm detecting rapid eye movement and an increase of beta waves. I have not seen anything like this. Not even after the encounter with that beacon on Eden Prime.'' Chakwas explained as John looked confused.  
''Dreaming?'' John sounded unsure.  
''I'd say that yes… but it's more intense than previously and he yelled out a few times during his dreams.'' Chakwas sounded sure of her discoveries in Shepard's current status but John decided to let Hackett do all the talking with him. John left the med-bay as he face palmed knowing that his mother would want to see him in person.

* * *

**SSV New York's Captain's Cabin, 0897 hours by GST.**  
Tali was looking at the Galactic Codex in the Category about human ships and found John's so called ''birth ship,'' the SSV Nimitz.

_The Systems Alliance Space Vehicle Nimitz is a human Carrier of the Eisenhower class Super Heavy Carriers. Its blueprints were introduced to the Navy in 2159 and the construction began on 2160, finishing the entire ship at 2163 and it was fielded in 2164 for the first time. It was named the Chester W. Nimitz from 2163 until 2179 when the Alliance renamed most carrier class vessels to use the last name instead of the full name. The Nimitz is armed with fifty GARDIAN battery clusters that could annihilate most fighter squadron attacks known to the Galaxy. It also sports a single spinal-mounted Mass Accelerator that outmatches a Cruiser but is outmatched by a Dreadnought. The Nimitz can hold up to one hundred and fifty fighters and interceptors, thirty two shuttles and Seventeen gunships, making it one of the largest Carriers in the Galaxy, losing only to a quarian Liveship. The Nimitz is roughly one kilometer and two hundred and two meters in length, making it the single largest vessel in the Alliance's military. It could also hold a crew of a regiment of marines ready to be deployed on any planet necessary and it always has an escort of nine cruisers and twenty seven frigates forming Carrier Group Three of the Fifth Fleet. The ship is named after Admiral Chester William Nimitz, who was the Commander in Chief of the Pacific Fleet of the United States during the Second World War on Earth._

Tali saw the pictures of the Nimitz and it closely resembled an Alliance's Kilimanjaro class Dreadnought that she could see while travelling from Earth only the hangar was much larger and it had one opening for a Mass Accelerator instead of two, and it had only ten broadside guns per side. Its main decks were also much bigger in length but the wing-like constructions were a bit shorter and flatter. She thought that being born on such a ship could be an honor by itself. Suddenly Vala woke up on the couch.

''Hey Vala, are you alright?'' Tali asked as Vala looked around at her surroundings. After looking around and seeing an aquarium, she decided to answer.  
''Yes… thanks for the… hospitality.'' Vala was thankful for John and Tali letting her stay in their Cabin.  
''No problem. Feel free to look around or use the shower if you need. I'm sure John won't use it with me any time soon since we were there yesterday.'' Tali smiled behind her own helmet as she finished. She hinted to Vala that she and John had a sexual intercourse in the previous day. Vala raised an eyebrow.

_Quarian and human sex? Wasn't it supposed to hospitalize them both?_Vala thought to herself as she got lost in her thoughts but quickly got back to herself as John came back in the Cabin.

''Tali, do we have that datapad containing everything that we know about the Reapers?'' John asked the doors behind him closed and he approached her. Tali passed him the datapad that contained everything that is currently known about the Reapers.  
''Why? What happened?'' Tali sounded confused.  
''Shepard's situation… I believe it's called indoctrination, and Shepard has suffered from it.'' Tali put her hand in front of her mask's speakers imitating shock. Indoctrination is a powerful weapon of the Reapers and everyone who had access to these files knew it.

John was carefully reading every word about the topic of Indoctrination.

_…If being exposed too long next or near a Reaper artifact, then the Indoctrination can begin in a few hours…_This sentence caught John's attention. From Shepard's report that was made before he fell asleep, there was an object mentioned as Object Rho. It showed Shepard visions of the Reapers and their Arrival shortly before being attacked by Indoctrinated Project Guards. He decided to put that datapad on his table.

''Shepard's experiencing the first phase of indoctrination. Apparently Object Rho was an active Reaper artifact. Since Shepard was in there without any helmet and sound dampeners, then he couldn't evade that.'' John explained as he realized that Shepard was under a short Reaper Influence over his mind.

''Keelah.'' Vala informed as her usual post as a simple Marine didn't get her any information about anything other than who's the enemy and when to go and shoot.  
''Yes, in fact, that is true… but the exposure was limited. From his report…'' John opened his omni-tool and read Shepard's report. ''…He was in a sealed environment but sound could still get through. Kind of suggests that his exposure was limited and that there's nothing much that Rho did to him.'' John explained as he felt easier knowing that the exposure to Shepard was limited to a minimum. John wanted to change the subject nevertheless.

''So, Vala, how are you feeling today? Do I need to go and talk to Reegar? That bosh'tet…?'' John asked as if he is ready to help Vala settle things with Reegar. Though Tali looked at John in surprise. He used a khelish word, yet again. Like he's learning it.  
''No… please… not yet, just not yet.'' John crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask why is she still not over it, but he remembered that quarians are more emotional than any other species in the Galaxy, that and John can gain control of most of his emotions because of the N7 training, so he can live past any losses except for the loss of Tali, where he would commit suicide in the traditional marine way because he wouldn't live past that kind of a loss or if no one helps him recover.

''Alright, Vala. But you'll need to act like you're just a visitor today.'' John informed as the two quarian females looked at him.  
''Why?'' Tali asked as she was defending Vala's status in the Cabin.  
''Mom's coming to visit.'' John felt ashamed again. His mom wouldn't let him feel free. Vala decided to leave the Cabin for the duration of the visit as she informed the Captain.  
''I'll go down to Xen's lab, see if she needs my help with something. Stay safe… brother.'' She turned and left the Cabin. Tali was confused and didn't understand anything of why would Vala call John her brother.

''I don't…'' John interrupted her as he explained.  
''Saved her life a few times. We're like a brother and sister, only being different DNAs and species.'' Tali understood as she giggled but was interrupted when she heard a sound of a ship exiting FTL. It was the SSV Orizaba. The Orizaba went right between the Normandy and the New York between their airlocks. Its docking tubes moved out as it connected to both ships.

* * *

**SSV Orizaba, Combat Information Center, 0956 hours by GST.**  
Rear Admiral Hannah and Admiral of the Navy Steven Hackett were nearing the airlock area of the Combat Information Center. They were talking about things.

''Hannah, go visit your son, to the left. I am sure you have a billion questions to him.'' Hackett informed his XO Rear Admiral Hannah.  
''Where will you be going, Steven?'' She asked the elderly scarred Admiral.  
''To the Normandy.'' He replied as they reached the airlocks and Hackett turned to the right while Hannah turned to the left. She went through the docking tube as she entered the New York's airlock where the atmosphere was pressurized.

**SSV New York, Combat Information Center, Deck Three, 0958 hours by GST.**  
A group of marines were already waiting at the starboard airlock for the Rear Admiral to come aboard. The airlock opened and the Admiral came out of it.  
''Ten-hut.'' A human marine said as the humans and quarians straightened at the older female Rear Admiral that passed them by. She went directly to the ship's Navigator when she encountered Daro'Xen vas Moreh walking out of her lab with a datapad. Daro looked at the human female officer in a blue uniform with four golden bars on each shoulder designating the human Rear Admiral rank.

''You must be Rear Admiral Hannah. It is a pleasure to meet you.'' Daro greeted Hannah as she passed her a hand for a human hand shake. Hannah shook Daro's hand.  
''You must be Daro'Xen vas Moreh, the Chief Scientist of this ship and an Admiral in the quarian Flotilla.'' Hannah was honored to see John's Chief Scientist right in front of her. He had praised her as one of the smartest scientists in the Galaxy. Daro was amused to meet John's mother in person.  
''Oh? My reputation exceeds my expectations. It seems that I am more popular than I'd like to think.'' Daro was amused.  
''Yes. My son told me a lot about you. Now please could you tell me where is he?'' Hannah wanted to meet John and Tali in person.  
''Deck One, Captain's Cabin…'' Daro looked at Vala who just came out of the elevator.  
''… Ah. Vala, please, come in.'' She allowed Vala to come in as Hannah went for the elevator. She took a glance at the cross-species crew of this Cruiser working closely together as the doors of the elevator closed and took her up to Deck One.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 0965 hours by GST.**  
John was lying on the bed with Tali with his boots off on the floor. Tali was running her hand on his hair that had grown for these past few months. She was also looking at John's eyes. They differed from the quarian ones drastically. The quarian eyes were all white, but the human eyes have different eye colors and a visible iris instead of being hidden in white. John's eyes were special as they were not one of the most common types. They were hazel instead of being brown as they were before he died. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Hannah came in the room.

''John! Tali!'' Her hands wide spread open as she entered the room and went closer to the pair.  
''Mom…'' John didn't sound too happy as he realized that she'll probably annoy him like last time.

''Oh don't be so negative, John. I didn't raise you like that so you'll lie down on that bed bored while your girlfriend plays with your hair, now did I?'' Hannah started her mom's annoying as John already felt ashamed. Tali stopped playing with his hair.  
''Hannah please… He just isn't in the mood today.'' Tali joined in the conversation. Hannah crossed her arms.  
''And what did happen to my little baby boy?'' Hannah asked as she smiled at John.  
''Oh nothing… just the usual shit in a can.'' John didn't give a proper answer as he had already sent an after action report about yesterday.  
''John!'' His mother didn't tolerate him swearing in her presence.  
''Fine. Fine. Cerberus tapped an autistic savant to a VI. Awful sight. End of story.'' John explained as he thought that his mother was embarrassing him too much. ''Mom, why did you really have to come aboard my ship?'' John wanted to know the details.

''To see my little baby at his senses being with someone else other than that Jessica.'' Hannah explained as Tali turned her eyes to face Hannah.  
''You didn't like her? Why?'' Tali asked as she kept running her hand on John's hair as if trying to keep him calm.  
''Well, she was too damn depressed and I hated to see her in that state every damn day. She was a cheap slut and I am happy to see that my son is with you instead of her.'' Hannah smiled as she finished and observed Tali keeping John calm by massaging his hair with one hand.  
''That Jessica called me in one of your human words. John stood up to defend me as he aimed a gun at her.'' Tali informed but Hannah wasn't surprised that he'd raise a gun at her.

''She deserved a lesson. By the way, dear, how do you do that?'' Hannah pointed at Tali massaging John's hair and keeping him calm.  
''This?'' She raised the hand that was running over his hair and Hannah nodded in response.  
''Oh… I removed my suit's glove to do that. John loves my skin running over his. Oh and it's a quarian way to keep one's loved one calm. We use it rarely though since… well... you know.'' Tali explained as John smiled as he looked at Tali and Hannah carefully watched them. Tali sat on the pillows as John placed his head on her thighs as she kept massaging his hair now with both hands. It helped John keep the stress of command off.

''John, how long have you been lying on the bed like this?'' Hannah didn't like her son being lazy like that.  
''Ten minutes tops. Why can't I have a rest once in a while? It's not like were at war right now.'' John couldn't even make an angry expression to back up his words as Tali's massaging was calming him down even more. He had never felt a massage that was this great. Silently he was groaning from this great massage but he could whisper something at Tali.

''Where did you… learn this?'' Tali leaned a little lower to him. John could make out a smile that was behind her mask.  
''Auntie Raan taught me how.'' Tali explained as another ship decelerated from FTL speeds right next to them. It was the Tonbay.  
''Auntie Raan's here.'' John examined as he too recognized that ship. He could recognize a few Alliance made broadside cannons on it. The Tonbay opened its hangar as a shuttle left it and went for the New York..

A few minutes later, Admiral Raan was already at the Captain's Cabin and saw John lying on Tali's thighs and she was massaging John's hair the way she taught her to. She felt confused seeing John and Tali like that. Then Hannah looked past the corner and saw a quarian female Admiral coming closer.

''Tali… what is this?'' She didn't sound happy as she pointed at Tali and John.  
''Well, Auntie, I am helping John relax. He's been through much and he deserves a rest.'' Tali explained but it didn't convince the elderly quarian Admiral. She kept staring when Hannah moved in front of the two.  
''Miss…'' Hannah tried to be polite but Raan was angry.  
''Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay.'' She replied but everyone understood that she wasn't happy.  
''Miss Raan, I understand your anger for not knowing that your niece is with my son…'' Hannah was interrupted by Raan.  
''Yes, I am angry. This… this bosh'tet. We revive him and he seduces my niece!'' John wanted to get up but Tali forced him back as she whispered.  
''No, John, let me take care of it.'' John nodded as Tali continued massaging his head, despite her talking to her aunt.  
''Auntie Raan, we've been together since we met on the original Normandy.'' Raan's bright eyes widened as she realized that Tali has kept a secret from her, despite Tali being honest to Raan. But Raan remembered that moment when John took his first steps after being dead for over a year. She hugged him with such strength as if they were a pair already instead of Captain and Engineer.

''But… why didn't you tell me this, Tali? You promised that you won't keep any secrets from me…'' Raan was truly shocked.  
''Keelah, Raan, you don't know how much we love each other. I didn't tell you because you would've dropped John's dead body into Admiral Hackett's hands.'' Tali explained her fears. She was too afraid that Raan would be angry and would do something that would be bad for the Alliance and for the Flotilla.

Raan gave out a heavy sigh. She realized that Tali's fears did have a reason. Raan wasn't very eager to accept a human designed project that had only a ten percent chance of success.

''Raan, look at them. They're deeply in love. Difference of species and DNA can't stop them to love each other.'' Hannah explained, defending the pair. Raan felt the error of being angry at them. She was embarrassed. Raan hasn't had a loved one in ages as she has rejected numerous quarian males.  
''I'm… sorry… to both of you… I don't know what came over me… sorry…'' Raan attempted to gain forgiveness. Fortunately for her, they forgave her.  
''That's okay, auntie, we forgive you.'' Tali said as John nodded in agreement. Raan sat down on the couch and grabbed her mask with her hands, covering it in shame. Hannah raised her omni-tool and Steven Hackett contacted her.

''Hannah, we have to leave. I'm sure your son has a ton of things to do.'' Hackett informed as everyone in the room heard that.  
''Alright Steven, I'll be right back.'' Hannah acknowledged, but Hackett stopped her before she could end the call.  
''Wait. Turn me to John.'' Hannah nodded and tapped a few buttons that turned the view to John. Hackett raised an eyebrow seeing the Captain lying on Tali's thighs and getting a head massage and pleasantly groaning.

''Captain, we're taking Shepard into custody.'' John didn't react at first but then he opened his eyes wide.  
''WHAT?'' Shepard rotting in jail wasn't a good sign.  
''We have to protect ourselves from batarians. After this incident in the Viper Nebula, the batarians went mad. They will want blood. We will be strengthening each Cluster that connects to batarian space with additional flotillas to prevent the batarians to make a surprise attack.'' Hackett informed the Captain. Everyone in the room was shocked. Even Raan. But Hannah had to get back to the Orizaba. She turned off the call as she left.

''Stay safe you two.'' She left through the doors and into the elevator. Raan was still sitting there in shame. Tali finished that massage as her hands crossed on his chest.

''Raan, what is your real purpose on my ship?'' John started to question the ashamed auntie.  
''I… I came to see if Tali is doing fine.'' Raan looked up to see the two looking at her.  
''I'm fine Auntie.'' Tali informed her aunt.  
''One can never be too careful, child.'' Raan was being too careful herself.  
''Auntie, please. I know how to look after myself.'' Tali explained as she didn't want an intervention from her auntie but Raan didn't want acknowledge that. She was too protective of her niece.

''Raan, she's safe with me.'' John tried to convince Raan and this time it worked. Raan gave up.  
''Alright, John. Keep her safe. But if you break her heart then I will rip your head off with my bare hands.'' Raan finished her threat as John's eyes widened as he looked into Tali's mask and saw the same.  
''Raan… I won't break her heart… I can't. There's no one else in the Galaxy that suits us better then each other.'' John tried to calm her down and Raan decided to fully surrender. They seemed like a nice pair. In the past, the quarians didn't acknowledge interspecies mating because of their immune systems, but Raan is seeing that right now. A cross-species relationship.

Raan sighed before saying anything else. Though she was tempted to know more about Tali's boyfriend.  
''John… could you… tell me a little about yourself so that I might get to know you better?'' Raan finally asked him after a moment of lingering.  
''Well… sometimes I'm friendly and open to conversations, sometimes trying to evade a conversation. I picked up a gun for the first time in my life when I was six…'' He was interrupted when Tali heard him saying that he picked up a gun when he was six.

''You were that young when you picked up a gun?'' Tali was about one year old then but she wanted to know how did it look like when he carried a gun.  
''Yeah. I even have a picture that my mom took.'' He raised his omni-tool and accessed personal files where he opened the folder that said: ''Youth.'' He found a picture of himself with a gun when he was six. His mom took it.

''Awww… you look so cute that I could just squeeze you!'' Tali squealed as she saw John as a baby human with shorter, brighter brown hair. He had his gun aimed at the floor as he was standing next to a picture of his mother in white clothes that represent the Officers-to-be of the human Navy. Even Raan smiled at his baby picture.  
''Aww… isn't that cute.'' Raan commented as she came even closer and sat on the edge of the bed looking directly into the picture.

''I was six and I accidentally blasted my mom's picture.'' He explained why he was holding that gun. ''My mom wasn't angry though.''  
''Really? Raan would've been angry if that would've been me.'' Tali joked about Raan but Shala didn't understand it the way it was meant to be understood.  
''Tali, please, I wouldn't have been very angry, just a little angry.'' Raan tried to explain about what she would do.

* * *

**Daro'Xen's lab, Deck Three, 1109 hours by GST.**  
Daro'Xen made a breakthrough. Geth ladar scans are very vulnerable to garbage data in high amounts. She stored this data on her private terminal as she wanted to run further tests on the geth platform, but the prime was of no use to her anymore.

''Creator-Xen, we need to leave.'' Legion said as it went towards the doors.  
''Wait… Legion, where are you going?'' Daro wanted to keep Legion on the ship and even run a few tests on it since it is an amazing avatar of the geth consensus.  
''We need to go to Rannoch. Shepard-Commander has been taken into custody and the Reapers are close.  
''Legion…'' She wanted to keep Legion to herself but decided against it. Instead, she wanted to give a proper goodbye to it. ''…Keep yourself safe.'' She never thought that she could say that to a geth… a geth!  
''Acknowledged.'' Legion left the lab as it went for the elevator to go down to the shuttle bay, get a shuttle and get back to Rannoch. Daro was contacted by Admiral Koris and Admiral Hackett as they told her a plan that they put together.

* * *

**Captain's Cabin, 1359 hours by GST.  
**Raan had already talked John's ear off about Tali's childhood.  
''She expressed interest in other species early in her age. At eighteen or nineteen, she even wanted to be friends with an asari, but you know how asari are like?'' Raan told John as he carefully listened to her.  
''Yeah, a lot of the asari are the same in some way. One moment they could be in love with you, the other they could be stealing you or killing you during melding.'' Raan and John shared a laugh over the asari.

''Be honest to me Captain, have you ever expressed interest towards asari?'' Raan asked as John then remembered this asari that he met somewhere in the Terminus.  
''Yes, I have. I found the asari very attractive back then. Right now, I have Tali. Back then I even confused an asari for a human female with a haircut.'' John chuckled at that part as Raan soon joined in and Tali did also.  
''Yes, asari look almost the same as your females if not for the tentacles instead of hair and the blue skin color.'' Raan commented as she raised her omni-tool and on it was a message.

_Admiral Raan, please come back to the fleet, we are in need of your thoughts.  
Han'Gerrel._

''That damn bosh'tet.'' Raan commented on Gerrel.  
''What? Who?'' John asked her as she lowered her omni-tool and got up from the couch.  
''I placed Gerrel in charge of the fleet, but it seems he can't even deal with easy logistics. What a stupid… bosh'tet.'' Raan explained the lack of intelligence from Gerrel's side. John nodded and passed his hand for a hand shake. Raan shook his hand as she left to the doors.

''Goodbye, Captain. Keep Tali safe.'' John nodded to her as she left entirely, and the doors sealed behind her. Raan was contacted by Daro, Koris and Hackett.

Tali and John were left alone in the Cabin again but since John didn't have anything else to do, he was contacted by Admiral Hackett alongside Admiral Koris and Admiral Daro'Xen and even Raan was there.

''Captain, we have news for you.'' Daro informed as Koris looked around.  
''Admiral Hackett has created the Systems Alliance Perseus Veil Command, you, Raan, Tali and Daro'Xen are put in charge of it. I am placed as a mere advisor. You need to return to the Migrant Fleet when you're ready.'' Koris explained as John and Tali were slightly confused, Perseus Veil Command was something new.

Was the Alliance expanding like the United States in the 21st Century?

''Admiral, how does this Perseus Veil Command even work what forces do I get?'' John started questioning as the Admirals were open to answering him.  
''Well, the Perseus Veil Command is a force consisting of the Migrant Fleet, your Cruiser and additional frigates alongside a human Carrier. It was an agreement with Admiral Koris, Raan and Xen.'' Koris explained as he let out a heavy sigh. He opposed the war, but the quarians wanted war against the geth and Koris couldn't do anything about it other than create a new vote.  
''Also… Tali'Zorah…'' Admiral Hackett was not sure how to tell Tali that she is now an Admiral.  
''Tali'Zorah, you've been promoted to an Admiral by Admirals Xen, Koris and Raan. You are now part of the quarian Admiralty Board and Captain John is your personal advisor.'' Hackett finished as Tali took a step backwards. She didn't realize that she would be put in the place of her father. It was a shock for her.

''Keelah…'' It was all she could say. Daro insisted that John would become a more important figure to the Admiralty Board.  
''John needs to be something more than a personal advisor. He needs to be a leader himself. I've served with him for these past few months, his decisions and moves are well known to me. As far as I know him, being an advisor would bore him to death.'' She explained as Hackett rubbed his chin and thought of something.  
''Alright, John, if the quarians agree then you are in command of the Third Carrier Group coming to the Migrant Fleet right now. Seventeen frigates and the Carrier Nimitz. I originally planned for Tali to assume command of that Flotilla but…'' Daro interrupted him as he kept defending Tali and John.  
''Hackett, John assumes command of the Squadron and Tali serves as his second-in-command and I add my Special Projects Fleet to it.'' Tali decided to ask about Carrier Group Three.

''But the Third Group consisted of nine cruisers, twenty seven frigates and the Nimitz, why shorten the amount?'' She finished as Hackett looked behind him and then back.  
''We couldn't send everything to you now could we? Besides, we needed the Cruisers for a few military training maneuvers over Sur'Kesh with the turians and salarians.'' Hackett looked back again as if he feared that someone might see him. ''Gotta go. They might be looking for me now. Discuss everything else with yourselves.'' Hackett disconnected soon after.

''Nah, we'll hang out at the Citadel for a while, then we'll join in with the Fleet.'' John explained as all three quarian Admirals nodded and two disconnected except for Daro.  
''Tell me Captain, what do you want at the Citadel?'' She asked as John saw that one of her eyebrows was raised.  
''A walk in the political shithole of the Galaxy.'' John explained as he disconnected from the call and looked at Tali.

''Tali, you ever thought of walking around in some other clothes minus the suit? You spend most of your time in the Cabin anyways.'' John commented as he sent a message to the Navigator to head towards the Citadel. Tali looked at herself and thought that maybe, just maybe, she could get a dress or something.

* * *

**The Citadel, 1401 hours by GST.**  
The New York had finished its relay-to-relay jump and it entered the Widow Nebula. It was in a parallel line with the part of the nebula below it until the Citadel emerged and the ship turned to face it with its nose. The Cruiser contacted the Citadel Docking Officials of the Alliance.

''Cruiser SSV New York, hull identification number HAC one requesting docking permission.'' Specialist Davidson contacted the Docking Official. The answer didn't linger.  
''Hold on, checking database… confirmed. Heavy Attack Cruiser One, New York, you are granted a docking permission at Docking Bay 471 at the Presidium.'' The Official responded as the New York proceeded to head to the Cruiser docking bay. The New York rapidly decelerated until it reached the docking tube and turned its airlock towards it, slowly drifting to it. The Cruiser decelerated and used the maneuvering thrusters and side thrusters to slowly approach the tube and dock with it. There was no incident as the ship's systems were shut down and it prepared for a refueling.

The entire crew was given permission for a shore leave as Tali and John were getting dressed. Tali didn't have to put anything else on, while John put on his shirt since he was shirtless, observing his wound that he got back on Haestrom. The wound was entirely healed, but John remembered its exact position. Tali had taken a few antibiotics, antihistamines and herbal supplements because she realized that she'd need to try on new clothes and that the Citadel cannot be safe enough for a quarian.

''John, come on, put on your cap and let's go already.'' Tali was impatient as John was putting his shirt on and rolled the sleeves up, he grabbed the cap and ran to Tali who was waiting outside the Cabin. She locked the Cabin as they went towards the elevator to go down to the portside airlock and set foot on the Citadel again after so many years.

* * *

**The Presidium Commons, June 5****th****, 1409 hours by GST.**  
John and Tali were taking a walk around the Presidium. It was as beautiful as it was two years ago. Watching the Presidium can really calm someone down, but not as calming as a quarian massage. John was looking around and noticed a women's clothes shop.

''Hey, Tali, want to go and find yourself some clothes?'' John asked as they sat on a bench that was directly in front of that shop.  
''Where is that shop?'' She was asking him impatiently as he pointed at the shop with finger. Tali got up as she went towards that store. John was approached by a retired turian General named Sertus Maximus, the one he convinced to step down.

''Hello, Captain.'' The turian General sat down next to him.  
''General Maximus. It's good to see you, even though we were not good friends.'' John smiled as he greeted the old General.  
''Likewise. Is that your quarian girlfriend?'' The General was rather curious.  
''Well, if you won't tell anyone then yes.'' The turian General smiled.  
''I am a man of my word, Captain and I promise that I will not reveal your secret until you desire to do so.'' John smiled back at the aging turian.  
''Tell me, is she going to buy clothes in a human shop?'' The turian General couldn't suppress his curiosity.  
''Yes. I think she'll find something there from the newest clothes directly from Terra.'' John finished as the turian turned to him with a questioning smile.  
''Terra Nova?'' He asked.  
''No, Terra. In human Latin, Terra means Earth and Terra Nova means New Earth. Sometimes saying Terra could be easier than saying Earth.'' John explained as the turian's mouth widened in a surprise as he turned back to look at the shop.

Tali was addressed by an asari saleswoman. She was an asari pureblood apparently since she had no facial markings.  
''Hello, what would you like?'' The asari didn't even look at Tali when she greeted her like an ordinary customer.  
''I'd like the best dress that you have and that can impress my… bondmate.'' Tali replied but as the asari saleswoman turned her head up and noticed the quarian, she was amazed. She had never seen a quarian personally. She turned on her omni-tool and scanned Tali's body for the sizes.

''Hmm… right this way.'' The asari saleswoman thought as she led Tali into a area of the shop that was designed for quarians. Tali had a lot to choose from as she started observing each skirt, each dress, closer.

''Hahah. Yes, I know how sometimes your reinforcements can turn in a liability. I had a similar problem against batarian slavers.'' The turian General laughed as John and him shared a few war stories.  
''Oops. I have to go, my wife's probably angry because I haven't brought any foodstuffs back home.'' The turian General said as they got up and shook hands.  
''I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Captain. Maybe next time, you can meet my wife…'' The turian General then looked around and leaned closer to the Captain. ''… She's a real killer.'' The two started laughing at that as the turian General left and John went to enter the store.

Tali was trying on a black miniskirt dress with golden stripes going horizontally that matched her second enviro-suit. It revealed her things that John watches a lot. She decided that this was one out of two that she would get when the asari had to leave for another customer.

''How can I help…'' The asari took a good look at the strong human standing at the door. She recognized that face, It was Captain John of the Alliance Navy.  
''Oh my… Captain John.'' After hearing that John is here, Tali was getting nervous that John might see her before she plans to show herself off to him in new clothes.

* * *

''I'm looking for a quarian female named Tali'Zorah.'' John explained his purpose.  
''Oh, I am sorry, but she is trying on new clothes and deciding whether to buy or not. She said strictly not to allow you in here, so I will pleasantly ask you to wait outside.'' The asari opened the door for him as John turned around and went to the doors.  
''And I will pleasantly leave.'' The asari smiled as John simply went around the corner and leaned against the wall.

Tali let down a relieved sigh as she heard that John agreed to leave the shop for now. Tali decided to try on a purple leather miniskirt dress. She looked in the mirror and noticed that it revealed less than half of her thighs. She knew that John wouldn't remove his stare from them. She took off the entire dress as she put on the enviro-suit.

''I'll take these.'' She said as the asari carefully folded the two dresses and went to the counter where the total price of 9459 credits appeared. Luckily, Tali had savings of her own so she didn't need to use John's account. She paid for everything as the asari placed the dresses in a special bag and gave it to Tali.

''Thank you.'' Tali thanked the asari.  
''No, thank you, young quarian. Good luck with your bondmate.'' The asari wished the best for her customer.  
''Thanks.'' Tali thanked again as she left the shop and noticed John leaning against the wall as he noticed her and came closer to her.

''So, what have you got there, beautiful?'' John smiled as he placed his arm across her shoulders, behind her neck, and they went back towards the New York.  
''I am not telling. I will show you later.'' She insisted.  
''How long to wait?'' John was eager to see her in something else other than an enviro-suit.  
''A few months at best.'' She said as she was planning to show herself off at John's birthday but right now they had to get back to the Fleet and complete patrolling assignments.

* * *

**Alright, this is the End of the Beginning. Mass Effect Revival is done (22nd August). Mass Effect****: The Crucible is next and will be out either tomorrow (23rd August) or after tomorrow (24th August), so you fans out there, be patient... And Tali apparently has bought a pair of very tight leather dresses made on Earth for quarians that John would surely want to see...  
**


End file.
